


Where My Destiny Lies

by PassionWriter



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Conflict, Emotional, F/M, Fluff, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:00:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 49
Words: 100,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24667255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PassionWriter/pseuds/PassionWriter
Summary: Jamie travels to the future, but he is faced with a devistating truth
Relationships: Claire Beauchamp/Jamie Fraser
Comments: 794
Kudos: 615





	1. Prologue

Jamie took her body one last time at the base of the monolith that would steal her away from him forever. It was anything but gentle, they both took what they needed from the other in a mad, frenzied, final joining of their bodies and souls, the last testament to their undying love for one another. This would be the last time that they could hold each other close, whisper their words of love and devotion, it would be a moment they would each carry with them until their dying breath.

Jamie helped her to her feet, kissed her deeply once more, and led her to the stone. He lifted their joined hands, nuzzling his nose into her soft curls, inhaling her scent, burning every bit of her into his memory, and pressed her palm to the cold granite. He closed his eyes, not wishing to see her shimmer away and disappear forever from his grasp, then suddenly, without warning his arms were empty. She was gone, back to her own time as if she had never been a part of his life, never had existed in this time. 

He backed away from the stone, finally allowing the tears to fall. He had kept them at bay as he held her in his arms, doing his best to remain strong for her, to be the pillar he knew she needed him to be. But now she was gone, never to return, and he would have to resolve himself to go to the death that awaited him at Culloden Moor, just as he promised her he would. 

He turned away from the stone, ready to seek his destiny. Something caught his eye, he glanced down at the ground and noticed the tartan that Claire had been wearing before they fell to the ground and made love. His resolve was broken as he fell to his knees, gathered the tartan to his chest and wept for all they had lost. After several moments, lost in his own despair, a cannon blast brought him back to the here and now. He pulled himself together and brought himself to stand on his feet. Clutching the tartan tightly to his chest, he turned to the stone once more. He took the two strides to the stone and pressed his palm to the cold granite and whispered a final goodbye.

Suddenly he felt pain radiating from every part of his body as darkness overtook him. Death had taken him sooner than he expected, and he was glad for it. He would no longer need to return to the battlefield to seek his death. He wouldn't have to grieve the loss of his wife and child while facing those bloody redcoats. God had shown him mercy after all, and now he would only need to serve his time in purgatory until he would join Claire forever in the afterlife. 


	2. Chapter 2

Jamie allows the darkness to take him, thinking only of Claire and the bairn she carried and wishing for the day they would reunite once again. The screams of Hell permeate the peace he seeks as his body feels as though it is being shred to pieces. He figures that this must be the transition to purgatory and hopes it doesn't last too much longer. Suddenly the screaming fades away and the feeling in his body returns to normal. He listens, trying to make out any sound to determine what is going to happen next. He hears birds chirping off in the distance, feels a chill in his back and realizes that he is laying on cold, wet grass.

He opens his eyes and looks around and thinks perhaps it was all just a dream, he must have cried himself to sleep on top of the hill of Craigh Na Dun. He stumbles to his feet and listens again, but this time his ears strain to hear the sounds of battle coming from Culloden Moor. However, the bird song is the only sound in any direction. He quickly folds Claire's tartan and decides to find Donas and return to the battlefield. He may have missed the battle but surely the redcoats will still be killing survivors. If his life was not destined to end on the field, perhaps he will have the chance to save a few of his kinsmen. Perhaps he can save a MacKenzie or two and they will overlook his misdeed of killing Dougal.

He walks down the hill in the direction where he had left Donas hobbled, but instead of the lush forest, he finds a strange black river that stretches as far as he can see in both directions. He stretches a leg out over the strange blackness and gingerly lowers his foot to test its rigidity and to his utter astonishment, the matter is solid. He steps down and the blackness holds the weight of his one foot, so he adds the other, now fully standing on the solid black substance. He quickly deduces that the material must be what Claire had described as a road, which also probably means the strange sensations he had felt was his transition through the stones and he has followed Claire to her time. But if that is so, then where is Claire, where is his wife. She had passed through only minutes before he touched the stone again and she couldn't have gotten far in that short time? 

He calls out her name and listens for a response, but one never comes. He knows from what Claire had regaled to him that the road leads into Inverness and he knows which direction Inverness lies in relation to the stones. She had also told him that Frank's friend the Reverand and his housekeeper lived near Inverness. So if Claire was going to go anywhere, it would be to the people she trusted most in this time. Jamie decided that his only option was to head into Inverness and find his wife. 

He followed the abandoned road for miles, attempting to stifle his excitement of the chance to find Claire until he had her safely back in his arms. He figured if he were to continue walking at a steady pace that he should be in Inverness by nightfall. Suddenly, Jamie remembered how Claire had told him that in this time horseless carriages were used to transport people from place to place. She had said they go much faster than he could even imagine and they used roads such as the one he was now walking on to move between places. Jamie decided it would be best to walk to Inverness just off the edge of the road and keep out of the way of any oncoming carriages. 

He was extremely glad of his forethought on the matter, when moments after he had moved off of the road one of the loud metal contraptions, went racing by. The carriage was moving faster than anything he had seen in his life. He couldn't imagine how anything going so fast could ever be considered safe, let alone an improvement over horses. 

Jamie kept walking, keeping a steady pace and made sure to remain on the side of the road. After a few hours and only seeing two more carriages during his travels, he was able to see the town of Inverness off in the distance. He was able to conclude even from so far away that the town had grown considerably and he immediately understood why Claire had been so confused when she hadn't been able to see it when she had first arrived in 1743. 

He continued to stroll towards town, taking in the changes around him along the way. In all honesty, other than the town having grown and the few advancements he had seen so far, the highlands didn't look much different than they had before he fell through the stones. But he also knew that when he arrived in town, he would be in for quite a shock with all of the advancements Claire had described, now suddenly within his reach. 

It was just after dusk when Jamie finally reached the outskirts of town. He wasn't sure where to go to find the manse that Claire had talked about, but he knew that he would be able to find answers at a church. He only hoped that the one church that he knew of in Inverness would still be standing in this time period. 

He made his way toward the statue in the center of town to get his bearings before heading off in the direction the church should be located in. However as he reached the statue, he was suddenly stopped in his tracks at the stunning sight before him. He could see her through the second-floor window, standing before a mirror combing out her stubborn curls was his lovely wife, Claire. He could just make out the words she was uttering by the movement of her beautiful mouth. She was cursing the stubborn curls, he could hear her voice in his head as if she was standing next to him, 'Jesus H. Roosevelt Christ'. But as he stood there, his hand resting on the statue as he watched her, he realized something was wrong. She appeared much younger than she had when he sent her through the stones that morning. Before he had time to contemplate this however, his thoughts were interrupted by a familiar English voice coming up next to him, "Excuse me, is there something I can help you with?"

Jamie turned away from the voice and walked back the way he had come before Randall could place his hands on him once again. He needed time to think about why everything felt slightly off and the best place to do that would be the church. He could just make out the small steeple in the waining light. He would go there for the night, seek sanctuary, regroup and approach Claire in the morning after he decided what they should do next. 


	3. Chapter 3

Jamie approached the church, silently praying he would be welcomed and be able to find sanctuary within, since he was not sure of the rules about sleeping in the woods in Claire's time. He took hold of the door handle and pulled, thankfully the door swung open. He walked inside and headed for the front pew. He took a seat and bowed his head to pray. He prayed his thanks for God sparing his life on that fateful morning hours ago as well as two centuries in the past. He prayed his thanks to God for giving him another chance to live his life out with Claire and their bairn. He prayed for the safety and well being for all of those he left behind in 1746 and he prayed his thanks that the door to the church was unlocked.

Jamie's prayers were interrupted by someone clearing their throat right next to him. He looked up to see a man of the cloth standing beside him.

The man placed a hand on Jamie's shoulder, "It looks like ye might be in need of some help my son, are ye in need of sanctuary?"

Jamie nodded as he stood up, "Aye if it wouldn't be a burden, a place to stay would be much appreciated. I shouldn't need it for more than tonight."

The man stepped back to allow Jamie to exit the pew aisle, "Well then, I think I may be able to help ye. My name is Reverand Wakefield, follow me and I'll get ye settled in a bed as well as get ye something to eat."

Jamie followed the Reverand toward the back of the church, "Thank ye Reverand, the name is James... James Fraser."

The Reverend opened a door and ushered Jamie inside as he moved his hand along the wall illuminating the small space with bright light from above with the movement, "It is so nice to meet you, James, wait right here and I will bring back something for you to eat."

Jamie sat down on the bed that was entirely too short for his muckle size, but it was a bed none the less and he was not one to complain. Jamie looked around the room as he waited for the Reverend to return and noticed a bookshelf hanging high on the wall with a variety of books sitting upon it. He got up and walked over to the shelf, curious to see if he would recognize any of the titles. There were only five books in total, The Great Gatsby by F. Scott Fitzgerald, Of Mice and Men by John Steinbeck, A Farewell to Arms by Ernest Hemingway, Candide by Voltaire and Great Expectations by Charles Dickens. He hadn't heard of any of these works, although he had heard of Voltaire. He had even read a Elements of the Philosophy of Newton while at University in Paris.

He concluded that he would likely be reading one of these books tonight since he was unlikely to get any sleep without Claire in his arms, and tucked safely under his chin. He took down Candide and opened the front cover, but before he could begin reading the first page his door opened to reveal the Reverend holding a tray of food. 

The Reverend nodded in Jamie's direction as he walked over and placed the tray on the nightstand, "Those books have all been left by wayward travelers such as yer self, yer welcome to any of them to keep or simply borrow while yer here." 

Jamie walked over and sat on the bed, placing the book next to the tray, "Thank ye for everything, it is much appreciated."

The Reverend waved his thanks away, "No need my son, we help those in need when they need it, perhaps one day ye can return the favor and help someone else in need. There is a washroom right across the hall from yer room, I have placed towels inside should you decide to wash up before ye rest tonight. I'll leave ye to yer dinner, I'm heading home for the night, but I will return in the morning." The Reverend took his leave, closing the door softly behind him. 

Jamie ate everything the Reverend had brought to him, some soup with bits of chicken and vegetables, a warm roll, and what appeared to be a square pastry, dark brown in color, and tasting quite sweet. He emptied the glass of cold milk after eating the pastry and decided that he would indeed like to wash up before heading to bed. He left his room and walked across the hallway to the door directly across from his. He moved his hand over the wall, just like as the Reverend had done in his bed chamber. He felt a strange protrusion jutting out from the wall, and as his hand slid over it the room became illuminated. He moved his hand over the protrusion again and the light was extinguished. He realized that if the protrusion was in the up position the light would come on and if it was down the light would be no more. He grabbed ahold of the lighting stick and pushed it to the up position to illuminate the washroom again. 

He stepped inside and closed the door behind him. Sitting there on the edge of the basin were the whitest and softest towels Jamie had ever felt. He rubbed his hands over them several times before turning his attention back to the task at hand.

He remembered that Claire had told him about hot baths and how water either cold or hot came directly from a tap above the basin. So by the method of deduction he figured the metal parts above the small basin must be the tap and somehow water would come out of it. He looked closer and noticed that the tap on the left had an H stamped into the top of it and the tap to the right had a C stamped into it. So the H tap must let hot water out and the C should let cold water out.

He placed his hand on the cold tap and tried to move it, finally he realized that the tap turned quite easily and allowed water to come out of the central tap. Jamie gasped in awe and placed his hand under the tap, it was cold. He turned off the cold tap and turned on the hot tap, placing his hand under the water again, it was slightly warmer than the cold, but certainly nothing to get too excited about. But the longer he held his hand under the water, the hotter the water got, and he soon realized that water was now almost scalding his skin. He turned the tap off and looked around the rest of the room. 

He noticed a large basin against the wall that must be for bathing in, it was large enough that even his oversized body would fit inside. He walked closer and saw that the taps above the bathing basin were marked similarly to the small basin taps. There was one other strange item in the room, it appeared to be a seat of some sort, however, it was filled with water. Above the seat was a porcelain box with a chain hanging from it and the box was attached to the seat by a long pipe. Jamie pulled the chain and watched as the water drained out of the seat through a hole that suddenly appeared in the bottom, then refilled as soon as he released the chain. He realized this contraption must be a replacement for the chamber pot since he didn't notice one in his room.

He looked at the small basin and wondered how to make the water remain inside to allow time to wash properly. That's when he noticed a small item sitting on the back of the basin attached to the water tap by a chain. The thing was the same size as the hole in the bottom of the basin. He realized that of course, this must plug the hole to hold the water, and then you use the chain to pull the plug out and let the used water drain away. He glanced back at the large basin and sure enough, it also had a plug.

Jamie placed the plug into the hole of the large basin and turned on the hot and cold taps. He placed his hand under the water and adjusted the taps until he was happy with the temperature of the water filling the basin. He quickly removed his clothes while the basin filled and piled them in the corner against the wall. He stepped into the bath and gingerly lowered himself down, sighing as the warm water covered his body and soothed his aching muscles. He turned the tap off when the water was high enough to bathe in. 

On the edge of the large basin was a smaller cloth, which the Reverend must have left for him to be able to scrub the dirt off of his skin. He looked around but didn't see any soap, that didn't bother him though, the water would remove most of the grime from the past few weeks. Jamie finished as he felt the water temperature dropping, he climbed out of the bath, pulled the plug, and used one of the towels to dry his hair and skin. He hung the towel on a hook behind the door and redressed in his shirt and gathered his sword belt, kilt, boots, and stockings in his hands. He would have rather put on clean clothes but he had no other clothes to wear at the moment.

He returned to his room, shutting off the light as he left the washroom. When he walked into his room he noticed there was a stack of folded clothes on the foot of the bed with a note sitting on top of them. He set his belongings on the floor and picked up the note.

_James, I noticed you had nothing with you and thought perhaps you could use some clean garments. These were also left by other wayward travels and you are welcome to keep them, I hope they fit._

_Reverend Wakefield._

Jamie smiled at the kindness of the man he had met only an hour before. He removed his shirt, folded it, and placed it with his kilt. He wanted to save the fresh clothes for morning, so he decided to sleep naked as he usually did when he slept in a bed and not in the woods, out under the stars. He pulled the quilt back, settled into bed, and pulled the quilt up to cover his legs and abdomen. He took the book off of the nightstand and began to read. He felt his eyes getting heavy after only a few pages and realized he must be more tired than he thought. He returned the book to the nightstand, pushed the quilt back, and got out of bed to turn out the light. He carefully made his way back to the bed, blindly, and using only touch to guide him. He turned and sat down when his shins hit the bed. He laid down and covered over, hoping he would wake up early so he could go back to the inn and find Claire.


	4. Chapter 4

After a fitful night's sleep, Jamie awoke early to a light knock on his door. "Aye, just a moment please."

A woman's voice came from the other side of the door, "Mr. Fraser, I just wanted to let ye ken that Reverend Wakefield asked me to deliver breakfast to ye this morning. I'll just leave it here by yer door."

Jamie stood from his bed and gathered the new clothes into his arms, "Thank ye, madam."

He spread the clothes out over the bed to take stock of what the Reverend had brought him. He set the short breeks aside, there was no need for them, gathered the shorter than normal stockings, and pulled them on first. Next, he slipped the crisp white shirt on, it was a bit loose, but it would work. The buttons on the shirt were quite a bit smaller than he was used to, but he just chalked it up to one of the changes made over the past two centuries. 

The last piece of clothing left were the breeks, he pulled them on and looked down at the strange opening. He tried pulling the sides together, but the front of the breeks would not stay closed. He noticed a little tab at the bottom and took ahold of it. As he pulled it up, he noticed that the front of the breeks began to stitch together. He pulled the tab all the way to the top, closed the button at the top, and pulled on both sides of the breeks to test the closure. The breeks stayed closed, so he shrugged, accepting he had likely figured at least one puzzle out. 

He pulled his boots on, opened to door, and picked up his breakfast tray to bring it inside. The nice lady had brought him eggs, black pudding, and a glass of something orange. He sat down on the bed, set the tray down on the bed next to him, and decided to try the orange liquid in the glass. He sipped cautiously and was pleasantly surprised at the sweet, tangy flavor. He set the juice aside and dug into the eggs and sausage, saving the rest of the juice until he had finished the food. 

After finishing the juice he gathered his kilt, shirt, stockings, and sword belt in one hand and the empty food tray in the other to go in search of the woman who delivered his breakfast. He found her in a small kitchen near the back of the church, "Thank ye for the delicious breakfast, madam."

She smiled at him, "Ye are quite welcome, ye may call me Mrs. Graham. Go ahead and set the tray there on the counter." 

Jamie nodded and set the tray down, "Thank ye again Mrs, Graham, I am going to be on my way now, please give Reverend Wakefield my thanks as well."

Mrs. Graham turned and pointed at a stack of papers on the counter, "Could I ask ye to take the programs there and leave them on the front pew before ye leave?"

Jamie bowed, "Aye, Mrs. Graham, I can do that. Good day to ye."

Jamie gathered up the programs and made his way to the chapel. Before he set the programs on the pew, he noticed the date listed on the program. His knees went week when he realized what had likely happened. The date listed on the program was May 1, 1945. Not only had he arrived too soon, but he had also arrived before Claire fell through the stones and into 1743. He sat down hard on the pew, realizing that his wife would not yet know him.

He couldn't go to her now and risk their future, risk her falling in love with him, risk their baby. In addition to all that, he had to stand back and let her go to the stones, watch as she walked out of his life once more. He had to figure out how to survive in this time for the next three years until she would return to him, knowing and loving him again.

He sat there contemplating all the possibilities, then suddenly realized that he could use this time to familiarize himself with this time, establish himself while she was gone. He could use the time while she was in the past to prepare for her return. He would need to obtain employment, find a home, and learn about everything that had changed in the past two hundred years. 

He stood up, resolved in what he needed to do now. He left the church and walked toward the statue in the center of town, hoping to get one more glimpse of her before he was forced to say goodbye to her for the next three years.

As he approached the statue, he noticed Claire climbing into a carriage by herself. She had a tartan blanket wrapped around her shoulders and she was wearing the white shift, no not a shift, a dress that she had been wearing the first day they met. She was on her way to the stones, on her way to meet him and begin the best adventure of their lives so far. He whispered goodbye as she drove away and smiled at the memories of them falling in love, memories she was on her way to create with his past self. 


	5. Chapter 5

Jamie made his way back to the church, contemplating the whole way what his next move should be. When he fell through the stones the day before, he had only planned on finding Claire and starting their life together according to whatever she had in mind. Now it was all left to him and the one thing he did know was that his best chance at finding help would be back at the church. 

As Jamie approached the church, he noticed Mrs. Graham walking to her carriage so he called out to her, "Mrs. Graham, wait please."

She looked up and smiled at him, "What can I do for ye Mr. Fraser?"

He stopped next to her car, "It seems my circumstances have changed, I wondered if ye ken where I might find some work and a place I could stay until I can save enough to get a place of my own?"

"Aye, I might, what type of skills do ye have, lad?" Mrs. Graham asked

"Well I was a soldier for a while, I used to farm my own land, I am also good wi' horses and I can wield a sword with some skill."

Mrs. Graham laughed at his last skill then she tapped her fingers on her chin, looking off into the distance as she thought for a moment, "I ken of a place where ye might be able to board if ye are indeed skilled with horses. Hop in the car, it's on my way and I can take ye there before I return to the manse."

Jamie watched Mrs. Graham to see how she climbed into the carriage, then walked around the other side and mimicked her movements. He remembered how fast the carriages had passed him on his walk into Inverness and prayed he would not feel the sickness in his wame like he did on ships. Mrs. Graham pulled away from the church slowly and drove away from town. Jamie breathed deeply to attempt to suppress the rising need to vomit. He closed his eyes and tried to think of something pleasant until they arrived at their destination.

Mrs. Graham looked over at him after a few minutes and realized his dilemma. She pulled off to the side of the road to allow him time to recompose himself, "Are ye alright lad, ye look a bit peely wally?"

Jamie opened his eyes and looked across the carriage at her, "Aye, just a bit of seasickness, I should be fine in a moment."

After a few more minutes, Jamie urged Mrs. Graham to continue driving on. They reached their destinations a few minutes later and Jamie again watched how Mrs. Graham got out of the carriage before repeating her movements with his own door.

She walked around the carriage to stand by his side, "Alright lad, here we are. Come, I will introduce ye to Mr. MacNally."

Jamie followed Mrs. Graham past the house to a large stable and paddock where an older man was working with a large sorrel draft horse. 

Mrs. Graham called out to the man as they approached the paddock fence, "Jacob, are ye still looking for stable hands?"

Mr. MacNally walked over to meet them as he led the horse behind him, "Aye, I am, is this lad looking for employment?"

Mrs. Graham turned to introduce them, "Aye, this is James Fraser, he has experience with horses as well as farming. He's is looking for boarding as well, do you have room in yer bunkhouse?"

Mr. MacNally tipped his hat to Jamie, "Aye, I have room, nice to meet ye, James. How do ye feel about a trial period to allow me a bit of time to judge yer skills?"

Jamie grinned, "I think that is only fair sir and please call me Jamie."

Mr. MacNally returned the smile, "Alright then, Jamie, ye can fetch yer things while I put Cinnamon back in her stall. Then I'll show ye where ye will be staying, we will give it a week and see how ye do and ye can call me Jacob."

Jamie nodded, "Thank ye, Jacob, I appreciate everything ye are offering me."

Jacob began to walk toward the stables, "Dinna thank me yet, lad. Let's get through the week and see where everything ends up."

Jamie stood watching as the man walked away, "As ye say."

Mrs. Graham patted his back, "Well that settles that, let's fetch yer things out of the car and I'll leave ye to it. Jacob has my number if ye need anything else. I think ye will be happy here, lad."

Jamie bowed to her, "Thank ye, madam, I hope it will help me to take my mind off my wife."

Mrs. Graham tipped her head to the side, "Did ye lose yer wife then, did she die?"

Jamie shook his head emphatically, "Och, nah. She didna die, but it will be a while until I can see or talk wi' her again. I already miss her terribly and wish to speak all my mind to her as we did when we were together."

Mrs. Graham nodded, seemingly in understanding, "Did ye get separated by the war then?"

Jamie thought for a moment, it was indeed a war that separated them, just not the one that Mrs. Graham thought it was, "Aye, it was the war and I dinna ken where she might be right now."

Mrs. Graham reached into her carriage, pulled out a leatherbound book, and offered it to Jamie, "Here lad, when I am missing someone that I canna speak to or write to, I find it healing to write what I am feeling down in a journal. Since ye canna write to yer wife just now, perhaps writing everything ye wish to tell her in a journal will help ease yer mind until ye are reunited with her again."

Jamie wiped a tear away from his eye before it had a chance to fall, cleared his throat, and thanked her. "I appreciate this Mrs. Graham, truly, ye dinna ken what this means to me, thank ye."

Mrs. Graham smiled at him, "Dinna mention it lad, good luck with yer new employ. I hope everything works out for ye and ye are reunited with yer wife verra soon. I'll be bringing ye back some more clothes to get ye by until ye can purchase some of yer own liking."

Jamie watched her climb into her carriage and drive away, watching until he could no longer see the carriage. When she was out of sight he turned and walked toward the stables where Jacob was waiting to show him to the bunkroom. "I dinna have any other hands at the moment so the bunkhouse is all yers for the time being. I'll let ye get settled then ye can come into the house and join me for lunch. We will work with Cinnamon more this afternoon, I'm eager to see what all ye ken about horses."

Jamie nodded and followed Jacob to the bunkhouse, which contained two bed chambers and a washroom located above the stables. "I'm going to give ye a few minutes to get settled, meet me up at the house when ye are finished, just come in through the back door and we will have some lunch."

Jamie set his things down on one of the beds, "Thank ye, Jacob, I'll only be a moment."

As soon as Jacob left, Jamie slumped down on the bed with his head in his hands, thanking the Lord for his fortunate luck so far. 

Jamie gathered himself together after a few minutes and went to the house to join Jacob for lunch. Lunch turned out to be something that Jacob called sandwiches. He placed sliced meat and cheese between two pieces of bread with something called mayo spread on the inside face of the bread. Jamie thought they were quite delicious and ended up eating four of the sandwiches with a glass of cold tea.

Jamie thought about writing to Claire but he would need a quill to do so. He thought to ask Jacob to loan him one, "Jacob, do ye perhaps have a quill and ink that I could borrow until I can purchase my own?" 

Jacob chuckled, and pulled a pen from his pocket and passed it to Jamie, "I dinna have a quill lad, but I have a pen ye can use. Ye dinna need to keep dipping it like ye would a quill, all the ink is contained inside of it."

After lunch, Jacob gave Jamie a tour of the stables and introduced him to all of the horses. There was Cinnamon who Jacob said was a Clydesdale and was more mellow than the other horses as she was meant for working the fields and pulling wagons. Jamie thought Cinnamon was a ridiculous name but Jacob said his granddaughter had named her because of the color of her hide. 

Then there was Cadarn a tall grey stallion, whose name meant mighty. The smaller black mare was called Eachan, whose name literally meant little horse and finally, there was Harkin, whose name meant ingenious. Jamie could tell by looking into Harkin's eyes that he was, in fact, a verra intelligent horse and would be amazing once fully trained.

Jacob stood back and let Jamie take control of everything from selecting the appropriate tack to leading the horse to the paddock.

Jamie selected a lead rope and halter, he placed the halter on Cinnamon as he spoke soothing words in Gaelic to the large horse. She followed him willingly out to the paddock. He checked each of her hooves first to ensure she would not be injured during her exercise. He slowly made his way around the back of her, speaking softly as he moved to keep her from startling. He moved his hands over her the entire time he moved around her. When he made it back around to her head he rubbed her jaw until she relaxed and pushed her forehead against his chest. 

Jamie moved back from her after a few moments and led her around the paddock by the lead rope for a few hours. Once he was sure that she would follow, Jamie unclipped the lead rope and asked the horse to follow him. She followed without hesitation, no matter which direction he turned. Finally, Jamie turned and walked back to her and replacing the lead rope. He led her from the paddock and back into her stall. He removed the lead rope and halter and set them on the gate. He scooped up a handful of fresh hay from her stall and began to rub her body down. 

When he was finished he returned the tack to its place and grabbed a flake of hay to deliver to Cinnamon. Jamie leaned on the gate and watched the horse enjoy her reward. Jacob walked up next to Jamie and patted him on the shoulder, "I can tell by what ye did just today that ye do indeed ken yer way around horses. I dinna think I need the week to evaluate ye. Ye are hired and welcome to stay as long as ye need."

Jamie perked up, "Thank ye, Jacob, truly."

Jacob walked away, "Ye have an hour before dinner, get some rest, and come up to the house when ye are ready."

Jamie returned to his room and decided to write to Claire about his first couple of days in the 20th century. He knew when she finally came back to him that she would want all the details and writing about them was the best way to keep track of everything. He grabbed the journal, took the pen out of his pocket, and sat down on the bed to write his first journal letter to Claire.

_My dearest Claire,_

_Today is May 1, 1945. I ken, how can that be, ye might ask. Well, I'm not entirely sure what happened or how I arrived in yer time, myself. As ye ken, I touched the stones twice before and couldna travel through. I think perhaps I couldna travel through because I already had what I wished for with me and didna make a wish. But this time when I wished for ye, ye were already on the other side of the stones and somehow ye brought me to ye. But something went wrong, for I ended up in a time before ye first came to me._

_When I woke at the stones mere moments after I had watched ye disappear, I kent I was in yer time but I dinna ken the date yet, so I walked to Inverness to find ye. And find ye I did, but ye didna ken me yet so I had to keep my distance from ye. I saw ye through the window, combing yer hair and cursing yer stubborn curls, it warmed my heart to see it. While I was admiring ye through the window, I heard the voice of Randall, so I turned and walked away._

_I found sanctuary in a church for the night and planned to talk to ye the next morning. But I met Mrs. Graham and she asked me to move some programs to the chapel for her. That is when I realized the date and understood that I had traveled too far. I resolved to make myself a man of worth in yer time so that when ye return to me, I will again be a man worthy of yer love._

_My fortune has been good thus far. Mrs. Graham kent of a man who needed a stable hand. His name is Jacob MacNally, he is a kind man that offered me employment and a place to lay my head for as long as I need. I'm grateful for it but hope to have our own home to take ye back to upon yer return._

_I long to return to Lallybroch, but I have a dreadful feeling inside at what I might find when I finally decide to go back there. I wonder if it still stands after all this time, two and a half centuries is a long time for something to stand. I have my doubts it will still be there, especially with what ye told me of what was to come after the battle at Culloden._

_I plan to learn everything I can, not only of yer time but of everything I have missed between my time and yers. When ye come through the stones, I will be there waiting for ye and ye willna be burdened with teaching me anything. I will be ready to start our lives together when ye return to me, mo nighean donn. I do long for ye and will be counting the days until I can have ye safe in my arms once again._

_I was remembering the day we met, that day will be today for ye and by now ye have repaired my shoulder and realized ye are not in yer own time and I have already decided that I want ye more than anything in this world. I wish I could save ye from the heartache ye will endure, my love, but I ken ye must go through it in order to come back to me. I will sleep with the memories of our time together 200 years in the past as ye live through them for yer first time._

_These next three years will seem like an eternity as I am parted from ye, but they will only be but a moment in the rest of our lives, I love ye, Sassenach and I look forward to seeing ye again. With all my love, yer devoted husband, Jamie._


	6. Chapter 6

_May 2, 1945_

_Mrs. Graham brought me some more clothes today, which I was verra grateful for. After being introduced to hot baths and the ease of them, I find I rather dislike not being clean or wearing clean clothes. I finally understand yer obsession with bathing often. Jacob says he will pay me on Friday of each week, I hope I will have enough to buy a few more pieces of clothes. I have an early start tomorrow, so I will bid ye goodnight. I love ye mo nighean donn._

_May 3, 1945_

_It was a long fulfilling day today, I spent time training each of the horses. Jacob is so impressed with my skills in training horses that he thinks I could make a nice profit if I made a business of training other people's horses. I told him I would think about it, but I am not in such a position to do such a thing just now. He has been asking questions about my past and I must say that even though I have been vague in my answers, careful not to divulge to much, that he seems trustworthy and perhaps may believe the reality of my situation. It will take careful thought before I make a decision on that front, but for now, he trusts what I am able to share with him._

_You will have arrived at Castle Leoch today, it is the day that I kent I was in love with ye. That night when we were alone together at the castle and ye first saw my back, that was when ye cried and ye let me comfort ye. I kent I loved ye when I held ye in my arms and I hoped for the chance to show ye how much and find out if ye could possibly love me too. I kent that night I was done for, I gave ye my heart and never got it back. I ken ye will keep it safe until I see ye again. I must apologize mo ghráidh, but I am worn to the bone and must get my rest. Good night mo chridhe, I will dream of you._

_May 4, 1945_

_Today Jacob asked me to drive into town for him, I had to admit to him that I had never driven anything more than a horse-drawn wagon before. He offered to teach me and I agreed, it will indeed be a useful skill to obtain in our time apart. I received my first earnings today, Jacob paid me £20 for my four days of labor, that is two years of wages for a typical farmer in my time. I dinna yet ken how much things cost, but other than a few new shirts and breeks, I will be able to save most of my earnings for our future. I have come to realize that life in the 20th century is not too different than the life I left behind. Well, at least life on a farm that is, so I'm not entirely useless. I will continue to learn and find my way in other parts of the 20th century as well. After all, I have three years of time on my hands, what better way to spend the time. I love ye, Claire._

On Saturday Jamie woke up with the larks as usual and went down to the house to join Jacob for breakfast. When he walked in, Jacob already had breakfast on the table and was pouring two mugs of black coffee, "Bit of an early start today, Jacob?"

Jacob turned, walked over to the table, and set the mugs down as he took his seat opposite Jamie, "Aye, tis. But I thought we would take a trip into town today, perhaps get ye some new work clothes and such."

Jamie nodded in agreement as he chewed the bite of toast he had just taken, "Och, aye, that is a sound plan."

Jacob sipped his coffee as he watched Jamie with fascination, "I also wanted to speak with ye this morning before we leave."

Jamie looked up from his breakfast at the ominous tone he heard in Jacob's voice, "Aye, what did ye wish to speak wi' me about?"

Jacob shook his head and waved his hand as if to dismiss the subject altogether, "Och, nothing bad, I assure ye. But there is something peculiar about ye and after I turned in for bed last night, I think I might have figured out why."

Jamie swallowed visibly, his half-finished breakfast now forgotten, "Peculiar, ye say, how so?"

Jacob chuckled, "Och, just some of yer mannerisms, words ye use, the look of ye and the sword ye brought with ye when Mrs. Graham brought ye seeking employment on Tuesday."

Jamie felt the heat rising and knew the tips of his ears were turning pink, "Ye said ye think ye figured out why I seem peculiar?"

Jacob grinned, "Aye, I did and I can see yer not going to reveal anything. No matter, I have a story to tell ye that I think ye might be quite interested to hear."

Jamie looked at him in confusion so Jacob went on to tell his story, "Ye see, I think perhaps ye have been to the fairy hill recently. I think perhaps ye ken about the stones atop Craigh Na Dun and not just because yer a Scot and grew up with the stories, but because ye have experienced their power for yer self."

Jamie attempted to hide his surprise at Jacob's revelation but was unsuccessful as his eyes grew wide, "I can tell by yer reaction to what I have just said that perhaps I am on the right track. But ye need not worry, I will not reveal yer secret. Ye see I knew another time traveler once. My late wife traveled back in time from the year 2020. I was on that verra same fairy hill exploring the area after my granny told me the stories of the stones. I met Kirsten when I was just a young buck of 19, we met in the year 1892 when I saw her appear before my verra eyes on that blessed hill."

Jamie whispered, "Ye truly willna tell anyone of my origins if I reveal them to ye?"

Jacob shook his head, "Nah lad, I can see ye are sad, perhaps missing yer own time. I'm not sure when exactly that is, but from the brief look I got at yer sword, I would say early to mid 18th century, am I close?"

Jamie nodded and realized he may have found a confidant and perhaps a friend in this new time, "Aye, I traveled from 1746, came through on the morning before the battle of Culloden took place. I followed my wife through, but ended up in the wrong time." 

Jacob looked at him in surprise, "Yer wife is a traveler too, how extraordinary. But if this is the wrong time, when did ye mean to travel to?"

Jamie resumed eating, "I didna intend to travel, honestly I didna think it even possible. I had tried twice before and nothing had happened. I was trying to send my wife through to save her from what was to come after Culloden. She first traveled through the stones on May 1st, 1945, and appeared on May 1st, 1743, the day we first met. Truthfully, when I came through, I thought I would arrive in 1948 since my wife assumed that time passed at the same rate here as it did in my time. But I arrived a day before my wife initially fell through the stones, to a time that she didna yet ken of me. So I had to walk away and allow her to fall through time, allow her to build that history wi' me so when she does come back through, when I finally send her back before Culloden and she arrives in 1948, she will ken me and we can continue our lives together in her time, in the 20th century."

Jacob leaned back in his chair, "That is mind-boggling, to say the least, but how do ye ken that she will come through in 1948 and not arrive in some other time just as ye did?"

Jamie set his fork on his plate, "I dinna ken that she will, but it is my hope that she does. That is all I have now is hope and until the day of April 16th, 1948 comes and goes without her appearing, I will not give up that hope."

Jacob leaned forward and set his elbows on the table, his coffee mug cradled in his hands, "Well for yer sake, I hope she does, now finish yer breakfast and we will head into town. We can talk more about this later, I am eager to hear about yer time."


	7. Chapter 7

They left the farm after a quick check of the horses and headed into town in Jacob's truck. Mrs. Graham had mentioned Jamie's motion sickness to Jacob, so he drove carefully to help ease Jamie's stomach during the drive. They arrived in town about 30 minutes after leaving the farm and pulled up in front of a row of shops. As they got out of the truck, Jamie noticed something that took his breath away. Jacob noticed Jamie's reaction and came to stand beside him immediately, "What is it, Jamie, are ye ok?"

Jamie shook his head and pointed, on the wall of the shop were two broadsheets, one with Claire's likeness and one that was eerily similar to his own likeness. Jacob gasped, "Aye, that could prove to be a problem, I think our first stop should be a barber."

Jamie looked at Jacob in confusion, "I dinna need bloodletting, besides my wife says it's barbarous and an unnecessary, useless treatment for the ill."

Jacob chortled, "Barbers don't do that anymore, Jamie, I meant to take ye to have yer hair cut. We need to do what we can to make ye blend in more, not stand out. But if someone does recognize ye from that awful drawing, ye need not worry about a thing. I will back up whatever story ye wish, I ken ye had nothing to do with yer wife's disappearance."

Jamie nodded as Jacob led him down the block to the barbershop, "Aye, perhaps yer right, but couldn't we tell the truth, that I am in yer employ and have been at yer farm since early that morning?"

Jacob nodded, "Aye we can do that, there is no need to construct an elaborate tale. Yer spirit did draw her through the stones, but ye had no knowledge of that when it happened and no one can fault ye for it. Now let's get that hair trimmed up neatly."

Twenty minutes later, Jamie walked out of the barbershop with a classic soft part with undercut hairstyle, reminiscent of wartime hairstyles. He couldn't remember a day in his life when his hair had been so short. But upon looking in the mirror, he appeared decidedly different from the highland warrior he had been when he arrived in the 20th century less than a week before. He decided to pass on the hair oil, after all, there was no need to try and impress anyone, and life on a farm could be rather messy. 

After the barber, Jacob took him to a department store where he was able to purchase two pairs of denim trousers, a few plain white t-shirts, some socks, and some soap, one for his body and a separate one called shampoo for his hair. They returned to Jacob's truck after completing their errands for the day and Jacob suggested they get some lunch at a nearby diner while they were in town. They placed their purchases in the truck and walked to the diner across the street.

Once they were seated a young, blond, perky waitress sauntered over to their table to take their order. Jacob watched as she openly flirted with Jamie and noticed how uncomfortable Jamie seemed to be with the attention. "Thank ye lass, we will take two cheeseburgers and two colas," Jacob ordered quickly to dismiss her unwanted attention. 

Jamie glanced up, "Thank ye, I dinna ken what is the custom for dealing wi' such brazen behavior in this time, and I didna want to offend the lass or cause a stramash that might embarrass ye."

Jacob chuckled, "Not to worry buddy, I'll guard yer right. Now tell me about yer self."

Jamie looked around, making sure nobody was close enough to hear their strange conversation, "Well I was born in 1720, near a small village called Broch Mordha."

Jacob perked up, "I ken of Broch Mordha, tis about 30 minutes from the farm, charming little town. Sorry, please go on, I didna mean to interrupt." 

Jamie chuckled, "Aye, I suppose it is rather charming. My family home is a place called Lallybroch or Broch Tuarach, tis no' far from there, I was Laird there before the rising. I signed the estate over to my nephew James Murray just before the rising, in order to keep it safe from the British, I dinna ken if that plan succeeded."

"Ye ken, there is a way to find out what happened to everyone. We can go to the library in town and research it if ye like." Jacob said as he sat back in his seat.

Jamie looked up from his folded hands in surprise, "I didna ken there was a university so close."

Jacob waved his hand in the air, "Nah, there is not a university, just a public library for anyone to use. We can stop by there after lunch and get ye a library card, then ye can borrow as many books as ye like."

A slow grin stretched across Jamie's face, "Truly, I would be most grateful."

Just then the waitress arrived with their food, "Here ye are gentlemen, will there be anything else I can get for ye today?" She looked at Jamie seductively so he looked down to focus on his food and avoid her gaze.

Jacob waved her away, "No, that will be all, ye can go help other customers now."

Jamie glanced up at Jacob with his mouth hanging open. Jacob chuckled, "Dinna worry about it, she will get over it. Now back to what ye were saying about Lallybroch."

Jamie picked up his burger and took a large bite, moaning at the juicy flavors exploding in his mouth, "Aye, well I was born at Lallybroch to my mother Ellen and Father Brian Fraser. I am the third child to them. I had an older brother, Willie who died of smallpox at age eleven and my sister Jenny who was four years older than me. My mother died in childbed along with my wee brother, Robert. My Da died when I was 19 of apoplexy, I believe Claire said it was referred to as a stroke in this time." 

He took another bite of his burger and a sip of his cola, scrunching his face as the bubbles hit his tongue, "So it is just me and Jenny left, well I suppose it's just Jenny now. I wonder what she must think happened to me, or to Claire."

Jacob reached across the table and patted Jamie's hand, "She likely thinks ye were killed in the battle, surely that must be better than wondering. Or do ye plan to try and go back once yer wife comes back through the stones?"

Jamie's head jerked up, "No, we willna go back, tis too dangerous for both of us. I was known as the notorious Red Jamie and she was the infamous Stuart Witch, we canna ever go back."

Jacob gasped as his eyes widened, "Ye mean to tell me that I am sitting here with the hero Red Jamie, there are stories written about ye and yer wife. Let's finish our lunch and go to the library, I am anxious to show ye what history has written about ye both, this is so exciting."

Jamie gazed at him in wonder, then nodded and bent his head to finish his lunch. 


	8. Chapter 8

After lunch, Jacob and Jamie returned to the truck and drove across town to the library. As soon as they entered the library, Jacob ushered Jamie to the librarian's desk to purchase a library card for him. Jamie was astounded when the kind old woman explained that the books were free to borrow as long as he returned them in two weeks' time and once they were returned he could borrow more. Jamie chose a book on the battle of Culloden as well as one on the history of the Scottish clans over the past 200 years. Although they searched for over two hours, they never did come up with anything on Lallybroch. Jacob suggested they head back to the farm and return the next weekend to continue their search.

Each with an arm full of books, the pair made their way out into the parking lot and headed toward Jacob's truck. They were chatting about plans for training the horses when a man from across the parking lot shouted, "Hey, you, stop. You're the one that was watching my wife through the window the night before she vanished. What have you done with my wife?"

Jacob spun around, "Excuse me, are ye talking to me?" He pointed at his chest in question.

The man stomped closer, "No, I'm talking to that scoundrel that you're walking with. Him, he is the one." He said as he pointed a shaking finger at Jamie's back. 

Jamie turned, lifted his gaze, and almost fainted at the sight of Black Jack Randall standing before him. Jacob noticed the flash of fear that crossed Jamie's face before he was able to compose himself again, so Jacob decided to step in before the situation got out of hand. "My grandson has nothing to do with ye or yer wife. He has been at my farm since he arrived in town Monday morning. I think ye are mistaken sir, please excuse us, we must get back to take care of the animals."

Frank stood, vibrating with anger, "Well if that's true then you won't have any problem accompanying me to the police station to sort this all out, will you."

Jacob took hold of Jamie's elbow, "What do ye want to do, son?"

Jamie shook his head as if to dispel the ghosts, "Aye, I would rather sort this out, we have much yet to do still at the farm grandsire."

Jacob nodded, "Fine, we will head there now, but this better not take to long."

Jacob steered Jamie to the truck, he opened the door for him and waited for him to climb in. Jacob rounded the truck and climbed into the driver's seat, "Are ye sure ye want to do this Jamie, ye dinna have to?"

Jamie just nodded, "Aye, I must, I'm an innocent man after all and that man seemed angry."

Jacob turned to face forward, started the truck and pulled out of the parking lot, "Aye, he did seem a bit deranged, but I think the police will believe him."

Jacob parked in front of the police station a few minutes later, luckily Jamie was able to compose himself during the short drive over. "Will ye come in wi' me then, I dinna want to do this by myself."

Jacob patted him on the shoulder, "Aye, I wouldna leave hanging out to dry alone. I'll come in with ye."

Before they had a chance to get out of the truck, Frank pulled up and rushed inside the station. By the time they arrived inside, Frank was raving about Jamie kidnapping his wife.

Jacob walked up to the front desk, with Jamie following closely behind him. "Excuse me officer, we need to see the chief, it seems there has been a case of mistaken identity and that man is accusing my grandson of committing a crime that he is clearly not guilty of," Jacob stated as he pointed at Frank.

The officer turned to peer at Frank and rolled his eyes as he turned his attention back to Jacob and Jamie, "Aye, have a seat, I'll let him ken ye are here."

Ten minutes later the pair were escorted to a private room where the police chief awaited their arrival. "Have a seat gentleman, I have some questions for ye young man."

Jamie and Jacob took a seat on one side of the table as the police chief stood on the other side. I manilla file folder sat open on the table with the rendering of Jamie's face sitting on top of several other pieces of paper.

"Now, Mr. Randall has reported that he witnessed a highlander standing outside of Mrs. Baird's Bed and Breakfast on the night of April 30th. He reported that said highlander was staring up into the window of his and his wife's room, watching as she brushed her hair. Young man, ye do share some resemblance to the man that Mr. Randall described, enough that he has accused ye of being this person that allegedly abducted his wife. Can ye tell me of yer whereabouts on the night in question?"

Jamie nodded, "Aye, I was at the farm wi' my grandsire, I arrived that morning. Been there ever since, well up until today. We decided to come into town to get some lunch and stop at the library today. Grandsire thought we could use a break from working the horses all week."

The police chief took a seat directly across from Jamie, "So ye were not at the standing stones of Craigh Na Dun on the morning of May 1st?"

Jamie scoffed, "Why would anyone waste time wandering around the fairy hill. Grandmother Kirsten warned me to stay away from the stones, said the fairies would carry me off to another time. I dinna need to be messing with the fairies. No sir, I would have no reason to be anywhere near that hill."

The police chief turned his attention to Jacob, "Can ye corroborate these accounts Mr. MacNally?"

Jacob nodded indignantly, "Aye, I can, picked the lad up from the train station myself. He's been with me the whole time, Jamie wouldna do such a thing. This Randall fellow is mistaken."

The chief sighed, "That's what I keep telling him, he thinks his wife was kidnapped, but there were no signs of foul play. I told him she most likely ran off with her lover, someone she met during the war. I hate to ask ye this Mr. MacNally, but Mr. Randall will not let it go unless I chase all leads. Would ye mind if I came out and searched the farm, I need to prove that ye are not hiding the lass away from her husband."

Jacob nodded, "Aye, we are headed back now, ye can follow us back if ye wish, but I dinna want Mr. Randall to ken where we live. Jamie doesna need the harassment, he just escaped the horrors of the war and is in need of a bit of peace. He canna find that with someone like Randall accusing him of commiting misdeads on an innocent woman."

The chief stood, "Aye, ye certainly dinna need that. I'll send him on his way, then I'll head out to search the farm. As long as we dinna find anything I will take the wanted posters down and ye willna hear from me again. Come, I'll see ye out."

Jacob and Jamie left the station and headed back to the farm. When they arrived Jacob suggested that Jamie move his things inside the house to the spare bedroom to keep up appearances that Jamie was indeed family and not just a hired hand. Jamie only had a few things in his room so it didn't take long. He thought to hide his journal under his mattress so it wasn't accidentally found and used against him.

Jacob and Jamie were in the stalls feeding the horses when the police chief pulled up in his cruiser. He climbed out of his car and walked over to the stables, I'll look around out here first, then we will go inside and have a look."

The men stood back and watched as the chief searched every possible space in the stables and when he was satisfied, they escorted him inside. "Alright Jamie, show me to yer room."

Jamie led him down the hall to his room and stood aside as the chief entered the room, looked in the closet, under the bed, and under the desk. When he was finished he left to search the rest of the house. An hour after he arrived he was shaking their hands, "Thank ye gentlemen, again I am sorry for the intrusion. I'll take the wanted posters down and remove ye from our suspect list, Jamie. If Randall bothers ye again, let me ken." 

Jamie nodded and took the card the chief handed him, "Aye, thank ye, I will do that." 

The men stood on the porch together as they watched the chief back out of the driveway, turn down the road and disappear into the evening. "Ye may as well stay inside tonight, ye can move yer stuff back to the bunkhouse in the morning if ye wish, but yer welcome to stay in the spare room."

Jamie nodded, "Thank ye, Jacob, I think I'm going to turn in early tonight, it's been a stressful day."

Jacob turned to walk back inside, "If ye get hungry in the night, there is food in the fridge, otherwise I'll see ye in the morning. Have a good night Jamie."

"Good night Jacob, thanks again for everything."


	9. Chapter 9

Jamie went up to his room and pulled his journal out to write to Claire about the unbelievable day he had.

_May 5, 1945_

_Hello, my love, I must tell you about the day I have had. It started at breakfast when Jacob asked me what I kent about the stones. It turns out his late wife was a traveler as well, she came from the year 2020. I told Jacob everything and he promised to help me, I have found someone I can trust in this time._

_Jacob took me to Inverness to buy some new clothes and when we arrived I saw a couple of broadsheets with our faces on them. You are considered a missing person and Frank reported seeing me looking up into your window the night before ye fell through the stones. Jacob convinced me to go see a barber and have my hair cut. He said I needed to change my appearance to avoid being recognized. It was a surprise when he told me that barbers in this time do not perform medical tasks. I ken ye like my curls and I hope to have grown them back by the time ye arrive, but ye might just like the way I look now._

_After buying new clothes and visiting the barber, Jacob took me for lunch at the diner. I had my first cheeseburger and it tasted amazing, as I'm sure ye ken well enough. I told Jacob that I was kent as Red Jamie during Culloden and he said there were stories written about ye and I. He took me to the library to show me some of the stories. While we were there, I got a library card and borrowed a couple of books, this will be the beginning of my education to learn all I dinna ken._

_The worst part of my day happened as we were leaving the library. Why did ye never mention how much Frank resembled Black Jack Randall, I nearly pissed myself when he ran up to me. I now ken that Frank's voice was the one I heard that first night when I saw ye through the window. He reported me as a suspect in yer disappearance to the police. Jacob accompanied me to the police station where we met the chief of police. He questioned both of us, then came out to the farm to search for ye. When he didna find any evidence of ye ever being here, he promised to remove the broadsheets and remove me from the suspect list. I'm still wary about traveling into town, I dinna wish to see Frank ever again. That is all for tonight, I love and miss ye mo chridhe._

_May 6, 1945_

_Today was a day of rest, Jacob said no work on Sundays, so we let the horses out into the paddock to run around for a bit this morning. After putting them away, Jacob suggested a drive up to Broch Mordha, I was hesitant at first but he assured me that seeing something even a bit familiar would lift my spirits. So we packed a lunch of sandwiches and made a day of it. We talked of places we had each gone, stories from our childhoods, and visited a tavern to sample some whisky. He offered to continue on and take me to Lallybroch, but I wasna quite ready to face my past yet. Jacob said we could make the trip in a couple of weeks and I may be feeling more up to the challenge. It has been a long day and I must get my rest, it is back to work for us farm folk in the morning. I love ye with all my heart._

_May 9, 1945_

_I ken it's been a couple of days since I have written to ye and to be honest my only excuse is I have been working so hard during the day that by the time I make it to my bed it takes everything I have to fall into bed and sleep. The busy days certainly make time go by faster, I have now been parted from ye for over a week and how I miss ye so. The missing of ye hurts down to my bones, I dinna ken how I am to survive three years without ye by my side. But I will do what I must, for yer sake and the bairn's. Good night Claire, our suffering willna last forever. I love ye._

_May 11, 1945_

_Today I whispered the words of Gwillyn the Bard's song to ye in the great hall as Laoghaire vied for my attention. Ye drank too much renish and I escorted ye to yer surgery. Ye dinna ken how much I wanted to kiss ye that day and when ye touched me, my knees nearly buckled with the will it took not to reach out and take ye into my arms. All I have are these memories from the time we shared together, every one of them more precious to me now that we are parted. Ye told me ye would be leaving tomorrow and I resigned myself to settle for less than everything in those moments, tis why I kissed Laoghaire in the alcove. I kent how I felt about ye, but ye were still running, trying to get back to Frank. I didna began writing this with the intention of being melancholy, but that appears to be my mood today. I miss ye so much that I can scarcely breathe. I love ye mo nighean donn._

_May 12, 1945_

_Jacob took me out in the field for my first driving lesson today, tis more complicated than it looks. He said we could practice every evening after we put the horses away, I'm looking forward to conquering this important skill. I love ye mo chridhe._

_May 13, 1945_

_Tis Sunday again, I spent the day reading about what happened at Culloden. The book on clans turned out to be not so interesting. But the book on Culloden mentions Red Jamie and his wife the Stuart Witch. The renderings dinna look anything like us and the book covered only the basic outlines of history. It didna mention how Charles was a fool who could charm anyone into following him. It didna mention how the men were forced to follow the orders of their Lairds and didna have a choice not to fight. The book made me angry with all of the inaccuracies, but I couldna seem to put it down until I had finished it. I think my next books will be about the time period after when we left. I love ye._

_May 14, 1945_

_It has been two weeks since I held ye in my arms and it seems longer than the time I spent imprisoned at Wentworth. I'm sorry Claire, I dinna have it in me to write to ye today. Your loving husband Jamie._

_May 18, 1945_

_Jacob let me drive around the field today, I did it with no help at all. He said I would be able to get my license in no time if I keep practicing. I canna wait for ye to see me behind the wheel of an automobile._

_I found out that Jacob plays chess, I was fetching something from his study when I saw his chess set. We have scheduled a game for Sunday morning._

_I returned my books to the library and got a few new ones. I borrowed one on World War II so I could read about what ye went through. I canna imagine a war like that, ye are such a brave wee thing. I dinna ken how ye found it in yer self to go to all those battlefields with me after everything ye saw in yer time. Ye are the strongest person I ken. All my love, Jamie._

_May 19, 1945_

_Jacob and I drove up to Broch Mordha again today, I'm still not ready to visit Lallybroch. Jacob assures me that it still stands, even the old broch still stands, but I can not bring myself to go. Love Jamie_

_May 20, 1945_

_God, I miss ye._

_May 21, 1945_

_It has been three weeks._


	10. Chapter 10

_May 26, 1945_

_We drove to Lallybroch today. It looked just as I remembered, the barn, stables and garden shed had been replaced with new ones. There was also something that Jacob called a greenhouse. Nobody was home so we couldna go inside, but there was a phone number on a sign by the front steps. It said to call for more information about the property. Jacob said we should wait till Monday to call since people dinna like to be bothered on the weekend. I canna wait for ye to see how beautiful it still is. I finally felt like I belonged in this time when I was there._

_I broke Harkin today, he is such an intelligent horse, almost reminds me of Donas. I think ye will like him._

_Ye should be preparing for the hog hunt tonight, but this is the night ye will attempt to escape on Brimstone. Luckily I will be there for ye to trip over and I will have the woman of my dreams in my arms for the first time since ye fixed my arm in that crofter's house._

_Aye, it was yer fault I had to go to the Great Hall, but I wouldna trade that night for anything, I think I earned a bit more respect from ye that night. Besides that, I got to impress my lady in a good way instead of the stupidity of taking Laoghaire's beating that I thought would have ye falling in love with me. I still miss ye so much Sassenach, but the days are getting better. I am becoming a better man, day by day. I love ye, my sweetheart._

_May 27, 1945_

_I called the number from the sign at Lallybroch today. The phone is a strange, wondrous invention, but I wish ye had one where ye are so I could hear yer voice._

_Anyway when I called the number they invited me to visit Lallybroch this Saturday, said I could even come inside. The gentleman on the phone said I would appreciate the history of the place that it was kept mostly original. I must say, I am curious to see what remains the same and what has been changed. Do ye think it strange that I am excited to see it?_

_Jacob and I went into town to fetch supplies this week, and the chief of Police stopped us on the street. He said that Frank was planning to return to Oxford at the end of the month. With no evidence of foul play, without a body and no leads to follow, the police suspect ye left on yer own and will return when and if ye are ready. Yer case is no longer a priority, they have stopped looking for ye. I would be upset with that if I dinna ken where ye truly are. Ye are with the rent party, with me, and with each day, ye are coming one step closer to becoming my wife._

_God to see ye in yer wedding dress again, ye looked so innocent and lovely that day mo nighean donn. Jacob tells me that in this time ye are still considered Frank's wife and ye will need a divorce to end that marriage, but once it comes through, ye will be free to become my wife again. This time I have more than a day to plan, I will be sure to make yer wedding day absolutely perfect. I love ye Sassenach._

_May 28, 1945_

_Today ye walked wool and argued with Angus over a goat, just to think of it makes my heart swell with pride. Tis also the day that ye met Left Tenant Foster, he was the catalyst to our wedding. Ye were so feisty when ye fought for that family to keep the goat, it makes me proud how much ye care. Ye have the most tender heart of anyone I have ever met, tis one of the things that drew me to ye. That first night ye stood up against Dougal and the men to save them from breaking my arm, from breaking the arm of a stranger, someone ye had no cause to trust or care for. I remember when we were in Paris and ye were worried about not kenning how to be a good mother. I ken ye will be just from watching how much ye care for others. If ye care for people who mean nothing to ye that much, then the care ye give our bairn will be unimaginable. I canna wait to see ye grow round with my bairn, nourishing the miracle that is our child._

The next morning, Jamie joined Jacob for breakfast with a question on his mind, "Jacob, what are the customs for weddings in this time, have they changed much in the past two centuries?"

Jacob took some eggs from the pan and placed them on his plate, "I dinna ken about there being much difference in the ceremony itself, but there are things done now that perhaps were not so important two hundred years past. But from what ye tell me about yer first wedding and that of Claire, I dinna think those changes will be of any consequence to yer bride. Ye said she grew up traipsing about the world with her uncle the archeologist, sounds to me that she had a pretty solitary existence. The biggest thing is sending out invitations to people ye wish to invite, but ye could just ask the people that are important to ye and save the cost of sending invitations. Now after the wedding is definitely different, couples now celebrate the marriage with a honeymoon."

Jamie took a sip of his orange juice, "Honeymoon, what is that?"

Jacob looked at him with a twinkle in his eye, "A honeymoon, my dear lad is a wee vacation for just the two of ye. Some people go somewhere special for their honeymoon while others choose to lock themselves in their homes and ignore the world for a week. Either way, the couple uses the honeymoon to spend time with each other, without having to deal with everyday obligations."

Jamie made a sound in his throat and finished his breakfast. 

A few weeks ago Jacob and Jamie had come to the understanding that whoever cooked would not have to clean. Today was Jamie's turn to clean the kitchen while Jacob went out to feed the horses and collect eggs from the three chickens they had acquired a week ago. 

The weather had finally warmed up enough to let the animals out in the pasture, but before they could do that, Jamie would need to ride out and check fences. Jamie finished cleaning the kitchen, putting the dishes away and made his way out to the stables. He saddled Harkin and slipped a notebook and pen into his saddlebag to make notes of which areas of the fence need what repairs. Jacob opened the gate to the pasture to allow Jamie through. Jamie used his thighs and an audio signal to urge Harkin into a gallop, he headed off to the North end of the pasture to begin his inspection. 

Jamie returned to the stables just in time for lunch with a long list of necessary repairs. He walked Harkin into his stall, removed his tack, and wiped him down with a handful of hay. He removed the notebook from the saddlebag and put the tack back where it belonged. Jamie walked into the house to the delightful aromas of roast beef and vegetables coming from the oven. He placed his notebook on the counter, walked over to the stove, and bent down to peer through the oven door.

Jacob walked in from his study and interrupted him, "Ye leave my roast alone, that's what we are having for dinner. There is everything for sandwiches in the fridge, help yer self."

Jamie stood straight and walked over to the fridge to pull out everything to make his lunch, "Smells good, I canna wait to taste it. I brought ye a list of the repairs we will need to complete, we will need to head into town to purchase supplies to repair everything."

Jacob walked over and picked up the list, "Aye, we will go after ye finish yer lunch. Do ye want to drive?"

Jamie stopped what he was doing, cheese held in the air, "Ye mean for me to drive on the road?"

Jacob grinned, as he leaned on the counter, "Aye, I do. What do ye say, are ye ready to get some real-world experience behind the wheel?"

Jamie finished constructing his sandwiches, "Aye, if ye think I'm ready for that."

Jacob stood up and walked out of the kitchen, calling back over his shoulder, "Well, finish yer lunch and we will be off."

Jamie quickly finished his two sandwiches and iced tea in record time. He nearly ran to his room to fetch his coat before heading outside to meet Jacob at the truck. They drove to Inverness without incident, Jamie skillfully and carefully handled the truck with ease. He pulled up in front of the hardware store, put the truck in park and cut the engine. Jacob couldn't help but notice how proud Jamie appeared to be and he grinned to himself, thankful he was able to help the lad fit into this century. 

They walked into the hardware store and Jacob let Jamie take control and tell the clerk what supplies they would need, "Put it on my account Mick, the lad and I will load everything into the truck ourselves."

Twenty minutes later they had everything loaded in the truck and were preparing to leave when Jacob noticed Frank striding toward them. He nudged Jamie to direct his attention to the incoming threat, "Head up lad, Mr. Randall is heading this way, he appears to be on a mission."

Frank stopped just short of arms distance from the pair, "Why were you staring at my wife in the square that night? Do you know her? Did you have an affair with her during the war? I should have know the little harlot couldn't keep her legs closed. To think she would choose a Scottish barbarian over an elite English Professor, well you can have her, the little slut is not worth any more of my time."

Jacob placed a hand on Jamie's shoulder, recognizing his barely contained rage at the fallacious, vile words Randall had hissed about Claire.

Luckily Randall turned and walked away before Jamie had a chance to reply, "Tis egregious for him to speak of her so, but perhaps this is for the good, he is willing to give her up and walk away. She will be yers without having to fight for her hand."

Jamie gritted his teeth, "Aye, perhaps. Still, I shall like to knock the man's teeth down his throat."

Jacob pushed Jamie toward the passenger side of the truck then walked around and climbed in the driver's seat, "I think it best if I drive us home, lad. Tis better not to get behind the wheel of an automobile when ye are overtaken with such rage." 

Jamie nodded as he clenched his fists in his lap, "Aye, I think ye may be right, I canna seem to focus on anything save the hate I have for that man, the hate I have for that entire bloodline."

The ride back to the farm was completed in silence as Jamie used the time to try and calm his murderous feelings and focus on what still had to be completed at the farm. By the time they arrived, he had mostly calmed down. He brought Cinnamon out of the stables and hooked her up to the supply wagon. He moved all of their supplies from the truck to the wagon then went into the barn to gather the tools necessary to complete his tasks. Jamie was in the pasture repairing the fence well past midnight, his rage finally expended on the fence. 

When he came back into the house, he noticed that Jacob had left a plate of roast and vegetables on the counter for him. He ate everything on the plate while standing at the counter then went to the washroom to clean his body of the dirt and sweat from hard work as well as wash away the hate that all Randalls seemed to rise in him. When he finished his shower, the water ran cold and his body and mind were spent. He made his way to his room and had only enough energy to toss the towel on the floor and crawl into bed. 

He woke in the middle of the night with a burning desire to talk to Claire and hold her safely in his arms, he wept for the first time that night. He knew she hadn't heard the words that bastard uttered about her, but it pained Jamie just as if she had. He felt an overwhelming desire to comfort her and whisper words of love into her soft curls, reminding her that she wasn't any of those things Randall had said she was. He decided to write to her and tell her about his day, but not sure if he would include the encounter with Frank.

_May 29, 1945_

_My Dearest Claire, you won't believe for a moment what I did today, Jacob let me drive the truck into town to fetch supplies. He rode with me of course, I dinna yet have my license so I canna drive alone, but it was thrilling none the less. I rode Harkin across the pasture this morning and I canna tell ye what it felt like to feel free on the back of a horse after so long. I spent the entire afternoon and evening repairing the fence, so we can let the horses out to pasture tomorrow._

_I had an encounter with Frank today, he was unhappy and made some rather awful accusations against us. If it were not for Jacob, I would likely have beat the man to a bloody pulp. He said some truly awful things about ye that hurt my heart to hear. Ye are not any of those things he said ye were and all I wanted to do is wrap ye in my arms and remind ye of the truly amazing, gifted, lovely strong woman that ye are. But alas ye didna hear those things yer self, so my need was only to satisfy my own desires to comfort ye. It is now 3:00 o'clock in the morning and I have finally calmed enough to get some sleep. I am always thinking of ye my love, I ken ye are safe, not but a few yards from me, but that doesna stop me from worrying over ye. I love ye with all my heart._


	11. Chapter 11

When Jamie came into the kitchen the next morning he had something on his mind and Jacob could tell right away that he was lost in thought. He watched Jamie walk to the fridge and mechanically pull out all the ingredients to make breakfast. Jacob poured them each a cup of coffee and sat them on the table, waiting for Jamie to say something. But Jamie remained silent, as he cracked the eggs in the frying pan, turned the gas to the stove on, and lit it with a match. Finally, Jacob couldn't take it anymore, he was afraid Jamie would burn the eggs if he wasn't pulled from his reverie right way. "Jamie what has caused the frown I see on yer face?"

Jamie jumped as Jacob's voice startled him, "Och, I dinna see ye there a charaid. I was just thinking about what the chief of police told us about Claire's case the other day."

Jacob set his coffee down, "Why were ye thinking about that?"

Jamie turned the burner off then turned around to look at Jacob, "Do ye think they will take all the broadsheets down, now that her case is no' a priority?"

Jacob nodded, "Aye, I think they probably will and after what Mr. Randall said to ye yesterday, they may drop the case altogether, why do ye ask?"

Jamie scrubbed his hands over his face, "Do ye think they would let us have one of the broadsheets? I would like to have a photograph of her, it would be the closest thing I have of her until she comes back to me."

Jacob sighed and shook his head, "I dinna think that is a good idea, lad. If ye claim not to ken the lass, there would be no reason to want a picture of her."

Jamie huffed and the frown came back to his face before he turned back to the stove.

Jacob thought for a moment, then came up with an idea, "We shouldn't ask them, but perhaps there is another way to get one."

Jamie spun around, hope evident on his strong face, "Aye?"

Jacob chuckled, "Aye, perhaps we could drive back into town today and take one off the wall ourselves. But if we are to do this, we should go early before to many people are around to see us."

Jamie nodded, eyes sparkling, "Aye, after breakfast?"

Jacob smiled, "Aye, finish cooking those eggs then." 

Jamie finished the eggs, skipped cooking the bacon he had taken out of the fridge, and dished up both of their plates. He sat down at the table and practically inhaled his breakfast, drinking the cup of coffee down in one large gulp. He took his plate to the sink, rinsed it off, and waited for Jacob to finish his eggs. 

Ten minutes later, Jacob was driving them into town. They drove down the main street, searching for a broadsheet but none were in sight. They decided to check inside the grocery store where they had seen a stack of them a few weeks ago when they had needed to buy some food. Jacob had barely put the truck into park, when Jamie opened the door, jumped out and raced inside. Jacob decided to wait in the truck, it would only take a minute or two for the lad to find what he was looking for or come out disappointed yet again. It was only a minute later that Jamie came strolling out waving a broadsheet in his hand and a wide grin plastered across his face. 

Jacob let out a breath, happy he was able to help the lad once again. Jamie jumped in the truck, reverently holding the photo in his lap. Jacob started the truck and drove back to the farm. Jacob stopped Jamie as they were walking back into the house, "Perhaps we should get a frame to protect the picture. Ye likely willna see another one before she comes back and ye dinna want this one to be damaged."

Jamie nodded, "Aye, thank ye, Jacob. I'll just put it in my room for now, we have much work to do today."

Jacob shook his head, a grin on his face as he watched Jamie go to his room. 

Jamie left Jacob to wash their breakfast dishes as he went out to the stable to work with the horses. He would be working with Eachan today, she was a docile horse and Jacob intended her to be used for children. He had pitched the plan to Jamie a couple of weeks ago about children coming to the farm for riding lessons. Jamie thought it was a great idea and Eachan would be perfect to start them on. She had taken to Jamie's training easily and today would be her first day around children. Jacob's Great Granddaughter would be coming to the farm for the day to help get the horse used to children. 

Jamie had met the little girl and her mother on one of their trips to the library last week and the child took to him like a duck to water. Jamie had Eachan saddled and ready to work when Jacob's granddaughter Sarah pulled into the driveway. She walked around the car to let Lily out of the back seat. Sarah waved to Jamie as she walked into the house to see her grandfather. Five-year-old Lily came skipping over to the paddock where Jamie had Eachan, "I'm ready Jamie, is Eachan ready for me?"

Jamie tied Eachan to the hitching rail at the edge of the paddock, then walked over to the gate to allow Lily to walk through, "Good day to ye, madam Lily, how are ye today?"

Lily giggled, "Ye dinna have to call me madam Jamie, I'm just a wee lass."

Jamie waved her argument away, "Och, tis out of respect miss Lily, come let's get up on Eachan, but ye must listen to every word I say and dinna let go of the saddle horn. This is the first time Eachan has had a lass as wee as ye are on her back, she may get nervous, do ye understand me?"

Lily nodded, "Aye, Jamie, I will listen and do as ye say." 

Jamie spent a few hours leading Lily and Eachan around the paddock and only stopped when Lily complained that her tummy was grumbling and needed food. He lifted Lily down off the horse and sent her into the house to get some lunch. Jamie removed the tack from Eachan and let her out into the pasture. He returned the tack to its proper place in the stables then let each of the other horses out of their stalls and led them to the pasture as well. When all four horses were released into the pasture, they jumped and bucked in celebration. Jamie chuckled at their rambunctious behavior before turning and heading into the house to fetch his own lunch. 

As he entered the house, he overheard Jacob and Sarah talking about riding lessons from the sitting room. Jamie went to the kitchen and made his usual ham and cheese sandwiches, poured himself a glass of tea then sat down at the table to eat. 

As Jamie was finishing the last bite of his sandwich, Jacob and Sarah walked into the kitchen and took a seat at the table, "Where is Lily?"

Sarah sighed, "Finally went down for a nap, she is asleep on the couch."

Jamie nodded, remembering when Jenny would fight wee Maggie to lay down for a nap. "I overheard ye talking of the riding lessons, did ye come up with a plan then?"

Sarah seemed giddy with what she was about to tell him, "Aye, we have. I have been talking with several of the parents at Lily's school, they are all interested in lessons for their children. They want to wait until school is out before starting lessons."

Jamie made a disappointed sound in the back of his throat

Sarah caught on immediately, "No Jamie, this Friday is the last day of school, so we can start offering lessons as soon as next week. I already have three children lined up for lessons. I figured we should ease Eachan into it, so they are scheduled for Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. Once she gets used to the children, we can begin scheduling lessons every day of the week and then eventually multiple lessons during each day. Granddad suggested the lessons only be an hour-long so we don't overwhelm Eachan or the children. And the best part of it all is how much they are willing to pay for the lessons which ye will split equally with Granddad. We are going to charge them £4 per lesson, so ye will earn £2 per lesson. The three lessons for next week have already been paid for and if the parents are happy with the lessons, they have promised to schedule lessons every week. So what do ye think, are ye up for it, do ye think Eachan is?"

Jamie had begun grinning at the prospects when she mentioned already having children wanting lessons, "Aye, lass we are ready, I canna thank ye for all ye have done. This will help me to prepare for when my wife arrives."

Sarah gasped as she seemed to remember something, "Wait right here, I have something for ye, but I left it in the car."

Jamie looked after her, confused, unsure what she could possibly have for him.

A few minutes later, Sarah returned and set a large yellow envelope on the table in front of him. "Here, this is yers."

Jamie frowned at the envelope, but picked it up, opened the flap and pulled out a verra old document. He could not keep the tears from falling at the sight of what he held in his hands. "Thank ye lass, but how in the world did ye find this?"

She giggled, "Jamie, I work in the archives department at city hall, it wasn't hard to find it. The hard part was taking it from the archives without notice so I could bring it to ye. I will get ye a frame for it if ye would like to display it."

Jamie wiped away his tears, "Aye, I would like that verra much, thank ye."

Sarah patted his shoulder, "After everything ye have done for granddad this past month, tis the least I could do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any guesses on what the document might be?


	12. Chapter 12

_May 30, 1945_

_I got the best surprise today, well a few actually. I will now be training children to ride horses. Sarah brought Lily over today so we could test Eachan's temperament with the lass, and she did great. Starting next week, I will be training three children per week. Hopefully, that will turn into more verra soon and I can be training every day and then eventually a few hours every day. I think Eachan will be capable of working with children for four hours if we do every other hour each day. My potential earnings if we can get that many children scheduled would be £40 extra per week. Sarah says if it becomes popular enough we could even charge more than that. Jacob pays me £35 per week just to care for the horses and the farm. So starting next week I will earn £41 per week. It is a good start for our future, I think._

_Oh and the other surprise, Sarah found our Marriage Contract in the archives in Inverness and she gave it to me. To see it again and hold it in my hands, to touch the place where ye signed yer name, it brought happy tears to my eyes. Unbeknownst to either of us, we will be signing this contract in eight days' time, committing ourselves to each other. Sarah said she would get me a frame so that I could keep it protected. It will be hung in a place of honor mo nighean donn, I canna wait for ye to see it. I love ye, Claire._

_May 31, 1945_

_It has been a month since we said our goodbyes on top of the hill of Craigh Na Dun and I miss ye more every day. I'm feeling nervous about going to Lallybroch tomorrow, but I dinna ken why. I must wake early and take care of my chores before we head to Lallybroch, so I must bid ye goodnight mo ghráidh. Love, Jamie._

_June 1, 1945_

_Ye will never believe who I met today, our future is no longer a mystery. As ye ken, I went out to Lallybroch today, we knocked on the door and a young Frenchman opened the door and invited us in. He reminded me so much of Fergus that I wanted to pull him into my arms. But alas his name was Gabriel and he was born in the 20th century. He invited Jacob and me inside and ye wouldna believe how much it looked the same. There were electric lights of course as well as plumbing. Sometime in the past, there were several washrooms added, which I am extremely grateful for. There is one attached to the Laird's chambers, one of the servant's chambers was turned into a washroom, there was also one in the old storeroom off the kitchen and a small one under the stairs that had everything but a bath. Gabriel showed us the whole house and then we went outside to look at the stables, barn and garden shed. All which were verra well equipped with modern tools_

_I'm sure yer wondering why I am describing it as I am, well that is the best part. The last thing that Gabriel showed us was the greenhouse, waiting for us inside the greenhouse was an old friend of yers. It was none other than Master Raymond from Paris, I just about fell over on my arse when he turned around and I realized who he was. He explained that he has the ability to travel as well and he kent that we would both be coming to the future. He bought Lallybroch when the last Murray descendent decided to sell it in 1890 and has been holding it in trust for us ever since._

_Master Raymond handed me the deed to Lallybroch and said it was all mine along with the livestock. He said that Lallybroch has not had tenants since the Murray's sold it to him, but the crofts have also been updated and maintained so if we decided to invite people back, we will have that option. It turns out that Gabriel has been the caretaker of the estate for the past ten years and if we like he will stay on to help with the livestock and upkeep of the grounds. We also have our verra own Mrs. Crook, except her name is Molly Finley, she cooks, cleans and has experience with bairns. I have decided to keep them in employ while I wait for ye and when ye return we can decide if we would like to continue that way._

_Master Raymond also procured all of the legal documents I need to be a Scottish Citizen of the 20th century. I have a new birthdate, it is May 1, 1920. I will still need to get my driver's license, which will be easier now with my documents and we will need to remarry as I have said before. Master Raymond said there are still coming wars and in order for me to avoid being drafted I would need a military record. He supplied that as well and listed me as a POW or prisoner of war, who lived through torture and was lucky enough to be released and return home. He said with that, I will never have to serve again and if anyone questioned it, I could just show them my back and they would let the issue go._

_He also set up a bank account for me several years ago, so we willna want for anything ever again. He said he opened the account right after he left Paris in 1744 but he wouldna tell me how much was in it for fear I wouldna accept it. I asked him why he has done all of these things for us. He said that ye saved his life in Paris all those years ago and it is the least he could do for us. He also said that he wished he could be here when ye return, but he must travel to the future and he may not see us again for many years._

_I have decided to move to Lallybroch after I get my driver's license and purchase an automobile. That way I can drive to work at Jacob's farm every day and take care of him. He is in his 70's and taking care of the farm alone is too much work for him. Since I have Gabriel to help with our estate, I will have time to help Jacob. I will of course still be training the children, I imagine focusing on the weans will help the time pass by faster and I do find joy in giving them lessons._

_I told Jacob that eventually I will want to offer training at Lallybroch and we agreed that it would help us both if I stayed at his farm training for the first year to build both of our reputations and after that time I could help him find a new trainer for his farm. I canna believe I have found my place in yer time and it is all thanks to those people willing to help me. I am in high spirits tonight with everything that has happened as of late. I will bid ye goodnight now, I love ye mo chridhe._

_June 2, 1945_

_I went for a ride on Harkin today, and the invigorating freedom I feel when I am atop a horse is cleansing for the soul. I hope I can find a horse just like him to have as my own at Lallybroch. I will need to find a gentle horse for ye as well, that way we can ride around the estate when ye return to me._

_I have been talking to Jacob about finding tenants for the cottages on Lallybroch lands, he suggests that I put out a notice and then schedule enter-views with the ap-lick-ants, before choosing who should live there. He says I should go to each cottage and decide how much to charge per month based on the size of the cottage. He suggests £25 per month for the smaller cottages, £35 per month for the medium-sized ones and £50 per month for the larger ones. I told him that we used to charge £1 per quarter for each of them, he said things have changed and I need to charge more especially since they will each come with a field to grow a crop. I will consider it before we put a notice up._

_June 3, 1945_

_I had my first paid lesson today, the four-year-old little lad named Samuel did amazing, his mother and father were so happy that they scheduled a lesson for him for every Monday during the months of June, July, and August. They want to see at the end of that time if he is still interested in riding and go from there. Jacob watched from the back porch the whole time with a grin on his face. He seems happy with the arrangement. Goodnight my love._

_June 7, 1945_

_It has been a great week, I'm sorry it has been a few days since I have written to ye. I have been so busy writing out training plans for the children who are all signed up through the summer months and drawing up a notice for Lallybroch tenants._

_I have good news today as well. Jacob took me to take my driver's test. I studied for hours and got all my questions correct on the written exam and passed the driving portion. I am now a licensed driver of the 20th century, I ken ye probably think that an unbelievable thing. Jacob is taking me to purchase an automobile tomorrow. We called the bank yesterday and I have enough in my account to purchase one for me and one for ye with plenty left over. I will wait for ye to return to me and then ye may choose yer own. I dinna ken what kind of automobile ye might like and I feel like that should be something ye choose anyway, not something I choose for ye._

_Today was a hard day for ye, it is the day that Left Tenant Jeremy Foster took ye to speak with Lord Thomas. But ye ended up having to face Black Jack Randall again and he beat ye. I wish ye would have let me kill him when I had the chance. But it was also the day that Dougal told ye that ye could either wed me or go to an English prison and ye chose me. I must thank ye again for making that choice. It was the first time ye chose me and it makes my heart swell with such happiness._

_June 8, 1945_

_Ye became my wife today!_

_Jacob drove me to Edinburgh today and I chose an automobile. I bought a baby blue 1945 Jaguar Mark IV, Jacob says it matches my eyes. Tis a beautiful car and I kent right away it was the right one. It even has a backseat so the bairn can ride in it with us. Since I dinna have many belongings it is big enough to move what I do have from Jacob's farm to Lallybroch. Jacob promised to let me use his truck when I need to buy supplies to make repairs at Lallybroch, but Gabriel has a truck and said that was his job. I canna wait to take ye for a ride in the Mark IV._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link to view the Mark IV  
> https://galleries.page.link/mBQW2


	13. Chapter 13

When Jamie came out to breakfast on Sunday, Sarah, Lily, and Sarah's husband Jeremy were sitting at the table with Jacob, "To what do we owe this surprise?"

Sarah glanced up, "Oh, good morning Jamie. We have more potential clients for the riding lessons and we figured we would come to have breakfast with the two of ye rather than just ringing Granddad on the phone." 

Jamie walked over to the cabinet to pull a plate out for himself, "I ken Jacob always loves seeing family, tis good to have ye here. I dinna ken if Jacob told ye, but I will be moving to Lallybroch today."

Jeremy smiled, "Aye, he did tell us that, congratulations, tis wonderful news to have yer family home back. Ye will have to let us come and take a look at it sometime."

Jamie took a seat across from Jeremy, "Aye, I would like that, perhaps after I get settled. Now tell me of this news ye bring."

Sarah grinned as her eyes gleamed with excitement, "Och, aye. The parents of the children ye taught this week have been singing yer praises to their friends and other parents. Jeremy here has also been talking to the guys down at the mill about what ye are accomplishing with the weans. Now I ken ye wanted to start off slow, but I came and watched ye Friday with the Duncan lass and I think both ye and Eachan can handle much more. If ye think she can handle it, we have seven more children who want to sign up for the duration of the summer. I have invited them to come to watch as ye give young Samuel his lesson tomorrow and then they can talk with ye afterward about available dates and times. With 10 children, ye could teach two lessons per day during the week, one in the morning and one in the afternoon. That should give Eachan plenty of time still to rest between children, at least until ye think we could add more. What do ye think, can we do it?"

Jamie scrubbed his face with his hand and looked up at the ceiling for a moment, "Aye, I think it can be done, but if for any reason she doesna seem to be handling it well, we will need to back off on some of the lessons, or start training Cadarn with Lily and see if he takes to children. If his temperament with the lass is no' mellow enough, we will need to purchase a more docile horse to trade out with Eachan so she is only giving lessons once a day."

Sarah clapped her hands and bounced in her seat, "Yay, this is going to be so amazing. Do ye think we should perhaps raise our price, maybe we are too cheap?" 

Both Jamie and Jacob spoke up at the same time, "No"

Jacob looked at Jamie and gestured for him to finish his statement, "No, I dinna think it is time for that yet. We must first establish ourselves as trustworthy trainers, then after a while, we can revisit the price per lesson."

Sarah calmed a bit, "Quite right, we wouldn't want to scare off potential customers by raising prices after only a week of offering lessons."

Jeremy cleared his throat to draw attention back to him, "Excuse me, Jamie, I don't mean to step on your toes or anything, but I wanted to ask ye if ye would teach me how to run the lessons with the weans. I ken ye take Saturdays off to just take care of the farm and with ye moving to Lallybroch today ye certainly wouldn't have time to do any training on Saturdays. What I'm trying to ask is, will ye teach me, so I can offer lessons on Saturdays?"

Jamie nodded, his mouth full of bacon, "Aye, I would be happy to and if ye get the nack of it, perhaps ye would want to take over when I start my own riding lessons at Lallybroch in a year."

Jeremy grinned, "I would love that, but lessons would have to be after I got off work at the mill, I canna afford to give that up."

Jamie waved away his worry, "Dinna fash about that, I dinna see it as an issue. Now if ye dinna mind, I need to finish my breakfast so I can go work with the horses for a bit before moving home."

Jeremy smiled, "Thank ye, Jamie, I will accompany yet out to the stables this morning. I need to see how ye handle the horses, see how they respond to ye and how ye get them to do what ye want them to. 

_June 15, 1945_

_It has been a week since I have had a chance to write to ye, not for lack of wishing I could speak my mind to ye. Sarah and Jeremy found more children that wanted lessons and thankfully Eachan seems to love spending time with the children. I, however, have been worn out every night. I have moved into Lallybroch since I last wrote to ye. I'm writing to ye from the Laird's room now. I drove to each of the cottages on the estate to see what had been done. Each of them appears to have been rebuilt sometime in the past 10 or 20 years, they are all modern, which I dinna expect. I think Jacob is right about what I should ask for rent each month. The small cottages have one bed-chamber, which makes them suitable for a single person or a couple._

_We have 8 small cottages, if I can fill them, that will earn the estate £200 per month. The medium cottages have three bed-chambers and considering that I have decided to ask £50 per month for rent, they are large enough for a family or as Sarah says for three roommates to share the rent. We have 8 medium cottages, if I can fill them as well that will be another £400 per month. We have 6 large cottages which each have five bed-chambers and I have decided to ask £100 per month for rent on them. With all the cottages combined, we have the potential to earn £1200 per month in rent, which will greatly help with the maintenance costs of the estate as well as help in paying Gabriel and Molly._

_We also have sheep, goats, chickens, pigs, and cows that will contribute to the estate earnings. Gabriel keeps his horse, named Charlie in the stables, he uses him to get around the estate to care for the animals as well as make necessary repairs. Molly collects eggs every morning and I have been eating breakfast at home before going to Jacob's farm every day._

_I have been training Jeremy the skills to give the children lessons on Eachan and he should be ready by next Saturday to take on his first lesson unassisted. I will be outside the paddock in case he needs me, but he will not hold an unsupervised lesson for at least a month. Once he reaches that point, I will not be going to the farm on Saturdays or Sundays. After a year, we hope to move him into training all week long as I will be opening my own center for equestrian lessons. I have no' decided on a name for it yet, but I have a year to think of one. I likely willna write again till next Saturday since I am using my free time when I get home from work to learn all I can from the books I borrow from the library. I love ye mo nighean donn._

_June 22, 1945_

_I posted my notice this week for tenants, Sarah has promised to help me find the best people to occupy the cottages. She reminded me that I will likely be called on to repair anything that is broken, but Gabriel volunteered to do that if I dinna have the time. I have no' had any calls yet, but it has only been two days since we put up the notices. We added two more children to the riding schedule, so now we are up to 12 lessons per week. That makes my weekly pay £59, but when Jeremy takes over Saturday care of the farm and horses, that will be reduced by £5._

_I worry it willna be enough to keep Lallybroch running, but Gabriel assures me that everything is in working order and costs over the summer months are relatively low. Both Molly and Gabriel are paid from my account each month and both have their own cottages on the estate which are no' included in those we will rent. Gabriel said their earnings are quite low due to the fact they have their own small one bed-chamber cottages and dinna pay rent for them as servants. He said neither of them has a problem earning only £3 per day with that arrangement. It seems low to me, and I would like to pay them more, but it will have to wait until I can rent the cottages._

_June 29, 1945_

_We rented one of the medium cottages this week, but no other calls. Sarah suggested we host a pot luck lunch at Lallybroch and invite people from Broch Mordha as well as Inverness to announce the availability of the cottages. I dinna ken what a pot luck lunch was when she suggested it and thankfully she explained it to me. She said more people would come if I were to supply the meat and they could bring side dishes. So we have been roasting two pigs in the ground since this afternoon, they will be ready for the pot luck tomorrow. I am nervous about this, I wish ye were here with me. I am going to shower then head to bed before I worry myself to an early grave._

_June 30, 1945_

_I dinna ken why I was so worried, having everyone come for the pot luck lunch, it was just like quarter day in my time. Everyone seemed to enjoy themselves and to see the children playing around the house, awe Sassenach I canna wait to see our own bairns playing around our home. The pot luck was a brilliant idea, several college students are coming back to talk to me this week about renting one of them. There was even a doctor from America who is interested in one of the large cottages. He doesna have children yet, but his wife Gail is with child. He wants the extra bedrooms for an office and room for more bairns._

_Jeremy is doing great with the two weans he teaches on Saturdays. With all the new weans that I am giving lessons to, I have decided to start working with Cadarn and Lily to see if he is calm enough to start giving some of the older children lessons on. Since he is so tall, I am worried that he might be too intimidating for the younger bairns. I have two lessons on Monday and Thursday and three lessons on Tuesday, Wednesday and Friday. So I will have time on Monday and Thursday morning to work with Cadarn and Lily, but we will have to train in the evenings on the other days. I have decided to train Cadarn for a week and see how he takes to it. If he does well, we could have as many as eight lessons per day. I would start in the mornings at 7 am with Eachan, then take my lunch break. Then I would start lessons with Cadarn at noon, then do my nightly check on the horses and be finished with my workday by 5 pm. This schedule will work for the summer months, but once the days get shorter we will need to change our lesson schedule._

_It is a beautiful night Sassenach, I am going to go out for a walk and look at the stars, the same stars you will be looking up at. I love ye my own._


	14. Chapter 14

Jamie woke early on Saturday morning, went to the washroom to take a shower and shave. He returned to his room and selected his suit, black trousers, and suit jacket, a carnation pink button-down oxford shirt, a light grey necktie, a shadow grey waistcoat, and black leather oxfords. He walked over to the corner of his room to look at his reflection in the full-length mirror. He was pleased with the appearance of the modern-day Laird of Lallybroch who gazed back at him, Claire would say he looked dashing.

He slowly descended the stairs as he looked down into the parlor where his guests awaited him. "Good morning Dr. Abernathy, Mrs. Abernathy, I hope ye have no' been waiting to long."

The couple looked up as Jamie stepped off the bottom stair tread to join them in the parlor, "Oh, no not long at all, Gail and I arrived only a few minutes ago."

Jamie smiled at them, "Good, I'll ask ye to join me in the dining room for breakfast, please come wi' me."

The pair nodded and followed Jamie through the house. "This is a beautiful home you have here Mr. Fraser. I noticed the date on the arch, it's amazing it has survived for over two centuries in such remarkable condition."

Jamie swung open the ten-foot-tall, solid oak doors to the dining room and ushered them inside, "Please Mr. Abernathy, call me Jamie and thank ye for the compliment. The house was built by an ancestor of mine by the name of Brian Fraser in 1702. I feel honored and proud to be able to carry on such a proud legacy."

The couple took the seats that Jamie directed them to, "Well as I said it is a beautiful home, we are honored to be here, and please if I am to call you Jamie, you must call me Joe and my wife, Gail."

Jamie took his own seat, "As ye say."

"Molly, our guests are seated, ye may now bring in breakfast," Jamie called out, startling Gail with his booming voice.

Jamie took his napkin off the table, unfolded, and spread it over his lap as Molly began placing the eggs, bacon, sausage, juice, and coffee on the table. "Tell me, Joe, what brought ye to Scotland?"

Jamie began dishing food onto his plate and gestured for his guests to follow suit, "Well actually, Gail and I visited Scotland for our honeymoon last year and loved everything about it. After I completed my residency in Boston, I was offered my choice of hospitals to work in. I contacted the chief of staff at Raigmore Hospital in Inverness and he was more than happy for me to join his surgical staff. We couldn't think of a better place to raise our family than the Scottish highlands and when we heard about your cottages, we knew it must be a sign from God that we were where we are supposed to be."

Jamie smiled, "Well, those are indeed sound reasons, please enjoy yer breakfast and then we will take a drive and I will show ye to yer new home."

Gail squealed, "Oh my God, so that means you like us, we get to live here on this beautiful estate of yours?"

Jamie chuckled, "Aye madam, I hope all of my tenants can be as worthy people as the two of ye seem to be and I ken my wife, when she is able to return home and has a chance to meet ye, that she will be pleased."

_July 7, 1945_

_Dr. Abernathy or Joe as he asked me to call him and his wife Gail have rented one of the large cottages. He was happy to sign a five year lease since his contract with the hospital in Inverness is also for 5 years. Sarah suggested having the tenants sign leases, she said it was like a promise to rent from us for an agreed-upon amount of time. She had them drawn up for me at a lawyer's office in town, we can offer one year, two year or a five year lease._

_I also met with four college students this week, they each wanted to rent their own cottages, so that is four small cottages rented as well. The students each signed one year leases since they plan to graduate next June. They are all medical students, completing their residency at the same hospital where Joe works. After speaking with them, I began thinking about what ye would like to do when ye return. Perhaps ye would want to go back to being a nurse or even go to university and become a doctor like Joe. I ken ye will want to do something, ye were drawn to L'Hôpital des Anges when we were living in France because as ye said, ye felt useless at home. When ye returned to yer calling, ye felt a sense of fulfillment, ye were meant to help heal people and I willna hold ye back from that._

_Whatever ye wish to do mo nighean donn, I will support ye. I love ye, my Lady Broch Tuarach._

_July 14, 1945_

_This is my first Saturday at home, today was Jeremy's first time teaching the weans alone. Jacob called and said he did a fine job of it and the parents seemed happy. This week was Cadarn's first week with paying customers and he was brilliant with them. I have 16 students now and they are all doing so well. One of the children even brought a friend who is interested in lessons. The children range in age from 4 years old to 12 years old, but most of them are 8 and 9 years old. I love working with the children, it brings a smile to my face, but it makes me long for ye and our own wee bairn._

_After much thought, I have decided that I will give lessons to children and adults that have a bit of experience on horses and leave the inexperienced students to Jacob and Jeremy. They can send their riders to me when they have learned all they can from Jeremy. I will take them on trails, teach them how to control and work with a horse in a gallop as well as a fast-paced run. I will teach them how to hobble a horse, how to cross water with a horse, how to saddle and unsaddle the horse, and how to care for their horse. My students will come to me and learn on our horses. I will also offer horse training so when the students are ready to use what they have learned, their horses will ken how to respond to them._

_One of the parents of a new student from Helwater, an estate in England, had mentioned the lass's horse. Geneva's mother showed me pictures of the beautiful beast and asked if Geneve could be taught on Cadarn so she would begin her lessons on a horse that is closer to the size of hers. I was hesitant at first because the lass is only 5 years old, but she had no fear of Cadarn. She invited me to come to their property and take a closer look at the horses, she said they are called Friesians and if I like large black horses, I will fall in love with them. Jacob and I will be traveling to Helwater tomorrow morning so I can see the animals for myself. It is a six-hour drive so we will leave here at 6 am and should arrive there by noon. The pictures alone reminded me of Donas, not just his jet black color, but his size, his power, and the beauty of him._

_July 15, 1945_

_What do ye think of 'Fraser's Friesians' for our equestrian training center? Oh, Claire, the horses were magnificent, Mrs. Dunsany allowed me to ride Geneva's horse midnight. He was so powerful, but unlike Donas, he had a great temperament. Mrs. Dunsany could tell right away how much I adored the horse and she gave me the phone number to a breeder. I will call the breeder tomorrow over my lunch break and find out how I can purchase a few of our own Friesians. I want to get them as soon as they are weaned off their mother's milk so I can train them from the start. I have not been this overjoyed about something since our wedding day. These horses will give me greater purpose until I can hold ye in my arms again, they will guarantee our future. I will have a means in which to support my family, without having to depend on others to do so. I hope ye are proud of the choices I am making, I never make a choice without thinking of ye first. I love ye mo ghráidh._

_July 21, 1945_

_Today was the day I met with Horrocks, it was also the day ye ran away from me and tried to return to Frank. I drove to Craigh Na Dun today, I dinna ken why I did, I was compelled to go. I saw Frank standing at the top of the hill, he was screaming yer name. I couldna stay and watch him, so I returned home. As I drove back home, I remembered something else that happened today. I rescued ye from Fort William, risked my own life, and that of the men. I beat ye for not staying put and putting the men's lives in danger. Ye dinna ken how much I wanted to lie with ye after I had done that, my cock was stiff as a brass rod, aching with the need of ye. But I kent ye were angry with me, so I gave ye the space ye needed. I thought I lost ye that night, I wanted to take it back as soon as I had finished. I thought ye hated me and perhaps some part of ye did, maybe a part of ye still does. I willna ever lay a hand on ye in anger again, I promise ye that mo chridhe._

_July 28, 1945_

_I pledged myself to ye today and thank the Lord above ye took me back in spite of what I had done to ye. I think today was the day that ye admitted to yer self that ye truly love me, I think that was the day ye decided to stay with me. It was the first time I truly felt as though ye were mine._

_August 4, 1945_

_I canna believe it has been over three months since I saw yer beautiful eyes staring back at me. Three months since my fingers reached out to touch yer milky white, velvet skin. Three months since I was able to pull ye close and kiss ye breathless. Three months since I felt yer body taking pleasure from mine. Three months less, that I still must wait for ye, which means ye are that much closer to coming back to me. Come back to me Claire Fraser, come back to me and make me whole again. Ye are the other half of my soul mo nighean donn and I canna survive without ye._


	15. Chapter 15

_August 11, 1945_

_Jacob and I drove to Perth Scotland today to meet the Friesian horse breeder. Those horses were so beautiful, intelligent, and gentle. The breeders 3 year old son was in the paddock with them and the horses adored him. The breeder, Mr. MacInnes said the breed is loyal, placid and cheerful, they have a nice quiet temperament and are very willing to learn. Friesians are very people oriented and highly intelligent with an uncanny ability to retain knowledge. He said they are kent as gentle giants and will be perfect for what I intend them for._

_August 18, 1945_

_There was a fire at the farm this week. Jacob lost the stables and the fencing around the paddock, the fire also spread to a large portion of the pasture. It was all caused by a lightning strike and luckily the horses were all at the back of the pasture when it occurred. Jacob called me at 3 am Thursday morning in a panic, so I rushed over to help him find the horses. They were so frightened and had jumped the fence. We found them in a neighboring pasture 2 hours later. The neighbor helped to get them back to the farm, where we loaded them into the trailer and brought them to Lallybroch. With so many students, we canna suspend lessons, so I will give all the lessons at Lallybroch while Jacob and Jeremy work on rebuilding his farm. I willna have my weekly pay from working at the farm, but Jacob is paying me to board the horses until he is ready for them to return to the farm. He insisted on paying me £15 a day to feed and keep them, we will still split the lesson fees between us, since the horses still belong to Jacob. Jeremy will come to Lallybroch on Saturdays to continue teaching his students._

_All that to say that I am also expecting the two Friesian foals I purchased, to be delivered from Perth this week. I selected a colt and a filly to begin training, the colt will be my horse and the filly will be used for lessons. I will purchase another pair next year, one of them will be yours and the other for lessons. Perhaps having Jacob's horses here will help with training our horses. Having them here will also allow me more time with our two. I have been thinking of names for them since I went to Perth and selected them a week ago. Péarla Dudh for the filly, it means black pearl and Finic for my colt, it means jet black._

_August 25, 1945_

_The students and their parents are really enjoying having their lessons at Lallybroch. We have gained more students, I now have 37 students from age 3 to 19. With school starting in two weeks, we will be cutting back our lessons and Jacob thinks it may be time to increase our prices per lesson and adjust our schedule so we dinna lose any of our students. The bairns who have been coming in the morning will need to be moved to the afternoon after the school day is over. Gabriel suggested that we build an indoor arena, we could light it with electric lights and continue our lessons later in the day, even as winter approaches. I dinna think we have time to do that in time for this winter season, but perhaps we can start construction in the spring._

_September 1, 1945_

_This was the last week of a filled schedule. I have written up a new schedule that works around school hours, the parents were all happy to choose new dates and times. We only lost two students, the lasses from Helwater, Geneva, and Isabel. The distance from their home is too far to travel during the school year. Their family had been staying in Inverness over the summer, but they left Tuesday for home after their last lesson. We also doubled the rate we charge for lessons, which the parents were all fine with. Some even mentioned they were willing to pay much more for the level of care we have shown to their children._

_With the new schedule, Jeremy will still be holding his 5 lessons on Saturdays and I will have 25 lessons every other week and 24 lessons on the other 2 weeks. With our new rates and new schedule, I will be earning twice as much per week. The new schedule allows me 4 hours every day to work with our horses and help Jacob with the repairs to his farm. I also have 2 days a month open to add another lesson. I was able to schedule everyone during the hours of daylight that I will still have over the winter season. Unless someone cancels their lessons, I should have a full schedule to last till summer. Since I purchased young horses, I will work an extra year with Jacob at his farm. But I will begin training other people's horses during the 4 hours I have opened up._

_September 8, 1945_

_The new schedule is working well so far and Finic and Péarla Dudh are doing well with their halter training. I find myself sitting and watching them play together for hours every day. They take me back to another century, back to my time with ye my love. I find myself sleeping under the stars most nights, allowing the sounds of nature to lull me to sleep. I dream of ye every night. I see yer smile and I hear yer laugh, I wake up happy and it gets me through the day._

_September 15, 1945_

_All of the cottages have now been rented, most of the tenants signed two year leases. The large cottages have all been rented by families with children, many of them have inquired about riding lessons. That made me mindful, Lallybroch is large enough that we could hold two lessons at once. We have been rotating days, Eachan works with me on Monday and Wednesday all day and Friday mornings. Cadarn works with me on Tuesday and Thursday all day and Friday afternoon. Jeremy uses one horse one week and the other horse the next week. I will talk to Gabriel and ask if he kens anything about giving riding lessons then decide about adding more lessons._

_September 22, 1945_

_Today the Duke of Sandringham arrived at Leoch, ye warned me about him and I dinna listen. Jeremy was at Lallybroch to give his lessons, so I took the day to drive to Leoch. I thought I might feel yer presence there, but I didna. I was shocked at the condition of the castle and almost decided against going in as I arrived. I went to yer surgery, wanting to feel close to ye. When I went in, I must have expected to smell yer herbs hanging in the air, instead, it reeked of an old damp cave. It made me weep, if I canna feel ye there, then where? The tower where our chambers used to be had crumbled into ruins and the stables have been reclaimed by nature. Nothing is as I remembered it, I must rely on my memories of our time together to bring happiness to my life now. I love ye, Claire._

_September 24, 1945_

_Geillis killed the fiscal yesterday and as punishment, Colum sent me away with Dougal. Ye kissed me deeply before I left and demanded that I return to ye. I wish I never would have left that day._

_September 29, 1945_

_Jacob's stables and fence are all repaired, he will be taking Cinnamon and Harkin back to his farm, but Cadarn and Eachan will remain here. Jacob says Lallybroch is better equipped for the lessons we offer. Gabriel has been learning how to give riding lessons these past 2 weeks, so I am going to invite Sarah to bring Lily to the estate this week to allow Gabriel to put what he has learned into practice._

_October 6, 1945_

_Gabriel has done well with Lily and Eachan this week. I am going to call the parents of the children interested in lessons on Monday and invite them to meet with me and Gabriel this week and schedule their lessons. I told Gabriel that he would get all the earnings from the lessons he gives. I have increased Molly and Gabriel's regular earnings to £5 per day, they were both verra grateful when I told them of the raise._

_October 13, 1945_

_You were arrested in Cranesmure today. I am still verra angry with Laoghaire for her part in the whole situation._

_October 20, 1945_

_Tis yer 27th birthday today, happy birthday mo nighean donn._

_Tis also the day I rescued ye from the witch trials, and the day ye told me the truth of who ye are, when ye were from. It is the day I resolved to return ye to the stones, return ye to yer own time, return ye to Frank. If only ye kent how he truly feels about ye, ye might not have fought so hard to get back to him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friesian and small child.  
> https://render.fineartamerica.com/images/rendered/search/print/8/6.5/break/images-medium-5/1-once-upon-a-time-fran-j-scott.jpg  
> They are my favorite horse breed, and I always thought Sam would look sexy as hell on one.


	16. Chapter 16

_October 22, 1945_

_Today is the day that I took ye back to Craigh Na Dun. That day I made one of the hardest choices I ever had to make. I prayed to the Lord the whole way up to the top of the hill. I prayed 'Lord if I've never had courage in my life before, let me have it now. Let me be brave enough not to fall on my knees and beg her to stay'. He did give me strength, strength enough not to turn around when ye called out my name, strength to return to camp. When I returned to camp, built up the fire, and laid down next to it, the strength finally left me and I wept for my loss. I wept for the loss of the love of my life, for the woman who held my heart in her hands since the first time she wept in my arms. But then ye came back to me mo nighean donn, ye chose me for the third time._

_The first time is when ye chose to wed me, the second when ye accepted my pledge to ye and invited me back into yer bed and the third meant the most out of all of them. I pray again my love, I pray every day that ye choose me for a fourth time when ye return to this time. I pray that I am enough for ye, that ye love me enough to forsake yer vows to Frank._

_When ye walked into camp that night and sank down to yer knees in front of me, I wept for joy. I had the one thing that meant everything in the world to me, back in my arms. Ye gave me yer heart that night mo ghráidh and I vow to ye now, I shall never let harm come to it, so long as ye keep choosing me. This century may not be as dangerous as the one I come from, but I still vow to protect ye to my last breath. I am yers, my love, now and forever, just as ye are mine._

_October 27, 1945_

_Everyone surprised me today, they all arrived at Lallybroch with food to share. Mrs. Graham and Sarah said I looked like I could use some company. They said I have been spending to much time on my own. Sarah and Jeremy brought Lily and their new baby Mathias and Mrs. Graham brought Roger along. The children have both seen our young Friesians before, but they couldna keep away from them long enough for the poor wee things to rest. The children dinna understand that the horses are younger than they appear and are like bairns that need their rest. I explained to them that these types of horses grow to be verra big and the foals start out bigger than regular foals. Eventually, Jeremy and I were able to drag them away and have some lunch and a nap of their own. I canna wait till our bairn is fawning over a horse of their verra own. Our son will ride with one of us until he is three years of age, then I will buy him his verra own Friesian._

_Mrs. Graham overhead me and Jacob talking about ye and asked me questions about ye, about where we met, when we wed, how long I have kent ye and where ye are now. I couldna deceive her, she has been much help to me these last months. When I revealed the truth, she didna seem at all surprised, she was almost excited. Her reaction confounded me until she explained that she kent about the stones. She said she even told Frank that is what happened to ye, but she didna ken when ye traveled to. She was most excited when I told her that I was Laird of Lallybroch before Culloden and that we had lived here together._

_I wasna certain that I could trust anyone outside of Jacob's family with the truth, but Mrs. Graham has promised to keep our secret. She said I am a better match for ye than boring old Frank Randall. She said a young feisty lass such as yer self needs someone who will keep her on yer toes. She is anxious to see ye when ye return and wants to plan a welcome home party for ye. I told her that I would like to give ye at least a few days of rest before ye must face people and she understands. She remembers how gaunt and filthy I appeared when I first came through the stones myself._

_October 29, 1945_

_Ye and I arrived at Lallybroch today, I chuckle at the memory of Janet's reaction to us. Do ye recall, she called ye a trollop before I even got the chance to introduce ye properly as my wife. Of course, I arrived assuming that wee Jamie was Black Jack Randalls bastard. It is good I have learned to hold my tongue and temper since then, is it not?_

_Samhain is almost upon us, I thought to go to Craigh Na Dunn and watch the druids dance, then perhaps see if I could hear the call of the stones. But then I thought better of it, after all the younger me is already there with ye. I asked myself what kind of confusion would it cause for a second slightly older Jamie to suddenly appear, surely one of the versions of me would certainly be killed and that woudna do anyone any good. So I resigned myself to stay away from the stones and continue building a life here while I wait for ye. No matter how much it pains my heart with the missing ye, I canna sacrifice everything just to see your smiling face again. I will wait for now, but I promise ye, that I will be on that hill before the sun comes up on April 16, 1948. And just in case ye come back early, I will be there every April the 16th before that as well. I miss my wife dearly and I will get ye back, no matter how long I must wait._

_November 3, 1945_

_It was quarter day a few days ago and I introduced ye to our tenants. I made a fool of myself by trying to act like my Uncle Dougal. I dinna ken why I had it stuck in my head that he was what a powerful, respected Laird should be. Thankfully I had my beautiful wife by my side to put me in my place. It was because of what ye said to me that I was able to mend my relationship with Jenny. Today was the first time that we admitted our love for one another, to hear those words come out of yer sweet mouth, oh Sassenach, that was one of the happiest days of my life. The main reason I married ye, wasna to protect ye from Randall or even because I wanted to lie with ye, though those reasons were a small part of it. It was because I love ye with everything that I am, with every beat of my heart, with every breath I breathe, every tear I weep. Ye belong with me and I kent it then just as I ken it now my love._

_November 4, 1945_

_The Black Watch arrived today and again my life was not my own. I still dinna forgive Ian and Jenny for inviting those rotten criminals into our home._

_November 6, 1945_

_I rode away from ye today, I let Taran MacQuarrie scare me into helping him with his plans of robbery. I wish I would have made a different choice._

_November 10, 1945_

_I believe this is around the time ye learned of my capture when ye and Jenny went searching for me. When I escaped from the redcoats, I only thought of staying far away from Lallybroch to keep ye and my family safe. I went North and hid in caves for weeks, then one day when I crossed paths with a cobbler, I heard of the singing Sassenach lassy dressed as a man. I followed the stories for another week, tracking where ye had been, discovering where ye would likely go next. Then when I thought I had figured it out, I let my guard down and was captured again by the redcoats and taken to Wentworth. It was just past Yuletide by the time we arrived at the prison. I was taken to the gallows the next day. They slipped the rope around my neck and all I could think is how angry ye would be with me for getting myself foolishly captured and killed._

_November 17, 1945_

_Finic and Péarla Dugh are growing so fast and learning just as fast. They truly are intelligent beasts. We had our first snowfall last night and the two of them play so joyfully in it. This big house seems so empty without ye in it, without Jenny, Ian, wee Jamie, Maggie, and Kitty, it feels so lonely._

_November 24, 1945_

_I finally brought myself to enter my study today, it is just as I remember it. The Fraser/Murray family bible was on the shelf, just where I left it 200 years past. Ian and Jenny had a wee lass after Kitty, she was born dead, they named her Caitlin. They had twin bairns after Caitlin, a boy and a girl, they named them Michael and Janet, and finally, their youngest was a lad named wee Ian._

_I also found some of Jenny's journals with the bible, she wrote about her and Ian's children and the life they had after Culloden. It was believed that we died at Culloden when Fergus returned without us. Jenny and Ian took Fergus in and raised him as their own. Fergus married one of Laoghaire's daughters, a lass named Marsali and the two moved to the colonies to escape the hardships of life in Scotland. They lived in Wilmington North Carolina where Fergus had a print shop which he named L'Oignon. The two of them had four children, two boys, and two girls._

_Wee Jamie took over as Laird and had four children of his own. Maggie and Kitty married lads from Broch Mordha and each had families of their own. Michael went to France to study with Jared and eventually took over his wine business. He married a lass who died in childbed then never remarried after her death. Janet remained at home and never married. Wee Ian traveled to the colonies, became a part of the Mohawk tribe of Indians. Married one of them named Emily, but they dinna have children so he was forced to leave the tribe. He acted as a scout on the side of the rebels during the American Revolution and remarried a lass named Rachel. The two of them built a family together and disappeared into the backcountry of North Carolina, to a place called Murray's Ridge in the blue ridge mountains._

_Ian died March 10, 1778, of consumption, I wept when I read that passage, not just for Jenny, but for the loss of my best friend who I shall never meet again. I dinna ken when Jenny died since these journals were written in her own hand. She did travel to the colonies after Ian's death. She went to live with wee Ian and her grandchildren._

_Knowing all of these things feels wrong, I think I now understand the burden ye carried alone for all those months before the witch trial._

_December 1, 1945_

_Today Sarah and Lily stopped by and told me that I must decorate for Christmas. I remember ye telling me of this holiday and the beauty of it, but I just dinna feel like celebrating any of it until we can celebrate together. I agreed to decorate, but only because Sarah thinks it will make my students and staff happy to see a bit of holiday cheer. Everyone has volunteered to help since I have never done this before. Tis the first time I have felt truly lost since falling through the stones. I ken if ye were here with me, that ye would take control and I would enjoy whatever it is ye want to do, just because we are doing it together. I miss ye, my love._

_December 8, 1945_

_Well the house smells like pine, it is certainly a pleasant smell, but one I dinna think I will ever be rid of. Jacob, Jeremy, and I rode into the woods and chopped down a spruce tree on Sarah's orders. She insisted that I needed a tree in the house, it makes no sense to me, but I dinna feel like arguing so I consented to it. So now I have a huge tree in the corner of the parlor. Sarah has called all of my students and they will be here next Saturday to decorate the tree. I dinna understand the purpose of cutting a tree down, placing its dead body in the house, then decorating it with ribbons and bobbles as if ye are paying respects to it. It makes no sense to me, but I guess it gives me practice so when ye return to me, I dinna look like a complete numpty when we celebrate Christmas._

_December 15, 1945_

_I smiled a real smile today. The children arrived early this morning with boxes full of decorations. Jeremy made popcorn in the hearth, which a couple of the children strung together with needle and thread, to wrap around the tree. When they were finished, the tree looked beautiful with all of the white and silver bobbles and beads hanging from the branches. The children's laughs filled the house as they worked. I finally understand what it means to have the holiday spirit. I canna lie, I did weep a few times, some were sad tears but some were happy. As more time goes by without ye by my side, finding ways to smile gets harder, but I ken it is not forever. I have been here without ye for over seven months now, God how I hope ye return when yer supposed to. Sooner would be grand as well, but I dinna think ye will come back until 1948. I have just over two years left to wait. Perhaps it will become easier when the horses are big enough to ride. I think I might purchase a grown horse to ride until Finic is old enough._

_December 22, 1945_

_No lessons for the next three weeks, the children are celebrating Christmas and many of the families are traveling to spend time with other family members. I have given Gabriel and Molly two weeks off to do as they wish as well. Jacob has invited me to spend Christmas at his farm, but I declined and decided to drive down to Perth today. I purchased a three year old stud named Gideon. I am going to spend the next two weeks riding over the estate lands. I need to feel free again. I need to connect with the land of my ancestors, of my father, mother, sister, and brother again._

_December 29, 1945_

_This last week with Gideon has helped to begin healing my soul. But I need something more, I need a vacation so I'm going to Paris to visit Faith's grave. Jeremy and Sarah are going to stay at Lallybroch and take care of everything until Molly and Gabriel return._

_December 31, 1945_

_I leave for Paris first thing in the morning. It will be my first time on an airplane and I am a bit nervous. Dr. Abernathy gave me a prescription of Dramamine, he said it is for motion sickness and will ease my wame so I can enjoy the trip. I love ye mo nighean donn, I will write again when I return._


	17. Chapter 17

Jamie climbed into his car, tossed his bag of clothes into the back seat, and drove to the train station. He rode the train to London then hired a taxi to take him to Croydon Airport. He arrived at the airport, bought a roundtrip ticket to Paris and waited to board the plane. He decided he would spend three days in Paris before returning home. 

An hour later he was seated in a seat next to the window as the plane taxied down the runway. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even notice when the plane lifted off and pushed him back into his seat with the sudden change of speed. For the next hour and a half, he stared out the window, not seeing what was in front of him, thinking about the daughter he never met and the child he hoped to hold one day soon.

As they flew into Paris, he was immediately broken from his reverie at the sight of the Eiffel Tower came into view, standing high above everything else in Paris. He suddenly realized that he was about to step into a city that had changed immensely since he was there 200 years ago. 

The plane landed, bumped along the runway, and finally came to a stop. The stewardess opened the fuselage door as metal steps were pushed up against the plane by two men on the ground. The plane full of people slowly began to empty, Jamie stayed seated, waiting till the last moment, before standing up and taking that first step.

He stepped out of the plane and looked around before descending the stairs, he didn't recognize a single thing, but he hoped he could still find his way to the place where Faith had been resting since 1744.

Once outside the airport again, he hired a taxi to take him to an inn within walking distance of L'Hôpital des Anges. The driver had no knowledge of the place, but once Jamie described the location and building to him they were on their way. The driver explained that it was no longer used as a place of healing and had been converted back into a church before the first world war. He drove Jamie to an inn only two blocks from the church.

Jamie checked into his room, took his bag upstairs to his room, then left to walk to the church and visit his little girl. On his way to the church he noticed a flower shop, he decided he would purchase some flowers to take to his daughter. He had no other token to bring her to show his everlasting love for her and the flowers would do nicely. He chose a bouquet of 6 pink tulips, paid for them, and continued to his destination. Her headstone was not hard to find, he walked straight to it as if drawn by some supernatural power. He knelt in front of the headstone, gently placed the tulips to the side of her etched name which had faded over time and was almost indiscernible to those who didn't know what it said. Jamie traced the letters with his finger as tears fell from his eyes to land on the cold granite slab. He had no voice to speak out loud the words he wanted to say to her. He hoped she knew, as he sat mute, letting his tears tell her of his grief. 

He sat there, mourning his lost child and the situation he now found himself in until he had no more tears left to shed. He kissed his two fingers then pressed them to the stone, promising to bring her mother back to see her. He rose to his feet on stiff legs, bid Faith farewell, and returned to the inn. He slept fitfully that night as dreams of his time in Paris with Claire plagued him. He dreamed of the day of the duel, the blood pooling at her feet, the anguish and fear written on her beautiful face. He dreamed of those many months locked away in the bastille when he thought his wife and child both dead. He woke up in a cold sweat and it took him a moment to realize not only where he was but when he was. 

There was no way he was getting any more sleep so he pulled on a pair of denim trousers, a white button-down shirt, his coat, and boots. He decided to go for a walk and let his conscious be his guide. After a while, he found himself standing on the docks in front of what used to be Jared's warehouse. He looked around, only now noticing what all had changed in the past 200 years. He looked up and gasped at what was above the doors to the warehouse. There was a large sign that read 'Fraser's Fine Wines'. Jamie smiled, at least Jared had created a legacy that had lasted over all these years. He wondered who owned it now, Jared was a notorious bachelor and Jamie couldn't imagine him having a child to hand the business down to. Then he remembered that Michael, Jenny's son had taken over, but he to was a childless bachelor and had no one to leave it to.

Jamie didn't want to think of any of that right now so he decided to go back to the inn, take a shower then go find a place to get some breakfast. Jamie came down after his refreshing shower to ask the lady behind the desk what she recommended as a good place to get some breakfast. She gave him directions to a bakery that sold the best pastries in town and suggested he take in some of the sights that hadn't been scarred by the recent war.

Jamie followed her directions to the bakery and bought enough scones to last him through lunch. He decided to take her advice and take a look around the city where he had once lived. He walked to the Eiffel tower but decided not to go up until Claire could accompany him. He vaguely remembered her telling him how she had wanted to climb to the top but because of the war, it was closed. He briefly wondered if she would like to return to Paris for their honeymoon, but quickly decided against. Thinking about how arriving in Paris had effected him, it would be sure to be worse for Claire. He would need to think about another vacation spot for their honeymoon. 

He hailed a taxi when he had finished walking around the grounds below the Eiffel tower and requested the driver to take him to Versailles. The lady at the inn had told him that it was still a palace but tourists were welcome to go and enjoy the gardens. Jamie longed for the bit of peace that the gardens promised, however when he arrived there were army trucks and a sculpture covered in netting parked in the garden. Jamie decided he had seen quite enough of modern Paris and thought about finding an earlier flight to return to Scotland. Paris had not offered the solace he had so eagerly sought, it was time to go home. 

It was already late in the day by the time he returned to the inn. A few minutes after he made his way up to his room, the innkeeper knocked on his door with a tray of food. He gratefully took the tray and ate while he read the book he had brought with him on the flight. He had chosen one of his own books from the study at Lallybroch. It was an old favorite that always made him feel part of the story, it was the story of Don Quixote written in Spanish. He was stopped in his reading when he came across a passage that perfectly described what was letting happen to himself 'Take my advice and live for a long, long time. Because the maddest thing a man can do in this life is to let himself die.' He wasn't allowing his body to die, but at that moment he realized his spirit was dying.

It was time to make a change and face his ghosts. He made a promise to himself that when he returned to Scotland, he would visit Culloden Moor and face his most recent cause of heartache. Perhaps if he could lay those ghosts to rest, the wait would not be so painful. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.aaa.si.edu/collections/items/detail/gardens-versailles-during-world-war-ii-9952


	18. Chapter 18

_Jan 3, 1946_

_I returned from my trip to Paris this afternoon. Sarah and Jeremy were surprised to see me back so soon, but I told them they could stay through the end of the weekend. I am going to visit Culloden Moor tomorrow, I hope I dinna regret it, but I feel it is something I must do. Ye once told me ye had visited with Frank and saw the MacKenzie and Fraser markers. I am not looking forward to that part, but I feel that if I put it off any longer, the festering pain inside will continue to eat away at me until there is nothing left._

_The day I decided to leave for Paris is the same day in 1743 that ye rescued me from Wentworth, from the clutches of that sadistic bastard Randall. The memories were all eating me up inside, and without ye here to give me hope once again, I needed to run away. I couldna stand to be in Scotland for another minute and visiting Faith seemed like the perfect distraction._

_Paris wasna what I expected, so much has changed, but enough was the same. I visited our wee Faith's grave when I arrived, but I dinna expect it to hurt so much. Being there and seeing her name on that cold stone, almost completely worn away by time, it bought back all of the pain. I dreamed about the day she was lost to us and about my time in the bastille. I sought solace at the gardens of Versailles, but reminders of the war remained there, marring the beautiful gardens, leaving them but a mere shadow of what they once were._

_I did realize something when I was sitting in my room at the inn though. I realized that while I have been wallowing in my sadness, my spirit has been dying. That has happened to me only once before when ye rescued me from Wentworth prison. Ye were able to rebuild that piece of me that had been lost. When my soul was hiding under a blade of grass, ye built a shelter for it, ye gave me hope that I could once again be more than just a shell of a man. Ye believed in me when I didna even believe in myself. Ye are not here to help me this time if I allow myself to fall into that hole of despair again, and it would likely kill me this time. So I must build that shelter for myself before there is nothing left in me to fight for what is truly important. I will do what I must to make that shelter for my soul even stronger than it was before. This is why I must go to Culloden Moor and face my ghosts._

Jamie set his journal on his nightstand, reached over and turned off the lamp and laid down to sleep, his mind more at peace than it had been in a long time. His dreams did not haunt him that night, instead, he had pleasant dreams. He dreamed of the day he married Claire, remembering the feeling that washed over him as he saw her that morning. It was as if the sun had suddenly come out on a cloudy day, her beauty blinding in its pureness. Her nervousness, endearing as if she didn't realize how nervous he was as well. Then there was thride wedding night, when she finally took him to her bed and taught him how to love her. He still couldn't believe how such a beautiful, thoughtful, caring angel had chosen him. 

The next morning he woke up smiling, feeling happy and content with what his future held. He held onto that feeling as he dressed and went down to breakfast. When he arrived in the kitchen Sarah was preparing breakfast with Lily standing on a stool helping her. They both looked up as he entered the room, "Good morning Jamie, did ye sleep well?"

Jamie took a seat at the breakfast table, "Aye, I did. Thank ye."

Sarah looked at him with a puzzling expression on her face, "Are ye alright, Jamie? Ye usually have much more to say."

He nodded as he watched the pair of them prepare toast, "Aye, I guess my mind must be on the task I must complete today."

Sarah frowned, "What task would that be, Jeremy has already taken care of the horses this morning and the students willna return until next week."

He waved his hand in the air as if waving her question away, "Tis no' that kind of task. I have decided that I must visit Culloden Moor and I suppose I must be a bit nervous to go, that's all."

Sarah sat the butter knife on the plate next to the toast, "Well I can understand that, but ye ken that ye need not go alone. I will accompany ye, be there for ye in case ye need support or just a friend to have near ye."

Jamie thought over it for a few moments, wanting to brush off the offer, but then he thought better of it, "Aye, perhaps it would be better to have ye wi' me. I will be facing some ghosts after all. Would ye mind if we go after breakfast?"

Sarah finished buttering the toast and brought it to the table as Jeremy walked in, holding a sleeping Mathias in his arms, "Aye, that will be fine, I will just have Jeremy stay here and watch the children. They dinna need to go to that battlefield until they are old enough to understand the costs those men paid."

Jamie poured himself a glass of orange juice, "Thank ye, Sarah, I appreciate it, truly."

After they had finished breakfast, Jeremy took the children up to the room they had been sharing and put them down for a nap. Sarah decided it would likely be better if she drove, in case visiting the battlefield caused Jamie to much pain. The two got into Sarah's car and drove off toward Culloden Moor. It was only about 10 minutes past Inverness, so it would take them a bit over an hour to get there.

Sarah noticed that the closer they came to the battlefield the more Jamie clenched his jaw and fists, "Jamie, everything will be okay, we can turn around, we don't have to do this today if ye are not ready."

Jamie shook his head, "Nah if I dinna do this now, I may never again have the courage to do so."

When they finally arrived at the ancient battlefield they sat in the car for 15 minutes while Jamie gathered the courage to get out and see what memories remained of his countryman. Sarah walked next to him as he wandered across the field, stopping briefly at markers whose names he recognized. He said a silent prayer over each one and nearly fell to his knees when he noticed the marker that bore his own family name. He spent the most time knelt down in front of that marker, praying for eternal peace for the men whom it was placed there for, saying goodbye to those men who gave their lives for a cause doomed from the start, a cause which nearly cost him everything.

After a while, he rose to his feet, at peace with what had happened on that bloody field. Sarah led him to a plaque where the names of the men who lost their lives on the battlefield were memorialized for the world to see and remember them by. He recognized several names immediately, even Dougal's name was on that wall, confounding as it was, it made sense in a strange sort of way. His eyes scanned over the names, he wasn't quite sure what he was searching for but he kept searching. Eventually, his eyes landed on a name and it froze him in place. He thought he might find that name on the wall, even expected it. But to see it there so clearly with his own eyes was unsettling. The one thing he could be sure of was that Murtagh Fitzgibbons Fraser had received a soldier's death. 

Without understanding why it happened, Jamie suddenly realized he was smiling. He was sad of course about the death of his godfather, a man who had always been there for him and had sacrificed his own life for the safety of his and Claire's lives, right up to the end. In that moment he realized why he was smiling, it was because he was proud of the old man, he had fought that last battle, not for Charles, not for his country but for his loyalty to Jamie. 

Jamie left Culloden Moor that day with a sense of peace in his heart. Tragedy had happened there to be sure, but in the end, many Scots had survived in spite of the horrendous efforts of the British to wipe away any traces of them. He had survived, Claire had survived and his family had survived. Eventually, things would be as they should be, it would just require a bit of patience on his part. 


	19. Chapter 19

_January 5, 1946_

_Sarah accompanied me to Culloden Moor yesterday, I think it helped to have her there with me. I expected the land to be scarred from the battle that ensued there, but it was peaceful, the only signs that something terrible had happened there were the grave markers and the memorial. I felt the loss of all those men, those soldiers who fought beside me, deep into my bones. I felt the sadness that still lingers there, but I also felt peace, a peace that it was over and 200 years in the past. I found Murtagh's name on the memorial plaque, my reaction to seeing it surprised me. I felt proud of him, proud that he returned to that moor and fought even though I had not returned to fight beside him as I had promised. I miss him, I miss all of them of course, but I ken that even had he not died on that battlefield, he still would have been long dead by the time I visited the memorial. We both got another chance and I dinna intend to waste a single moment of it. I will continue to miss ye until ye are in my arms once again, Sassenach, but I will spend every moment until then looking forward to that moment. I will not waste time mourning your loss when I have not lost ye. God has given me this time, to prepare to care for ye and the bairn properly once ye return to me._

_January 12, 1946_

_This was the first week of lessons this year. The students were as eager to get back to their training as I was to have them. I drew up a notice for horse training and posted it on Tuesday, I have already gotten several calls and hope to begin filling in my schedule this coming week._

_January 19, 1946_

_My schedule is full, word spread quickly about my skills with horses and children alike and I have people on a waiting list for both. Jacob and I discussed this and we think that it might be time for me to train someone to take over the beginning learners so I can take on those ready for the next stage of learning. I think it will take about three months of constant training until the person we choose will be ready to take over completely._

_January 26, 1946_

_Sarah brought Lily over a few times this week, so I could test Gideon's ability to work with a child. He did much better than I expected, so I will use him for the second stage lessons when my replacement is ready to take over the stage one riders. Jacob and I talked with several people this week and chose a young man named Rory. He already has some experience with horses, which was more than the other applicants. He will begin his training this week, Jacob offered him an apprenticeship with earnings of £1 per day, Rory accepted without hesitation. Rory will be staying in the room above our stables while he is training, then he will move to Jacob's farm when it is time for him to take on all of the lessons. We will move Eachan and Cadarn back to Jacob's farm when Rory is ready._

_February 2, 1946_

_Rory is doing well with his lessons, although he has only worked with Eachan as of now. I have been integrating Gideon in the lessons with my students who are almost ready for the second stage, with great success. The students are thrilled to ride such a big beautiful horse and Gideon seems to enjoy the children._

_February 9, 1946_

_I have been visiting Craigh Na Dun on Sundays, I have been going since I returned from Paris. It helps me to feel close to ye and keep me from falling into despair. Most days I just sit in my car and watch the sun come up and let the peace wash over me. Today I found the strength to climb to the top and tell ye what lies within my heart. I miss ye._

_February 16, 1946_

_Mrs. Graham called today and said that Frank arrived at the manse this morning. She said that he dinna mention ye even once, but did mention a lass he had been seeing back in Oxford. I dinna like to think about Frank, but I must remind myself that we will still have to deal with him when ye return._

_February 23, 1946_

_I read a book this week about Prince Charles, I canna believe he escaped to the Isle of Skye dressed as a woman. Worse yet, I canna believe I spent so much time with a spineless bastard that abandoned his men after leading them to their deaths. He should have stood with them and faced the consequences of his actions. It does bring a smile to my face to ken that he didna ever find happiness. Does that make me a bad person?_

_March 2, 1946_

_Jeremy took me to a weaver today. Can ye imagine my excitement when I found out he could make a new tartan for me? I showed him my worn tartan and asked if he could replicate it. He assured me that though my tartan was old and worn, that it was the best example of an 18th-century tartan he had ever seen and he would have no problem creating a new one for me. I wish to look my best when we wed again and a new tartan is required in order to show proper respect to my wife._

_March 9, 1946_

_We have begun construction on the indoor arena. We decided to build it behind the existing stables since I want to keep Lallybroch as close to how ye remember it as I can. The arena will allow us to train during bad weather and later into the day during the colder months. Jacob thinks the arena will be finished by the end of June._

_March 16, 1946_

_Finic and Péarla Dugh are growing larger by the day and will be of great use when teaching my students how to care for young horses. I have taken on a few adult students who will begin training next month when Rory takes over all of the stage one students._

_March 23, 1946_

_It has become a sort of tradition that on Saturday after Jeremy finishes with his lessons for the day, that everyone comes to Lallybroch for dinner. Sarah and Molly usually make us all a large dinner while I am out riding Gideon and checking over the estate. Joe and Gail had their daughter yesterday, so this is the first Saturday they have missed. I dinna ken if ye will wish to continue Saturday dinners when ye return, but it is my hope that ye do. These people have become an important part of my life these past months, but I will always choose ye first._

_March 30, 1946_

_We are moving Eachan and Cadarn back to Jacob's farm this week. Rory is ready to take over the lessons. More than half of the stage one students will be moving up to stage two, so they will begin those lessons with me, this week. Jacob has a waiting list for stage one students, so Rory will have the same amount of students. Jeremy will supervise him with his new students since they will not have the months of experience that the students he has been working with do._

_April 6, 1946_

_I am becoming anxious now that it is April. I ken not to expect ye for another two years, but I canna help myself._

_April 13, 1946_

_In three days I will go to Craigh Na Dun. I have notified all of my students that I will be taking a personal day in memory of the battle of Culloden. I will be taking a picnic lunch with me since I dinna plan to leave until the sun sets._

_April 16, 1946_

_Ye dinna come through the stones today. I am okay with that, I dinna truly expect ye to. I love ye, mo nighean donn. I will welcome ye home in two years._

_April 20, 1946_

_I love ye, Claire._

_April 27, 1946_

_I was thinking of Faith today, what would we have named her, had she lived? Would we have named her after my mother, or yers. Would we have looked upon her face and come up with a name after seeing her? I ken it doesna matter, but I still wonder._

_May 1, 1946_

_It has been a year since I arrived in the wrong time. A year since I heard yer voice. A year since I felt yer touch. A year since yer unique scent washed over me. A year since I held ye in my arms. A year of surviving without ye by my side. A year of sadness, happiness, losing myself, finding myself again, and a year in which I realized what is most important. I will survive for the next two years as well._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a huge time jump in the next chapter.


	20. Chapter 20

_April 9, 1948_

_Mo ghráidh, I have a week left until yer return and I have never been more nervous about anything in my life. I find myself wondering if ye will still want me, if ye will still love me, if ye will still choose me over Frank, after all this time. Then I remember that, while it has been three years for me, it will have only been moments for ye. As promised, I have gone to Craigh Na Dun every April 16th since I arrived in the 20th century, but ye have not yet returned to me. I have faith that ye will return this time and I am so excited to see ye again. I let my hair grow back out so that I dinna look to different from when ye last saw me in my own time._

_I have made something of myself in this time. I have read everything in the library that documents history from my time to this one as well as many others on a variety of subjects. I am now a learned man for this century as well. We have a successful business, training riders as well as horses. I have hired three trainers of my own, who work under me. I still take on some of the riding lessons but mainly handle the horses. Jacob and Jeremy have become quite successful themselves and Jeremy now trains riders full time, along with Rory._

_Sarah and Jeremy have another daughter, just two months old, they named her Alice. Gabriel finally told Molly that he was in love with her and they wed last fall here at Lallybroch. Frank tried to have ye declared legally dead, but the court would not have it, they said ye must be missing for seven years. I dinna think he will put up a fight when ye file for divorce. I have a lawyer in Inverness who is ready to speak with ye about it all whenever ye are ready._

_I purchased another pair of Friesians last spring, I named them Reannag which is Gàidhlig for star and I named her brother Gath-luain which is Gàidhlig for moonbeam. These are two things that would calm me when I would become heartbroken over our separation, it seemed fitting to name them such. Just as Finic and Péarla Dudh they are intelligent beasts who have learned quickly. I have found that they are large enough by one year to take an adult rider, so ye may have yer pick from Finic, Péarla Dudh, Reannag, or Gath-luain. Originally I planned to keep Finic as mine, but Gideon and I have become quite close since he helped me to get through my toughest times. He is also most like Donas, he can be a bit stubborn at times, which Sarah says reminds her of my own temperament. I love ye mo nighean donn and I canna wait to see ye._

_April 10, 1948_

_Six days left, I canna believe it has been almost three years since I held ye in my arms. I have the picture of ye from the wanted poster, so I have not forgotten what ye look like, but yer scent is getting harder to remember, yer laughter takes concentration or dreams to recall. Yer smile is something I'm not likely to ever forget. And that twinkle in yer eyes when ye ken ye are right, but everyone else thinks yer just daft. I miss ye so much that I can scarcely breathe._

_April 11, 1948_

_Only five days remain. I have left the training with my employees this week. I canna seem to keep my mind focused enough for it and the lads were happy to pick up extra lessons. Lallybroch is doing quite well, especially since we finished the arena. We now have people who rent time to ride their horses inside during the colder months. Jeremy helped me to build a few more one bedroom cottages last summer since they are so popular with the residents at Joe's hospital in Inverness. I think Jenny would be quite proud of the Laird I have become, I think ye will too. I am no longer trying to be someone that I am not. I ask myself before I make any decision 'what would Claire say about this' and it has not let me down so far._

_April 12, 1948_

_Four more days until I hold ye in my arms. I have had some rough times these past three years without ye here by my side. But I dinna let those thoughts linger too long because, for ye, I have been by yer side this whole time, building our lives together. We had some hard times, but we made it through time and time again. I find it helps to count my blessings every morning when I wake and every night before I lay down to sleep. For a long while, I wished I could go back and kill Charles in Paris, to stop the whole rising and live with ye at Lallybroch with everyone. But I dinna think I would have been any more successful at that than we were at stopping the rising the first time we tried. We will have a better life here, away from the redcoats and diseases of the 18th century. I will always miss my sister and her family, but I have found a place for myself in the 20th century and I wouldna go back now, even if the stones allowed it. I tried it last April, but I didna hear the call of the stones and they were just cold granite slabs when I touched them. I dinna belong there anymore, this is my time now. My destiny lies by yer side mo nighean donn, where ever ye are._

_April 13, 1948_

_We are down to just three days until ye return to me. Three more days and I will never let ye go again. I never saw myself as a vain man, I even told ye as much when we were in the abbey after ye repaired my hand. Which by the way, Joe fixed my stiff joint, so now it bends as it should and doesna pain me anymore. But I find that I canna decide what I should wear when ye see me again after 200 years, or three years or only minutes, depending on which way ye look at it. I want to look perfect for ye, but I find it hard to ken what that might be._

_April 14, 1948_

_Two days left until ye finally arrive. I find this last week of waiting for ye has been the longest one yet. My mind keeps wandering to what I will say to ye, what will ye think of the new Jamie who stands before ye. I worry if I have changed too much, will the changes be a good thing or bad thing for our relationship. Have I built ye up so much in my mind that perhaps ye may not be the person that I remember? Will that thing that was between us still be there? I have so many thoughts running through my mind that it is driving me mad._

_April 15, 1948_

_One more day, I canna believe ye are almost home. I am writing tonight before I leave for Craigh Na Dun, I will be leaving Lallybroch at midnight and will wait in the car until first light. I can see the stones from where I will park my car, so I will see when ye come through. Mrs. Graham asked if she could come with me, but I am selfish and want to have time alone with ye first. She still wishes to throw ye a welcome home party but agreed to wait until I let her ken ye are ready. I thought to bring some clothes for ye to the stones, but it has been so long since I have seen ye, that I dinna ken what size ye might wear. I'll bring ye straight home, where ye can rest. I have purchased a few more relaxed garments for ye until we can go into town and ye can choose something ye like yer self._

_I am not so much nervous now as I am anxious to see ye and hold ye again. I have come to trust Joe and have told him everything. At first, he found it hard to believe, but after talking with Jacob and Mrs. Graham, he came around. He has agreed to see to yer prenatal care, even if ye wish to have him do so at Lallybroch and not at the hospital in Inverness. Of course, ye can choose a doctor yer self if ye decide ye dinna want him, but I thought perhaps it might be helpful to have someone who kens all about us to see to it._

_I dinna think I have much more to say that I canna say to ye in a few hours. I dinna think I will sleep tonight with the anticipation of yer return in less than 24 hours before me. I love ye mo ghráidh, I will see ye soon._

Jamie took his basket full of food, enough for several meals, and loaded it into his car. He bid Bran and Lucas the dogs he had found two summers ago, goodbye, set some cream in a dish on the porch for the wee grey cheetie who had followed him home from the creek after a fishing break one afternoon and climbed into his car to drive to Craigh Na Dun. He had meticulously scrubbed the car, inside and out the day before, hoping to make a good impression on Claire. 

He wore a black pinstripe suit, paired with a white shirt, suspenders, and a cherry red tie. He wore his new oxfords, shined the evening before and his black fedora, tilted to one side. He had asked Sarah's opinion on the wardrobe which he had modeled two days before to gauge her opinion and she said he looked dapper and Claire would love it. Jamie had his doubts after witnessing what Frank wore on several occasions, but he just couldn't bring himself to wear brown or a sweater vest for that matter. Neither the color nor texture suited his build, coloring, or personality. He hoped for his own sake that Sarah was right about what Claire would think. 

When he finally arrived at Craigh Na Dun, he still had several hours to wait before the sun came up. So he turned the radio on and leaned back to listen to the music as Doris Day sang about loving somebody. 

He must have fallen asleep at some point because the birds chirping above startled him awake just as the sun was peeking over the horizon. He scrambled out of the car, looked around at the ground, searching for any tracks she might have left, to be certain he hadn't missed her. But there were no obvious tracks to be found, so he quickly climbed the hill, searching over the ground the whole way up, but still, there were no signs. Feeling relieved that she had not come through while he had been asleep, he hiked back down to the car and leaned against the fender to be certain he would not fall asleep again. 

He sat there, ankles crossed, arms crossed over his chest, staring up at the top of the hill for a few more hours before he felt the urge to relieve himself. He walked over to a bush that hid him from the road, but granted him an unobstructed view of the hill above and quickly took care of business. When he returned to the car a couple of minutes later, his stomach reminded him that he should probably eat something now, since he didn't know when she might come through. He pulled a few biscuits and blackberry jam that Sarah had made from the basket. He spread the jam on the biscuits, ate each of them in three bites, and returned the knife and jam to the basket, never taking his eyes off the hill. 

He was just turning to grab his bottle of water when the wind began to blow and he heard a loud clap of thunder. Jamie looked up, scanning the sky for the imminent storm. But what he saw was only a clear blue sky, not a cloud in sight. Some movements at the top of the hill caught his eye. He jerked his head back and stared at the hill. For a moment there was nothing, and he thought perhaps his mind was playing tricks on him. Then he saw her, he watched as Claire slowly rose to her feet, her back to him. She reached down to dust her dress off and Jamie's breath caught in his throat. He took a step away from the car but then found he was frozen in his tracks and couldn't move another inch. 

He stood, transfixed as her soft sobs wafted over the breeze to reach his ears. She walked down the hill toward him, her eyes cast down to the ground, she had not noticed him yet. When she got within 10 feet of him, he breathed his nickname for her, "Sassenach."

She pulled her head up and stared at him with an expression of disbelief on her face, her brow furrowed as she attempted to form words. Her mouth opened and closed, but no sound came out, then finally she uttered one word, "Jamie?"

He grinned and strode toward her, "Aye, tis me."

She took a step back, away from him, "But ... I ... You ... Culloden ... How?"

He chuckled and stepped closer to her, holding out his hands, palms up, "I'll explain everything, would ye let me hold ye please?"

She nodded and stepped into his open arms. After a few silent moments, wrapped in his warm embrace, she took a step back and looked him up and down. "Why are you wearing those clothes, how are you here?"

Jamie looked down at himself, second-guessing his choice of attire, "Do ye not like the suit then?" 

Her eyes grew wide, "Oh no, that's not what I meant at all, you look absolutely wonderful, but just a minute ago you were in your kilt and you were as dirty as me. Now you are so clean and modern, I'm almost afraid to touch you. Am I hallucinating, is my need for you that strong that I conjured an image of you to ease my suffering?"

He chuckled again, pulling her back against his chest, "No my love, ye are not imagining things. I am really and truly here, but as I said before, I will explain everything. However, right now, I would like to get ye home. I know ye are tired and hungry, I have food waiting for ye in the car and a hot bath when we get home."

Claire looked up at him again, scrunching her forehead, "Did you say car?"

He gestured to the baby blue Jaguar parked behind him, "Aye, I did."

She shook her head, "But you can't drive, you don't even know what a car is."

He raised his eyebrows in surprise, "I assure ye, I do ken what a car is, and I can drive. I have been driving for almost three years now. Now if ye will get in, I would like to take my wife home."

She still bore the confused expression on her face but followed his lead and sat down in the car after he held the door open for her. He buckled the seatbelt around her, closed the door, made his way around the front of the car, and settled himself into the driver's seat. He started the car and drove away from Craigh Na Dun.


	21. Chapter 21

Claire's mind felt muddled, the scene unfolding around her made absolutely no sense what so ever, yet here was Jamie, dressed as a wealthy businessman, driving a Jaguar in 20th century Scotland. The facts presented to her were too incongruent to wrap her mind around. She looked over at him, her brow furrowed and mouth slack. He took a quick glance at her expression before he pulled out onto the road toward Lallybroch, "Sassenach, yer thinking so hard I can hear yer mind working from over here, what is it?"

She shook her head as if to clear her mind, but the scene in front of her did not change, "I'm not exactly sure what I need to say to be honest. But I guess I should start somewhere. You said you have been driving for three years, how on earth is that possible, I just left you on the other side of the stones in 1746."

He chuckled and pushed the basket of food toward her, "Here, eat something while I begin to explain."

She opened the basket and sighed at the sight inside, she had to admit that she was rather peckish and the loud sound her belly emitted, made that quite obvious. 

He watched as she pulled some cheese from the basket before beginning, what he was about to say would likely shock her and he wanted to be sure she was eating before throwing her off balance. Once he was satisfied that she would continue eating he began, "Tis true that ye just left me on the other side of the stones, but after ye passed through, I touched the stones myself. However, instead of being brought to 1948 as ye just were, the stones dropped me in 1945, May 1, 1945, to be precise."

He glanced over to gauge her reaction and sure enough, her eyes were wide and her jaw was hanging open, "Keep eating Sassenach, both ye and the bairn need it." She nodded and resumed chewing the food in her mouth.

"I arrived quite early that morning and found the road, I kent right away that I must have followed ye through to yer time. When I couldna find ye, I reasoned that ye must have gotten a ride into town before I came through and ye would likely seek out yer friends, Reverend Wakefield and Mrs. Graham in Inverness. So I followed the road into Inverness, I arrived in town just after nightfall. Of course, the town looked quite different from what I was used to, so I decided to begin at the center of town at the statue and find my way to a church. I assumed that surely the people at the church would be able to direct me to yer friend's home."

"When I arrived at the statue, I saw a lovely sight in the second story window of Mrs. Baird's Bed and Breakfast. There was a beautiful curly-haired lass, brushing out her hair in front of a mirror and cursing at the stubborn curls. I could tell by how she held her jaw tight and the movement of her lips what words she had uttered. She said 'Jesus H. Roosevelt Christ' and I kent for sure that I had found my wife, I had found ye, mo chridhe. But before I could formulate a plan, I heard a familiar voice behind me. The voice was that of Black Jack Randall, or so I thought at the time, and I was fearful that he had followed me through the stones and I had inadvertently led him to ye. So I turned away from the statue, leaving ye safe inside that building and made my way to where I hoped a church was still standing."

Claire raised her hand to stop him, "Wait, hold on a moment. Jesus H. Roosevelt Christ, it all makes sense now. That was Frank that spoke to you, wasn't it?"

Jamie nodded, "Aye, it was, but I dinna ken it until the next day."

Claire's eyes got wide, "He confronted me that night, he said he saw a Scot looking at me through the window from below. He said he thought you were a ghost. He accused me of cheating on him during the war. Oh God, that was you. I'm sorry, this is all a bit much to wrap my head around, but don't stop, I need to hear more."

Jamie took a quick look at her to be sure she could indeed handle more right now, when he only found wonder reflected back at him from her amber eyes he decided to continue, "Well I found the church, met a kind reverend, who turned out to be yer Reverend Wakefield, he gave me food and shelter for the night. He gave me new clothes and a place to wash as well. I planned to find ye the next morning so we could figure out what to do next. However, the next morning Mrs. Graham asked me to move some church programs for her. The date on them was from 1945 and I realized then what had happened. So I thought to see ye once more before ye traveled through the stones. When I returned to the statue, I saw ye climbing into a car, dressed in the white dress that ye were wearing on the day we met. I said goodbye to ye as ye drove away and prayed we would find each other again, and now we have."

Claire furrowed her brow in confusion, "But why didn't you try to stop me if you were already here, why did you let me drive away to fall through those dreadful stones in the first place?"

Jamie looked over at her, surprised, "Do ye not already ken that? Ye didna ken me yet, ye had no reason to trust a filthy highlander at that time. If I had stopped ye, we never would have met in that croft, we never would have wed, we never would have fallen in love and we would no' be expecting our bairn." Jamie placed a hand over her still flat stomach.

The realization hit Claire all at once, and she uttered one word, barely loud enough for him to hear, "Oh."

Jamie chuckled as he removed his hand and placed it back on the steering wheel, "Aye, that is why. Now do ye have any more questions for me right now?"

She thought for a minute, taking a biscuit and jam out of the basket as she decided what to ask next, "Yes, I have plenty, let's begin with where in the world did this car come from and how did you learn to drive so well?"

Jamie chuckled, "Well that was no' the first question I thought ye might ask, but I suppose it makes sense with the shock ye must be feeling. Before I tell ye where the car came from, I will have to start a bit before that."

She nodded as she took a bite of the biscuit, a moan of appreciation for the sweet taste of the jam, escaping her lips. 

Jamie grinned at her enjoyment, "A local farmer named Jacob, taught me to drive his truck so that I could come into town and fetch supplies for him. I couldn't apply for my driver's license until after I had gotten my documentation, proving that I am a legal British citizen of the 20th century. Luckily Master Raymond supplied those for me when I finally went to visit Lallybroch. There was enough money in my account that I was able to purchase this car after I passed my driving exam."

She about choked on the water she was drinking at his quick overview, "I'm sorry, did you say Master Raymond?"

Jamie nodded as if meeting Master Raymond in the 20th century was the most natural thing in the world.

Claire put both her hands up, "Wait, I think you are going to have to start from the beginning, the more you tell me, the more confused I become. Where are we going anyway?"

Jamie sighed, he had much to tell her and had hoped she would get some rest and take care of herself before worrying about what he had been up to during the time he spent without her. "We are going home, to Lallybroch. I have a journal that I have been keeping that explains everything but I will tell ye now, mind it is a lot to take in and ye will likely have more questions when I am finished than ye do now."

Claire nodded, "Alright, go on then, I need to know."

Jamie took a breath and Claire realized that he was settling himself in for a long story, she watched his face as he prepared himself. She realized that his face had indeed aged a tiny bit since she last saw him on the other side of the stones. He looked more sure of himself now, he also appeared healthier than he had only half an hour ago. She looked down at herself and wondered what she looked like, it had been months since she had seen her body bare. She suddenly felt self-conscious about her appearance, Jamie hadn't seen her naked in over three years. Would she still appeal to him, would he even want her now after he had lived so long without her? She decided to put those fears aside, for now, that was a problem they could face later. 

Claire continued to eat the food from the basket as she settled in to listen to what Jamie had to tell her.

He took a last glance at her before he began, "When I realized what had happened, I returned to the church. Luckily Mrs. Graham was still there when I returned. I asked for help and she took me to a farm. Jacob, the one I mentioned before is the farmer who hired me to train his horses. He kent right away that I had traveled through the stones, his wife was a traveler as well and he kent the signs. He took me into town to buy some clothes and some books at the library so I could read about the outcome of Culloden. We saw some wanted posters when we arrived and Jacob suggested I change my appearance so I got my hair cut. Frank spotted me before we left town and accused me of taking ye. He said some more awful things on other occasions when I was unfortunate enough to encounter him, but I will save that for later if ye wish to ken about it."

Claire nodded, "I don't wish to talk about Frank right now, he is the last thing from my mind. But I do think I want to meet this Jacob fellow soon, it sounds like he has been a good friend to you."

Jamie sighed, as a soft smile lit up his face, "Aye, he has been at that. Anyway, Frank wouldna let us go without talking to the police, so Jacob and I went to the police station. Jacob told them I was his grandson, who he had picked up at the train station and I had been with him ever since. They believed that I couldna have taken ye, so they removed me from the suspect list."

Claire gasped, "You were a suspect in my disappearance, but why, you had nothing to do with it, it was all an accident."

Jamie shrugged, "They said it was because Frank spotted me staring up at ye through the window."

Claire growled, which took Jamie by surprise, he had never heard that sound come out of her before, "Why that arrogant arse. He couldn't think that I would choose to leave on my own, because our marriage was so perfect that another man must have lured me away."

Jamie's brow furrowed, "I thought ye said ye came to Scotland to reconnect, to mend yer broken marriage. Ye never said it was perfect when ye mentioned it to me."

Claire rolled her eyes, "That's not what I meant, I was being sarcastic. We did come to fix our marriage, but I'm not so sure it would have lasted anyway. I was becoming quite bored with being his wife and honestly I was not ready to conform to his vision for what my life should be like. I think that I was always supposed to fall through those stones and find my way to you. We are meant to be together, no matter the time or place. I am not meant to be with Frank Randall, you are my husband Jamie."

Jamie grinned, "Glad to hear ye say it, Sassenach."

Claire waved her hand as if swatting a fly, "Anyway enough about him, tell me what happened next."

Jamie smiled, turning his attention back to the road, "Well I was no longer a wanted man, so we returned to the farm. The police searched for ye at the farm and everywhere else they could think of for months. But after a while yer case went cold and they stopped searching. I started giving riding lessons to children at the farm and before long had my schedule filled with lessons. One day I decided that I was ready to see Lallybroch, for a long time I feared it was in ruins. But when we pulled up to the house it looked better than I remembered it. I won't tell ye what it looks like now, ye will have to wait and see for yer self when we arrive in about 45 minutes." 

"There was a sign next to the front steps with a number to call. I called the number and the man invited me back to see the inside. When we arrived on the appointed day I met Master Raymond there. He handed me the deed to Lallybroch and all my legal documents. He said it was to thank ye for saving his life when King Louis had him arrested. I have no' seen him since that day, but he says that he will visit again when ye return."

Claire furrowed her brow, then her eyes lit up as she came to a realization, "Master Raymond must be a traveler too, that explains so much that I have wondered about."

Jamie nodded, "Aye, he is. I was shocked when I saw him as well. But I canna say that I am no' glad about it. If it wasn't for him, I dinna ken where I or Lallybroch would be today."

Claire smiled, "We will have to thank him properly when we see him again. But tell me more, what happened after that?"

He shook his head and rolled his eyes, "Well, of course, I moved from Jacob's spare room back into Lallybroch. Eventually, I began giving riding lessons at Lallybroch as well as horse training. We also have a number of tenants on the estate lands. Our riding lessons and horse training have grown so much in the years since I arrived that I have had to hire a few employees. They take care of most of the day to day operations, leaving me with plenty of free time on my hands, free time that I will get to spend wi' my wife and child."

"I have made some friends since I arrived and I canna wait for ye to meet them all. Mrs. Graham wants to throw ye a welcome home party, but I thought ye might like to get settled before that happens."

Claire nodded in appreciation, "Yes I really don't feel like seeing anyone just yet." Suddenly her eyes got huge, "Hold on, Mrs. Graham knows about us?"

Jamie grinned sheepishly, "Aye, she overheard Jacob and I talking about ye at one of our group dinners. She kens everything and has no' uttered a word to Frank."

Claire sighed, "Oh thank God, I am not ready to face him. I think I will need a few weeks to feel like myself again before I am prepared to deal with him."

Jamie reached across and captured her small hand in his much larger one, bringing it to his lips, he kissed her knuckles, "Ye shall have all the time ye need, mo ghráidh. But ye must deal with him eventually, ye are still legally married to the man in this time."

Claire groaned, "Yes, unfortunately, I know you are right. But will you allow me a few weeks at least?"

Jamie smiled as he placed another kiss on the back of her hand, "I have waited this long without ye by my side, it willna hurt to wait some more now that ye are wi' me again."

She sighed and leaned over to rest her head on his shoulder, "Thank you, Jamie, for everything."

They rode in comfortable silence for a while, then Claire suddenly lifted her head from his shoulder, "Will you tell me what Frank said to you?"

Jamie groaned, "Aye, if ye insist, but I must warn ye, it is not pleasant."

Claire swallowed audibly, "That's okay, just tell me, I need to know what I am up against."

Jamie nodded, "He accused ye of having an affair wi' me during yer time in the war. Called ye a harlot and a slut, he said he kent ye wouldna keep yer legs closed and he should have expected it. Luckily Jacob was wi' me to keep me from killing the bastard, I hated hearing him speak of ye in such a dreadful manner. But it's not just what he called ye, he has courted many lasses in the time ye have been gone. He even tried to have ye declared dead last year so he could marry one of them. I think Mrs. Graham said her name was Candy or Mandy. I dinna think he was faithful to ye even before ye fell through the stones though."

Claire shook her head, "I thought the same thing before I fell through, but I always pushed the thoughts away, telling myself that I was being paranoid. But looking back at things he said or did, it all makes sense. Did I ever tell you that I always had to initiate sex, he never once asked for it or made the first move. It was always me, he used to call me needy. I'm glad I am your wife now. I just have to decide how I am going to go about all of this."

Jamie took her hand in his again, "Aye, we will figure it out together, I have a lawyer who is prepared to take yer case, whenever ye are ready. He says that ye dinna even have to see Randall, to begin the divorce proceedings."

Claire let out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding, "Oh thank God for that. Do you think we could give him a call tomorrow?"

Jamie nodded and released her hand to pull off onto the gravel road that led up to Lallybroch, "Aye we can, now, are ye ready to go home?"


	22. Chapter 22

Claire grinned at him, before leaning over and placing a kiss on his jaw, "Yes, Jamie, take me home to Lallybroch."

Jamie slowly took the winding road that cut through the trees that had not been there 200 years ago. He watched Claire out of the corner of his eye, waiting for her reaction to the 20th century Lallybroch that he had been living in for the past 3 years. She gasped as her hand came up to cover her mouth when the estate appeared in her line of sight once they left the tree cover. Her eyes were huge as she scanned the grounds, taking in all of the changes as well as everything that remained the same. 

She turned to him, "Jamie, it is even more beautiful than I remember, when did you put a fountain in the front and this circular gravel driveway is new too."

Jamie chuckled, "There have been many improvements, some of these were done before even I arrived. I put in the driveway and fountain after I returned from Paris. I wanted to bring the feeling of Versailles home with me."

She looked at him in surprise, "You went to Paris, but what about you being seasick. I couldn't imagine you would want to make that trip willingly."

He rubbed her hand before releasing it and climbing out of the car, "They have medication that helps with motion sickness, luckily I have a friend who is a doctor who prescribed me some before my trip. I flew there right after my first Hogmanay in this time."

He walked around to her side of the car, opened the door, and offered her his hand, "Now come, let me take ye inside and draw ye a bath."

She accepted his hand and let him pull her from the car as her eyes darted around the dooryard, trying to take everything in. The dooryard did indeed remind her of the gardens at Versailles, with the multiple varieties and colors of flowers along the edges, the beautifully maintained lawn that surrounded the driveway, and the cobbled walkway that led up to the main door of the house. She concluded that Jamie had definitely kept himself busy in the time he had been separated from her and was grateful he found something productive to do with his time instead of grieving her loss.

Jamie released her hand and leaned into the backseat where she had placed the picnic basket after devouring everything inside. He retrieved the basket, closed the door, then took her hand in his and led her up the front steps. 

He pulled a modern key from his suit jacket pocket and unlocked the door. He pushed the door open, then stood to the side to allow Claire to enter first. She stepped inside cautiously, not sure she was ready to see that the interior had changed as much as the dooryard. But when she moved further toward the parlor and looked around, she could see that everything had been kept original, it looked just like it did the day they rode away to join Charles Stuart. She turned and looked at Jamie with tears in her eyes, "Aye, I couldna let go of any of this, I ken they are only possessions, but they are what I have left now. With Jenny, Ian, and the bairns gone, it didna feel right to replace any of the things that held all of those memories."

She walked over to him, laced her arms around his waist and rested her head against his chest to hear the beating of his heart. "Thank you, Jamie. I know you didn't specifically choose to do this for me, but it helps. I feel like I have come home, and not just Lallybroch, but to you as well. Although these new clothes you are wearing will take some getting used to, you look every bit the modern man." She chuckled as she ran her hand over the lapel of his suit.

He set the basket on a side table and took her hand, "Come, I want to get ye in the bath, ye can see the rest of the house and the estate after ye have had a bit of rest."

Although she was eager to take everything in now, she did feel a bit grimy and tired, so without a fight, she acquiesced to his request. 

Jamie led her up the stairs, down the hall, and into the Laird's room. He opened the door to allow her to enter. She walked in and looked around, everything was just as she remembered it, except for the door on the wall next to the bed. She cast a glance back at Jamie in question, but he just gestured to the door as if inviting her to take a look for herself. She strode over to the door, grabbed the handle, and pulled it open. It was completely dark inside, so she squinted to try to see where the door led. 

Jamie chuckled and moved to stand beside her, "Did ye already forget how electricity works, Sassenach? Feel for the switch on the wall, so ye can turn the light on."

She looked up at him, her brow furrowed in confusion, "We have electricity now?"

He quirked his eyebrow at her, "We are living in the 20th century, why would I not have modern conveniences to make life easier for us. Turn the light on and see some of the other changes have been made to Lallybroch."

She rolled her eyes and moved her hand along the wall inside the darkened room until her fingers came into contact with the switch. She flicked the light on and almost fainted at what was revealed as the light spilled around the room. She turned and peered up at him, a surprised and pleased expression on her face, "A bathroom, we have a real bathroom and it's attached to our bedroom."

Jamie grinned, that sexy grin that was just for her, "Aye, we do, now if ye will step inside, I will help ye remove yer dress and draw ye a nice hot bath. Ye can soak for as long as ye wish." 

She stepped inside the bathroom, spun in a circle to take it all in then turned away from him, so he could help her remove her skirts. She turned to face him, allowing him to untie the laces of her corset and let it fall away. With that complete, he moved away from her to fill the bathtub with water. He took some soap from a cabinet on the wall and placed it on a small table that sat next to the large clawfoot tub. 

Once the tub had completely filled, he turned back to her, "There is a pajama top and trousers as well as panties on the counter for ye. Ye can rest when ye are finished bathing. I dinna wish to leave ye, but I must go take care of the horses, but I willna be gone long." He placed a kiss on her temple then left the bathroom, with her standing in her shift, looking around bewildered.

Jamie walked over to the wardrobe, removed a pair of denim trousers, a white undershirt, and a simple white button-down shirt. He removed his suit, hanging it back in the wardrobe and changed into the clothes he used for working with the horses. He placed his oxfords inside the wardrobe and took his workboots out. He pulled on his work boots, and deftly laced them up and tied them. He walked over to the vanity, chose a black ribbon, and tied his hair back in a cue. He didn't want to be gone from Claire to long, so he hurried down the stairs and out the back door to the stables, saying good morning to Molly as he passed through the kitchen. 

Twenty minutes later, he returned to the kitchen, "Molly, would you mind making a welcome home breakfast for Mrs. Fraser, she is in the bath now, but I ken she will be hungry. Could ye also bring it up to the Laird's room when ye are done?"

Molly nodded, "Yes, Jamie, I will have that ready in about 15 minutes. I'm glad she finally made it back to ye, I can see ye are happy about it as well."

Jamie grinned, "Aye, I am verra happy indeed. Thank ye, Molly." Jamie left the kitchen and bounded up the stairs, taking them two at a time. He hadn't felt so excited in years, he was indeed elated to have his wife back. When Jamie entered the Laird's room, Claire was just coming out of the bathroom, her hair was wrapped in a towel on top of her head, turban style and the new pajamas fell a bit loosely over her slender body. She walked over to the vanity in the corner, sat down, and removed the towel from her head. She dropped the towel on the floor beside her and began running her fingers through her wet locks. 

Jamie stepped up behind her and moved her hands away from her head, so he could run his fingers through her hair. He gently pulled his fingers through, untangling the curls as he went. She sighed at the sensation of his fingers on her scalp and in her hair. It had been far too long since they had been able to enjoy such a simple intimate moment. With the war raging, it had been many months since she had been able to have a proper bath, let alone one in a tub. When all the tangles were smoothed out, Jamie pulled his fingers out of her hair and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Are ye hungry mo chridhe? I asked Molly to bring ye up some breakfast."

She opened her eyes and looked at his reflection in the vanity mirror, only now noticing that he had changed his clothes. She spun around on the seat and looked up at him, "Yes I would love some breakfast, but I think that I may be hungry for something else. Look at you Jamie Fraser, you can wear anything and look scrumptious, I may just take a bite out of you."

His eyebrows rose, remembering when he had said something similar to her the morning after their wedding. "Och, Aye?" He asked her playfully. "Ye can have all ye want of me, but Molly will be up any minute with some food. Ye must eat first in order to keep yer energy up. I also have something that I would like to show ye. I call it 'My Memories Across Time' I have written letters to ye during our time apart."

She grinned at him, "You have? What kind of things did you write about?"

Jamie walked over to his nightstand, pulled open the drawer where he kept everything important and removed his journal. With his back to her, he closed his eyes, placed a hand reverently on the cover of the thick, leather journal, then turned to face her. With tears streaming down his face, he strode over to her, knelt down in front of her and placed his most treasured possession on her lap, "This is my journal, the memories I have kept across time. This has kept ye close to my heart when ye were so far away from me that I thought I must die, when the only way I could see ye were my visions of ye in my dreams. But in my dreams, ye never touched me, I couldna feel ye, or breathe in yer sweet scent. For all that time, ye were gone to me except in my dreams and my memories of our life together back in my time. All that time I was parted from ye, and ye were building yer life with the younger me. I wrote of the memories that would come to me and I wrote of what was happening in my life apart from ye, here in this time."

She placed her opened hands on his face, cupping his face, stroking his high cheekbones with her thumbs and wiping the tears away. "What are these tears about, my love."

He closed his eyes, "There is much sadness in these pages, I missed ye terribly while I was parted from ye. Ye dinna have to read it, but it is yers to do with as ye like. Every word was written for ye, though there is sadness in these pages, these tears are joyful tears. I am so happy to finally have ye back wi' me, mo nighean donn, my heart feels as though it may burst with all of the happiness I feel."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Shadowsfire, for the title of the journal Memories Across Time. It is perfect and I hope you like how I used it here.


	23. Chapter 23

Claire looked down at the book he had just set in her lap, tears coming to her eyes as she thought about the time he had been without her and how much she would miss him if their roles were reversed. She leaned forward, capturing his face in her hands, as the tears spilled over to roll down her cheeks. "Oh my love, I am so sorry I couldn't be here with you. I will read this, I promise, but right now, I just want to be with you."

Jamie leaned into her hands and closed his eyes, relishing the fact that she was truly, finally here with him.

She placed a tender kiss on his lips, then wrapped her arms around his shoulders and nuzzled into his neck, inhaling his unique scent of horse, heather, and Jamie. "Now, I would like to see how our home has changed, will you take me on a tour?"

Jamie chuckled as he held her close, "Aye, Molly should be up wi' yer breakfast soon. We will ask her if she might have some clothes that ye can borrow until we can purchase some of yer own."

Just then, there was a soft knock on the door then Molly called through, "Jamie, it's Molly, I have brought the breakfast for Mrs. Fraser, may I enter?"

Jamie stood and walked over to the door, letting Molly enter, "Aye, Molly come in, just set it there on the vanity."

Molly walked in, nodding hello to Claire as she set the tray down, "Pleased to meet ye, ma'am. My name is Molly and I am yer kitchen maid. I can help ye with anything else ye may be needing as well." 

Claire smiled at the girl, "Thank you, Molly, it is so nice to meet you, you may call me Claire, there is no need for such formalities."

Molly set the tray down then turned to leave, but Jamie stopped her before she made it to the door, "Molly, we have a favor to ask ye, would ye possibly have any clothes that Claire could borrow until we can make it into town later today?"

Molly smiled at Claire, "Aye, of course, I will just go grab the keys from Gabriel and head over to the cottage to fetch something. Ye look about my size, Claire, would ye prefer a dress or trousers and a blouse?"

Claire looked down at herself, "Um, I think perhaps a dress would be a better option, just now. I'm not to sure about my waist size and the trousers may be to tight with my pregnancy."

Jamie scoffed, "Sassenach, ye are but three months along, ye canna even tell that ye are carrying the bairn."

She knew he was right and blushed at his intimate knowledge of her body, even after all the time he had spent away from her. "Yes, I know you are right, but after nearly three years in a dress, I think I would be more comfortable wearing a dress."

Molly grinned at her, "Aye, I'm sure I can find something for ye. Enjoy yer breakfast, I won't be gone but 20 minutes."

Jamie opened the door for her, "Thank ye, Molly, for everything."

After she left them alone, Jamie leaned his back against the door and watched Claire intently as she dug into her breakfast, "Sassenach?"

Her mouth was full so she hummed her response, "Hmm?"

Jamie chuckled and shook his head, "I'm sorry, I dinna mean to interrupt yer breakfast, ye just look like ye feel so much better after yer bath. Did ye enjoy yer self then, do ye feel better?"

She wiped her mouth and took a sip of her orange juice, "Oh, yes, I do feel much better. It was heavenly to sink into a nice hot bath after so long and the lavender scented soap that you gave me had such a relaxing aroma, thank you for that. I thought about staying in there all day, I can't believe how much I missed hot baths."

He grinned at her as he walked over and took a seat on the foot of the bed, "Do ye regret choosing me over hot baths, then."

She set her fork down and looked over at his face, there was humor as well as genuine curiosity and worry in his expression. She stood up and walked over to him, moving to stand between his legs, "Never a chance." She murmured against his lips.

He grinned, before reaching up and burying one hand in her curls and placing one on her hip and pulling her head down. He pressed his lips to hers, gliding his tongue over her lips until she slowly opened them, allowing access to her mouth and plunging her tongue into his mouth as their tongues dueled, tasted and explored one another's mouths. They breathlessly separated after a few minutes, resting their foreheads together, "God, I have missed ye, mo ghráidh. If I dinna expect Molly back so soon, I would have ye on yer back on this bed now and show ye how much I have missed ye and how much I love ye."

Claire pressed her body closer to his and giggled, "Well, then, you just hold onto that thought. You will simply have to settle for telling me how much you love me for now. After you give me a tour we can revisit this."

Jamie moved his hands to rest on her hips, "Aye, Sassenach and then I willna stop telling ye or showing ye, just how much it means to have ye here wi' me, how lucky I am that ye love me. We have the rest of our lives to show each other and I dinna mean to miss a chance to show ye, Claire."

She rested her cheek on his head, happy that she had this second chance with him. It had taken all the strength that she could muster to touch that stone and walk away from the fairy hill. All the while thinking she would be forced to live a life she no longer wanted. To live a half-life, married to a man that she no longer loved. Raising the child of the man she would always long for with another man. But thankfully fate had brought them back together so they could raise the child they had wished for, together, in a new century, safe from the reaches of those he yearned to harm them. 

A soft knock on the door and Molly's voice broke them from their silent reflections. "Claire, Jamie, it is Molly, I have returned with some clothes."

Jamie grinned up at Claire as she raised her head to look down into his bright blue eyes, "Come in Molly, and thank ye."

Molly opened the door and stepped inside with a duffle bag, "I grabbed a few things that I no longer use, ye are free to keep them."

Claire stepped away from Jamie to take the bag from Molly, "Thank you so much, Molly. I truly appreciate this."

"Think nothing of it, Jamie told me that ye were away serving as a nurse in the war, tis the least that I can do to thank ye for yer service." Molly released the bag into Claire's hands then turned and walked out of the room, leaving them so that Claire could change.

Jamie sat on the bed and watched as his wife first removed the pajama bottoms and then her top. She let them fall to the floor as she bent to the duffle bag at her feet and pulled out several items. She looked up when she heard a growl coming from Jamie, and noticed the lustful expression on his face. "I know what you are thinking and if we start that now, we won't leave our bed for the rest of the day. I want a tour and then we need to go shopping so I have more than just three dresses to choose from."

Jamie stood up from the bed, adjusted his trousers, and glanced down at her, "Aye, as ye say. I will be in my study, I need to call Joe and let him ken that we will be by in a bit."

Claire stopped what she was doing and peered up at him, "Who is Joe, and why are we going to see him?"

Jamie had walked toward the door, but stopped in his tracks and turned to her, "Joe is the doctor that prescribed me the medicine for my motion sickness. I thought perhaps ye might let him be yer physician. He is a surgeon but has delivered bairns before and he is willing to see to yer care here at Lallybroch if ye wish. I would like for ye to meet him, he is one of our tenants and has become quite a trusted friend these past years." 

Claire frowned, "Oh, I see. Well, I am not making any decisions about that right now, I must meet him first, but if you say he is a good friend, then I trust your judgment. Go ahead to your study and make your phone call. Do you know that is quite a strange thing for me to be saying to you? At any rate, I will finish dressing and be right down to join you."

Jamie nodded and quickly left the room. Claire turned her attention back to the clothes in the duffle bag. Molly had brought her three dresses, a knee length baby pink with black polka dots, shirtwaist day dress. There was also a navy blue, cross front wrap dress and a black tea dress with large pink blossoms scattered over it. Molly had also included a pair of black low heeled leather shoes and a pair of nude thigh high stockings. Claire chose to wear the black tea dress for their tour and trip into town. 

She dressed quickly, relishing in how little time it would take to dress now that she had returned to the 20th century. She pinned a few strands of her hair back to keep the curls from falling into her face but left the rest hanging down her back. It was similar to a hairstyle she had seen Rita Hayworth wearing during her time as a nurse in the war. 

She walked over to the full length mirror in the corner, that she had noticed upon her initial scan of the layout of their bedroom and took in the reflection of her 20th century self. She couldn't deny that she looked much happier than she ever remembered herself looking while she was with Frank. She realized at that moment, that everything was as it should be. The only obstacle to their happiness left remaining was to divorce Frank and marry Jamie again, making their union legal in this century as well as the 18th.


	24. Chapter 24

Claire, happy with her appearance made her way downstairs to meet Jamie in his study. As she walked out of their room and down the stairs, she found herself listening for Jenny's voice to echo through the house as she called to the servants or hollered at one of the children. She stopped on the second-floor landing, recentered herself, took a deep breath, and then continued the rest of the way down the stairs to the parlor. 

Jamie was just stepping out of his study as Claire came around the corner, he rushed to her side when he noticed the melancholy expression upon her face. "What's wrong a ghráidh?"

She smiled weakly at him and shook her head as if to dispel the sad thoughts. "It's nothing really, just memories bubbling up to the surface all of a sudden."

He took her by the hand, led her to the settee in the parlor, and gently helped her to sit down, "What sort of memories, would make ye sad. Can ye tell me about them?"

She sighed as she looked into his deep blue eyes, so full of concern and worry for her, "Yes, I believe that I must if I am ever going to come to terms with it. Being here at Lallybroch, it feels the same, yet it is so different. I keep waiting to see Jenny come around the corner, shouting orders at everyone to keep busy and not let the day go to waste. Or to see wee Jamie and Maggie playing in the parlor, while Jenny works on her mending. But then it all comes back to me, that none of them are here anymore, they are 200 years in the past and we are likely never going to see any of them again."

Jamie wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her tight against his side. He placed a tender kiss on her temple, closed his eyes, and thought for a moment before speaking. "I ken how hard it is to wrap yer mind around it. I struggled wi' their loss as well as yers for so long, mo chridhe, but I found talking of it wi' people that I could trust helped. Eventually, I forced myself to go into the study and look at the family bible. I needed to ken what had happened to them, it was eating me up inside not to ken. I found some of Jenny's journals with the bible and reading her accounts of their lives after we disappeared helped as well. I think that it would help ye to read them too, but perhaps reading my journal first would help to put things into perspective for ye."

She sighed and leaned her head against his shoulder, "Yes, I know you are probably right, it will definitely take some time and eventually I will be able to find joy again in this time. It will certainly be easier with you by my side, that is something that I didn't think I would have when you forced me to go back through those dreadful stones. By the way, don't you ever force me to do that again, I will not leave you. I don't care what we have to face, I will never leave your side. We belong together, no matter what century we find ourselves in."

He chuckled, "Dinna fash, I dinna ever plan to send ye away. I am yers and ye are mine, my place is by yer side, no matter where or when that might be."

She sat up straight, pushing the memories aside, looked him right in the eye and announced, "Good, now that we have that settled, show me our 20th century estate, I am anxious to see what you have done since I last saw it 200 years ago."

They rose to their feet and hand in hand walked toward the back of the house, through the kitchen and out the back door. Claire gasped as soon as she stepped out, "My garden looks amazing, I can't believe you have kept it up all this time."

Jamie flushed from his neck to the tips of his ears, "Tis part of ye, Claire. I couldna let it go to weed. But look over to yer left, do ye see the greenhouse, Master Raymond had that built especially for yer return. Ye can grow yer special herbs and vegetables all year round in there. Would ye like to go in and take a look at what we have been growing?"

She grinned from ear to ear, "Yes please, I would love to see what else you have been up to."

He took her by the hand and led the way across the yard and passed the 100 year old oak tree that now stood on the left side of the yard. He opened the door to the greenhouse, stepped aside, and allowed her to enter first. 

Claire walked in eyes wide, heart swelling with love for what Jamie had done in anticipation of her arrival back into the 20th century. He had planted several different types of vegetables, from tomatoes and carrots to cabbage and kale and every herb she could think of for healing along with many for cooking. There was a workbench set up at the back of the greenhouse, where several seedlings sat, waiting to be transplanted. She turned to look back at him, with tears in her eyes, "Oh, Jamie, you did all of this for me?"

He placed his hands on her shoulders and slowly led her past the plants toward the back door of the greenhouse, "Aye, mo nighean donn, I ken how much ye enjoy spending time wi' yer wee herbs. I have learned much about nutrition since being in this time as well and wanted Lallybroch to be self-sufficient. We need not venture into town for any of our vegetables or herbs. I have no' been as successful wi' growing many fruits, but we do have some behind the greenhouse, just go through that door there."

She opened the back door of the greenhouse to see that indeed, there was a berry garden with strawberries, blackberries, raspberries, and blueberries growing. They were far from ready to harvest, a few of them were only now showing blossoms. She turned and buried her face against his chest and murmured against his collar bone, "Thank you my love, for all of this. These plants will certainly keep me busy and help me to put my mind at ease about being back here."

He rubbed his hands up and down her back and gave her a few moments to collect herself before moving onto the next improvement on the property. 

He placed a kiss on the crown of her head and murmured to her, "Are ye ready to see more?"

She looked up at him, eyes wide, "I can't believe there is still more to see, you have already shown me so much, my heart is full of love for what you have already shown me. I don't know if I can take anymore today."

He chuckled, "Aye, ye can, there is no' much more that has changed. The stables and barn have been rebuilt since both structures were crumbling when Raymond bought the property, but they appear just as ye remember them. We dinna need to look at them today if ye dinna wish to do so, but I do want to show ye the arena where we hold the riding lessons during the colder months. I would also like to introduce ye to our horses, I think ye will fall in love when ye meet them."

She backed away from him and held out her hand, "Alright, take me to the arena and then I want to see these horses that you are so proud of."

He stood taller, bringing himself up to his full height, proud of what he had been able to accomplish and ready to share it with her. He led her across the back of the property, passed the barn and behind the stables to the new arena. As they approached, she turned wide eyed and looked up at him, "Jamie this is huge, how many people do you train that you need such a large building?"

He chuckled, "Tis not that large, tis only 80 feet wide by 200 feet long. It allows for 4 riders to train comfortably at the same time, but we rarely have that many at once. We have 18 riding lessons per day, 6 days a week. The men usually see to the riding lessons while I train the horses. I currently have 4 horses boarded in the stables that I train 4 days a week. Geordie trains them the other three days. I will introduce ye to all of the men, but they are currently giving lessons out in the fields. We rent time in the arena to people that just want time on their own horses as well. Ye might be able to see two of them today if ye wish to go inside."

She grinned and pulled him toward the door, "Yes, please. I can't wait to look inside, this means I will have a dry place to ride as well."

He chuckled and followed her to the door at the side near the stables. They entered quietly and stood off to the side, quietly watching as a young girl of about 12 years old, rode her horse around the closest end of the arena and a steady gallop. Her mother was watching from the side and waved politely at Jamie. "That is Mrs. Cameron and her daughter Emily, they started coming here just last month. Emily usually rides her horse Grenadine for an hour, twice a week."

Claire smiled and waved to Mrs. Cameron, who returned the smile and waved back before returning her attention to her daughter. "Are you expecting anyone else in the arena today?"

Jamie hummed, "Follow me to the office and we can check the schedule, I believe little Mathew McKinnon is coming in wi' his Da this afternoon."

Claire turned and followed him through a door that she had not noticed when they first entered. Jamie walked around a large desk, pulled open a drawer, and removed a ledger. He flipped through it till he turned to the page with today's date on it. "Nah, Mathew is no' going to be in today, it looks like his Da called to reschedule. The notes say the lad came down wi' the flu and is no' up to riding this week."

Claire walked around the desk and slipped her hands around Jamie's waist, placing her chin between his shoulder blades, "So does that mean that we can use the arena later?"

He spun in her arms, moving slowly so as not to dislodge her grip on him, and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, "Aye, if ye wish, but ye might want to meet our horses first and choose one for yer self."

Claire stood on her tiptoes and kissed him on the tip of the nose, "I would like that, can we go to the stables now?"

He grinned down at her, placing a soft kiss on her forehead. He loved this playful side of her, and had missed it these past years, "Aye."

He released his grip on her, led her back around the desk, shut off the light, and closed the door behind him. He led her out of the arena and around to the front of the stables to introduce her to his prized Friesians. 

She bounced on the balls of her feet as the horses came into view, barely containing her excitement at meeting the beautiful horses. He chuckled at her childlike wonder as he led her to the end of the row where Gideon stood proudly in his stall, "This is Gideon, he and I have become verra close. He helped ease my mind when I was so lonely that I thought I must die. Out of all 5 of our Friesians, he is most like Donas, the stubborn brute. But I ken ye will love them all."

She reached out a hand to stroke Gideon's neck and surprisingly to Jamie, the large horse stepped up and lowered his head to receive her attentions. "Oh, what a beautiful boy you are, aren't you Gideon, thank you for taking care of my love when I couldn't be here." She crooned to the massive horse.

The other horses were whinnying to have attention paid to them, which caused Claire to laugh, "Alright, I'm coming, wait your turn, I will say hello to each and every one of you." 

Jamie directed her to the next stall, "This is Finic, he was originally going to be my horse, but he was only a foal when I purchased him and I found that I needed to feel free on a horse's back to be able to clear my mind of all of the turmoil that I was feeling in yer absence."

Claire stroked Finic but didn't tarry to long since there were still three other horses vying for her attention. 

She moved to the next stall, "And who is this lovely lass?"

Jamie shook his head at how at home his wife was with these massive beasts, "This is Péarla Dudh, Finic's sister, I purchased the two of them on the same day."

Claire turned to look at Jamie, "That means Black Pearl, right?"

He grinned at her, "That it does, I am glad to hear that ye have no' lost all yer Gàidhlig."

She rolled her eyes at him, "Well I haven't been apart from you like you have me, I didn't have any time to lose any of it. I may not speak it so well, but I still understand much of it. Now, who else do we have?"

Jamie moved with her to the next stall, "Next to Péarla Dudh is Gath-luain, I purchased him last year. As ye can see, he and his sister are a bit smaller than Finic and Péarla Dudh."

Claire scrunched her brow, "I don't think I have heard that one before, what does his name mean?"

Jamie blushed, "Ye might think me daft for naming him that, but it means moonbeam."

She looked at him inquisitively, "But wouldn't that be better suited for a white horse?"

He rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "Aye, it would, but I didna name him that for his color. I named him and his sister Reannag, which means star, for the many nights I would spend under the moon and stars, seeking solace from missing ye. Those two things came to mean so much to me. I remembered what ye said about the light of the stars taking hundreds or thousands of years to reach us. I looked up into the sky on countless nights, wondering if ye were looking up at that same lonely sky, seeing the moon and stars. They helped me to feel close to ye again mo ghráidh."


	25. Chapter 25

She stepped closer to him, placed her hands on his shoulders, and peered up into his bright blue eyes, "I wish I could say that I was staring up at those stars and missing you as well if only to give you comfort. But I was with you all of that time, I never had time to miss you. You filled my senses and my heart, right from the start. I don't know if I ever told you this, but I began to feel something for you at the very first touch when I put your arm back into the socket. I tried to fight it, but I felt myself being drawn to you and at first, I told myself it was because you were my patient and it was my duty as a nurse to see to your well being. But I knew deep in my soul that it was not the truth. My heart and soul were calling out to yours, just as yours were calling to mine. I knew you felt something for me, I could see it in your eyes and the way you looked at me, how you cared for me and protected me when no one else did." She laid her head against his chest and let him think about her words for a moment.

Jamie rested his hands on her hips and stared intently into her eyes, his own eyes glistening with unshed tears as she poured her heart out to him. Thinking if only he had told her right from the start how much she truly meant to him, perhaps it would have saved them some heartache and unnecessary torture at the hands of the sadist, Black Jack Randall. How if she had known, perhaps she would have allowed herself to love him back right from the start, and perhaps she may not have tried to run away. Perhaps if they had both been honest with each other, she never would have been taken to Fort William and Randall would never have known that Jamie had returned to Scotland. Perhaps they could have had the life they wished and planned for in the 18th century with the rest of his family. 

Claire looked back up at him, placing a hand on his cheek and directing his eyes back toward hers, "I wasn't looking up at those stars longing for you, but when you took me back to the stones and forced me to go through I was longing for you, for the life, we should have had, for the life we deserved after all we had been through. Do you know that the moment I touched the stones and left you there to die on that bloody moor, that I planned to find a way to return? I was going to scour the history books and see for myself if you had died that day, but I was going to return either way. The only people that I truly cared for were in that time. But then when I stumbled down that hill, tears streaming down my face, my heart almost stopped. My biggest wish had come true when I saw you standing there, leaning against that baby blue car. I couldn't believe my eyes and for a moment I thought that the stones had stolen me and I had died. The image of you standing there, dressed as you were was so incongruent with my reality that I couldn't wrap my mind around what was real and what was a dream."

He caressed her face and placed a tender kiss on the tip of her nose, "For the past three years I have missed ye mo nighean donn. I have grieved and wept, damaged trees in my anger at God for tearing ye away from me so cruelly. For sending me to yer time, without ye by my side to help me learn the ways of this time and place. I was angry for so long, I dinna ken what to do wi' all that anger. I worked myself ragged most days so that when it was time for bed, I would fall into bed too tired to do anything but sleep. Unfortunately, that didna make the days go by any faster. I still missed ye and wished to share my thoughts wi' ye. Tis why I wrote in the journal that Mrs. Graham gave me on that first day. It was my way of speaking my mind to ye and sometimes I could imagine what ye would say to me when I would do something foolish."

He kissed the crown of her head then pulled back to stare into her eyes again. "But I wasna always angry wi' God, for he gave me a chance to make something of myself in yer time. He gave me a chance to be a man that could care for ye so that when ye did return, you could choose fairly between me and Frank. Because of that, I can offer ye a home, a place to raise our bairn, and the love that I bear for ye. I like to think that I ken yer mind and that ye would still choose me, even in this time. But now ye ken that ye have the free choice, if ye wish to return to Frank and be his wife again, I will step aside so that ye may be happy. It will pain me to do so, to ken that another man warms yer bed and lies wi' ye, to ken another man is raising my bairn. But if that is what ye wish, I canna stop ye."

Claire shook her head and took his face in both of her hands, gently stroking her thumbs over his cheekbones, wiping away the few tears that had spilled down his face with his last declaration. "Now that you have seen what Frank looks like, you can see why I never could have returned to him, I will never return to him. His touch would have reminded me of Black Jack Randall and I just couldn't let someone with that face, that name, raise our child. I choose you, Jamie Fraser, I love you now and forever, you belong to me and I belong to you. There are no two ways about it, we belong together and you are stuck with me, whether you like it or not."

Jamie pulled her into his chest, tucking her head under his chin, "I canna fault ye for yer observations about Frank, mo ghráidh, I choose ye as well and I am beyond grateful that ye didna need to travel back through the stones to find me again. There is the two of us now, we will face the future together, no matter what the cost."

Claire pulled away from him so she could gaze into the beautiful pools of blue staring back at her, "After saying all of that, I don't think it is such a good idea for me to go into town. I am worried that we might run into Frank or someone who knew the two of us and will notify him of my return. Do you think perhaps Molly could go buy me some clothes?"

Jamie chuckled, "Aye, I will send some money wi' her to fetch ye back whatever it is that ye need."

She grinned at him, "Good, now I think I have decided on a horse and I would like to take her for a ride."

Jamie quirked his eyebrow at her, "Och, and who would that be?"

She turned and looked down the line at all of the horses one more time, "I choose Péarla Dudh, she appears to be a good strong horse with a gentle way about her."

Jamie rubbed his hands up and down her back, humming softly, "Aye, she is at that. I will fetch the tack and ready the horses, how about ye go see if Molly packed any trousers in that bag she brought over for ye."

Claire leaned up and kissed him chastely on the lips then turned and walked out of the stables, leaving him to ready the horses. She was so giddy about what he had revealed to her and honored that even after all they had been through, all the time they had spent together as husband and wife that Jamie was still willing to put his feelings aside for her own happiness. Even if she found her happiness with another man, Jamie Fraser truly was the King of all men. And his selflessness made her love him all the more. She could hardly wait to marry him again in her time and mean it this time. To show him how much she wanted him and truly meant the vows that she would say to him when they got their second chance. 

She decided that Jamie was still struggling with believing that she wanted only him, loved only him. She needed to do something to show him, to prove to him that there was no choice to make, that he was it for her. Claire walked inside the back door that led to the kitchen where Molly was busy preparing sandwiches for their lunch. "Hello again, Molly. Would you mind packing a picnic lunch for me and Mr. Fraser, we are going to go for a ride this morning and we may not be back in time for lunch."

Molly smiled as she turned around to retrieve some sandwich baggies out of a cabinet, "Not at all madam, Jamie said that ye might want to go for a ride once he showed you the Friesians. I will have yer picnic ready for ye when ye return from changing, I did pack a pair of trousers in the bag, just in case ye needed them."

Claire gave her a small, soft smile amazed at the forethought of everyone, "Thank you, Molly, you have been a great help to me."

Molly returned her smile, "No need to thank me, madam, that is what Jamie pays me for. If ye need anything else, please ye only need to ask. I'm sure ye will likely be gone for a few hours, so I will put some stew on to simmer before I return home. Jamie has my phone number in case ye might need anything later this afternoon"

Claire placed a hand over Molly's, stopping her from assembling the next sandwich, "Thank you again, Molly, I think we will be able to handle everything after you finish your day. However, Jamie will be giving you some money, I wanted to ask if you could go into town and purchase some clothing for me. Neither I nor my husband feels that it will be safe for me to go into town just yet"

Molly placed her other hand over Claire's, "Aye, have him call me with the details I can go in the morning after I serve breakfast. I ken ye have some friends that are eager to welcome ye back and ye will need something to wear for yer welcome home party as well."

"Thank you, Molly." Claire extracted her hand and hurried out of the kitchen and up the stairs to go change. When she reached the Laird's bedroom again and rummaged through the duffle bag, she was grateful to find that amongst the dresses, there were two sets of navy blue trousers, a white button-down blouse and a blush pink boatneck top. She quickly pulled her dress off, laid it reverently on the bed, and pulled on a pair of trousers and the white buttondown blouse. 

She didn't want to be parted from Jamie for long so she bounded back down the stairs and arrived in the kitchen just as Molly was closing up the picnic basket. Molly handed Claire the basket and went back to her work preparing the stew they would have for dinner. Claire gave her a small bow that appeared to be more of a nod before rushing outside and back to the stables to find Jamie waiting for her with Gideon and Péarla Dudh saddled and ready to go. 

Jamie grinned at her as his eyes glanced down to the basket swinging from her left hand, "I see that Molly prepared a picnic for us, tis a good thing. I plan to take ye to a place on the estate where I have no' taken ye before and it is a bit of a ride." 

Claire passed the picnic basket to Jamie so that he could secure it to Gideon, "Je suis prét, let's go."

Jamie chuckled at his wife's adventurous nature, took the basket from her and attached it behind his saddle. Since the Friesians were even taller than his horse Donas had been, he offered Claire his linked hands to step in as he boosted her up into the saddle of Péarla Dudh. As soon as Claire was mounted and took the reins from Jamie, she bent over and stroked the silky neck of the jet black mare. "You are a true beauty aren't you Péarla Dudh. I trust that you will take care of me." Péarla Dudh neighed in response and pranced a bit as Claire waited for Jamie to mount up on Gideon.

Jamie mounted and expertly turned Gideon's head toward the forest on the east side of the property. Claire furrowed her brow and racked her brain, trying to remember if Jamie had ever taken her in this direction on the property before. After a moment, she couldn't come up with a clear memory and decided to just relax and follow her husband and relish the fact that she was even here with him at Lallybroch again at all. Up until she fell into his arms again at Craigh Na Dun that morning, the thought of it had seemed unfathomable. She relaxed into her saddle and allowed Péarla Dudh to use her instincts and follow behind Gideon, trusting Jamie to use his boundless knowledge of their lands to surprise her yet again. 

They entered the forest and rode at a gentle pace, seemingly meandering here and there along an old wildlife trail for the next 45 minutes. They rode in peaceful silence with only the sounds of nature surrounding them. The birds singing overhead as the breeze gently whistled through the canopy of branches above. Claire couldn't help but take in the beauty around her, and comparing the serene feeling to that which she had left behind in the 18th century before the tumultuous sounds of battle had enveloped them. She shook off the unpleasant memory of what they had escaped. Never again would they be forced to face the redcoats, forced to join a losing battle or forced to sacrifice their love. She refocused her attention on the broad back of her husband riding on the path ahead of her. 


	26. Chapter 26

Jamie pulled Gideon to a halt and gestured for Claire to ride up next to him. As soon as she was beside him, she looked out over the clearing before them and gasped, "Oh, Jamie, it's so beautiful here, how long have you known about this place?"

Jamie kicked his horse to get him moving further into the clearing, "Willie and I used to come here to swim when we were bairns. We would sneak out here during the summer to avoid mucking out the stalls. There is a wee hidden cave behind the waterfall that I would like to show ye, are ye up for a swim?"

Claire grinned at him, "I would love a swim."

Jamie dismounted Gideon then walked around in front of Péarla Dudh to help Claire down. He hobbled the horses then untied the picnic basket from behind his saddle and pulled a Fraser colored tartan blanket from his saddlebag. He hooked the picnic basket on his right forearm, threw the tartan blanket over his shoulder, and wrapped his arm around Claire's waist. They strolled a bit further into the clearing to a spot near the stream. Jamie released his hold on Claire, handed her the basket and spread the blanket on the ground. 

Claire set the basket down on the blanket and took both of Jamie's hands in hers as she stepped closer to him, eliminating all space between them. She moved her hands to lace around his waist as she pressed her breasts up against his chest. She stood on tiptoe as she leaned up and kissed him on the underside of his jaw and murmured, "Hey soldier, how about you make love to me before we enjoy our picnic?"

Jamie's heart began to thump so hard that he feared it would leap out of his chest, he had dreamed about having this vixen in his arms for the past three years. He didn't intend to have her so soon after her return, instead, he expected to allow her to rest and come to terms with the man he had become. But clearly his wife had other plans and he was not going to be the one to extinguish the fire that burned within her. 

He groaned and let his eyes drift shut as her teeth scraped over his stubble and her hands moved to grip his arse, squeezing and kneading as she pressed against him and ground her hips against his. She moaned in response to him, placing wet kisses and bites down the column of his neck. Her hands released his arse and moved to release the buttons on his shirt. One by one, the buttons were undone, she groaned in frustration as she realized that his chest was still hidden beneath his white cotton undershirt. He stepped away from her, releasing the buttons on his cuffs and pulling both shirts off, over his head and tossed them carelessly onto the blanket.

He took a step closer to her and deftly began to unbutton her blouse, revealing the lacy, white bra restraining her breasts beneath. He pushed the blouse slowly off of her shoulders, placing tender kisses on each piece of skin that was revealed. She pulled her arms from the sleeves and allowed the silk blouse to float to the ground at her feet. She toed off her shoes and pushed them aside with her foot. Jamie knelt down to unbuckled his boots, yanking them off and tossing them aside.

He remained on his knees, the button of Claire's high waisted trousers at eye level with him. He placed both hands on her hips and peered up at her face. She gazed through her eyelashes back down at him with lust and desire in her hooded eyes. Her breath hitched as he leaned in and drug the tip of his tongue across the skin above her waistband, causing goosebumps to rise in its wake. She placed her hands on his shoulders to steady herself as her legs began to tremble.

He chuckled at her reaction to him as he continued to place kisses on her tender flesh. He leaned back on his haunches, moved his hands from her hips, and unbuttoned her trousers. He placed a kiss on her newly revealed navel and glanced up at her face to see her that her head was thrown back and her teeth were biting gently down on her bottom lip. Jamie hooked his fingers into the waistband of her trousers and panties, pushing them down her long slender legs at a snail's pace. She was so lost in her desire for him that she didn't notice when he had pushed her trousers down to her ankles, "Give me yer foot lass, help me to take these off of ye."

Claire looked down at his face, then moved her gaze to her feet where Jamie was waiting for her to pick up her left foot. It took a moment for her to realize what he had asked her before she nodded and lifted one foot and then the other. She released her hold on him moving her hands behind her back to unhook her bra and release her breasts. She moved her arms forward, squeezing her breasts together as her shoulders curved forward to allow the straps of the bra to slip down her arms and onto the ground between them.

Jamie took a moment to gaze at her lovely slender body, a bit undernourished from the months spent before Culloden with little available to them to eat. She saw the guilt flash across his face as he stared lovingly up at her. She placed a hand on his cheek and he instinctively leaned into the warmth of her soft palm, "Hey, love, what's the matter."

He closed his eyes tight against the reality of the situation that he put his wife through, "Tis my fault yer so thin, I should never have taken ye wi' me to fight in that fool's war. I am so verra sorry mo ghráidh. It is my promise to ye that ye shall never go hungry again."

She leaned down and lifted his chin up so he would look into her eyes, "Hey, now. I'm alright now, we're alright. I chose to go with you, I wouldn't have let you go without me. It was my choice just as much as it was yours. Let's forget all of that now, let it stay in the past. We are here, we are alive, we are whole and we are safe."

He took a hold of her hips bringing her a step closer to him as he leaned his forehead against her naval and murmured, "Aye, we are and I am so verra grateful to have ye here wi' me."

She grinned, tangled her hands in his curls and pulled back so he was forced to look up into her eyes, "I am very happy to be here with you, now what are you waiting for, make love to your wife."

He chuckled and nodded, gently lowering her down to the blanket and placing tender kisses over each eye, on the apples of her cheeks, on the tip of her nose and down her jaw from her ears to the tip of her chin. Before he could move further south, she secured his face in both her hands and pulled his head down to crush their lips together, gently biting and pulling at his bottom lip as they swallowed each other's moans of pleasure. 

As he moved down her body, placing tender kisses, suckling and nipping the skin of her throat, clavicles, shoulders, and breasts, she thought back to earlier that morning when he had sent her through the stones. He had made love to her in a frenzy, it was hurried and forceful as they both took what they needed from the other. Their love burned bright at one last attempt to force their bodies to remember what it was to be joined as one soul. They had both cried tears of pain and loss as the cannons blasted in the distance, reminding them of the sacrifice that Charles Stuart had forced up them.

But this was different, he was worshipping her body, pay homage to every last inch of her. Appreciating the fact that he had the rest of their lives to do this as much or as little as they wished. He was taking his time, to show her how much he cherished her. Silent tears rolled from the corners of her eyes to be soaked up by the soft brown hair at her temples. She was in awe at the realization of their current situation, but at the same time disbelief threatened to overtake her. She was lying on a soft blanket under a clear blue sky, with a brook babbling a few yards away as her husband paid tribute to her body. When only hours ago, they had killed Dougal MacKenzie and rode away at lighting speed toward Craigh Na Dun, away from the battle that would take the lives of all those Scotsman, of her husband. She had an overwhelming sense of guilt wash over her body at the bloody unfairness of it all.

For a moment she feared that this is what her life would be like now. Her mind would constantly pull her back to what had been lost as she and Jamie had made a miraculous escape to a better life. She squeezed her eyes shut and forced the thoughts to the back of her mind, she would discuss it later with Jamie. But right now, she needed to be in the here and now, enjoying the delirious sensations that her attentive highlander was evoking in her body. She opened her eyes again, staring up into the sky and gave her mind and body over to Jamie's care. 

As Jamie drew a taught pink nipple into his mouth and suckled deeply, she began to moan and massage her fingers through the silky curls at the base of his skull. He grinned against her breast, pleased with the fact that he hadn't forgotten how to draw those wee sounds out of her. He rolled and tugged the other nipple with his thumb and forefinger as he swirled his tongue in figure eights over the one trapped between his teeth. When her hips began to buck up against him, he switched places and took the other nipple into his mouth to pay it the same attention as the first. 

Her breathing became frantic as new sounds escaped her lips and Jamie knew she was close to her release. He redoubled his efforts as her body began to tremble beneath him. Her fingers in his hair became insistent, tugging harder, causing a few strands to pull loose and leave a stinging sensation in their wake, then she begged, "Jamie, I need you inside me, now. Take your trousers off, you're wearing too many clothes, I need you now."

He released her breast and chuckled breathlessly, "Aye, lass, give me just a moment."

He quickly rose to his knees, unbuttoned his trousers, and rolled over on his back next to her to lift his legs in the air, and push the trousers down his legs. He pulled them off over his feet and tossed them carelessly away. He quickly resumed his place, kneeling between her spread legs as he looked down at her beautiful body, welcoming him home after so long apart. He couldn't stop the stream of tears that rolled down his face as he took in the view of his wife, spread before him, her honeypot glistening with anticipation of having his cock plunged into her. 

He placed his hands on the backs of both of her thighs, lifted her pelvis into the air, and scooted his bent knees to rest below her. He watched with awe as he slowly eased his cock closer to her opening, her body trembling with that anticipation. Her lovely pink bud pulsed and jumped as the head of his cock grazed her silky wet folds and a gasp escaped her throat. Her hands shot down to take hold of his wrists in a deathly tight grip, causing him to look up into her honey colored eyes. She nodded, "Now, I need you now, take me, Jamie, I'm yours."

He looked back down and murmured, "Watch as I take ye Sassenach, watch as my body claims yers."

She lifted her head and watched, mesmerized as he slowly guided his cock inside of her, both of them letting out a guttural moan at the final deep joining. He slid his cock in and out, stopping only momentarily each time he was buried deep inside her, with the tip of his cock pressed almost painfully against the opening of her cervix. Gasps escaping both their lips at the erotic act they were both witnessing, as his long, thick, steel hard cock, moistened only by her juices slid so effortlessly in and out, over and over again. Her swollen pink folds accepting him like a lovely pink rose blossoming each time he pulled out of her and stretching to accept his massive girth as he plunged in, again and again. He gradually picked up speed, thrusting harder and faster, both of them losing focus and throwing their heads back, lost in the ecstasy of their joining. 

It had been so long since Jamie had touched his wife in such a way that he knew it wouldn't take long, but he was determined to help her find her release before he would spill his seed. He could tell that she was close by the flush of her skin and the frantic heaving of her breasts. He released her left thigh and placed his thumb over her swollen, pink, throbbing bud, rubbing fervently with just the right pressure, helping her along so they would reach the heights of heaven together, as one.

She began to pant faster, her fingernails digging into the skin of his wrist and her inner walls beginning to flutter and squeeze his cock. He couldn't hold back any longer, so he let go, his seed pumping deep inside of her as her body milked him for what seemed like forever. Finally, he was spent as he collapsed down beside her, carefully avoiding falling on top of her to avoid crushing her under the weight of his body. 

They both laid there, gasping for air, their hearts thumping so hard they were sure it was loud enough to drown out all of the sounds of nature that had surrounded them moments ago. Neither one had the energy to speak, so they let their wandering fingers over each other's skin, speak the words of love and devotion that their ragged voices were yet unable to utter. 


	27. Chapter 27

After allowing their heart rates to return to normal, they deciding to actually take a swim in the cool sparkling water of the stream. They walked in hand in hand, the water coming up to their chest at the deepest parts. Jamie towed Claire backward as they held their breath while moving under the waterfall. Claire giggled after they made through and realized that her voice reverberated off of the cave walls in a rather melodic way. The water inside the cave was unusually warm and Claire asked Jamie about it. He pointed out an area where a hot spring bubbled up from the bottom to join the cold water that flowed down from the mountains. 

They floated around lazily for a while until Claire nearly fell asleep from being so relaxed. Jamie gathered her against his chest and whispered into her wet curls, "Hold yer breath mo ghráidh, I'm going to pull us through the waterfall, yer skin is beginning to prune."

Claire opened her eyes and smirked up at him, "Prune huh, where did you learn that phrase."

Jamie chuckled, "Ye forget, Sassenach, that I have been living in this time for three years now. I not only ken what a prune is, but I have tasted one, a bit too sweet if ye were to ask my opinion on it."

Claire rolled her eyes, "Yes of course, I keep forgetting that we are no longer in the 18th century and your knowledge of the future just blows me away. I guess I am going to have to get used to that. When I told you about the future, I never thought that you would get to see or experience it, let alone without me having to explain everything to you. Do you realize that you are an entirely new man from the one I left at the stones just this morning?"

Jamie looked down at her a bit of trepidation in his eyes, "Aye, I ken I am no longer the man ye kent, but will ye risk the man that I am now, for the sake of the one you left at the stones?"

Claire turned in his arms, bringing her feet under her so she could stand and look straight into his eyes, "Oh, Jamie there is nothing wrong with the man that you are now, if anything it's an improvement over the man I left behind. I only wish I could have been here with you to watch you grow into the man you have become. You were always a leader and king of your own land, but now you have become so much more. You haven't only survived in this century without me by your side to help you along, you have thrived and it makes me wonder if you even need me anymore."

Jamie pressed a finger to her lips to silence her self-deprecating thoughts, "No, Sassenach, dinna ever think that. I have only survived all this time because of ye. Without having our reunion to look forward to, I would have given up long ago. Ye give me something to live for, I became what I am today to make ye proud, to be the man that ye deserve, a man of worth in this time, and I hope that I have no' let ye down."

Claire stood up on her tiptoes, placing a kiss on the tip of his chin, "You could never let me down, you have always done whatever it takes to see me safe and cared for and I can see that is what you have done here and now. We belong together, Jamie, we are mated for life. I'm not going anywhere, even if you try to force me to leave."

Jamie chuckled as he moved a rogue curl behind her ear, "I willna force ye to go anywhere ever again, although I have to say that I am glad that I forced ye to go through those stones. Neither one of us would be here today if I had no' have done so."

Claire smiled sadly, "Don't you know that I would climb every mountain, and I'd swim every ocean just to be with you. Because I need you, you are the reason that I'm still breathing."

Jamie gazed down at her, tears threatening to spill from his eyes, "Ye are the reason that my heart keeps beating, believe when I tell ye that I will spend every hour of every day keeping ye safe. No matter what comes our way, we shall face it together, forever."

Claire stroked his cheek tenderly, "Forever isn't long enough for me, my soul will be by yours for all of eternity, till time itself comes to an end."

Jamie chuckled, "We are getting a bit sentimental, are we no'. Come Sassenach, let's get out of this water and go eat some lunch, my wame will be complaining before too much longer."

As if in answer, both of their stomachs grumbled loudly, causing them both to break out in giggles. They ducked under the waterfall and made their way to a shallow part of the stream where they could climb out without injuring themselves. They sat naked on the blanket and savored every bite of their lunch and by the time the food was all gone, their sunkissed skin had dried. They pulled their clothing back on, packed the blanket back into the saddlebag, and tied the basket onto Gideon's back. Jamie helped Claire to remount Péarla Dudh then mounted up onto Gideon and together they rode back through the forest and toward the house. 

It was late afternoon by the time they arrived at the stables and Jamie noticed that Mrs. Graham's car was parked in the driveway. He briefly wondered what had brought her to the house when he had explicitly expressed his need to let Claire have her privacy until she was ready to accept visitors. He dismounted from Gideon and helped Claire down. Marcus, one of his trainers was in the stables when they arrived so Jamie asked him to take care of their horses while they went to see what their visitor wanted.

Claire followed behind Jamie, confused at his sudden change of mood, "Jamie, what's going on, what's wrong, you look agitated."

He glanced back over his shoulder, "I dinna ken yet, Mrs. Graham's car is parked in the driveway but I asked her no' to come today. I dinna ken why she would be here. Why dinna ye go up to our room Sassenach and I will see what she needs."

Claire hurried to catch up to him and laced her hand with his, "It's alright Jamie, I don't need to hide. We can see what she wants, remember, together forever."

He let go of her hand and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, pulled her close, and kissed her on the temple, "Aye, Sassenach, together."

Together they walked through the back door and the voices coming in from the parlor stopped them both in their tracks. They exchanged a look of confusion before continuing through the house, stopping just outside the parlor to listen more closely to the voices inside. Claire turned around and whispered to Jamie who was standing behind her, his body pressed to the back of hers, "Is that who I think it is, how did he get here, how did he find us?"

Jamie shook his head, "I dinna ken how, but it certainly sounds like him, doesn't it. I suppose we must go in and speak to him, he is the only one who can answer those questions."

She stood up taller, brushed her damp hair back from her face, looked down at her clothing making sure she didn't appear to disheveled and stepped into the parlor with Jamie right on her heel.

Jamie spoke first before she even had a chance to utter a word, "How did ye ken where we would be?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was listening to Calum Scott's You are the reason, while I wrote this and these lyrics were perfect for this moment between them.


	28. Chapter 28

Claire gasped at the sight before her, brought her hand up to her mouth to cover her sobs, and rushed over to pull him into a hug, "Oh, Murtagh, I never thought I would see you again. How did you get here?"

Before Murtagh could reply, Mrs. Graham interjected, "I kent that Jamie was to be waiting for ye at Craigh Na Dun today and I decided to head in that direction to be sure that he had brought along plenty of provisions for his possibly long wait. But when I arrived at the hill, Jamie's car was nowhere in sight. I dinna ken yet, why I felt compelled to do it. But I parked the car and walked up the hill to the top. I was standing there staring at the cleft stone when Murtagh, here appeared out of thin air. As one of the callers I ken all about the stories, but I have no' witnessed a traveler coming or going in my life, that is until now."

Murtagh chuckled and stroked Claire's hair, "Tis alright lass, I shall tell ye all about it, but ye will need to give me a bit of air so that I can breathe."

Claire released him from her vice grip, took a step back, and wiped the tears from her face with the back of her hand, "Yes, of course, I am so sorry."

Murtagh placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, "No need to fret lass, have a seat and I'll tell ye from the beginning."

Jamie walked up and placed a hand at the small of Claire's back, silently urging her to take a seat and calm down a bit. After they both sat down and appeared to be settling in for a story, Murtagh began. "After Jamie killed Dougal and sent Fergus back to Lallybroch with the deed of Sasine, I watched to see which way the two of ye had ridden off to. I kent immediately by yer direction of travel that Jamie had planned to send ye back through the stones and the lad would be heartbroken after he let ye go, so I followed. I stayed back so ye wouldna see me and to give the two of ye a bit of privacy to say a proper goodbye."

"I watched as Jamie walked around the center stone and touched it, but nothing happened which is likely what ye had expected. Then I watched as Claire touched the stone and vanished, I nearly fell off my horse when that happened. But luckily I remained balanced and looked up just in time to see Jamie touch the stone and disappear as well. I sat there on my horse for several minutes, not believing what I had just witnessed, but had no evidence to the contrary. Then I noticed a familiar horse out of the corner of my eye, and there was Donas, trotting up next to me. I grabbed hold of his reins and tied them to my saddle horn."

"I kent ye had traveled wi' Claire and would no' be returning to the battle as we had planned, so I decided to leave that fool Charles to fight his own battle. I raced back to Lallybroch, catching up wi' Fergus not long after I left Craigh Na Dun. Together over the next few days, we made our way toward Lallybroch. When we finally arrived 5 days after I watched the two of ye vanish through the stones, Fergus gave Jenny the deed and I told her and Ian everything about Claire and then what I had seen happen to the both of ye. She didna want to believe it at first, but I reminded her of some of the peculiar things that Claire had done and said, and eventually, she came around to believe that it was true. I think it gave her peace to ken that ye were both alive and well in another time." 

"I stayed on helpin' at the farm for a year, but then I could no' take it any longer and I rode back to Craigh Na Dun to say my final farewells and let the two of ye go from my mind. But when I touched the stone to bid ye goodbye, everything went black and the most ungodly screams enveloped my entire being. The next thing I knew I was wakin' up with this lovely lass that's sitting next to me, leaning over me, askin' if I was alright. I didna want to sound like a mad man, so I didna mention anything about being in a different time, but I could tell from her clothing that I was no longer in the 18th century."

"Luckily Mrs. Graham, asked the right questions and I didna have to admit to anything that I was uncomfortable with. She asked my name and what year I had traveled from. When I told her my full name and that I had traveled from the year after the battle at Culloden Moor had concluded, she told me what year this was and that she kent some of my kin who resided at Lallybroch. But what I am anxious to ken, Jamie is why do ye appear to be so comfortable in this time already. Surely ye must feel as uncomfortable as I do, even after a year of living here."

Claire and Jamie exchanged a look, then Jamie cleared his throat, "Well a goistidh, tis probably due to the fact that I have no' only lived here for a year. I have been here for the past three years and have had time to become comfortable here in my new way of life."

Murtagh gaped at Jamie, "Three years ye say, but how can that be?"

Jamie shrugged his shoulders but had no real answer for his godfather. He chose to remain silent and let the news of him living in the future for three years already sink in.

Murtagh grunted and shook his head as if to rattle the moths loose and allow him to form a coherent thought. "Three years, my God man, I can hardly wrap my mind around it. Wait Mrs. Graham said the year is 1948, so that means that when ye came through it was 1945." 

Jamie nodded, "Aye, it was April 30, 1945, when I arrived in this time."

Murtagh furrowed his brow as his gaze bounced back and forth between Claire and Jamie. Suddenly his face changed as if something had just dawned on him, "When ye first told me that Claire was from the future, ye said that she traveled exactly 202 years to our time and I found her on May 1, 1743, near the fairy hill."

Jamie looked at Murtagh, allowing him to piece together the confounding concept of time travel himself. "Aye, tis what I said when I told ye of it at Jared's house in Paris, ye remember well a goistidh."

Murtagh narrowed his eyes and leaned forward and looked intently at Jamie as if his gaze could pierce the very soul of him, "That means that ye arrived here before the lass fell through the stones. She wouldna have kent ye then, so then tell me, how did the two of ye end up together again and livin' at Lallybroch, no less?"

Claire looked at Jamie apologetically, but he just shook his head and smiled softly at her, "That is a fair question, but ye might no' like the answer."

Murtagh grunted, "No more lies or secrets, tell me."

Jamie nodded, "Aye, I'll tell ye. Tis true that when I arrived that Claire didna ken me, but I didna ken that at the time. When I arrived on this side of the stones, in this time, Claire was nowhere in sight. So I walked all the way to Inverness in search of her. I kent she had friends in this time that she would likely seek out, friends that could take her to Frank. My plan was to find her friends and tell her that I had made it through the stones and we would figure out our life together in her time. But I soon learned the truth of exactly when I had arrived and I couldna bring myself to speak to her. As ye say, she didna ken me yet and I couldna risk her not going through the stones at all by introducing myself as her husband just then. I had to stand back and allow her to go through the stones, to find me in 1743, and experience the life we had so that we could wed, fall in love, and even lose Faith. For all of those things, no matter how painful and tragic that some of them were, would lead her back to me."

Jamie choked back the lump in his throat at the painful memories of letting Claire simply walk away from him. "I was here all on my own for the past three years, the first year was definitely the hardest for me to cope without Claire or anyone else that I had loved and left behind. But I took the time to improve myself, and Lallybroch. I took that time apart from her to make something of myself, to become a man worthy of her. I began work at a farm about halfway from here to Inverness helping to train young riders. Eventually, we got so many new riders that I trained another man to take over training the new riders and I bought a few horses of my own to work with more advanced riders. The lessons have become so sought after that I have my own program now, I call it Fraser's Friesians. I employ other men to train the riders and I now only have time to train people's horses. I ken the future seems intimidating and it can be at times, but Claire and I will help ye to figure out how ye can belong here, with us."

Murtagh sat back, overwhelmed with everything Jamie had just revealed, "Ye have been here, all this time, on yer own?"

Jamie smiled softly, "Aye, I have, Claire only just arrived this morning. For her, we fled the battle of Culloden only hours ago. When she came through the stones and arrived back in this time, she had no' thought she would ever see me again. To say she was shocked when she saw me standing there in my modern attire, standing next to my car, would be an understatement. It took her a bit to realize the reality of it all."

Murtagh furrowed his brow again, "Wait, the only reason that ye were sending her back was because she was wi' child."

Jamie grinned as he reached a hand over to place it thoughtfully on Claire's abdomen, "Aye, tis the only reason that I had forced her to go back, but thankfully she made it back in one piece and she is still expecting our wee bairn. A friend of mine who is a physician is going to check on Claire and the bairn in the coming days to ensure that everything is as it should be."

Jamie leaned forward toward Murtagh in the chair opposite from them, "Now that we have discussed what I have been doing all this time, I must ask ye something. How did Jenny take the news, the truth about us, are she, Ian and the bairns alright?"

Murtagh grinned, "Jenny is doing braw, once she came to terms wi' it, she seemed content and went back to her old self, actin' the old mother hen as always. She misses ye somethin' fierce, but kens that ye are alive and well in the future wi' yer family. She never wanted more for ye than to have a family of yer own and now ye have the chance that we all thought was lost when we received that missive from Jared with the oath that Charles Stuart forged yer name to."

Jamie reached over and took Claire's hand in his, pulling it to his lips and kissing her knuckles tenderly, "Aye, I am alive, happy wi' my wife and this wee bairn to come and any others that God sees fit to bless us wi'. But we still have a few obstacles to overcome before we can truly be a family in this time. First, she must divorce her first husband, Frank, the man is a spiteful slippery bastard, capable of what, I dinna yet ken. Then after that is all settled, Claire and I will wed again, properly. Though we may no' be able to hold the wedding in a church after she divorces Frank. But that is no' something that worries me. We can have the wedding right here at Lallybroch in the flower gardens I put in two years past to allow Claire a place to feel at home again." 

"Once we complete all of those tasks, we will finally be free to be a family. Here in this time, we dinna face the dangers of our time, we can raise our family here on the farm and live in peace. I'm sure I speak for Claire as well when I say that we would be grateful to ye, if ye choose to stay here wi' us."

Murtagh's gruff expression softened as he noted the tears in Claire's eyes as she nodded fervently in response to Jamie's invitation, "Aye, I'll stay on wi' ye. Jenny is no expectin' me to ever return, so there is no one to miss me back in our time anyway."


	29. Chapter 29

Jamie stood from his place on this settee, "Come, Murtagh, allow me to show ye around the house. There have been a few changes since ye last saw the place, the most notable is the indoor privy closet or what people in the future like to refer to as a bathroom. Ye can wash up in the main bathroom upstairs. I'm sure my clothes will fit ye, do you prefer a kilt or breeks?"  
  


Murtagh looked Jamie up and down, "While ye have always been one to wear any type of fashion with ease, from the highlands of Scotland to those ye wore at the gardens of Versailles, I think I will stick wi' a kilt for now. The breeks yer wearing, appear to be a bit too constricting for my taste."

Jamie looked down at himself, having gotten used to modern clothing he no longer thought of them as constricting, but comfortable and durable to wear during his work. He chuckled realizing how big of a shock Murtagh was about to have about most things he was going to encounter in the 20th century. "Aye, I suppose they willna do for ye just yet. I'll show ye to yer room and go fetch some clothes from my wardrobe for ye."

Claire stayed sitting on the settee, while Murtagh dutifully followed Jamie up to the second floor and directly to his old room at the end of the hall. He entered the room after Jamie and looked around, expecting to be shocked at what might lie on the other side of the door, but upon entry, he realized it looked just as it had when he left for Craigh Na Dun, not a week past. He turned toward Jamie, brows furrowed, "I thought ye said there have been changes, this looks like it did not a week past when I said goodbye to Lallybroch."

Jamie placed a hand on the back of his neck and leaned up against the door jam. "It looks similar, but everything here is new. The room is no' what I was talkin' about when I mentioned change, there are several other things that have changed. After ye have had a chance to wash, get some food in yer belly and rest for a bit, I will take ye on a tour of the estate. Now if ye will follow me back down the hall, I will show ye to the bathroom where ye can wash. Dinna fash, I will explain how everything works, I'll no' leave ye to puzzle it out on yer own as I had to when I first arrived in this time."

Murtagh took one last look at the room, made a sound in his throat, and turned to follow Jamie down the hall. Halfway down on the left side was a door that had not been there before. Jamie reached for the handle, opened the door, and stepped aside to allow Murtagh to enter the small room first. Murtagh took two steps inside the doorway and stopped in his tracks, his jaw hanging open comically. Jamie watched his reaction to the future staring him in the face and chuckled under his breath. Murtagh turned and glared at him, "Well are ye goin' to explain all this or are ye goin' to leave me standing here gaping like a fool?"

Jamie cleared his throat and pointed at the first item, "That there is a basin where ye wash yer hands and brush yer teeth."

Murtagh furrowed his brow as he looked from the basin to Jamie, "Brush my teeth, why in the world would I do such a thing?"

Jamie shook his head, "Tis just the same as Claire taught us in Paris, it will keep our teeth healthy and in our head where they belong, but we dinna use sticks to brush our teeth in this time. There are special brushes just for yer teeth, as well as cleaning past that tastes like mint. It makes yer breath no' smell like a sow's hind quarters. Now back to the basin, we call it a sink in this time, however basin is still accepted. The silver handles there at the back are how ye get water into the basin. I didna ken how it worked when I first encountered it, thought it might be some sort of magic. But it is simple plumbing, pipes bring the water to the basin through the faucet and then it drains out the pipe in the bottom when ye are finished wi' it." 

"The larger basin there against the back wall works just the same, though that one is meant for bathing yer whole body. Ye no longer need to bathe in a cold loch. I have become quite taken with bathing now that it is at my fingertips and I bathe daily. There is special soap just for yer hair, I'll fetch my soap from mine and Claire's bathroom until we can go to the market in town and ye can pick out yer own. The left faucet lets hot water into the basin and the right lets in cold water, turn on both to adjust the temperature of the water to yer liking. I'll show ye how it works the first time."

"The last item there next to the sink is the commode or toilet. That replaces the chamber pot, ye no longer have to dump a chamber pot out of a window and risk spilling the contents on the floor. The water in the bowl carries yer waste away for ye. The paper on the roll next to the toilet is what ye use to wipe the shite from yer arse. Ye just put the used paper into the bowl and it flushes away wi' yer waste. Ye dinna use the whole roll mind. Only four or five pieces wadded in yer hand to protect yer hand from waste getting on them."

Jamie walked past Murtagh and pulled the chain to demonstrate how to flush the toilet. As expected, Murtagh's eyes grew wide as he watched the water drain from the bowl and refill upon Jamie's release of the chain. Next Jamie leaned over and turned on the hot water to the sink, "Put yer hand under the flow, feel the heat of the water. There is no longer a need to heat water over a fire and bring it in buckets to fill yer basin or tub. It all comes where ye need it in pipes."

Murtagh did as Jamie suggested and his eyes grew impossibly wider as he pulled his hand from the water. Jamie turned the water off and turned to explain more about the tub. "Ye can take a bath as ye would back in our time, or ye can take a shower. Tis like bathing under a hot waterfall, once ye turn the water on, ye flip this lever up and the water comes from the showerhead like rain. Ye stand to take a shower, which is what I prefer. It washes all the filth from yer body and yer not left sitting in a tub of dirty water. I prefer a bath only when I have a need to soak my aching muscles. Ye may choose whichever ye like, I'll go fetch that soap for ye and there is a towel on the shelf under the sink."

Murtagh watched as Jamie walked out of the room and listened as his footsteps carried him up the stairs to the next floor and into the Laird's room. Murtagh hadn't moved from his spot in the time it had taken Jamie to go to his bathroom and return with not only shampoo and soap but some clean clothing for Murtagh to change into when he was clean. "Take all the time ye need, Claire and I are going to lie down for an afternoon nap, we had quite an exciting afternoon out on the estate and I ken she must be exhausted."

Murtagh made a gruff sound in his throat and closed the bathroom door as Jamie stepped out. 

Back downstairs, Clair waited on the settee for Jamie to return. She knew this was still her home, but she felt out of place being in it in the 20th century, almost as if she couldn't figure out how she fit in now. She wanted to head up to bed and take a nap, but she wasn't' sure if that would seem like rude behavior if she disappeared while Jamie was otherwise engaged with Murtagh. She didn't have to wonder long, when a few minutes later, Jamie appeared, coming down the stairs. She looked up and saw the love in his eyes, "That didn't take to long, I guess he didn't have many questions."

Jamie chuckled, "I didna give him time to ask questions, I went over the basic operation of everything and left him to bathe himself. Ye look dead on yer feet, Sassenach, would ye like to go up and lie down for a wee bit before dinner?"

Claire yawned, "Yes actually I would like that very much. I don't know why I'm so tired all of a sudden, but a nap sounds like heaven right now."

Jamie took the three strides necessary to reach her, bent down, and scooped her into his arms, with only a small squeak of protest from her. "Jamie put me down, I am perfectly capable of walking myself."

He grinned at her and placed a kiss on her temple, "Aye, I ken ye are, but I will take any excuse I can get to hold ye in my arms. I have missed doing this for the past three years and I mean to make up for it with every chance presented to me. Now be still so ye don't cause us to both take a tumbled down the stairs and injure ourselves."

Claire quietly acquiesced, wrapped her arms around his neck, and laid her head against his shoulder, "I suppose I can't argue with that logic. I will allow you to be my knight in shining armor, for now. But I don't' expect to be carried all over the place, I have perfectly working legs and I will use them."

Jamie grinned as he took the stairs two at a time, "As ye say, my lady."

After Jamie laid Claire down for a nap, he returned downstairs to make a quick phone call. The phone rang twice before it was answered, "Molly, tis Jamie. I must ask a favor of ye."

"Aye, Claire mentioned that the two of ye thought it may still be unsafe for her to venture into town. Is that the favor ye would be calling about?"

"Aye, tis. I need for ye to go into town and buy Claire enough clothing to fill the wardrobe, mind they must leave room for her belly to grow. If ye have time this afternoon before Gabriel returns home, I can give ye some money to fetch what we need."

"Aye, I have time, I can come by now and fetch that from ye. Is there anything specific that ye would like for me to purchase?"

Jamie thought for a moment, "She seemed to enjoy the clothing that ye gave to her, things like that would probably work best, at least for now until she can go to town and shop for herself. Purchase as much as ye think she may need. There is no limit when it comes to the needs of my wife."

"Alright, I will be over in about 10 minutes to fetch the money. I ken of a little boutique the is geared toward young mothers, I'll purchase some items from there as well. I'll bring all the purchases wi' me in the morning when I come to prepare breakfast."

Jamie nodded, then remembered he was talking on the phone and Molly couldn't see him, "Aye, that will work out well. I'm going to head upstairs and have a nap wi' my wife. I'll leave the money on my desk in the study. Thank ye, Molly."

"Tis no' a problem, I was hired to take care of yer needs and that now extends to Claire. Have a good evening, Jamie."

Jamie hung up the phone, walked over to a portrait on the wall, swung it aside, and turned the dial on the hidden safe to retrieve enough money to outfit Claire. He placed £1,000 in an envelope on his desk and scrawled Molly's name across the front of it. He locked the study for safety, knowing that Molly was the only other one to have a key and headed upstairs to join his wife. 


	30. Chapter 30

Claire was awoken by her urge to use the bathroom and her belly growling for food. But before she could even begin to think about carefully removing herself from Jamie's arms, he tightened them around her and murmured into her hair, "Sounds like my wife needs some food. Molly left some stew simmering on the stove in the kitchen for our dinner, shall I fetch ye some?"

Claire rotated what little bit she could, being wrapped in his tight embrace, to face him, "No my love, I need to use the bathroom anyway and it's probably about time for dinner. Why don't we both go down, perhaps Murtagh would like to join us as well."

Jamie groaned, "Aye, I suppose we canna stay in bed all day. I'll go see if he's up while ye are in the bathroom." 

He gave her a soft kiss on the temple then released his hold on her waist.

She climbed out of bed and padded around it to reach the bathroom on the other side. 

Jamie watched as she disappeared behind the door before climbing out of bed and heading downstairs to Murtagh's room on the second floor. He knocked softly on the door in case his godfather had decided to lie down for an afternoon nap as well. But the alert voice of Murtagh came immediately from inside the room, "Come in."

Jamie opened the door and peeked inside, "Are ye hungry a goistidh? Claire and I are about to head down to the kitchen for some dinner and thought that ye might like to join us."

Murtagh turned from where he sat in the window seat, "Aye, I'm anxious to hear more about the improvements he have made to Lallybroch that I can see from my window and what ye have been doin' all this time by yer self."

Jamie let his shoulders slump, worried what his godfather would think of all the modern changes around Lallybroch. "Aye, I'm sure ye must be curious. We can discuss everything over dinner and take a walk around the places closest to the house after we finish eating if ye like."

Murtagh stood up and walked toward the door to join Jamie, "That sounds like a fine plan."

The two men walked down the stairs to the first floor together, but Jamie took the lead as they neared the kitchen. Before he pushed the door open, he turned to Murtagh, "There are many more modern conveniences inside the kitchen, dinna be alarmed by what ye see. Tis no' witchcraft, just inventions that have made life more convenient in this time."

Murtagh furrowed his brow and made an indistinct sound in his throat. Jamie chuckled, he had missed his godfather, no matter how grumpy he seemed to be most of the time. Jamie pushed the door to the kitchen open, stepped in, and moved to the side so Murtagh could enter behind him. He watched his face as Murtagh took in the new appearance of the kitchen. His facial expression changed rapidly as he took in all the new appliances and the sink where a counter had been. His brow furrowed before his eyes landed back on Jamie, "Ye are gonna have to explain what all of this is to me, otherwise, I may no' step foot in the kitchen again."

Ignoring his gruff reaction, Jamie walked over to the stove to remove the lid from the pot of stew. He picked up the long wooden spoon that sat on the counter next to the stove and stirred the stew as he watched Murtagh take a seat on one of the bar stools that sat along the counter. He pulled three bowls from a high cabinet next to the sink and sat them on the counter. He removed a ladle from the serving utensil caddy next to the stove and filled all three bowls with the savory stew. He passed a bowl across the counter to Murtagh, placed a second at the space next to Murtagh for Claire, and took three spoons out of a drawer next to the sink. He stayed on his side of the counter, standing as he ate his stew, waiting for Murtagh to ask about something specific. It would likely be too overwhelming to simply start explaining things to him. 

Murtagh sniffed the stew, then picked up his spoon, dipped it in to scoop up a chunk of carrot, and tasted it tentatively. He made a sound of approval, before asking his first question. "What is the thing that ye used to cook the stew?"

Jamie finished chewing the bite of stew he had put in his mouth just as Murtagh began to speak. Before he could even swallow, Claire entered the kitchen. Having overheard Murtagh's question, she answered for Jamie, "That is a stove, there is also an oven in the bottom part of it, used for baking bread, cakes and such. The large box over there where the hearth used to be is a refrigerator, it is used to keep food cold. It helps to preserve food so that it doesn't have to be used right away. The top is for fresh food and the bottom keeps food frozen for longer preservation. Over there under the window, where Jenny used to keep her basin of water is a sink. It's like the one that Jamie would have shown you in the bathroom, but this one is much larger. It is where you would wash dishes or rinse vegetables. The kitchen layout looks a bit different than what you remember. For example, the counter that you are sitting at was not in the original kitchen. But as you can see it makes a great bar to have a quick meal amongst a few people rather than dirtying the dining room table. The hearth is not here anymore since there is no need for it now that we have the stove and oven."

Claire took the seat next to Murtagh and started eating her stew, obviously having finished with her explanation of everything. Murtagh looked back and forth from Claire to Jamie, "All of this, ye are familiar wi' it? Tis things ye used before ye fell through the stones to our time, then?"

Claire hummed, "Mmhhm, yes. These models are newer than I remember using before I joined the war, but they all serve the same purpose. Jamie has made many changes and additions, I am quite proud of what he has been able to accomplish, as I am sure you will be once you see everything. I still find it amazing that you are both here. When I told Jamie about where I was really from, I never expected him to see any of it. But then when we decided to tell you before Jamie and Fergus went off to St. Germain's warehouse with the fake smallpox virus, you still seemed skeptical."

Murtagh scoffed, "Ye can understand that it was a bit much to swallow, but now that I am here. Well, I canna describe how I feel about all of it, no' yet anyway."

Claire smiled and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, "There is no need to worry, Murtagh, life on a farm, for the most part, hasn't changed in the past 200 years. I know you never planned to be a farmer, but I think it will feel more like what you were meant to do, now that you are here with us. Besides, Jamie may already have a job in mind for you. Especially now that I am here and I mean to monopolize much of his time. This is time that I never thought we would have together and now that we do, I won't waste a minute of it."

Murtagh chuckled, "I ken yer meanin' lass, especially after what happened in France wi' wee Faith. This time is important for the two of ye to spend together. I look forward to takin' the burden off of Jamie. Besides that, the two of ye have a mighty fight ahead of ye wi' regards to yer first husband, Frank, do ye no'?"

Claire sighed, "Yes, unfortunately, that is a battle that I am not quite ready to face. I want to live in peace here in our little bubble for a bit before I must face the reality of what must be done about Frank. Once he finds out that I am back, well let's just say he won't be happy. And now that Jamie is here, he will never believe that I fell through time and ended up 200 years in the past. I must think of what to say to him, an explanation for where I have been, of why I suddenly disappeared without a word."

Jamie reached his hand across the counter to place over Claire's. "We have as much time as ye wish to take mo chridhe, we will figure out what to say about all of that. I dinna want ye to worry over it, ye need to remain calm for the sake of yer self as well as the bairn."

Claire smiled sadly, "Thank you, Jamie, you know I only want to be your wife. I'm just not ready to face the battle and heartache that certainly awaits me when I do face my new reality, not just yet anyway. Being back here at Lallybroch, it's as though we are back in the 18th century and Frank cannot reach me here. I want to keep that feeling for as long as possible and build up my mental fortitude to confront him before I will be ready to take that necessary step. I hope you don't hold that against me and can understand what I'm feeling."

Jamie squeezed her hand, "Aye, I ken just how ye feel Sassenach, I still sometimes come down the stairs and expect Jenny to be chastising me for makin' so much noise. Lallybroch has a way of makin' ye feel right at home, no matter which century ye find yer self in. However, I would like for ye to speak wi' my solicitor tomorrow, just to find out what options ye have. Ye need no' go any further wi' it until ye are prepared to do so."

Claire turned her hand over so their fingers could lace together, "I can do that, and perhaps after I speak with him, I will have a better idea of when I will be ready to take that first step."

Jamie released Claire's hand, "Good, now that we have that settled, finish yer stew Sassenach, I am going to take Murtagh out for a tour of the estate before it gets too dark to see."

Claire smirked at him, "Yes, my Laird."

Jamie playfully glared at her, then shook his head before clearing his and Murtagh's bowls from the counter, rinsing them and placing them in the sink. Jamie led Murtagh out the back door to give him a tour of the greenhouse, the gardens he had planted and tended to for Claire, the stables, the barn, and the new arena. When they returned just over an hour later, they found Claire in the parlor curled up on the settee with one of Jamie's original books from his study. She had fallen asleep while reading and the book lay open with the pages pressed to her chest. 

Jamie gently removed the book and placed it on the side table before bending down and scooping her into his arms. Murtagh smoored the fire and turned to Jamie with a furrowed brow, "Where are the candles so we may light the way to our bed chambers?"

Jamie chuckled softly, "We dinna use candles to light our way anymore, we now have electricity. The main hearth will give off enough light till we reach the second story landing, at the top of the stairs there is a switch on the wall by the banister. Ye can switch it to the up position, which will turn on the lights in the hallway. There is a switch just like it right inside your bedroom door on the wall at the same height. If the switch is up, the lights will be on, if it is down, it turns the lights off." 

Murtagh grumbled but walked up the stairs ahead of Jamie. When he reached the second floor landing, he easily found the switch right where Jamie had said it would be. He grabbed it with his thumb and forefinger and moved it to the up position, suddenly the hall was flooded with a soft light that resembled candlelight. Murtagh made a sound of approval in his throat. Jamie smirked at his reaction, "Good night a goistidh, I shall see ye in the morning. Molly will be here making breakfast at first light. The horses need caring for, just as Ian and Jenny's horses did in 18th century Lallybroch."

Murtagh gave a slight bow, "Goodnight Jamie."

Jamie chuckled, "No need for such formalities, people no longer bow in this century. It is considered quite a formal behavior, usually reserved for royalty."

Jamie continued up the stairs toward the third floor for a few treads then turned, "Murtagh, there is a switch next to your door in the hallway to turn off the hall lights. Please turn them off as ye enter your room, I dinna like to have lights on at night. There is also wood in yer hearth and matches on yer mantel if ye wish to light a fire. The furnace keeps the house warm enough, but a fire in the hearth is always a nice way to remind ye of home."

Murtagh grumbled as he continued down the hall toward his room.


	31. Chapter 31

Claire woke to the sunlight coming in through the window, shining directly into her eyes. She groaned and buried her face further into the pillow, she wasn't' quite ready to wake up and begin her day just yet. She reached behind her, patting around in search of Jamie, but all her hand found was a cold spot where her husband should be. She rolled over, lifted her head off the pillow, and peeled her eyes open to verify what her mind was already telling her. Jamie was already up and had started his day. Claire let her head flop back down on the pillow and sighed as a smile played on her lips. Her amazing husband fit into this century just fine and was likely out taking care of his morning chores on the farm. 

She stretched her arms straight above her head until her fingertips brushed the headboard, arched her back until a few vertebrae made popping sounds, and stretched her legs out, pointing her toes out from under the quilt. After she relaxed, she threw the blanket to the side and swung her legs over the side of the bed. She slid off the bed and realized that she had fallen asleep downstairs on the settee in the parlor and Jamie must have carried her upstairs and changed her into her nightclothes. She smiled again at how thoughtful her husband was and thanked her lucky stars that she had found him.

She walked over to the wardrobe, pulled the doors open, and gasped at the plethora of clothing contained within. She made a mental note to thank Molly profusely as soon as she went downstairs for everything she had already done for her. She reached out and thumbed through the clothes, trying to decide what to wear. She remembered that Jamie planned to take her into town and speak with his solicitor today and she wanted to make sure that she looked respectable for the meeting. Her fingers settled on a light grey suit dress ensemble that she would pair with an ivory satin blouse and black leather flats. 

She pulled the selections from the wardrobe and made her way to the bathroom to take a shower and prepare for her day. She walked into the bathroom, closed the door, and hung her clothing selections on the hook on the back of the door. She prepared her water, to just the right temperature of almost scalding hot water, disrobed from her nightclothes, and stepped into the tub. As she was washing her hair, she heard the click of the bathroom door opening and she turned toward the sound, waiting for whoever it was to make their presence known. 

Jamie pulled the curtain back just enough to poke his head in, "I had hoped that ye might be up, when ye are finished, breakfast is waitin' for ye downstairs. Molly had a doctor's appointment this morning, so she willna be back till this afternoon. Murtagh is going to go into town wi' us so that we can purchase him some more modern styled clothing." 

Claire turned and smiled at him, "Sounds like you already have a plan worked out. I just need to rinse the shampoo from my hair and I will be right out. Have you eaten yet?"

Jamie's eyes locked on her body, "Och, aye. I ate before I went out to tend the horses. But the men should all be finished wi' their breakfast by the time ye come down. I'll let ye eat and then we will head into town to talk wi' Mr. Baird about yer divorce."

Claire's eyes widened, "Did you say, Mr. Baird?"

Jamie noticed her change in posture and the tense state of her entire body, "Aye, but I ken what yer thinkin'. He is the brother of Mrs. Baird, who owns the Bed and Breakfast that ye and Frank stayed at when he came here after the war. The only thing he kens of ye, is what I have told him."

Claire finished rinsing the suds from her hair, and narrowed her eyes at him, "And what exactly have you told him about me?"

Jamie pulled his head back outside the curtain but stayed in the bathroom to continue the conversation, "I told him that Frank is a bastard that doesna deserve ye and that ye and I wish to be married so we can live together as husband and wife, but to do so that ye will be seeking a divorce from Frank. I thought it best to leave it up to ye how much to tell him about everything else."

Claire pulled the curtain back and stuck her head out, "Thank you, Jamie, that perfectly describes what I want. If he asks for any more clarification, I will decide what to tell him at the time."

* * *

After breakfast, the three of them piled into Jamie's Jaguar. Now that Claire wasn't in shock she was able to take notice of the lovely car and how proud Jamie seemed to be as he climbed in behind the wheel. Murtagh sat in the back, begrudgingly accepting that this was the only way he was going to be aloud to go into town in this century. Claire looked over at Jamie as he expertly pulled the car forward, circling smoothly around the circular driveway. Jamie noticed the wide eyed look she was giving him out of the corner of her eye and smirked, "What is it, Sassenach?"

Claire blinked her eyes and tore her gaze from his hands on the steering wheel, "Well, I just... well, I mean. Bloody Hell, you are driving a car as if you have been doing it your whole life and you don't even seem to be sick."

Jamie chuckled, "Well, Sassenach, as I told ye yesterday, I have been driving for nigh on three years now and since it is the only way to get into town to procure what I might need to purchase there, I do have quite a bit of experience under my belt. But I can see that perhaps ye were still in shock yesterday when I told ye thus. Also, as it turns out, as long as I am the one in control of the vehicle, my wame doesna seem to be of a bother to me."

Claire glanced back at Murtagh to gauge how well he accepted Jamie's explanation and Murtagh just replied with a shrug. Claire looked back at Jamie, narrowed her eyes for a moment then gave a slight nod, "Well, I suppose that makes sense, you do have a knack for being able to learn whatever you wish to rather quickly. So do you enjoy driving then?"

Jamie thought for a moment then turned to look at her and saw that she had an earnest expression on her face, "Och, aye, I do, but no' as much as I love being on the back of a strong stealthy steed. However, in this century, I have a car for the convenience of speed and ease. Learning the maintenance of the contraption took a bit of time, but I have to say that I rather enjoy that aspect of owning a vehicle as well. It gives me a sense of accomplishment to ken that it is my hands that keep it operational."

Claire smiled at him, "You truly are the king of all men, no matter what time period you find yourself in. You are able to discover your strengths and seamlessly fit right in. I am so proud of how well you are doing Jamie, how you didn't let all of the changes get you down, but overcame every hardship to truly make something of yourself."

Jamie glanced over at her and saw all the love and pride in her eyes and it caused him to sit a little taller, knowing that he had done it all in order to give her and their child the best life possible. "I thank ye for the kind words, Sassenach, but if it had no' been for wanting to be a man worthy of ye, I would no' have tried so hard. I would likely have let all the hardships and obstacles get me down as ye say. But enough talk of all that, tell me how yer feelin' about meetin' Mr. Baird this morning."

Claire turned to face forward in her seat, her hands folded in her lap as she stared out the front window, "I must admit, that I am a bit nervous about what news he might have for me when he hears what I have to tell him." 

Jamie removed his left hand from the wheel and placed it over her hands that she held in her lap, "Dinna fash, mo ghráidh, he is there to help ye, in whatever way that he can. Gather yer courage, we will be at his office in about 2 minutes. Murtagh, there is a nearby park if ye care to take a walk while Claire and I speak to the solicitor."

Murtagh tore his gaze from the passing scenery, "Och, aye. That will do me just fine while I wait for the two of ye."

Jamie left his hand over Claire's as he pulled the car up in front of the lawyer's small office and only released it to turn off the engine, open the door and step out of the car. He walked around the front of the car and opened Claire's door for her, offering her his hand to help her climb out of the car. He offered her his elbow, which she took gladly and walked around the car to the sidewalk and waited for Murtagh to climb out of the backseat. "Murtagh, the park is just down the way, it will be about 200 yards down on yer right. Claire and I will walk down and find ye there when we are finished, then we will go to the diner and get some lunch."

Murtagh nodded and took off walking, leaving Claire and Jamie standing on the sidewalk, watching him walk away. After a moment, Jamie looked down at Claire, "Are ye ready mo ghráidh?"

Claire looked up at him with a gleam of courage in her eye, "Je suit pret, my love."

Jamie smirked at her and turned her toward the door of Mr. Baird's office. He grabbed the handle and pulled the door open, allowing Claire to walk inside first. A little old lady sat behind a desk and looked up with a bright smile as they stepped inside and closed the door, "Mr. Fraser, so nice to see you again, this must be Claire."

Claire blushed and turned to look up at Jamie, he nodded toward the older lady and introduced her, "Claire this is Greta Von Schmidt, she moved here after the war, Greta, yes this is my Claire."

Greta came around the desk and Claire extended her hand in offering for a handshake, but to her surprise, Greta gathered her in a crushing motherly hug. "It is so nice to meet you, Miss Claire, Mr. Fraser has told us so much about you."

Claire turned and quirked her brow at Jamie and he just shrugged with a sly smile. Claire turned back to the kind older woman, "All good I hope."

Greta giggled, "Oh, yes my dear, this man here is quite in love with you and is determined that you get everything that you desire. Now please come with me, I know that Mr. Baird will be happy to finally meet you."

Claire followed Greta, looking back to be sure that Jamie was coming with her. He placed a hand at the small of her back to ensure her that he was right there and not going anywhere. Greta knocked on a door at the end of the hall and they all quietly and patiently awaited a response. Claire was startled at the booming voice that beckoned them from the other side of the door, "Greta, please come in."

Greta turned and smiled at the couple then grabbed the handle and opened the door. She stepped aside to allow first Claire then Jamie to walk inside of the lavishly decorated office. The man that sat behind the large oak desk looked to be about 70 years old, a refined gentleman if Claire had ever seen one. He stood and bowed before the two of them and gestured for them to take a seat, "Jamie, lad, it is so good to see you again. And this lovely lass must be Claire, enchanted to finally meet ye, mademoiselle."

Jamie offered for Claire to choose where she would sit first. She chose the chair in the corner, both chairs were covered in crushed red velvet and adorned with silver tacks all along their edges, giving the furniture a victorian feel to it. Jamie took the seat next to hers, their knees touching and their hands clasped together. Mr. Baird took his seat, leaned forward, and folded his hands together on his desk, "Please tell me why you are seeking a divorce, Claire. Jamie has told me from his point of view, but I would like to hear your thoughts as well." 


	32. Chapter 32

Claire appeared to be nervous so Jamie squeezed her hand, offering her whatever comfort he was able without drawing her into his embrace. Claire looked squarely at Mr. Baird and sat up ramrod straight. Jamie smiled, he could see that she was preparing for battle. "Mr. Baird, I don't know what all Jamie has said to you, but my reasons for wanting a divorce are simple. I no longer love Frank Randall and now have spent so much time with Jamie, I know what love truly is. I'm not entirely sure that what I felt for Frank was love at all, but perhaps comfort at not being alone in the world after my uncle died. I love Jamie and want to spend the rest of my life with him as his wife. I suspected Frank of infidelity during the war, but I have no proof of it, so I know that I do not have grounds for divorce just based on my suspicions. However, Frank does have grounds for divorce based on my admitted infidelity with Jamie. I need to know what my options are and how we go about this. I do not relish the thought of facing Frank, in fact, I dread it, but Jamie tells me that I have all the time I need to prepare myself for that eventual confrontation."

Mr. Baird sat back and smiled, "Well, lass. Ye will not have to face the man if ye dinna wish to. We can file your application for divorce with the courts and they will forward the forms to Mr. Randall's council. Mr. Randall will have the opportunity to sign the papers which will be the simplest outcome. If Mr. Randall is agreeable and does, in fact, sign the divorce forms, his council will return them to the court where they will be filed. A judge will make a final ruling and your divorce will be finalized. However, if there is any combined assets, those will need to be discussed. Anything that the two of you acquired together during your marriage will need to be negotiated or sold and the proceeds split between the two of you. Any negotiations will extend the divorce process. Now if Mr. Randall refuses to sign the divorce forms, he has that right and will need to submit an argument, stating why he is unwilling to sign. He may wish further negotiations or wish for the divorce not to go through. As you know it is highly unusual for a woman to file for divorce, but it is not unheard of. We have several options that you can use for your reason for asking for a divorce, we are not required to file due to infidelity."

Claire sat forward in her chair, "What other options are there, Mr. Baird?"

Mr. Baird sat back in his chair and rested his hands on his chest, "Well, we actually have several options, Miss Beauchamp. The most common reasons are lack of intimacy, infidelity, abuse, lack of compatibility, physical appearance, addictions, getting married at an early age, getting married for the wrong reasons, lack of communication, and lack of equality or loss of identity."

Claire sat back in her chair and looked at Jamie then back to Mr. Baird, "Several of those hold true for me. We married when I was only 18 and because the war was happening, I also haven't spoken to him in three years. He had mentioned to me the last time I saw him that he expected me to become a housewife and give up my dreams of becoming a doctor, I don't know about you, but I would say that would constitute as a loss of my identity. I honestly don't know which one we should use."

Mr. Baird chuckled, "Dinna worry lass, you are not limited to only one. We can use all of them and leave yer fidelity out of it unless Mr. Randall brings it up. However, if he does bring that up, it will only add to the reasons why a divorce is crucial in this case. The judge will likely ask ye if ye have a place to live when ye divorce Mr. Randall as well as a way to provide for yer self."

Claire nodded, "I am living with Jamie at our home, at Lallybroch and he has his equestrian center as well as our tenants that provide a continuous income for us."

Mr. Baird sat forward and folded his hands to rest on his desk again, "Once ye are married to Jamie those things will be fine, but as a divorced single woman, ye will need to prove that ye have a place of yer own as well as income of yer own. Do ye not have any of that?"

Claire sighed and looked down at her lap, trying to hold her tears back, thinking, of course, it couldn't be as simple as filing the paperwork and hoping for Frank to sign it. Then she realized that she wasn't completely helpless, "Yes, actually I do. My uncle Lamb left me his estate in Oxford and I have my inheritance that he and my parents left for me. I'm also sure that if need be, I could get a job as a nurse at any hospital."

Mr. Baird looked at her appraisingly, "How much inheritance are we talking about Miss Beauchamp, ye may not be required to gain employment if ye have enough to care for yer self for at least a year."

Claire furrowed her brow, "Well, I'm not sure exactly. As long as Frank hasn't touched it, which he shouldn't have even had access to it, there was just over £ 200,000 when I checked just over 3 years ago. I'm sure with interest there could be a bit more, but I don't know how much."

Mr. Baird's eyes widened as did Jamie's. Mr. Baird cleared his throat, "Do ye ken by chance how much yer uncle's estate was worth?"

Claire furrowed her brow, "I did look into selling it, but couldn't bring myself to part with it at the time. It was the only home I had ever known, up until I fell in love with Jamie, that is. But when I checked before joining the war in 1939, Lamb's estate was valued at £500,000. That did include the value of all of the ancient artifacts contained within the house. I believe the appraiser said the house itself as well as the property was valued at around £250,000."

Mr. Baird grinned, "My dear, you will not need employment for the rest of your life with assets like that, as long as Mr. Randall has no claim on them."

Claire shook her head, "No, Uncle Lamb left everything to me before I married Frank. Everything is in my name and Frank and I didn't spend enough time together to acquire any property together."

Mr. Baird wrote something on his notepad, "That all sounds grand. I have one more question for you, so that we may establish a timeline of your relationship with Jamie. After Jamie came to me, I did some research and found that Mr. Randall feels that you were abducted on the day you went missing from Inverness. We may need to prove that Jamie was known to you before that date, to eliminate him as a possible abductor."

Claire looked at Jamie for guidance, so Jamie spoke up, "I met Claire 6 years ago and she was reported missing only three years ago yesterday."

Mr. Baird looked at Claire, "Miss Beauchamp, I will need to hear from ye, not that I don't trust Jamie, but I need ye to state with yer own words when ye met Mr. Fraser."

Claire's eyes widened, it had only been three years for her, as opposed to the 6 it had been for Jamie. But in order to establish a history between them before her disappearance, she would need to adjust her own testimony, "As Jamie has stated, we met 6 years ago. I repaired his dislocated shoulder and a bullet wound after a battle in the army."

Mr. Baird made another note then set his fountain pen down, "Good, that is all I needed, if you are prepared to move forward with this now, I will get the forms ready and have you come back into my office to sign them. After that, I can file them with the court, and then we will wait to see what Mr. Randall's response will be."

Claire nodded, "You have assured me that I won't need to see him, at least for a while so, yes, I think I am prepared to move forward with this. The sooner I can be divorced from Frank Randall, the sooner I can marry Jamie."

Claire and Jamie stood and Mr. Baird reached his hand across the table to shake Claire's hand. As he did, he noticed the gold ring on her left hand, "Miss Beauchamp, if ye plan to prove to the judge that ye no longer wish to be married to Mr. Randall, ye might think about removing his ring."

Claire blushed and looked down at her left hand, "Yes, you are absolutely right. I guess I was holding onto it for sentimental reasons, but since I am going through with this, it is time to cut ties with my previous life completely. Thank you, Mr. Baird."

Claire pulled her hand back from Mr. Baird's grip and slid the gold ring off of her finger. She was surprised that it wasn't as emotional as she had expected and in contrast, she felt rather relieved to finally remove Frank's ring from her finger. She set it down on Mr. Baird's desk, turned, and walked out of the lawyer's office.

Jamie followed behind her with a grin from ear to ear. He had never expected her to remove the gold band and for her to do it so easily, to set it down and to walk away, felt like a weight lifting from his heart. She was finally completely his and he couldn't wait to make her his wife again.


	33. Chapter 33

As Jamie followed Claire out to the car, he thought of ways to get her mind off of what had just happened. He took a few steps to catch up to her after they stepped out of the lawyer's office and gently took hold of her elbow, "Claire, are ye, alright lass" Do ye wish to go have some lunch or would ye prefer to return home and get some rest?"

Claire looked up at him as she tore her mind from her thoughts, "Oh, yes, I am ravenous, lunch sounds delightful, then if you don't mind, I would love to go for a ride after we return home. I need to feel like I am in our time again instead of being stuck in the noise of this century."

Jamie nodded, "Aye, then why don't I get us some lunch to go and we can take it on a picnic wi' us after we return home?"

Claire nodded, "Yes, that sounds like just what I need. I just need to clear my mind. After talking with Mr. Baird, it made me realize quite a few things that I had not faced before. Many things came to light after we discussed grounds for a divorce and I realized that I had only remained married to Frank out of fear of being alone. We had already lost what connected us, long before the day I fell through the stones. Perhaps that is why I was even able to pass through, perhaps your heart called to mine and my heart was ready to hear the call."

Jamie grinned, "Aye, I like to think there was a grand plan for us mo ghráidh, and perhaps ye are right. There is a little cafe in Broch Mordha, we will stop there and pick up some food then continue back home. I have already given over my tasks to the other lads for the week, so we willna be needed for anything. Let's walk down to the park and fetch Murtagh. We will go pick up some clothes for him and then go to Broch Mordha."

Claire smiled, "I nearly forgot about Murtagh in my haze over the divorce. I wonder if he would like to have a picnic with us."

Jamie hooked her hand through his arm as they turned to head in the direction of the park, "Aye, I am sure that Murtagh would quite enjoy a ride on one of the Friesians and ye ken him, he willna ever turn down food."

Claire giggled, "Yes, you are quite right. That man's belly is a bottomless pit, perhaps we should buy double for him."

The short walk to the park, arm in arm was quite peaceful and the time spent walking next to Jamie as they walked along the modern street, past buildings from 200 years in the past intermixed with newer modern buildings helped to ease the tension in Claire's heart. Her discussion with Mr. Baird, although short, had opened her eyes to the fact that Frank had been cultivating her to be the perfect professor's wife since the day they started dating. She had been young and naive and had bought the promise he offered to her. She realized that she should have known that something was wrong when he objected when she signed up to join the army. He had even gone so far as to take her to the train station, attempting to dissuade her during the entire car ride over, even throwing out one last argument as she boarded the train. She had defied him when she joined, but their marriage was still too new for him to feel comfortable to downright tell her that she could not join, so he attempted persuasion instead. 

Claire realized that she had fallen through the stones at the perfect time. By that time, she had learned the skills that earned her a place at castle Leoch and therefore in Jamie's heart and arms. It was also perfectly timed to avoid moving into a house with Frank, a place that would have been her first real home. She had avoided a life of boredom and mundanity and instead had already lived three years feeling and being useful. She was still a wife, but she was the wife to a man that would not hold her back, a man who would not force her to be anything other than what she was meant to be. He not only didn't crush her dreams but he pushed her to follow them, gave her means to do as she wished. Yes, choosing Jamie had always been the right choice, and coming back to her own time had only reinforced that decision. If she had to do it all over again, the only thing she would change is fighting her feelings for Jamie in the first place. If she had it all to do again, she would have admitted her feelings to Jamie right from the start. 

As they approached the park they saw Murtagh sitting on a bench by the riverbank, watching as the ducks repeatedly dove down to catch their lunch. He noticed as they approached and turned his head in their direction, "How did yer meeting go? Are ye divorced from yer first husband?"

Claire and Jamie shook their heads in unison, "Tis no' that simple a goistidh, first paperwork must be written up, then Claire must sign it. After that the paperwork will be sent to Frank and once he signs a judge will finalize the divorce."

Claire looked up at Jamie then turned her attention back to Murtagh, "He is oversimplifying things, it will only go as Jamie described, if Frank is agreeable to the divorce, he might decide to fight it. A divorce could take several weeks or months, even years before it's finalized. However, we are keeping our fingers crossed and praying that things go according to plan and that this is not a long drawn out battle."

Murtagh huffed, "Well, I suppose that ye dinna wish to spend to much time in town where yer first husband may spot ye, then. We best be on our way to purchase those new clothes that Jamie told me about."

Claire nodded, "Yes, I think the less time I spend away from Lallybroch, the better I will feel."

Murtagh stood from his spot on the bench, straightened the tartan kilt that Jamie had loaned him, and joined the couple as they walked back toward the car. 

When they arrived at the men's clothing store, Claire sat in a chair meant for trying on shoes and waited for Jamie to help Murtagh make his selections. Jamie suggested styles that most closely resembled what Murtagh had been used to wearing in the 18th century. Everything fit more tightly as if it tailored to his body, which Murtagh would need to get used to, but Jamie was confident he would come to like them in time.

After choosing some white and blue button up shirts and several pairs of denim trousers and a few black dress trousers, Jamie suggested they go to the weaver's store so they could order a few more Fraser tartans. The weaver's storefront was just down the block from the men's boutique, so the three of them stopped to place the purchases in the boot of the car before continuing on their way. The weaver had made several tartans for Jamie and recognized him as soon as he stepped through the door, "Mr. Fraser, have ye come to order another tartan?"

Jamie smiled, "Aye, but no for myself, we have come today to order one for my godfather as well as a sash for my bride."

The weaver grinned, "Aye, well Mr. Fraser ye are one of my most valued patrons, I have a few Fraser tartans' in stock and I can have a sash ready in a weeks time if that suits ye."

Jamie nodded, "Aye, that will be just fine, the sash will be for our wedding, which willna be for a few weeks at the least. I will give ye a call when we have a more accurate time frame for needin' the sash."

The weaver nodded, "Aye, that will do just fine. Wait here and I will fetch those two tartans for ye."

Jamie watched the weaver walk through a door at the back of the shop then turned his gaze to Claire who was staring at him open mouthed, "Close yer mouth, Sassenach, ye will catch flies if ye let yer mouth gape open like that."

Claire clamped her mouth shut, not having realized that she was allowing it to gape. Then she narrowed her eyes at him, "When were you going to tell me about the sash?"

Jamie's eyes grew wide, "Did ye no' want one, I thought ye would wish to wear the Fraser colors on our wedding day mo chridhe."

Claire grinned, "Oh, Jamie, of course, I want one, that was such a kind gesture to think of it for me. It is a pleasant surprise to be sure and I am not angry in the slightest. I was only wondering if you were planning on telling me about it before today."

Jamie thought for a moment, "Well no' actually, I had no' planned to have ye wi' me when I ordered it. I had hoped to present it to ye on the morning of our wedding."

Claire walked closer to him, stretched up onto her tiptoes, and placed a lingering kiss on his lips. "Thank you, my love. I am grateful to have you in my life."

Jamie blushed slightly, "No, I am the one who is grateful mo ghráidh. Now, after we purchase these tartans for Murtagh, we will be on our way to Broch Mordha to pick up our lunch, then home to Lallybroch for an afternoon picnic in the heather."

The weaver returned to the front of the shop with the two previously mentioned tartans packaged and ready to go. Jamie paid for the tartans as well as Claire's sash and the three of them left the shop and walked back to the car.

When they arrived in Broch Mordha, Jamie asked that Claire and Murtagh wait in the car as he went in to buy their lunch. Five minutes later he returned to the car with three large bags of deliciously smelling food. He placed all three bags in the backseat with Murtagh, then climbed into the front seat and pulled away. Claire and Murtagh both looked at him curiously, "Why do ye have that expression on yer face lad, ye have had that look since we left Inverness."

Jamie looked in the rearview mirror at his godfather, "I canna wait for the two of ye to taste what I have procured for our lunch, tis a fine cuisine indeed. We shall stop at the manor house and fetch something to drink before we head to the stables and ready the horses for our picnic."

The drive from Broch Mordha to Lallybroch only took about 10 minutes and when the three of them arrived, Jamie sent Claire into the house to gather their drinks as he and Murtagh went to the stables to ready the horses.

Molly was in the kitchen serving Jamie's employees their lunch as Claire walked in, "Oh, pardon me, I don't wish to intrude, please keep eating gentlemen."

The men all nodded at her as they retook their seats around the table and Molly walked over to Claire, "Claire, is there something I can get for you?"

Claire shook her head, "Oh, no Molly thank you. Jamie, Murtagh, and I are going for a ride. We stopped in Broch Mordha and picked up some food for our picnic. However now that I think about it, we will need the picnic basket that Jamie and I used the other day, would you happen to know where that is?"

Molly smiled, "Yes, of course. Jamie thought you would likely be going on several picnics in the next several months and he asked me to keep the basket in the storage room just off the kitchen."

Claire nodded, "Thank you, I think I know just where it is."

Claire left Molly and the men to resume their lunch and went to the storage room which was situated off the left side of the kitchen. She found the basket on the top shelf next to the door and returned through the kitchen and back to the parlor to fetch a bottle of whisky from the bar cart. Before she could go back outside, Molly stopped her, "Claire perhaps you would like something besides whisky to drink with your lunch. I have brought a bottle of water for you as well."

Claire thanked her, placed the bottle in the basket with the whisky, and walked outside to fetch the food from the car and pack it into the basket as well. As she was making her way to the stables, Murtagh and Jamie were coming out with the horses saddled and ready to go. Jamie led Gideon and Péarla Dudh, while Murtah led Finic. Jamie handed the reins to Claire as he took the basket from her and attached it to Gideon's saddle.

Jamie took the reins back from her as Claire climbed up in the saddle. Once Claire was ready, the men both mounted their horses and Jamie led the way toward a ridge at the back of the property which hid the old mill and millpond.

The three dismounted their horses, spread a blanket, and enjoyed the lunch that Jamie had purchased for them. Murtagh was taken aback at all of the different foods, tasting better than anything he had ever tasted in his life and shocked at the abundance of it. When they were finished they all laid back on the blanket and watched as the puffy white clouds drifted across the blue canvas of the sky.

Before long, Claire had drifted off to sleep, curled against Jamie, with her head rested on his shoulder. Murtagh had noticed her breathing even out and took the opportunity to speak frankly with Jamie. "Have ye thought about goin' back?"

Jamie turned his head to peer at his godfather, "Aye, I did, during the time I was parted from Claire. But the stones would no' allow me to pass through again. Why do ye ask a goistidh, do ye wish to return?"

Murtagh shook his head, "Nah, my place is by yer side and by yer wife's side as well. However, spendin' time in Inverness today, I was overwhelmed by all that has changed since our time. I dinna ken if I can survive in this time."

Jamie sighed, "Aye, I ken yer meanin', I felt just the same when I arrived. I'm grateful that soon after I arrived that I found someone whom I could confide all my secrets in. He helped me to become accustomed to the time, just as myself and Claire will help ye to become accustomed. And bein' here at Lallybroch is no' that much different than it was in our time, but this is my time now and if ye want to stay by my side, it will become yer time as well."

Claire stretched, having heard that last part of the conversation as she came to, she sat up and hugged Murtagh, "We won't leave you to figure it out on your own. What Jamie doesn't already know, I can help you both with. Although after seeing him navigate his way around everything, I'm not so sure that there is anything left that I can teach him about. But if you two are finished with your conversation or can at least put it on hold, I think I want to go back to the house and crawl into my bed. I am in need of some rest after the events of today."

Jamie chuckled, "Aye, Sassenach, we can return."

The three cleaned up their picnic, remounted the horses, and rode back toward Lallybroch. Claire helped the men to remove the tack from the horses and brush them down. As the three of them walked out of the stable and back toward the house, they noticed an unfamiliar car parked in the driveway. Jamie stopped and gaped at the car, which Murtagh and Claire noticed, causing them to stop and swing their attention from Jamie, then back to the man that had stepped out of the car. Then all three of them stood, frozen in shock as they stared open mouthed at the man standing in the driveway.


	34. Chapter 34

Claire narrowed her eyes, trying to make out who the man was, but from the distance at which they stood, she assumed her eyes were playing tricks on her. She turned to ask Jamie if he knew who the man was and noticed a huge grin on his face, "Sassenach, come and say hello to our friend, we have much to thank him for."

Claire frowned, "Our friend, who is that Jamie?"

Jamie turned and furrowed his brow, "Do ye no' recognize him, then?"

Claire shook her head, "Well from here it looks like Master Raymond, but it can't be. Surely my eyes are playing tricks on me."

Jamie grabbed her hand and handed the picnic basket to Murtagh, "Murtagh, take that inside to Molly if ye will. Master Raymond has come to greet Claire, just as he promised he would."

Murtagh grumbled, but took the basket and turned to enter through the kitchen door at the back of the house while allowing the group some privacy for their reunion.

Jamie had wrapped his arm around Claire's shoulder and was matching her stride, trying not to rush her to meet their old friend. Master Raymond raised a hand to the couple, "Please stay back a moment, I am as eager to see you both as you are to see me, but I have a surprise for you and you might be angry when I reveal what it is."

Jamie and Claire stopped in their tracks and both frowned but said nothing so Master Raymond continued, "I only ask that you hear me out and listen to my reasoning before you get angry."

The couple nodded, so Master Raymond bent to talk through the open car door to a woman that they had not noticed before who was sitting in the passenger seat of the car. They couldn't hear what was being said, but a moment later, Master Raymond nodded his head then resumed his upright position next to the car. "Madonna, if you would please indulge me and have a seat on the steps of your home, Mr. Fraser, please assist her, she will need your support for what I have to reveal."

Jamie didn't like the tone of the man's voice or the deception he was now understanding the man had perpetrated on them, but he did as Master Raymond asked for Claire's sake. Jamie had no idea what Master Raymond could be keeping hidden from them, but by the man's behavior, it was a serious matter.

Jamie led Claire over to the steps and sat down beside her. They watched as Master Raymond walked around the other side of the car, farthest from them, and helped the woman out. She seemed to be holding something in her arms, but neither of them could make it out. For a moment, Claire's heart lurched when she recognized the way the woman was cradling the large bundle against her chest. Then Claire shook her head, dispelling the impossible thought that had come unbidden into her mind and heart.

She felt Jamie stiffen beside her and she wondered if he had briefly had the same thought suddenly interrupt his logical mind. Both Jamie and Claire kept their eyes on the woman as Master Raymond slowly guided her around the back of the car. Jamie's hand tightened around Claire's shoulder while his knuckles of his other hand turned white from how tight he held his fist on his thigh.

Master Raymond and the woman stopped at the back of the car to open the boot and remove something from within. When they closed the boot and walked a bit closer, Jamie saw that Master Raymond held a small suitcase and he wondered if Master Raymond wanted him and Claire to take the woman in and care for her. He shook his head, that couldn't be it, Master Raymond had said he kept a secret from them. Before Jamie could make further guesses, he heard Claire gasp next to him. He tore his eyes from the suitcase to look down at his wife. Her hand was covering her mouth as tears ran down her face, "What is it mo chridhe?"

Claire pointed a shaky finger to the bundle in the woman's arms as she choked out her response, "Jamie look, look at the baby's hair."

Jamie furrowed his brow and reluctantly tore his gaze from his wife to land on the child in the woman's arms. His eyes became wide as he noticed how the child's hair resembled the color of his own. Jamie stood to walk over to the woman but Master Raymond's voice broke into his thoughts, "Please Mr. Fraser, remain seated next to your wife, we will bring the child and place her in your arms."

Jamie nodded and sat back down against his better judgment and waited for their approach. The woman took the last few steps to reach them and bent to place the child in Claire's waiting arms. Jamie looked down at the child who was sound asleep then at the face of his wife. Claire's eyes were glued on the child as her finger traced the ear that stuck out just a little, then Claire looked up at Master Raymond with hate in her eyes, "Why do you have Faith and how is she alive?"

Jamie's eyes widened as the truth he already knew in his heart hit him directly between the eyes. He could feel the beast rising inside of him and was about to jump to his feet and beat the life out of Master Raymond before he remembered they had promised to listen to him. He looked the man squarely in the eyes and through gritted teeth hissed at him, "Ye will tell us right now, why ye have our daughter and why ye have kept her from us since the day she was born. Ye will tell us why ye let Claire believe her to be dead."

Master Raymond nodded, "Oui, I will tell you everything you desire to know. But shall we take the child inside so she may continue her rest, it has been a long journey for her."

Claire nodded and Jamie helped her to rise, she didn't take her eyes off of her little girl the entire time Jamie guided her inside the house and into their parlor. Jamie was not feeling particularly hospitable toward his guests so he made no effort to offer them a drink. He took his place on the settee next to Claire while Master Raymond and the woman who had brought Faith to them sat across the room in the chairs. Jamie kept his voice down so as not to disturb the sleep of his child, but his tone was demanding no less, "Now, ye will start from the beginning and dinna leave anything out."

Master Raymond nodded, "Oui. When Mrs. Fraser came into l'hopital, she was in danger of losing not only the child but her life. By the time I had arrived the child had passed, but Madonna was fevered and still had life within her. I was able to use my powers to kill the fever within her and I could see the anguish she was in over losing the child. The nuns brought the child to her and she mourned her loss. I had to wait in the shadows until they placed the child in the box for burial. I only had a moment to take the child before the nuns came back to seal the coffin for burial. I wasn't sure if I could do it, but I knew I had to try. 

I took the child with me back to my home and performed a miracle. I was able to bring the child back. But you see, I knew what the future would hold. I am like Mrs. Fraser, I am able to travel through time and I knew that if the child remained with Madonna that she would abandon you in the bastille for breaking your promise to her. I could not let that happen, you, her, the child she carries and the others you will have are vital to the future. It is why you were able to travel to this time, Mr. Fraser. I had to take the child and care for her until the two of you could come together in this time. You are meant to make a difference, but not in the 18th century, that history has already been written. You are meant to make a difference in this time, both of you as well as your children are important figures in the 20th century. In order to ensure all of you existed in this time, I had to take your daughter and care for her. If I had returned her to Mrs. Fraser, you all would have died in the 18th century and the future would be lost. 

I understand that you are angry with me for what I have done, but I assure you that Faith knows who both of you are and she will be right at home as soon as she wakes. I must take my leave now, for there are things that require my attention in 1776 and I cannot stay any longer. Whatever you do, stay away from any type of standing stones and never let your children travel, you all belong in this time and if you simply follow your hearts, you will all be led to great things."

Before either Jamie or Claire could respond a little voice from Claire's arms drew their attention, "Mama, Daddy, iz at ye. Did unca bwing me home?"

Claire and Jamie huddled around their daughter as tears spilled from their eyes, "Oh my wee one, aye, ye are home wi' me and yer mama." Jamie stroked her soft cheek, marveling at how beautiful she was, the perfect mix of him and Claire. Those lovely golden eyes staring up at him with such love and tenderness, it made his heart ache with how much they had missed of her young life already."

Claire smiled, "Welcome home Faith, we are so happy to finally have you here with us. We have missed you so much."

Faith giggled, "I missed ye too mama, but unca said ye and daddy was doin' portant fings and I mus wait for ye."

Claire nodded as she hugged the little girl tighter to her chest, "Yes my love, we had many important things to do, but we would have chosen you if we could have. The important thing is that you are home now and we will never let you go."

Faith smiled and looked at her father, "Pwomise?"

Jamie chuckled "Aye a chuisle I swear to ye, we willna be parted from ye ever again."

While they were engaged with their daughter, Master Raymond and his assistant quietly left the house, never to be heard from again. 


	35. Chapter 35

Looking down at their beautiful Faith, alive and with them in the 20th century, both Claire and Jamie realized that Master Raymond had not intended to bring harm to them and his actions had in fact brought their daughter, who had died that day in France, back into their arms. Jamie looked into Claire's eyes and a silent message was exchanged between them. Jamie nodded and turned to thank Master Raymond, but was met with an otherwise empty room. He got to his feet and quickly made his way to the front door. He tore it open and stumbled out onto the porch, but Master Raymond and the mysterious woman were already gone.

He went back in the house to Claire who still sat in the parlor with an expectant expression on her face. Jamie shook his head, "They were gone by the time I reached the door."

Claire looked back down at the angelic face of her daughter, "I wish we could thank him, but I'm sure he must know. Somehow he always knows. Jamie will you grab her suitcase and bring it over here, I would like to see what's inside."

Jamie nodded and walked back to the front door where Master Raymond had set down the small case. He picked it up and frowned at how light the case seemed to be. He brought it back to the parlor and set it onto the settee next to Claire. She set Faith down on her feet, "Stay right here sweetheart, Daddy and I need to look inside your case, then we can go and find your room, alright."

Faith nodded, "Awight mama, but unca jus put papers in my case."

Claire frowned, "No clothes?"

Faith shook her head, "Nope. He said Daddy buy me new cwose."

Jamie nodded, "Aye, I will a nighean ruadh. But first let's see what is inside, aye?"

Faith giggled, "Aye, Daddy."

Before they could open the case they were startled by footsteps coming from the kitchen and Murtagh's shocked voice, "What's this then. Who is the wean?"

Claire looked up at Murtagh and beamed with pride, "Murtagh, this is Faith, she has been restored to us. Please come meet your goddaughter."

Murtagh's mouth gaped open and his voice was barely audible as he replied, "Faith, my goddaughter. Can it be, truly?"

Jamie chuckled, "Aye, a goistidh, tis our Faith."

Murtagh walked cautiously over and knelt next to Faith. He cleared his throat and smiled softly at her, "Hello a nighean, tis nice to finally meet ye."

Faith grinned broadly and threw her arms around his neck, surprising Murtagh in the process, "Hi Mewta, I'm Faif Fwaser"

A tear slid down Jamie's face, his voice choked up, "Aye, that ye are."

Claire cleared her throat and wiped the tear from Jamie's cheek, "Let's see what we have inside here, shall we?"

Jamie nodded, "Murtagh would you take Faith upstairs and show her to the nursery while Claire and I go through all of this."

Murtagh nodded and scooped the tiny girl up into his strong arms, "It would be my pleasure mo mac mo chridhe."

When they had both ascended the stairs, Claire lifted the lid to the small case and pulled out a tan file folder. She closed the lid and set the case on the floor. Jamie sat down next to her so that they could both take a look at the documents inside the folder. Claire opened the front cover and was suddenly met with an image of Faith as a newborn. A tear slipped from her eye as she gingerly picked up the photograph and passed it to Jamie. He took a closer look at the photo, then set it aside to see what else the folder contained.

The next item in the folder was a birth certificate for Faith dated May 12, 1946, born at her home in Broch Tuarach, Scotland. Her full name was listed as Faith Elizabeth Fraser. Father recorded as James Alexander Malcolm MacKenzie Fraser, Mother, Claire Elizabeth Fraser. 

Under the birth certificate was a letter from Master Raymond, written to Claire and Jamie.

_My dearest friends, Claire and Jamie, I know that you are angry with me and you have every right to be. If I could have found another way, so that you both would not have to endure such heartache, I would have done so. I have tried my best to document Faith's life these past two years and as you can see there are several pictures of her included. I know that today has already been trying for you with going to see Mr. Baird and beginning the divorce proceedings. I am sorry to add to your upset on this day, however it was imperative that I return Faith today. You see, her existence will guarantee that divorce is granted and the two of you can be remarried at your earliest convenience._

_Mr. Baird will be calling in the morning to have you return to his office and sign the divorce papers. You must bring Faith with you, but do not mention Claire's pregnancy. Mr. Baird is aware that the two of you have been parted for almost three years and the pregnancy cannot be explained without revealing some truths that no one else will understand. Faith's existence is explainable since she is almost two years old and you have not quite been parted for three years yet. Also, anyone who looks at the child can clearly see that she is the perfect combination of the two of you._

_Faith has been instructed to tell anyone who asks that she was with her mother all of this time, but since she is so young, she won't likely be asked. Mr. Randall will still want Claire back, that is until he sees the three of you together. He will feel betrayed and prepared to sign the divorce papers without a fight, once this unexpected meeting takes place. However, I must let you all choose your own path and I cannot tell you when that meeting will take place._

_Just go on, living your life, and do not feel that you have to hide. There is no one in either of your lives that wishes to harm you or your children. Good luck and know that I am always watching out of you. I will be there if you need me again._

_Raymond_

Claire set the letter off to the side and picked up several pictures of Faith as she grew over the past two years. She passed each photo to Jamie and they both touched them reverently. When they were finished, Claire looked up at Jamie, "We must get an album to put all of these in to keep them safe."

Jamie nodded, his voice raspy, "Aye, but I am finished wi' this, for now, I want to spend time wi' our lass."

Claire placed everything back in the folder, "As do I, lead the way, my love."

Jamie stood up, offered his hand to her, and hand in hand they climbed the stairs to their daughter's room. Murtagh had left the bedroom door open and as they approached they could hear Faith's soft giggle. They walked softly closer, attempting to make as little noise as possible so as not to disturb their daughter's joy. As they approached the door they could see that Murtagh had his hands over his eyes as Faith peeked up from the other side of the bed. Claire recognized the game immediately, and she tapped Jamie on the shoulder, "It seems that our little Faith has lured dear Murtagh into a game of hide and seek."

Jamie nodded, "Aye, Murtagh was always good at pretending no' to find ye right way. I'm afraid that I was no' much good at hidin' as it seems our wee lass is no' either."

They remained standing in the doorway, still unnoticed by their daughter as Murtagh counted down, "Three, two, one, here I come."

Faith squealed as Murtagh leaned forward and on all fours and crawled around the room, looking under the rug, inside the hearth, under the bed then finally he peeked around the side of the bed, "Aah, I found ye."

Faith jumped into his arms, "Yer so good Mewta, I wuv ye."

Murtagh embraced their daughter and nuzzled his nose into her red curls, "I love ye too a chuisle."

Jamie cleared his throat, "Tis good to see two of my favorite people gettin' along so well."

Faith and Murtagh looked up with matching grins, "Hi daddy, hi mama."

Claire wiped her eyes to keep the tears from falling, "Hi my little angel."

Jamie released Claire's hand and knelt down to be closer to Faith's level, "How would ye like to go into town to buy ye some new clothes and perhaps some ice cream?"

Faith ran to her father and jumped into his waiting arms, "Aye, ice cweam. Can we ask miss mowwy to come too?"

Jamie furrowed his brow and looked at Murtagh, who just shrugged his shoulders in confusion."

Jamie held Faith against his chest as he stood back up, "Let's go down and see if she is in the kitchen, aye?"

Faith nodded emphatically, "Aye."

Jamie turned and took Claire's hand, holding Faith tight with his other arm. Murtagh followed and the four of them made their way to the kitchen. When they walked through the swinging door, Molly looked up from the food she was preparing for their dinner and her eyes lit up, "Miss Faith, yer back, I have missed ye so much, sweet lass."

Jamie and Claire looked at Molly with a frown, Claire took a step closer "Molly, how do you know Faith?"

Molly's eyebrows rose to her hairline, "Did Master Raymond no' say?"

Jamie and Claire exchanged a startled look, "No he didna."

Molly set the carrot and vegetable peeler on the cutting board, "Master Raymond brought Faith here just days after her birth. He said that he wanted her raised in her home and that Lallybroch had always been her home. He hired me to be her nanny. He wanted the lass to hear voices that were like that of her father since she would be living in Scotland, he wished her to sound like a Scot. I spent day and night with wee Faith and when she was old enough I told her the stories that Master Raymond had told me about the two of ye. He had photos of ye and I showed them to miss Faith every day to remind her who her parents truly were. Master Raymond came to take her away just days before ye arrived at Lallybroch Jamie, he said he would return her when Claire was able to return as well. He said that for Faith she would only be gone a few days, but for me, it would be almost three years. That is when he informed me of the standing stones at Craigh Na Dun as well as several other locations on the planet, including one in France, where he brought Faith through."

Jamie looked down at the smiling lass in his arms, "Faith, mo ghráidh, how long were ye away from home?"

Faith shrugged, "I dinna ken, Daddy."

Jamie grinned, he would never get tired of hearing his wee lass call him daddy. "Tis alright a nighean, was there no' somethin' ye wished to ask Miss Molly?"

Faith straightened her back, "Aye, Miss Mowwy do ye want to get ice cweam wif us?"

Molly giggled at Faith's formality, "Aye, Miss Faith, I would love to go get some ice cream with you."

Faith buried her face against Jamie's neck in embarrassment as she giggled, "Awight."

Jamie rubbed her back and rested his cheek against the top of her head, "Well, what are we waiting for, let's go."


	36. Chapter 36

Claire sat in the backseat with Faith and Molly, while Murtagh had his first ride in the front of the car. Now that his tiny daughter was in the car, Jamie drove even more cautiously than he had before. "Jamie, love, you can go a bit faster than this, Faith is just fine." 

Jamie narrowed his eyes at her in the rearview mirror, "Aye, I ken, just a wee bit worried now that I'm driving with the lass in the car."

Faith giggled, "Go faster, Daddy."

Jamie rolled his eyes as Murtagh quirked his eyebrow at him, "Ye ken that a horse moves faster than this mo mac?"

Jamie relaxed his shoulders, "Aye, yer right, this bein' a father is all new to me and I guess that I'm a bit nervous about makin' a mistake on my first day."

Claire reached up and placed a comforting hand on Jamie's shoulder, "We are all new to this, Jamie, it's alright to be nervous, we will figure this out together. Do you remember what you said to me in Paris when I was worried about being a good mother?"

Jamie chuckled, "Aye, I said we would learn together."

Claire squeezed his shoulder, "And we shall. Besides Faith can tell us what she needs, whereas a newborn cannot and if we find that we are having trouble, we can ask Molly to help out. She has known Faith her whole life and I'm sure she would be willing. Wouldn't you Molly?"

Molly smiled, "Och, aye, I'm happy to. I love wee Faith and would do anything to see her happy. It will be a learning experience for everyone and I'm honored to help with the transition until we find our new way forward. Jamie, would ye like me to drive to town this time?"

Jamie shook his head, "Nah, now tis as good a time as any to get used to drivin' wi' our wee Faith wi' us."

"Daddy, we go get ice cweam now?"

Jamie's sat up taller, proud to be the big brave father that he felt like when Faith uttered the word 'Daddy'. "Aye, after we go to the children's store and purchase ye some new dresses, mo nighean."

Faith bounced in her seat and leaned over to whisper yell to Claire, "I be a good wass and get stwabwee ice cweam."

Claire grinned at her daughter, "Yes, if you are a good girl, we will get you whichever flavor of ice cream you like, but you must sit still while daddy drives into town, alright little angel."

Faith settled down, "Aye, Mama."

Molly placed a hand on Faith's leg, "Now, Faith we have discussed how to behave while ridin' in a car. Ye must sit still and keep quiet so ye dinna distract the driver. Drivin' a car is a verra important job and the driver must concentrate on the road, aye?"

Faith nodded, "Aye, miss Mowwy. I be quiet."

With the realization that Faith had likely ridden in a car many times before getting in his car, Jamie relaxed and pulled from the long driveway of Lallybroch onto the road that would take them into Inverness. 

Everyone remained silent for the entire drive, which helped Jamie's nerves to calm further. He knew that he was an astute driver and logically had nothing to worry about as long as he paid attention, so he focused on his driving and drove to town at a normal speed. They pulled up in front of the children's shop a little while later and Faith's excitement rose again, causing her to bounce in her seat as she waited for her town to get out of the car. "Daddy, this my favowite stowe. They have pwetty dwesses hewe." 

Jamie grinned, "Do they, ye must show me, Faith."

Jamie cut the engine, opened his door and climbed out. He opened Claire's door for her and Faith crawled over Claire's lap to leap into Jamie's arms. "Faith, I ken that ye are eager to show me the pretty dresses, but ye must be patient. Tis no' polite to climb on yer mama like that. Yer mama has a wee bairn in her belly and we must be gentle wi' her, aye?"

Faith's eyes started to become glossy with unshed tears as she lowered her head onto Jamie's shoulder, "Aye, Daddy, me sowwy. I dinna mean to huwt Mama."

Jamie offered Claire his free hand to help her out of the car and after she was standing he turned his attention back to Faith. He used his finger to lift her face to look at him, "Faith, lass, look at me please."

Faith lifted her head, fresh tears on her cheeks, "Och, my sweet wee lass, dinna weep a leannan."

Faith sniffled, "Yer mad at me, Daddy."

Jamie shook his head emphatically as Claire came to wrap her arms around both of them, "Daddy is not mad at you sweetheart, he just wanted to remind you to be gentle alright."

Jamie kissed Faith's head and wrapped his free arm around Claire, "Mama is right Faith, I'm no' mad at all and I ken ye are excited, so let's go into the shop and ye can show us the pretty dresses, alright?"

Faith nodded and stuck her thumb in her mouth. Molly gave her a look that Claire almost missed and Faith removed her thumb. "Awight Daddy."

Claire released her arms from around Jamie and Faith and he slipped his hand from her waist to take her hand. Murtagh and Molly followed the three of them into the store and once inside, Faith wiggled to be let down. "Pwease, get down, Daddy."

Jamie kissed her on the forehead and set her on her feet next to him, "Stay wi' us lass, dinna run away."

Faith nodded and reached for Jamie's hand, "Aye, Daddy, come on."

Jamie let Faith lead him through the store, around several racks of children's clothing until they had reached the back of the store. Faith released his hand, covered her mouth with both of her hands and squealed in delight once they reached a rack filled with several different styles and patterns of dresses. Claire tried to hold back her giggle at Faith's reaction to the frilly dresses in front of her. She leaned over to whisper in Jamie's ear, "It seems as though we have quite the little princess on our hands, she already loves pretty things."

Jamie rolled his eyes, but couldn't keep his own joy at his daughter in check as the grin split across his face. "Aye and I wouldna have it any other way." He knelt down to be at Faith's level and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Faith, would ye like to pick out some dresses to take home wi' us?"

Faith bounced on the balls of her feet and looked up at her father, her eyes sparkling, "Aye, thank ye, Daddy."

Jamie rose to his feet and watched as Faith chose one dress at a time, picking it off the rack, holding up in front of her then passing it to Claire to hold. Claire checked the size for each dress and would exchange it for the correct size if it wasn't a size that would fit Faith. When Faith had chosen a dozen dresses, she sat down on the floor and crossed her ankles, "I'm done, Daddy. Can we get ice cweam now?"

Jamie chuckled, "Aye, let's pick out some shoes and stockings then we can go get some ice cream."

Faith laid down on the floor, "Can Mama, pick 'em. I'm tiwed."

Jamie knelt down and scooped Faith into his arms, "Come here a leannan, Mama can choose yer shoes, lay yer head on my shoulder lass. We dinna want to sleep on the dirty floor."

Faith yawned, "Aye, Daddy. But I dinna wanna sweep, I want ice cweam."

Claire rubbed Faith's back, "Don't worry sweetheart, I won't take to long to choose everything else, and then we can go get your strawberry ice cream."

Jamie leaned around Faith so he could give Claire a quick kiss, "I dinna think this wee lass is gonna last much longer, I think I will leave Molly here wi' ye and I will take Faith and Murtagh across the street for some ice cream."

Claire smiled softly, "I think that is a good plan, we will meet you over there as soon as we are finished."

Jamie walked over to talk to the shop keeper while Claire went toward the shoes. "Excuse me, miss. I'd like ye to pay for everythin' now if ye dinna mind, my wife is still selectin' some shoes for our lass as well as stockings."

The lady looked up at Jamie, "Aye, it should come to less than £10, if ye could leave that amount, I can give yer wife the change after she has made her other selections."

Jamie nodded and pulled a £10 note from his wallet, "Thank ye lass, just let her ken that I have already paid."

The shop keeper nodded and placed the note under her register until Claire was ready to check out. Jamie took one last look at Claire before he took Faith and Murtagh with him and headed out the door to the ice cream shop across the way.

Claire and Molly were discussing appropriate shoes for Faith when the bell above the door rang, announcing Jamie's departure, "Molly, I know she is not even two yet, and probably won't be wearing shoes much as she plays around Lallybroch, but do you think she could use a few different pair, perhaps in different colors?"

Molly smiled, "I ken that ye are her mam, but ye have much to learn about yer lass. She is a verra busy wee lass and a few pairs of shoes is no' only a good idea, tis necessary. I would get a pair of black Mary Janes, a white pair of Mary Janes, and a brown pair of deer leather liberator boots for when Jamie takes her on the horses."

Claire nodded, then looked up from the shoes in her hand, concern on her face, "Don't you think she is a bit young to be on a horse?"

Molly giggled, "Wi' a father that owns a training facility for riders as well as the horses, no, I dinna think she is too young. I give it two days before Jamie has her on a horse, she will be fine wi' either of ye."

Claire let her shoulders relax, "Yes, I know you are right and I guess I am still coming to terms with who Jamie is in this century. He knows what he is doing and of course, he would want to share his love for horses with his daughter. Alright so we have agreed on shoes, how many pairs of stockings do you think she needs?"

Molly handed her a stack of stockings, "There are 14 pairs here and if she needs more, ye ken where to find them."

Claire sighed in relief, "I don't know what I would have done if you weren't here, thank you so much for this and for taking care of our daughter when we couldn't."

Molly threw her arms around Claire, "It has been my pleasure to care for yer wee lass until ye could return and do so yer self. Now, let's no' keep yer family waiting, let's make our purchases and go join them for ice cream."

Claire pulled out of Molly's embrace, wiped her eyes to keep the tears from falling, and nodded, "Thank you, Molly, you are right, let's go join my family."

Claire walked to the counter, placed the additional items on the counter with the dresses that she had already placed there, and waited for the total. "Here ye go, Mrs. Fraser, tis the change from yer total, Mr. Fraser left payment wi' me before he left."

Claire opened her mouth to speak, but no sound came out, so Molly took over for her, "Thank ye, Alice. I'm sure we will be back soon for more clothes for miss Faith. Ye have a good day now, aye."

The shopkeeper bagged all of the items and handed the bags to Claire and Molly. By the time they turned to leave the store, Claire had regained her composure, "I am so sorry about that. I'm used to Jamie taking care of me, but he was always with me when we would make purchases like this. It is a bit strange to be taken care of like this, to have my purchases paid for before I'm even finished shopping." 

Molly bumped Claire's shoulder with her own, "Dinna fash over it, ye have just come from 200 years in the past where things were quite different I am sure. I am no' here to judge ye, Claire, I am here to help ye, no matter what that means."

Claire smiled, "It seems that I keep finding things to thank you for, but I don't want you to feel unappreciated, so Thank you, again."

Molly chuckled, "Yer quite welcome, Claire."

As they stepped out onto the sidewalk, Claire was startled by a familiar voice, "Claire, is that really you. You're back, my God, where have you been all this time?"


	37. Chapter 37

Claire turned and looked toward the voice, "Reverend Wakefield, oh my it has been a long time. It's so good to see you."

The reverend frowned, "It's good to see you too lass, but where have you been all of this time, what are you doing here now?"

Claire panicked, not sure what she would say to the reverend. She had only returned to her own time the day before and had not thought of what she would say to people about where she had been, so she decided to ignore the first question unless the reverend circled around to it for a third time. She hoped he would be distracted by what she did have to say to him instead of worrying about where she had been. "Oh, how rude of me, please let me introduce you to Molly, she is our cook and nanny. She is just accompanying us to buy our daughter some new clothes. Molly, this is Reverend Wakefield, I knew him from my old life. I think it has been about three years now, does that sound about right to you, Reverend?"

The reverend, never one to be rude, accepted the introduction, "Yes, indeed it has been about three years. It is so nice to meet you, Molly. Claire, you say you have a daughter, did you bring her to Inverness with you, I would love to meet her."

Claire swallowed past the lump in her throat, not sure if she wanted the Reverend who was Frank's friend to meet her's and Jamie's daughter. What would he say to Frank about the unexpected meeting in front of the children's store? But she had run out of time to think of what to say when a sweet voice from across the street called out to her, "Mama, who are ye talkin' to?"

Claire looked toward her daughter as did Molly and the Reverend's gaze followed the direction of Claire's gaze. His eyes grew wide at what he saw coming toward them, then he turned his attention back to Claire to see the glowing smile upon her face.

Claire passed the few bags in her hands to Molly just as Jamie got close enough for Faith to lean toward her mother, "Hello, my little Love, did Daddy get you some strawberry ice cream?"

Faith nodded and held up her cone for her mother to see, "Aye, see, do ye wanna taste?"

Claire smiled and leaned forward to lick a drip that was threatening to spill down over Faith's tiny fingers, "Mmm, that is yummy."

Jamie gave her an inquisitive look and when Claire failed to introduce everyone he decided to take the lead, "Hello, I see ye ken my wife Claire, I'm Jamie and this wee lass is Faith, our daughter."

The Reverend stuck his hand out to shake Jamie's, a stunned expression on his face keeping him from uttering anything but his name, "Reverend Reginald Wakefield."

Jamie gave a curt nod and shook the reverend's hand, "Tis nice to meet ye, Claire mentioned ye once or twice a few years back."

The reverend returned the nod with a tight smile as he looked between everyone, "Well, it seems as though I have interrupted a family outing, I'll not hold you up any longer. It was so nice seeing you again, Claire. You should visit the manse sometime soon and we can talk about where you have been all this time."

Claire couldn't find the appropriate words to reply to him, so she just nodded and smiled.

The reverend turned away from the small group and walked away just as Murtagh had crossed the street from the ice cream shop to join them. He took a few bags from Molly and turned back to Jamie, "Why did ye no' wait for me lad?"

Jamie turned and scowled at Murtagh, "I saw Claire from the window of the ice cream shop and the look on her face was one of bein' caught in an uncomfortable situation. I thought perhaps she could use a bit of rescuin'."

Claire let out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding. "You have no idea how much I needed you just then. I wasn't sure what I was going to say to him and you arrived just in time to cause the perfect distraction."

Jamie furrowed his brow, "Distraction from what?"

Claire took Faith out of his arms as they turned and walked back in the direction of Jamie's car, "He asked where I had been all of this time and I wasn't sure exactly what to say. If I tell anyone that I traveled back in time to the 18th century, they will lock me up in an asylum and throw away the key."

Jamie made a grunting sound of disapproval in the back of his throat, "Just let them try, I willna let it happen."

Claire stopped and turned toward him, "But that's just it, Jamie, legally I am still Frank's wife and he could have me locked away. I can't risk it until I am finally free of him."

Jamie nodded solemnly, "Aye, I ken it. We should return home, I think we have all had enough time in town for a bit."

Everyone nodded and murmured in agreement and followed Jamie to his car. He opened the boot and Molly and Murtagh placed all of their bags inside, then everyone piled in the car and they made their way back to Lallybroch.

Faith had tired herself out on their adventure and by the time they reached the driveway at Lallybroch, she had fallen sound asleep with her head resting in Claire's lap. 

Jamie parked the car, got out, and opened the door to help Claire out. He knelt down next to the open door and reached across Claire's lap to scoop Faith into his arms, resting her head against his shoulder. He offered Claire his free hand and helped her out of the car, while Murtagh and Molly took care of getting their purchases out of the boot of the car and taking them in the house.

Jamie helped Claire upstairs and turned at the top of the stairs toward the nursery. Claire stopped and put her hand on Jamie's shoulder to stop him, "Jamie I think I might lie down for a bit of a rest and I would love to have Faith with me. Do you mind if she sleeps in our bed with me for a bit?"

Jamie smiled softly at her, "Nah, I think I shall take a wee nap myself and I would love nothin' better than to have my two lasses wi' me while I sleep."

The two of them turned in the opposite direction and made their way to the Laird's room. Jamie laid Faith in the middle of the bed and removed her shoes as Claire sat in one of the plush chairs by the hearth and removed her own shoes. She rubbed her tired feet for a moment, then stood up and strolled over to climb into the bed. She curled herself around Faith's little body, rested her head on her pillow, and closed her eyes, falling deep asleep within moments. Jamie stood next to the bed and smiled fondly down at the two loves of his life for a moment, before carefully sitting on the edge of the bed and removing his boots. He set them down quietly next to the bed then turned and curled around the other side of Faith, his forehead and knees pressed up against Claire's with Faith cocooned between the two of them. He looked between both Claire and Faith for a moment, thanking his lucky stars that he had been so blessed in his life, but worried about what would happen next now that Frank was soon to find out the Claire had returned. He shook the thought from his head and reminded himself that he was bound to find out anyway as soon as he receives the divorce papers. Jamie knew that he could keep his family safe and Master Raymond had written in his letter that everything would turn out how it was meant to. He kissed the top of Faith's head, stroked her beautiful red curls from her face, then closed his eyes and joined his family in sleep. 

Murtagh had heard Jamie and Claire's exchange in the hallway and decided that he would take one of the horses for a ride, while Jamie and his family slept away the rest of the afternoon. After helping Molly to place all of wee Faith's new dresses in the wardrobe inside the nursery, he left the house and walked out to the stables to choose one of the horses as his own and take it out for his first ride. He knew from what Jamie had told him, that Gideon was Jamie's horse and Péarla Dubh was Claire's horse. He bid both horses a hearty hello with a stoke between the eyes for each horse, then walked to Finic's stall. The horse came over and gently laid his head on Murtagh's shoulder, endearing himself to the grumpy old man immediately. Murtagh chuckled as he pulled back and looked directly into the horse's eye, "So it seems ye have chosen for me, ye great beautiful beast. What do ye say we go for a ride and see how Lallybroch has changed in the considerable years that I have been away?"

Finic snorted and seemed to nod his head, which caused Murtagh to chuckle, "Aye, let me see if I can remember where Jamie said he kept the tack for ye lot."

Murtagh turned away from the horse and walked back to the large open area at the door of the stables. He looked around and saw a door, which he was sure was where Jamie had said led to a room where he kept all of the tack. Murtagh walked over, pulled the door open, reached his hand inside, and slid it over the wall in search of a light switch. His hand hit the switch and he pushed it to the up position, casting the room in a bright warm glow and illuminating everything inside the small space. Murtagh walked in and noticed there were several different styles of saddles to choose from, but his gaze eventually landed on one he was familiar with. Before picking the saddle up from the rack, he grabbed a halter, a saddle blanket, and a set of reins. With all the tack in hand, he made his way back to Finic's stall and readied the horse. Before leading Finic from his stall, he returned to the tack room, shut off the light, and closed the door. He would ride until he felt like he was home again. Being in the 20th century was a strange feeling, but he knew that Lallybroch was his home and no matter the century, riding a horse and becoming one with the land would help him to feel as if he truly belonged here and put his fear of always being out of place at ease.


	38. Chapter 38

Jamie carried Faith in one arm and held Claire's hand tightly in the other as they strode into the lawyer's office. He already had the divorce papers laid out ready for Claire to sign when they entered his office. He looked up when they entered and quirked his brow at the sight of Faith in Jamie's arms, "Who might this lovely lass be?"

Claire looked up from the documents in front of her and smiled at her daughter, "Mr. Baird, I would like to introduce you to our daughter Faith. Faith can you say hello to Mr. Baird?"

Faith buried her face in her father's shoulder and turn to peek at him under Jamie's chin as she mumbled, "Hello Mr. Baird."

Mr. Baird turned his attention back to Claire, "Well, this is certainly a pleasant development, and no judge worth his salt would break up such a beautiful happy family. Jamie, why didn't you tell me about Faith before?"

Jamie's eyes grew wide as he sat down and adjusted Faith on his lap, "To tell ye the truth, Mr. Baird, when Claire and I got separated by the war, I had no idea she was expectin' this wee lass. She was a surprise to me when she came home to me. But we have been inseparable since she was returned to me."

Mr. Baird nodded in understanding, "It seems as though she was a happy surprise, tis good to see your dreams fulfilled, Jamie. Fatherhood seems to suit ye, just fine."

Jamie grinned from ear to ear, "Aye, it does and we canna wait to give this wee one some siblings."

Claire blushed and tried not to let Mr. Baird see it as she continued signing the papers. When she was finished she pushed them across the desk to Mr. Baird. "I think I got them all, is there anything else?"

Mr. Baird flipped through the documents to verify that she had indeed signed everything then shook his head, "Not unless you have any questions for me."

Claire looked at Jamie and they shared silent communication, "Actually Mr. Baird, Claire ran into an old acquaintance yesterday when we went into town for some ice cream. The man is a close friend of her former husband, Mr. Randall and he was pressin' Claire for information about where she has been."

Mr. Baird sat back in his chair and folded his hands over his round belly, "Don't feel obligated to answer anyone's questions, it's no one's business where you have been except your own. This friend might just be curious, but we don't want to give Mr. Randall any ammunition to forestall this divorce. My advice would be to avoid any situations that might force you to answer such questions."

Claire nodded, "That is what I thought as well. We don't want to hide our family away, but I was uncomfortable, since the man is a Reverend and I didn't feel right lying to him, so I tried to be evasive instead."

Mr. Baird nodded, "That was likely the best thing you could have done. While I agree that you shouldn't have to hide away, it is best to keep your private affairs private, at least until we can get this divorce started. I will file the paperwork with the court today and Mr. Randall should receive the documents within the week. I suggest laying low until we receive a reply from his lawyer."

Claire and Jamie both nodded, "Aye, we have plenty to do around the estate that we should no' need to come into town for at least a week. Besides if we are in need of somethin' I can come myself or send Molly to fetch it for us."

Mr. Baird stood as Claire and Jamie stood and extended his hand to Jamie and the two men shook hands, "Thank ye, Mr. Baird. We appreciate everythin' ye are doin' for us."

Mr. Baird smiled and waived at Faith, "It was nice meeting you Miss Faith, Jamie, Claire, I will give you a call when I receive word. Enjoy spending time with yer family."

Jamie escorted his wife and daughter out to the car. He buckled Faith in the back seat and Claire sat in the passenger seat next to Jamie. He took her hand in his as they drove back to Lallybroch, "Everythin' will turn out as it should, Sassenach, dinna fash over much."

Claire nodded, "I know you are right, I'm just worried about Frank's reaction when he receives the papers. He already accused me of cheating on him the day before I fell through the stones, and now I have given him cause to believe that I was."

Jamie raised her hand to his lips, "I ken ye are an honorable woman, Claire and I also ken what kind of man Frank Randall is. If I had no' seen him wi' my own eyes, I would have thought he was worthy of ye, but I have seen him wi' several different women and no' a care in the world where ye were. Aye, he looked for ye for the first few months after ye disappeared but he didna seemed too concerned after only three months of ye bein' gone. It makes me glad that I was able to come through the stones myself and be here for ye when ye returned. I couldna forgive myself for a long while for tryin' to send ye back to him when he has a mistress even now."

Claire furrowed her brow, "I know you said that he made some negative remarks, but all of this is news to me, Jamie."

Jamie sighed, "I forgot that ye have no had a chance to read my journal yet. Perhaps when we return home, ye should have a gander at it."

Claire nodded, "Yes, I think that is probably best. There is so much that has happened while I was gone, and it seems those things are already affecting me."

They drove in silence the rest of the way back to Lallybroch and when they pulled into the driveway, Jamie helped Claire out then walked around the car to fetch Faith from the back seat. "Sassenach, why don't ye go up and read my journal for a bit, I will keep this wee lass busy."

Claire turned and looked at her two loves, "How do you plan on doing that?"

Jamie grinned down at his daughter, "I am goin' to introduce her to the horses, she needs to choose one of her own. Murtagh chose Finic for himself, but there is still Reannag or Gath-luain that Faith can choose from."

Claire nodded, "Alright, I am going to go up and read and then perhaps lie down for a nap. Please don't keep her out here too long, she will need a nap soon as well."

Claire gave Faith a kiss on the cheek and Jamie a kiss on the underside of his jaw before heading inside to read Jamie's journal.

She walked into the Laird's room, pulled Jamie's nightstand drawer open, and removed his journal. She kicked off her shoes and climbed up on the bed to get comfortable. She opened the front cover and began reading Jamie's thoughts during the time he had been all alone in the world.

_My dearest Claire,_

_Today is May 1, 1945. I ken, how can that be ye might ask..._

_ye didna ken me yet..._

_I resolved to make myself a man of worth..._

_I long to return to Lallybroch..._

_When ye come through the stones, I will be there waiting for ye and ye willna be burdened with teaching me anything._

Claire wiped the tears from her eyes and continued reading.

_I will sleep with the memories of our time together..._

_These next three years will seem like an eternity, but they will only be but a moment in the rest of our lives, I love ye, Sassenach..._

She turned the page to the next entry

_May 2, 1945_

_After being introduced to hot baths, I find I rather dislike not being clean or wearing clean clothes._

Claire chuckled at that entry and continued reading the next line.

_May 3, 1945_

_You will have arrived at Castle Leoch today, it is the day that I kent I was in love with ye._

_I kent I loved ye when I held ye in my arms and I hoped for the chance to show ye how much and find out if ye could possibly love me too._

_May 5, 1945_

_I have found someone I can trust in this time._

_I had my first cheeseburger and it tasted amazing..._

_Why did ye never mention how much Frank resembled Black Jack Randall?_

_May 9, 1945_

_The missing of ye hurts down to my bones..._

_May 11, 1945_

_All I have are these memories from the time we shared together, every one of them more precious to me now that we are parted. I miss ye so much that I can scarcely breathe. I love ye mo nighean donn._

_May 20, 1945_

_God, I miss ye._

_May 21, 1945_

_It has been three weeks._

_May 26, 1945_

_I am becoming a better man, day by day. I love ye, my sweetheart._

_May 29, 1945_

_I had an encounter with Frank today, he was unhappy and made some rather awful accusations against us. If it were not for Jacob, I would likely have beat the man to a bloody pulp. He said some truly awful things about ye that hurt my heart to hear. Ye are not any of those things he said ye were and all I wanted to do is wrap ye in my arms and remind ye of the truly amazing, gifted, lovely strong woman that ye are._

Claire wiped her eyes and attempted to stifle the sob in her chest. She had been gone for just over a month when Frank was saying hurtful things about her and Jamie's heart was breaking with missing her. She realized at that moment that she truly had chosen the better man when she decided to stay in the 18th century with Jamie. She cleared her throat and continued reading.

_June 8, 1945_

_Ye became my wife today!_

_July 21, 1945_

_I drove to Craigh Na Dun today, I dinna ken why I did, I was compelled to go. I saw Frank standing at the top of the hill, he was screaming yer name._

_August 4, 1945_

_Ye are the other half of my soul mo nighean donn and I canna survive without ye._

_September 8, 1945_

_I dream of ye every night. I see yer smile and I hear yer laugh, I wake up happy and it gets me through the day._

_September 22, 1945_

_I took the day to drive to Leoch... It made me weep, if I canna feel ye there, then where?_

_October 20, 1945_

_Tis yer 27th birthday today, happy birthday mo nighean donn._

_October 29, 1945_

_I miss my wife dearly..._

_December 8, 1945_

_I dinna understand the purpose of cutting a tree down, placing its dead body in the house, then decorating it with ribbons and bobbles as if ye are paying respects to it..._

Claire snorted at Jamie's last entry, "God, I hope he sees the value in a Christmas tree now, especially since Faith is surely expecting one."

_December 15, 1945_

_I smiled a real smile today... I canna lie, I did weep a few times... As more time goes by without ye by my side, finding ways to smile gets harder..._

_Jan 3, 1946_

_without ye here to give me hope once again, I needed to run away... my spirit has been dying_

_January 5, 1946_

_I found Murtagh's name on the memorial plaque..._

Claire gasped and covered her mouth, "Oh, Jamie, to think you had lost Murtagh as well. Oh, I am so glad that history was wrong about him and he is now here with us."

_February 9, 1946_

_I have been visiting Craigh Na Dun on Sundays, I have been going since I returned from Paris. It helps me to feel close to ye and keep me from falling into despair. Most days I just sit in my car and watch the sun come up and let the peace wash over me. Today I found the strength to climb to the top and tell ye what lies within my heart. I miss ye._

_February 16, 1946_

_Mrs. Graham called today and said that Frank arrived at the manse this morning. She said that he dinna mention ye even once, but did mention a lass he had been seeing back in Oxford._

_March 23, 1946_

_I will always choose ye first._

_May 1, 1946_

_It has been a year since I arrived in the wrong time. A year since I heard yer voice. A year since I felt yer touch. A year since yer unique scent washed over me. A year since I held ye in my arms. A year of surviving without ye by my side. A year of sadness, happiness, losing myself, finding myself again, and a year in which I realized what is most important. I will survive for the next two years as well._

_April 9, 1948_

_Mo ghráidh, I have a week left until yer return and I have never been more nervous about anything in my life. I find myself wondering if ye will still want me, if ye will still love me, if ye will still choose me over Frank, after all this time._

_April 10, 1948_

_Six days left, I canna believe it has been almost three years since I held ye in my arms... I miss ye so much that I can scarcely breathe._

_April 12, 1948_

_Four more days until I hold ye in my arms. I have had some rough times these past three years without ye here by my side... My destiny lies by yer side mo nighean donn, where ever ye are._

_April 13, 1948_

_We are down to just three days until ye return to me. Three more days and I will never let ye go again._

_April 14, 1948_

_Two days left until ye finally arrive. I find this last week of waiting for ye has been the longest one yet. My mind keeps wandering to what I will say to ye, what will ye think of the new Jamie who stands before ye. I worry if I have changed too much, will the changes be a good thing or bad thing for our relationship. Have I built ye up so much in my mind that perhaps ye may not be the person that I remember? Will that thing that was between us still be there? I have so many thoughts running through my mind that it is driving me mad._

_April 15, 1948_

_One more day, I canna believe ye are almost home. I am writing tonight before I leave for Craigh Na Dun... I love ye mo ghráidh, I will see ye soon._

Claire closed the journal just as Jamie opened the bedroom door with a sleeping Faith in his arms. As soon as he saw her face, he rushed to her side, "Are ye alright mo ghráidh?"

Claire nodded and placed a hand on his face to cup his cheek, "I am more than alright my love. I just finished your journal and your love for me was never more clear than when I was reading your thoughts. You have a beautiful pure soul and I am so glad that I can call you mine."

Jamie's worried expression relaxed, "I thought my words had upset ye."

Claire shook her head, "No, well, not your thoughts at least, but reading what Frank has done and said, it definitely sheds new light on him. I truly did choose the best man when I decided to stay in the 18th century with you and you have no idea how glad I am that you were able to make it here to this time and be here for me now."

Jamie turned his face and pressed a kiss into her palm, "Ye have no idea how glad I am to hear ye say that mo ghráidh."

Claire nodded and patted his journal, "Actually I do, you wrote down your worries right here in this book. How could you ever think I would choose Frank over you. Jamie, you are the love of my life and I have never felt anything more real than what I feel for you."

Jamie smiled softly, "So, yer alright wi' the man I have become in yer absence?"

Claire smiled and leaned up to kiss him on the chin, "I am more than alright with who you are. Besides, you haven't changed, you have just adapted to a new way of life, it is the same thing I did when I lived in your time. We have to make the best of the circumstances that we find ourselves in and I have to say you have done a dam fine job of making the best of things."

Jamie blushed to the tips of his ears, "I did it all to ensure ye wouldna have to worry when ye finally returned to me."

Claire smiled sweetly at him, "I know my love and I am grateful to you for it. I would love to show you how grateful I am, so why don't you take our wee lass to her own room for her nap."

Jamie looked down at the precious bundle in his arms then back up at Claire, "Have ye had a chance to rest yet mo chridhe?"

Claire shook her head, "No, but that's alright, we can rest after I make love to my husband."


	39. Chapter 39

With the threat on the horizon of Frank possibly spotting them Claire decided that it was probably best if they stayed at Lallybroch until she had gotten word from Mr. Baird that Frank had been served the divorce papers. Jamie was happy to do just that and since he had already assigned all of his usual duties for the week to his employees he took the time to spend as much time as he could with his wife and daughter. On Friday morning he walked into the parlor where Claire and Faith were reading Faith's favorite book 'Goodnight Moon'. He stood in the doorway and watched them for a moment, proud at the way Faith followed along with her finger as Claire read the words. 

_"Goodnight moon._ _Goodnight cow jumping over the moon._ _Goodnight light._ _And the red balloon._ _Goodnight bears._ _Goodnight chairs._ _Goodnight kittens._ _And goodnight mittens._ _Goodnight clocks._ _And goodnight socks._ _Goodnight little house._ _And goodnight mouse._ _Goodnight comb._ _And goodnight brush._ _Goodnight nobody._ _Goodnight mush._ _And goodnight to the old lady whispering “hush”._ _Goodnight stars._ _Goodnight air._ _Good night noises everywhere"_

When they were finished, Claire closed the book and Faith looked up, noticing her father, "Daddy!"

She scrambled down off of Claire's lap and raced over to him, throwing herself in his arms as he knelt down to catch her, "Hello, my brilliant lass. I see yer readin' wi' yer mama."

Faith grinned, "Aye, daddy. We read about da moon and da bawoon and da bears. Do ye wanna read wif us?"

Jamie shook his head, "No' just now a' leannan. I actually came to speak to yer mama, why don't ye go into the kitchen and see if Miss Molly has a snack for ye."

Faith leaned over and took Jamie's face in both of her tiny hands and gave him a wet kiss on the cheek, "Mwah, otay daddy."

Jamie set her down and watched her toddle off, then walked over and took a seat next to Claire, "I ken that ye wish to isolate ourselves away from the world for now mo ghráidh, but I wanted to ask ye about havin' a wee get together wi' everyone. Normally we would have a barbeque one Saturdays, but this first Saturday was the day after ye came through the stones and I was selfish, wantin' to have ye all to myself."

Claire's eyes grew wide with worry, "Who all would come?"

Jamie took her hands in his, "I would like for Jacob to meet ye as well as his granddaughter Sarah, her husband Jeremy and their children, Lily, Mathias and Alice. Then there is Dr. Abernathy and his wife Gail as well as their son Lenny. Of course Mrs. Graham wants to throw ye a welcome home party and if we kept it small, hopefully it wouldna overwhelm ye. I would ask Molly to bring Gabriel, though ye have already met him, they have both become like family to me. Mrs. Graham would likely bring wee Roger and he could play wi' Faith, as could Lily, Mathias and Lenny."

Claire smiled, "As long as we kept it small, I think that is a grand idea and it will do Faith some good to have some other children to play with. When would you want to do this?"

Jamie grinned, "How about this evening, tis a beautiful day and I can go into town to buy some meat for the barbeque. I can give everyone a call and ask them all to bring a dish to share. Ye willna have to lift a finger."

Claire's eyes softened with adoration for her husband, "You are the king of all men. But I am happy to help, why don't you give me a list of everyone and their phone numbers and I can make the calls."

Jamie's eyes brighted with pride, "Aye, my queen, I'll make a list and leave it in my study, thank ye mo ghráidh."

With Faith distracted with a snack in the kitchen with Molly, Jamie and Claire took the opportunity to go to the study where Jamie jotted down a quick list of people to call and their phone numbers. Claire watched, fascinated at the ease in which he was able to write the list, "Dr. Abernathy truly is skilled to be able to give you back full use of that hand, isn't he?"

Jamie looked down at his hand, not even realizing after so long that he no longer had pain when he wrote, "Aye, I suppose so. Tis been so long since he made the repairs that I dinna even think of it anymore."

Claire walked over to him and rubbed her hand up and down his back and leaned her head against his shoulder with a sigh, "It's good that you don't have to continue to suffer from all of the torture that the vile monster Jack Randall inflicted on you. I wish I could erase the other scars, those in your mind and memory especially."

Jamie set his pen down and gathered her against him, "I ken, but ye need no' worry over me, no' about that anyway. After I returned from Paris and then visited Craigh Na Dun, Sarah suggested I talk to someone about everything. I was able to work through the thoughts and memories that plagued me for so long and I have no' dreamed of the man or Wentworth in over two years. I have been blessed wi' a second chance wi' ye mo nighean donn and I willna waste even a moment of it on that man."

Claire leaned up and kissed him on the chin, "I am so glad you found some help when I couldn't be here for you."

Jamie grinned and squeezed her arse, "But now I have ye here in my arms and if I dinna release ye and leave soon, I will have to throw ye over my shoulder and take ye upstairs."

Claire giggled and pushed away from him, "Go get your meat and I'll make the phone calls."

Jamie gave her one last kiss and left her to call Jamie's friends.

Claire sat down at the large desk, grabbed the handset off the cradle, took a deep breath and dialed the first number on the list.

The phone rang twice before a familiar voice answered, "Reverend Wakefield's residence, this is Mrs. Graham, how can I help ye?"

Claire relaxed her shoulder, glad that Mrs. Graham had been the one to answer, "Hello, Mrs. Graham, this is Claire Fraser."

"Oh, Claire, tis so good to hear from ye. I have so many questions for ye, but perhaps they would be better asked in person. But ye must have called for a reason, what can I do for ye?"

Claire smiled at Mrs. Graham's bright personality, "Actually, Jamie and I talked about it and we think that perhaps today would be perfect for a barbeque, are you free this evening?"

Mrs. Graham hummed for a minute, "Let me just check the calendar to see if we have an appointments today."

Claire nodded and waited for Mrs. Graham to answer, "Aye, I'm free this evening, would it be alright if I brought along Roger, he tends to get into trouble when left to his own devices and the Reverend will be busy planning his sermon."

Claire smiled, "Absolutely that will be perfect. There will be other children here for him to play with as well."

"Alright lass, do ye need us to bring anything?"

Claire's eyes grew wide, "Oh, yes, I almost forgot, Jamie wanted to know if you could bring a dish to share. He is heading into town now to purchase the meat but had hoped everyone else could bring something to go along with it."

Mrs. Graham chuckled, "Aye, lass, I'll bring something along. We shall see ye in a few hours."

Claire smiled and felt more relaxed, "Goodbye."

Claire's next phone call was to Dr. Abernathy's home and after two rings a woman with a pleasant voice answered, "Hello, Abernathy residence."

Claire cleared her throat, "Hello, this is Claire Fraser, is this Gail?"

She could hear the smile in the other woman's voice, "Oh, Claire, you finally made it home to Jamie, how are you?"

Claire chuckled nervously, "I am doing quite well actually, listen the reason I'm calling is because we would like to invite your family to a barbeque that we are having this evening."

Gail laughed, "Oh, that sounds absolutely lovely."

Claire took a breath to calm herself, "So does that mean you are free to attend?"

Gail hummed, "Mhmm, yes of course, we wouldn't miss it for the world."

Claire let out her breath, "Great, um, Jamie wanted to see if everyone could bring a dish to share, we are supplying the meat, but I'm not really that great of a cook. Besides I have no idea what everyone likes, so could you bring something to share."

Claire shook her head, embarrassed about her nervous rambling. Her self critisism was interuppted by Gail, "Of course, that won't be a problem at all, and Claire."

Claire's eyes grew wide with worry, "Yes?"

Gail chuckled, "Take a breath, you have nothing to worry about, we all love Jamie and from what he has told us about you, I know we will love you to."

Claire nodded and tried to keep the tears from falling, "Thanks, Gail, so we will see you tonight."

"See you tonight, and remember to relax, this is just a little friendly get together."

Claire sighed, "Thanks again. Goodbye."

After that the rest of the calls went smoother and Claire felt some of the nerves about meeting Jamie's friends disapate. She left the study and went into the kitchen in search of Faith, she needed to cuddle her little girl and ground herself again.

Faith was in the kitchen with Molly, eating apple sauce and as soon as Claire walked through the door her eyes lit up, "Mama, wanna pick some fowers fwom da garden?"

Claire smiled at Faith, "That sound like the perfect adventure, why don't you finish your applesauce and I'll go fetch our shoes."

By the time Claire returned to the kitchen, Faith had finished her snack and Molly had cleaned her up. Faith sat on her stool, waiting patiently, "Ready, Mama?"

Claire nodded and lifted Faith down off the stool, "Yes, my wee lamb, let's go find some flowers."

* * *

When Jamie pulled into Inverness and parked in front of the market, he noticed a familiar face. He got out of his car and walked toward the market, stopping breifly to greet the man, "Reverend Wakefield, tis Jamie Fraser. I apologize for no' recognizin' ye the other day outside of the ice cream shop. I was so focused on my wee lass that I didna truly take notice of yer face."

The reverend furrowed his brow, "Yes, you're Claire's new... uh, well, yes."

Jamie quirked his brow, "Ye dinna remember me, do ye?"

The reverend's frown deeped, "Pardon me, I don't. Have we met before just the other day when Claire introduced us?"

Jamie took a step back from the reverend, "Aye, ye offered me sanctuary when I first arrived in Inverness."

The reverend still didn't seem to show any recognition so Jamie went on. "Twas about three years ago now, I suppose. I introduced myself as James Fraser, I was prayin' in the church late on the night of April 30, 1945 when ye found me."

Finally the reverend seemed to remember, "Awe, yes. You were dressed as a highlander and appeared not to have eaten a full meal in months. I'm glad to see you are doing so well for yourself."

Jamie smiled, "Thank ye, Reverend. Aye, it has been a tough road, but I owe ye my thanks for helpin' me that first night."

Suddenly the reverend furrowed his brow again as if he had just thought of something, "Wait, that was the night before Mrs. Randall disappeared and now she claims to be your wife and you have a small child."

Suddenly the revereneds eyes grew round, "Frank was right, you were there outside of her room that night. She did leave him for another man, she left him for you."

Jamie shook his head and started to back away, "No, ye have it all wrong. Claire didna even ken me at the time and Mrs. Graham can vouch for my whereabouts the day that Claire was reported missing."

The reverend shook his head then frowned again, "Wait a minute, you're the Jamie that Mrs. Fitz takes Roger to for his riding lessons. But Roger would have mentioned if he had seen Claire, he knows her."

Jamie wasn't quite sure how to answer or even if the reverend's statement required an answer, "I can see yer upset, I'll just leave ye to it. I came to make a purchase and then I must be gettin' back to my family."

Jamie walked away, leaving the reverend standing in front of the market looking stunned. 


	40. Chapter 40

By the time Jamie had made his purchases and walked outside of the market, the reverend was gone. He sighed in relief that he wasn't forced to face the man again. However, he worried about what the reverend would do after what Jamie had inadvertently revealed. He shook his head to dispel all of the what-if scenarios that were running through his mind. He carried his purchases to his car, put them in the back seat, and made his way home.

When he pulled into the driveway, Claire was sitting on the front steps watching Faith play in the grass. He climbed out of the car with a big grin on his face, "What are my two favorite lasses, up to?"

Claire looked up and smiled at him, "Hello, my love. We are just enjoying the beautiful day, how did your shopping trip go?"

Jamie walked over and sat down on the step next to her and leaned back on his elbows, "I ran into Reverend Wakefield again."

Claire turned and looked at him with a startled expression on her face, "Oh no, what did he say?"

Jamie cleared his throat and took a deep breath, "I apologized for no' recognizing him the other day in front of the ice cream shop."

Claire furrowed her brow, "Wait, you met him before?"

Jamie nodded, "Aye, that first night after followin' ye through the stones. He offered me sanctuary at the church in Inverness. I hadna realized it was him that ye were talkin' to the other day, no' until I saw him outside the market today. After he remembered me, he realized that I was the man who Frank saw outside yer window the night before ye went to the stones."

Claire put her head in her hands and sighed, "Oh, Jamie, I wish I would have known that. Does the reverend know about Lallybroch?"

Jamie shook his head, "No, I dinna think so."

Claire lifted her head and nodded, "Okay, Mrs. Graham will be here this evening for the barbeque, we can ask her then if he has mentioned anything."

She took his face in her hands, "Don't worry my love, I'm sure everything will be just fine."

Jamie nodded and leaned his head against her shoulder as he circled her waist with his arms, "I'm so verra sorry mo ghráidh, I didna mean to cause ye more stress."

Claire tangled her fingers in his silky red locks and pulled so he would have to lift his head and face her, "You, my sweet lad, have done nothing wrong. You were just being the gentleman that you are and I am proud to call you mine. Honestly, I'm surprised that the reverend didn't recognize you right away either. This was bound to happen and now that it has, we just have to deal with whatever happens now."

Jamie nodded as she pulled his head up and pressed her lips to his and smiled as he melted into her. Finally, she pulled back and looked into his eyes, "Now, let's get that meat out of the car and fire up the barbeque, shall we?"

Jamie grinned, "Aye, I suppose our guests will be here soon."

* * *

Claire sat on one of the benches in the garden, admiring Jamie as he stood over the barbeque chatting with Murtagh and seasoning the t-bone steaks he had purchased in Inverness. Molly was sitting in the grass with Faith making daisy chain crowns for everyone. Everyone turned at the sound of a car pulling into the driveway, but Claire was the first to speak up, "I'll go see who that is and let them know that we are in the back."

Jamie threw a grin her way before turning back to monitor the steaks. Claire walked around the side of the house just in time to see Mrs. Graham helping Roger out of the passenger seat. "Mrs. Graham, it is so nice to see you again, I'm sorry that we didn't get a chance to talk the other day."

Mrs. Graham waved her hand in the air as if to dismiss her apology, "Think nothin' of it lass, ye had other things to worry about at that moment."

Claire reached out to take the ceramic dish from her, "What have you brought for us to share today?"

Mrs. Graham ruffled Roger's hair, "Roger here suggested we bring chocolate chip cookies for dessert. He says that the children will be most grateful."

Claire nodded in agreement, "I am sure they will. Roger, would you like to meet Faith, she is not quite 2 yet, but she is full of energy and I'm sure she would love to play."

Roger nodded, "Aye, miss Claire."

Claire smiled at Mrs. Graham, "What a polite little boy you have here."

Mrs. Graham chuckled, "Aye, he can be, but I'm sure ye remember how rambunctious he can be at times as well."

Claire nodded, "Yes, quite. Well, if you will both come with me, we are all out in the back. Everyone else should be arriving soon."

Mrs. Graham grabbed Claire's arm, "Who is this Faith that ye mentioned?"

Claire turned wide eyed and looked at her old friend, "Oh, that's right. Well, Faith is our daughter, Jamie's, and mine. She was with a friend of the family while I was away."

Mrs. Graham gave her a knowing look, "Claire, I ken there are things that ye canna tell me, but I would hope that what ye can share with me will be the truth. I ken where ye have been since ye disappeared and I ken that Faith wasna with ye. Jamie would have told me about her, I dinna expect ye to tell me now, but I would like to ken the truth, that is if yer willing to share it with me."

Claire nodded, "Actually if you have a moment there is something that Jamie and I would like to speak with you about. We will tell you about Faith as well."

Mrs. Graham nodded, "Aye, now is as good of a time as any. Let's fetch the lad and speak before anyone else arrives."

Claire nodded and picked up her pace toward the back yard. When they rounded the corner, Roger was already sitting with Molly and Faith, braiding his own daisy chain. Claire walked over and set the cookies on the table they had sat out for the food, then turned to go over to Jamie. "Jamie, my love. Can Murtagh watch the barbeque for a few minutes, I would love for us to chat with Mrs. Graham while we have a moment."

Jamie nodded and handed Murtagh the barbeque fork, "Dinna let the meat burn a goistidh."

Murtagh rolled his eyes and grumbled, "Tis no different than cookin' over a camp for mo mac."

Jamie shook his head, "I'll no' be gone long."

Jamie offered Claire his elbow and the three of them went into the house and into Jamie's study. Jamie sat on the edge of his desk, with Claire standing next to him and Mrs. Graham in the seat in front of them. "Now, about Faith, since that is what you asked about in the yard. We thought we lost her at birth in France, but it turns out that a friend took her to keep her safe. He knew that none of us would survive if we knew that she had survived. She has been with him all this time and he just brought her back to us."

Mrs. Graham's eyes grew wide, "Yer friend, he is a traveler as well, then."

Claire nodded, "It appears that way, yes."

Mrs. Graham nodded in acceptance, "What was the other thing that ye wished to speak with me about?"

Claire and Jamie exchanged a glance and a brief nod, "We ran into Reverend Wakefield the other day and I didna recognize him, so when I ran into him again today, I apologized for no ' remembering him from that first night I arrived. He realized when I reminded him of our first meeting that I was the man that Frank saw outside of Claire's window that night."

Mrs. Graham's eyes grew wide as her hand came up to cover her mouth, "I thought his mood was strange when he returned from the market this afternoon. That also explains the reason for him calling Mr. Randall."

She looked up at Claire and Jamie in alarm, "I have'na told him where ye are. But he does ken that I was bringing Roger to a barbeque Jamie's this evening. He also kens the name of Roger's ridin' school. Oh, my. It willna take much for either of them to figure out where Fraser's Friesian's is located. Oh no, what have I done?"

Claire walked over and knelt in front of her friend and took her hands in hers, "You have done nothing wrong, Mrs. Graham. Frank was bound to find out sooner or later, and now we know that we must prepare for the inevitable."

Mrs. Graham nodded apologetically, "Still, if I had realized sooner, perhaps this all could have been avoided."

Jamie shook his head, "No, just as Claire said, it was all bound to happen. But did ye happen to hear the nature of the Reverend's phone call with Mr. Randall?"

Mrs. Graham furrowed her brow in thought, "I didna hear the beginning of the call, but I did hear the reverend confirm that he would see Mr. Randall next week."

Both Jamie and Claire let out a sigh of relief, "Good, that's good. He should have received the divorce papers by then, so my being here won't be a complete shock."

Jamie stood up from the desk, "Right, now that we have all that settled, we should probably return before the rest of our guests arrive."

Claire and Mrs. Graham nodded as Jamie reached down to help Claire back up.

As they walked out the back door, Jamie noticed that the Abernathy's had arrived as well as Gabriel. Jamie took Claire's hand and guided her over to the Abernathy's. "Joe, Gail, I'd like to introduce ye to my wife, Claire."

Gail took a few steps toward Claire and pulled her into a friendly embrace, "It is so nice to finally put a face to a name. We have heard so much about you, Claire."

Claire blushed as Gail stepped back to stand next to Joe, "It is nice to meet you as well, Gail. I'm sorry but Jamie hasn't had much time to tell me about either of you."

Gail waved her hand in the air, "Oh, not to worry. I completely understand. You have been through quite an ordeal and I can imagine how happy Jamie has been to have you back with him."

Claire nodded, "Yes, it has been quite trying, but I'm being rude, welcome to our home."

Jamie cleared his throat, "Claire this is Joe, Dr. Abernathy, I told ye a bit about him."

Claire nodded, "Oh, yes, that's right. You are the doctor that Jamie told me had rented one of our cottages. He said that you are willing to see to my care here at Lallybroch."

Joe nodded and extended his hand, which Claire took with her own and gave a polite shake, "Yes, indeed. Jamie has told me about your unique circumstances and I would be happy to see to your care at home. However, I would like to have you at the hospital for the birth if we find that your pregnancy is high risk."

Claire nodded, "Yes of course, but as long as everything is alright, I would like to have the baby here, at Lallybroch, in our room."

Joe nodded and winked at Jamie, "Jamie told me as much when he revealed how you met. However, he said that you had a stillbirth about two years ago, so the chances of a high risk pregnancy go up significantly."

Claire's eyes widened and she turned to look at Faith. Jamie' saw her reaction and wrapped an arm around her shoulder to keep her where she was, "Actually, Joe, we were mistaken. A friend took the child into his care, unbeknownst to us."

Joe's eyes widened in disbelief and Jamie turned and pointed a finger in Faith's direction, "This is our wee lass, Faith Fraser."

Joe and Gail's glanced back and forth between Faith, Jamie, and Claire for a moment before finally settling on Claire, "Well, congratulations are in order then, what a miraculous turn of events."

Claire smiled sweetly, "Yes indeed and we couldn't be happier to have our little girl back home with us. I just hope she isn't jealous of this wee one when he or she comes along."

Gail reached out a placed a hand on Claire's arm, "With parents as loving as the two of you seem to be, I don't think you have a thing to worry about. Besides look at how she plays with our Lenny and Roger, she already knows how to share. I think everything will be just fine, you'll see."

All four adults turned to watch as the children ran around, chasing each other and giggling. Jamie stole a quick glance at Murtagh, who raised the barbeque fork, a silent gesture that everything was fine and he should carry on with his Laird duties. Jamie rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the small group, catching movement toward the front of the house out of the corner of his eye. He patted Claire's hand, "That will be Jacob and his family, wait here mo ghráidh, I'll be right back."

Claire watched as Jamie walked away toward the front of the house and listened as Joe talked about the hospital, "Joe, I have been thinking about what I wanted to do now that I'm back in my own time. I know it's not common for women to become doctors, but that is my dream. Do you think I'm mad for wanting such a thing?"

Joe shook his head, "Not at all, Lady Jane, I think you would make an excellent doctor and I would be happy for you to come and work with me for your residency once you are finished with medical school."

Claire narrowed her eyes at him, "Lady Jane?"

Joe shook his head, "No offense, it's because of your English accent, you just sound so posh when you speak. It's a bit of a nickname."

Claire nodded in understanding, "So you don't think it would be an uphill battle or a waste of my time to apply to medical school?"

Joe shook his head, "Now I didn't say it wouldn't be hard, it will for certain. However, from what Jamie has told me about you, I think you are one woman that can handle the pressure and pushback. He says you are a skilled healer and I have never known Jamie to lie, so yes, I think you should do it. Have you talked to Jamie about your aspirations?"

Claire nodded, "He knows that I am a born healer and he knows he can't stop me from following my passion. Jamie will support me no matter what I choose to do."

Gaile smiled, "Our Jamie sure is a modern thinker for an 18th century man. You found a keeper in that one, Claire. There are not many men that want to see their wives working outside of the home, even now."

Claire nodded, "Yes, I know. I was married to one before I met Jamie, and you're right, my Jamie is one in a million for his time or mine. He has always treated me like an equal and we trust and support each other implicitly."

At that moment Jamie approached with more guests and reached his hand out toward Claire. Without a second thought, she walked to him and situated herself against his side, with her arm wrapped around his waist and his around her shoulder. "Claire I would like to introduce ye to Jacob, Sarah, Jeremy, Lily, Mathias, and Alice. Everyone, this is my wife, Claire."

Before anyone could say anything in response to Jamie's introductions, they were interrupted by a sweet little voice, "Daddy, Mama, can they pway wif us too?"

Jamie looked down to see Faith pointing to Lily and Mathias. He released Claire and bent down to scoop her up in his arms, "Aye, lass, in a moment. Everyone this is our wee Faith, just returned to us. Faith can ye say hello to everyone?"

Faith buried her face in Jamie's shoulder, embarrassed with all the attention now directed at her and mumbled against his neck, "Hello."

Lily reached up and touched Faith's foot, "Hello, Faith, would ye like to play?"

Faith lifted her head from Jamie's shoulder and looked down shyly, "Aye."

Lily grinned at her, "Well, come on then."

Faith wiggled to be let down and Jamie tightened his hold on her, "Faith, use yer words, dinna struggle."

Faith nodded, "Down Daddy, pwease?"

Jamie grinned and pressed a kiss to her temple before lowering her down to her feet and watching her scamper away with her new friend.

Sarah watched as the girls ran off toward the other children with Mathias trailing behind, "Oh, Jamie, she is so beautiful, I didna ken that ye had a daughter."

Jamie sighed, "We didna ken that she had survived her birth until a few days ago, but that is a story for another time. Come, the meat should be about ready. Would anyone like a beer or whisky?"


	41. Chapter 41

On the following Saturday, Jamie decided that he wanted to build a play area for Faith to keep her entertained and burn off some of her energy. He woke early, leaving Claire asleep in their bed, then went to the nursery to check on Faith who thankfully was still asleep as well. He wanted to surprise both of them after he was finished and hoped to be finished within a few days. He knew Murtagh would be up and he would be the perfect man to help bring his idea to life. So he started down the stairs to go find Murtagh who was likely already out in the stables with the horses. 

To his surprise, when he made his way downstairs, he could smell breakfast cooking. That in itself wasn't strange, save for the fact that Molly didn't usually come in over the weekend unless he had something he needed her for. He pushed the kitchen door open, prepared to ask Molly why she had come into work today but was stopped in his tracks before he could utter a word. He narrowed his gaze at who he saw standing at the stove, frying bacon and scrambling eggs, "Murtagh, I didna ken ye knew how to use a stove."

Murtagh turned around and gave Jamie a smug look, "I asked Molly to teach me, I canna be relyin' on Claire to do it when Molly isna around. She is busy enough bein' a mother to wee Faith and worryin' over the divorce to Frank. I thought it best to help out where I can, besides, ye have'na given me anythin' else to do around here yet, so I decided to make myself useful."

Jamie chuckled and took a seat at the counter, "Aye, I thank ye a goistidh. How would ye like to help me wi' trainin' horses next week? I had passed on my appointments to a couple of the lads, but they have their students to train this week. I'll be takin' back all of the trainin' of the horses, but wi' ye here, I can let ye take on some of them, which will give me more time wi' my lasses."

Murtagh nodded in approval, "Sounds like a grand plan to me mo mac, and I'm sure that Claire willna complain a bit about havin' ye around more. I ken that yer wee Faith will love it, she has become quite attached to ye."

Jamie chuckled as his ears began to turn a lovely shade of pink, "Claire says they would call her a Daddy's girl in this century. She loves both of us, but she definitely loves to cuddle in my arms and I'm no' complainin'. We have missed so much of her life already and I still feel guilty for no' bein' there for Claire when she was born. But havin' her back wi' us, I just canna describe what a blessin' it is to have her wi' us. I love her more than I thought was possible to love someone, she is mine and Claire's vows come to life."

"Aye, the lass is a blessin' to be sure." Murtagh dished up a plate for each of them and pulled the orange juice from the fridge as Jamie grabbed a couple of glasses. Murtagh poured them each a glass then sat down across from Jamie.

Jamie took a couple of bites then looked over at Murtagh, "I have somethin' I would like to do for Faith and I would like yer help if yer willin'."

Murtagh quirked his eyebrow, "Aye, what did ye have in mind?"

Jamie took a bite of the perfectly crispy bacon, savoring the flavor before answering. "Jacob has a treehouse on his land for his grandchildren, Jeremy and I built it for them up in one of Jacob's old trees. I wanted to ask ye if ye would help me to build one for her. I wish to keep it Secret from Faith and Claire until it is ready, what do ye say?"

Murtagh grinned, "Aye, I would love to help ye to surprise yer lasses, but I dinna think that Claire would be happy to have Faith up in a tree."

Jamie furrowed his brow in thought, then his eyes lit up with an idea, "What if we dinna build it in a tree, but down on the ground, then the wee lass willna be in danger of fallin' out of the tree. It will be like a tiny house for the lass."

Murtagh rubbed his chin, "Aye, that could work. After we get it built, Claire and the lass could decorate it."

Jamie grinned widely, "Aye, I think they would like that."

The men quickly finished their breakfast and climbed into Jamie's car to head to Jacob's house. When they arrived, Jacob was in the paddock working with Ginger. Jamie and Murtagh climbed out of the car and walked over to the fence. "Jacob, I came to ask ye for a favor."

Jacob unclipped the reins from Ginger's bridle and walked over to the fence, "Hi, Jamie, what is it I can do for ye today?"

Jamie smiled, "I'd like to build my daughter a treehouse, but on the ground, but I must go into town to get the supplies I will need. I was hopin' that I could borrow yer truck to get what I need. I'll leave ye the keys to the jaguar so if ye need to go anywhere ye are no' stranded."

Jacob nodded, "Aye, so ye wish to build her a playhouse, sounds like a good plan. Ye ken where the keys are in the house, just leave yer keys in their place."

Jamie patted Jacob on the shoulder, "Thank ye, Jacob, I'll try no' to take to long."

Jamie left Murtagh to talk with Jacob as he went into the house and exchanged his keys for Jacob's. When he came back outside, Mrs. Graham had just pulled up. "Mrs. Graham, what are ye doin' here?"

She turned and looked at Jamie, "I came to talk with Jacob, I was going to call ye later after I spoke with him, but since yer here we can all talk together."

Jamie frowned, "Talk about what?"

Mrs. Graham walked over and put a hand on Jamie's shoulder, "Lad, I am doing this to protect ye. I think it is best that Roger comes to Jacob's for his lessons until this business with Mr. Randall has passed or at least until he leaves town."

Jamie's eyes grew wide, "Has he already arrived?"

Mrs. Graham shook her head, "Oh, no, I didn't mean to worry ye lad, but he will likely be here sometime this week. I just don't want to give him the opportunity to follow me to Lallybroch and find out where Claire is. If I bring Roger here, and he follows me, he won't find out anything about ye or Claire. Roger loves comin' to Lallybroch, but I think this is best for now."

Jamie nodded, "Aye, yer right. Jacob, what do ye think?"

Jacob nodded, "Aye, I think she is right, ye are like family to both of us and it is our duty to protect ye and yer family lad."

Jamie sighed, "Alright, that is what we will do then. I'll let Claire ken that ye willna be comin' to Lallybroch while Frank is still in Inverness."

Murtagh took a step closer to the three of them and tapped Mrs. Graham on the shoulder, "Mrs. Graham, could I perhaps have a word wi' ye?"

Mrs. Graham smiled shyly, "Aye, alright Murtagh, what is it?"

Murtagh gave Jamie a look that said 'Give me a moment, will ye.' Jamie nodded and directed Jacob back over to the paddock to discuss Roger's training schedule.

Murtagh waited until the two of them were out of earshot, "Mrs. Graham."

She put her hand up to stop him, "Ye must call me Moira."

Murtagh nodded and blushed, "Aye, Moira, I was hopin' that perhaps ye would like to spend a bit of time wi' me, gettin' to ken each other and such."

Moira smiled brightly, "Aye, I would like that, but perhaps we should wait until this business with Mr. Randall is passed. I dinna wish to do anything that could jeopardize Claire's safety."

Murtagh nodded, "Aye, tis for the best. I ken that Claire wishes to be done wi' this whole mess, but as Jamie has said, tis up to Frank to sign the papers and all we can do now is wait."

* * *

Jamie and Murtagh collected all the supplies they would need to build Faith's playhouse, loaded everything in the truck, and made their way back to Lallybroch. Murtagh watched Jamie closely as he drove, shaking his head at how well the lad had adapted, "Jamie do ye plan to stay in this time forever?"

Jamie looked over at him in confusion, "Aye, I do, why do ye ask?"

Murtagh shook his head, "I'm just amazed at how well ye have done wi' yer self, no' bein' born to this time. One who didna ken where ye truly came from wouldna even ken it to look at ye that ye were no' originally from here."

Jamie chuckled, "It wasna always like this, I have worked hard to become a modern man."

Murtagh shook his head, "No' lad, ye are unlike anyone else I ken. Ye have always been able to adapt to new situations. Like when we went to Paris, ye transformed into a French nobleman as easily if ye were just changin' yer shirt. If ye remember, it wasna so easy for me, I was out of place at Versailles, and any other time I had to dress like them."

Jamie nodded as he remembered just how much Murtagh had stood out from everyone else, "Aye, I remember. But I dinna ken what yer tryin' to say, Murtagh."

Murtagh took a deep breath and tried to gather his thoughts, "What I'm tryin' to say is I wish to stay here wi' ye and Claire. But I am afraid that I will always stand out, be too different from everyone else."

Jamie turned to Murtagh with a frown, "Murtagh, Claire and I love ye just the way ye are, we dinna expect ye to change into someone yer no'."

Murtagh shook his head, "I'm no' afraid of that, I ken that ye both see me like family, yesterday I even overheard Claire tell Faith that I was her grandpa. But what I'm tryin' to say is that I want ye to teach me, show me how to be a modern man, teach me to drive one of these monstrous contraptions so I can be of more use than just an extra hand around Lallybroch."

Jamie turned and looked at Murtagh lovingly, "Oh, Murtagh, ye are more than just an extra hand. But ye dinna even have to ask, I'll teach ye anythin' ye wish to ken. But ye do ken that bein' a grandpa to our wee Faith and the bairn that Claire carries is more than we could have hoped for when I sent Claire back through the stones, aye?"

Murtagh blushed, "Aye and I am more than happy to be a grandsire to yer bairns. Ye have always been like a son to me, I suppose it's only right that I act as grandsire to yer bairns."

Jamie turned onto the driveway that led up to Lallybroch, but bypassed the front, to avoid being seen by Claire and drove around toward the back of the property to an area just past the flower garden he had planted for her to relax in. The men climbed out of the truck and unloaded everything within 10 minutes. Jamie turned to Murtagh when they were finished, "I need to take Jacob's truck back to him, would ye tell Claire that I had to run into town to talk wi' Jacob but I will be back soon."

Murtagh nodded, "Aye of course."

Murtagh watched as Jamie climbed in the truck and drove away, then made his way through Claire's garden and to the backdoor of Lallybroch. As he stepped inside he heard Faith's sweet little voice, "Mama, where's Daddy?"

Before Claire had a chance to answer, Murtagh closed the door hard enough to draw their attention, "Good mornin' to ye Claire, good mornin' a leannan, did ye sleep well?"

Faith's eyes lit up, "Gwampa Muta!"

Claire smiled over at Faith as she wiped some jam from her cheek, "Yes, thank you, Murtagh, we did. Do you happen to know where Jamie is, he was gone when we woke up a little bit ago, but he didn't leave a note. I thought we were going to spend the day together, but I guess he must have had something come up."

Murtagh shook his head, "Nah, the lad asked me to tell ye that he had to go into town and speak wi' Jacob."

Claire frowned, "Did he say why he needed to talk with Jacob?"

Murtagh walked over and kissed Faith on the top of the head, "Aye, somethin' about Roger goin' there for his lessons while Frank is in town. He spoke wi' Moira and the two of them were afraid that Frank might try to follow her to find out where Jamie lived, thus learnin' where ye were hidin'."

Claire's frowned deepened, "Who is Moira?"

Murtagh looked at her in confusion, "Tis Mrs. Graham's given name, I thought ye would ken that, bein' as ye kent the woman from before ye fell through the stones."

Claire shook her head, "No, I only ever knew her as Mrs. Graham. However thank you for relaying that message, I hate that Roger's routine has to change, but it is probably for the best not to give Frank any chances to find us here. Especially now that Faith is back with us."

Murtagh nodded, "Aye, best no to lead the man to yer front door."

Claire sighed, "I just hope he signs the papers when he gets them. I expect Mr. Baird to give us a call any day now, letting me know that Frank has at least received them. I don't know how much longer I can wait. I just want to be married to Jamie again, this whole mess is so frustrating, everything was so much simpler in the 18th century."


	42. Chapter 42

It was nearly time for lunch by the time that Jamie returned from Jacob's house and when he walked through the door, Faith launched herself into his arms. "Daddy, I missed ye. Where ye been?"

Jamie chuckled, "Well hello to ye too a leannan. I had some business to take care of this mornin'."

Faith patted his cheek, "All done?"

Jamie kissed her forehead, "Aye, all done, for now. Let's go join yer Mama for lunch, aye?"

Faith giggled, "Aye, Daddy."

Jamie carried her further into the house, following his nose to the enticing aromas coming from the kitchen. Claire looked up as he pushed the door open, "Oh, you're just in time for lunch."

Jamie leaned over and kissed her on the shoulder, which Faith dutifully repeated. Claire giggled at her silly family, "Alright you two, have a seat while I serve your lunch."

Jamie pulled up a stool and settled Faith on his lap, "What's for lunch, Sassenach?"

Claire turned and pulled three plates from the cabinet then dished a serving onto each one, "Well, when we woke up and both you and Murtagh were gone, Faith and I decided to go see the greenhouse. I was in awe at the variety of produce that you have been growing and decided that we had everything to make chicken marsala, or at least my version of it. It is one of the few things that I can cook well and I hope you like it."

Jamie grinned as he accepted his and Faith's plates, "If it tastes half as good as it smells, I am sure it will be amazin' mo ghráidh."

Claire blushed as she took a seat on the opposite side of the island from Jamie. "Thank you, Jamie."

They all dug into their lunch and were just finishing up when Murtagh finally walked in. "Gwampa, are ye hungwy?"

Murtagh chuckled, "Aye a chuisle, I am."

Claire patted the stool next to her, "Have a seat, Murtagh, I'll fetch you a plate."

By the time everyone had finished their lunch, Faith's eyes were beginning to look heavy. "Faith, my wee lass, would ye like to have a lie down?"

Faith rubbed her eyes and nodded as she laid her head against Jamie's shoulder, "Mmhmm, me tired."

Claire smiled softly at the scene before her, "Come, my wee one. Let's go take a nap, you can sleep with Mama."

Faith dutifully let Jamie pass her into Claire's arms. Jamie leaned down and placed a kiss on her temple then one on Claire's lips. "Go have a rest mo ghráidh, Murtagh and I have a project we need to work on. We will be back in time for dinner."

Claire nodded as she gently rubbed Faith's tiny back, "What project is that and where are you going?"

Jamie winked his owlish wink, "Tis a surprise and we will be here on the estate, but I must ask ye no' to come lookin' for us. The project will likely take the rest of today and tomorrow to complete."

Claire grinned, "Alright, we will leave you to it then, but please be careful."

Jamie nodded and leaned down for one last kiss, "Aye, mo nighean donn, we will. Now go have yer rest, while this wee one is agreeable to it."

* * *

By Monday morning, Jamie and Murtagh had finished the playhouse and they were both filled with excitement, eager to see both Faith and Claire's reactions to it. When everyone had finished their breakfast, Murtagh scooped up Faith, and Jamie took Claire's hand, "Alright lasses, come and see what Murtagh and I have been workin' on all weekend."

Faith patted Murtagh's cheeks, "What is it Gwampa?"

Murtagh chuckled, "Ye will just have to wait and see a chuisle."

Faith nodded, "Otay."

The four of them made their way through the yard at the back of the house, past the greenhouse and through Claire's flower garden. Claire gasped as the playhouse came into view, "Oh, Jamie you built that for Faith?"

Jamie grinned with pride, "Aye, we did, do ye like it?"

Claire nodded enthusiastically and Faith wiggled to get down, "Down Gwampa, pwease?"

Murtagh knelt down and released Faith. She ran straight to the playhouse and tentatively reached out to run her hands over the walls, "Its so pwetty, Daddy."

Jamie blushed, "Thank ye mo nighean ruadh. Do ye want to go inside?"

Faith's eyes lit up as she nodded, making her red curls bounce around her face, "Aye, pwease."

Jamie chuckled and released Claire's hand to walk over and push the tiny door open, "Alright a nighean, go ahead."

Faith bounced up and down on the balls of her feet for a moment then raced through the door. Tiny oohs and awes could be heard coming from inside her little house. Then a few moments later she peeked her head out, "Mama, I have a wee table, wanna see?"

Claire grinned and walked over to the playhouse kneeling down so she could peek through the door, "So you do, did you thank Daddy and Grandpa for your new house?"

Faith shook her head, "Not yet Mama."

Claire tapped Faith on the nose, "Well, don't you think you should, after all, they spent the whole weekend building this wee house for you."

Faith nodded, "Aye, Mama, scuse me."

Claire pulled her head out of the doorway and stood up to move out of the way. Faith came out and threw herself into Jamie's arms, pressing wet kisses to his face, "Thank ye, Daddy, I wuv my house."

Jamie chuckled as he held his little girl tight to his chest, "Yer quite welcome, my wee calman geal."

Faith wiggled, so Jamie set her down and she raced over to throw herself into Murtagh's arms and repeated the thanks, placing kisses on his nose and cheeks, "Thank ye Gwampa, I wuv my house, ye did a good job helpin' Daddy."

Murtagh blushed and hugged her tight to his chest then pressed a kiss to her forehead, "Yer welcome, my wee Faith."

Jamie and Claire watched as Faith pulled Murtagh over to her playhouse and started telling him stories about her house. Jamie wrapped his arms around Claire's waist and leaned down to whisper into her ear. "Murtagh and I thought that ye would like to help Faith decorate. We thought ye might like to choose a color to paint it, then we can do the painting next weekend."

Claire leaned back against his chest, "I'm sure she will love that, but why don't we let the two of them play for a bit."

Jamie nodded, "Aye, I need to get to the stables, my first client will be here any minute."

Claire sighed, "I guess it's back to normal life now."

Jamie kissed her on the cheek, "Dinna fash, Murtagh will be takin' some of my lessons so that I have more time to spend wi' my two favorite lasses."

Claire grinned, "Good, you know that I can never get enough of you and your daughter is complete besotted with you. Besides, I think I am going to call Mr. Baird and find out if he has heard anything from Frank's lawyer."

After bidding Jamie goodbye for the day and watching Murtagh and Faith for another minute, Claire turned and walked into the house. She wanted privacy to make her phone call, so she decided to use the phone in Jamie's study.

She picked up the handset, made the call, and was surprised when Mr. Baird himself answered the phone, "Baird's law office, this is Mr. Baird."

"Hello, Mr. Baird, this is Claire Fraser, er I mean Beauchamp. I was hoping you had some news for me."

"Hello Miss Beauchamp, aye, I was just about to call ye. Mr. Randall has received the divorce papers, however, he is contesting the divorce. But don't worry yer self, I will take care of the next steps in the process. Ye and Jamie should just continue on with yer lives and the next time ye hear from me will be when I have a date for the court hearing."

Claire groaned, "How long does that usually take?"

"Since Mr. Randall is contesting the divorce, he will be given time to submit his claims for why he doesn't agree with the divorce. After he does that, the judge will go over his reasons for contestation as well as yer reasons for filing in the first place. He will then set a date for the hearing which will likely be in two to three month's time. The judge will give both parties plenty of time to reconsider before the hearing. Unfortunately, this is the long drawn out part of the process and now we simply wait."

Claire nodded in defeat, then remembered he couldn't see her, "Thank you, Mr. Baird, I understand."

Claire hung up the phone then went out to the stables in search of Jamie. She needed to tell him the news and feel the comfort of his arms to remind her what she was fighting for.


	43. Chapter 43

During the next week, Faith chose two colors of paint for her playhouse. She decided to tell her father over breakfast on Friday morning, "Daddy, I want purpo for the outside color of my house and sunny yewwow for inside, so it feels sunny and bright inside."

Jamie chuckled, "Aye, a chuisle, we shall go into Broch Mordha tomorrow and fetch the supplies."

Faith grinned and clapped her hands together then turned her attention to Claire, "Mama, I want fwowers for my windows too."

Claire smirked, "Do you mean that you would like flower boxes like the one that Daddy built for me in the kitchen window?"

Faith nodded, "Aye, wike that one."

Jamie reached across the table and patted Faith's hand, "Aye, a chuisle, I'll buy the supplies for a couple of window boxes, and then we can all go to the plant nursery so ye and Mama can choose yer flowers, aye?"

Faith bounced up and down in her seat with excitement, "Aye, Daddy."

The little family finished their breakfast and Jamie bid his girls goodbye until the afternoon. Claire took Faith into the parlor to read her a book and practice her alphabet.

* * *

Claire thought it would be great to keep up Jamie's Saturday barbeque tradition with his friends, so on Friday evening, she decided to call everyone. The first person on her list was Jacob and he answered after the first ring, "Hello, this is Jacob."

Claire smiled, "Hello, Jacob, this is Claire Fraser, Jamie's wife."

Jacob chuckled, "Aye, I only know one Claire and that is ye, my dear. What can I do for ye this fine evening?"

Claire smiled at the man's jovial spirit, "As you know, Jamie has held a regular barbeque get together every Saturday for the past few years. I don't want my arrival to interrupt that, so I wanted to invite you and your family over tomorrow afternoon. Faith will be painting her new playhouse that Jamie and Murtagh built her. She also wants to plant some flowers for her window boxes that Jamie will be making. I'm sure she would love to share the task with the other children and make a day of it. Also, I'm not sure if you are aware but tomorrow is Jamie's birthday and I want to make it special for him. It will be the first time we have been able to celebrate his birthday without the distractions that plagued us during our time in the 18th century."

Jacob hummed in approval, "Aye, that sounds like a grand plan, lass. Is there anything besides the usual that we should bring?"

Claire furrowed her brow in thought for a moment, "I'm not great at baking, so I called the baker in Broch Mordha yesterday to bake a cake. However, I don't' think I can get away without Jamie noticing if you wouldn't mind, could you pick up the cake on your way to the manor?"

Jacob chuckled, "Aye, lass, I would be happy to. I'll call Sarah and tell her of the plan, we will see ye tomorrow afternoon, say about 2 pm?"

Claire nodded, "Yes, 2 pm will be perfect. That will give us time to drive into town and buy all the supplies we will need. Thanks again, Jacob, have a good evening and we shall see you all tomorrow."

Claire called everyone else on her list and left Mrs. Graham until last, hoping she would catch her at home instead of at the manse.

Claire almost hung up when the phone rang three times, but as the fourth ring started, Mrs. Graham answered the phone breathlessly, "This is Moira."

Claire smiled, "I'm sorry, Mrs. Graham, have I caught you at a bad time?"

Out of breath, Mrs. Graham answered, "Claire, is that ye?"

Claire shook her head, "Oh, yes. I'm so sorry, it is."

Mrs. Graham chuckled, "Nay lass, tis not a bad time. Ye just caught me as I was coming in the door. Just returned home from the Reverend's house. What is it that ye needed, Claire?"

Claire cleared her throat, "Oh, right. Well as you know, Jamie has been hosting a weekly barbeque on Saturdays. We would like to continue the tradition and tomorrow is extra special. Tomorrow is Jamie's 28th birthday and I would like everyone to come. I have called everyone else and they are all going to be here, so I was hoping you could make it as well. The children will be helping Faith to paint and decorate her new playhouse, but I don't know if it's safe to bring Roger to the house yet."

Mrs. Graham made a Scottish sound that Claire couldn't distinguish, "No, I dinna think I should try and bring Roger. Mr. Randall is staying at the manse just now and it doesn't appear that he will be leaving any time soon. But ye can count on me, I will be there and I'll bring cookies for the children."

* * *

On Saturday afternoon, everyone showed up ready to get to work and Jamie was none the wiser to Claire surprise birthday party. Faith took on the leadership role to paint her house and passed out paintbrushes to all of the children.

Claire had picked up several men's white t-shirts to cover the children's clothes while they painted. She thought it would be best if they painted the inside of the house first and ended with the outside. Jamie had removed Faith's little table so the inside of the playhouse was completely empty to allow all of the children ample elbow room to create their masterpiece. He set two cans of yellow paint in the middle of the floor of the little playhouse and the children got to work. 

Everyone had brought side dishes to go with whatever Jamie decided to barbeque, but Murtagh had enjoyed the ease of using the barbeque the week before, so he took charge of grilling hamburgers while the rest of the adults enjoyed a lazy day sitting and chatting in the back yard. 

Jamie sat near Claire, his hand constantly touching her knee or tangled with her hand. Sarah sighed as she sat down after checking on the children, "Thank ye for this little reprieve, Claire. Lily has been going stir crazy waiting for summer to come, so this idea of yers was a godsend."

Claire smiled, "I'm glad I could help. Do you have any plans for the summer, any vacations planned?"

Sarah smiled, "Och, aye. We are planning on making this summer an educational one for the children. We are going to travel down to Edinburgh and take them to the castle. We're also taking them to visit Culloden so that they can learn about their history and the sacrifices made by men like Jamie."

Claire swallowed past a lump in her throat and blinked quickly to keep the tears from falling as she nodded. "That sounds very educational indeed."

Joe looked at Jamie, "Have the two of you any plans for the summer, Jamie?"

Jamie squeezed Claire's hand "I thought that Claire would like to visit Paris. She told me once that she had wanted to visit the Eiffel Tower but it had been closed when she was there during the war. Besides, now that we have our wee Faith wi' us, we can make new memories and forget about the pain we experienced the last time we were in Paris."

Claire smiled softly at him, "I think that is a wonderful plan, Jamie. It will be a grand adventure for Faith to see the city where she was born. I am actually eager to go back and see how it has changed not only since the war but since we were there together last."

Jamie grinned, "Aye, it was a shock to me when I visited two years ago, but I wasna specifically focused on the city, so much as I was in findin' L'Hopital de Anges."

Claire nodded solemnly, "Yes, I imagine it was an exceptionally challenging trip to make, alone."

Joe cleared his throat to bring everyone's focus back from the painful memories, "Claire, have you given any thought to permitting me to see to your care during your pregnancy?"

Claire took a sip of her tea and nodded, "Oh, yes, I have and I think it's an excellent idea since you know my true history. But as you can imagine, I didn't have any real care by a physician during my first pregnancy, so I'm not quite sure how soon you need to see me or how often for that matter."

Joe nodded in understanding, "Well, you have been back about two weeks now, so that would put you at about twelve to thirteen weeks along, that is to say, if Jamie's calculations are to be trusted."

Jamie narrowed his gaze at Joe, causing Joe to chuckle and pat his knee, "I'm just jesting with you, Jamie, relax. We all know what an excellent mathematician you are. But as I was saying, I would like to see you as soon as possible, either in my office in Inverness or we can do the examination here at Lallybroch if you're more comfortable with that arrangement."

Claire nodded as she took a deep breath, "I would like to have the baby here at Lallybroch, but I think it would be quite a treat if Jamie and I could hear the baby's heartbeat. I imagine we would need to come to your office for that at least."

Joe nodded, "Yes, unfortunately, my fetal doppler is not portable so you would need to come in to do that. I will need to check my schedule to be sure, but I think I have some time this Friday if both of you are free."

Claire looked at Jamie for confirmation, "Aye, I can have Murtagh take the two lessons I have scheduled on Friday and we can come into Inverness."

Joe smiled in triumph, "Great, I will have my secretary call to confirm on Monday."

Just then, Faith came running around the corner, her shirt covered in yellow paint, "Daddy, we done wiff the inside."

Jamie grinned and reached a hand out to stop her from getting to close, "Alright a chuisle. Go tell yer friends that it's time to take a break and have something to eat. Ye can begin on paintin' the outside after ye fill yer bellies."

Faith nodded, "Otay, Daddy." She turned and ran back toward the playhouse, yelling Jamie's instructions the whole way back. 

Jamie chuckled as he turned back toward the other adults, "It looks like it's a good thing that Claire suggested the lawn sprinkler. It will help to wash the paint from the children and give them a bit of fun after they are finished painting."

Everyone chuckled as Murtagh came over to announce that the burgers were ready. The adults all got up and prepared plates for each of the children and were just setting the last plates on the picnic table as all the children came barrelling around the corner. Each of them covered in differing degrees with yellow paint.

As the men were filling their plates, Claire pulled Sarah aside, "Sarah, after everyone has finished eating, would you mind helping me to bring the cake out. I want to sing happy birthday to Jamie before the children go back to finish painting."

Sarah nodded and gave Claire a knowing smirk, "Aye, I'll help ye."

Everyone sat down to eat and Claire kept an eye on the children, wanting to sneak away to get the cake before they finished and escaped back to the playhouse. Luckily Jamie was focused on a discussion about training with Jacob, so he didn't seem to notice when Claire and Sarah slipped away. 

As the two women emerged from the backdoor, Joe started his rendition of the birthday song and everyone else joined in, "Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Jamie, Happy birthday to you."

Jamie blushed to the tips of his ears and a huge grin spread across his face as he stood and strode over to meet Claire, taking the cake from her and Sarah as they met. He walked over to the picnic table, set the cake down then turned back to gathered Claire in his arms. He buried his nose in her curls and murmured against her neck, "Thank ye mo nighean donn, ye have no idea how grateful I am to be able to spend this day wi' ye, the bairn, and all of our friends."

Claire pulled back and kissed him on the cheek, "I'm happy that you are here for us to spend it with. I didn't expect to ever see you again when you sent me through those stones. I never expected for you to see another birthday, nor for me to miss any of them. This day and everyone that comes after it is a gift and I am grateful for each and every single one that I get to spend with you, Jamie Fraser."

Jamie smiled softly, "Yer no' usually one to put what yer heart feels into words, but ye did a fine job of it wi' those sentiments, I love ye mo ghráidh."

Claire leaned up and kissed him on the mouth, putting all of her heart into the kiss. Then she pulled back and pressed her forehead to his, "And I love you, Jamie."


	44. Chapter 44

On the afternoon of Friday, May 7th, Jamie and Claire kissed Faith goodbye and waved to her as Molly held her on her hip. Jamie pulled out of the driveway and made his way to Inverness, the anxious anticipation in the car was palpable. Jamie clasped Claire's hand over the gear shift, bringing her hand up to kiss her knuckles intermittently during the drive to Inverness. As they pulled up and Jamie parked the car outside the entrance to Joe's office, Claire let out a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding. She turned to Jamie, a mixture of emotions on her face, "Are you ready to hear our baby's heartbeat?"

Jamie nodded and gave her a heartfelt smile, "As ready as I will ever be, mo ghráidh."

Claire nodded as Jamie released her hand, climbed out of the car, and quickly made his way around to her side to open her door for her and help her out. They strode hand in hand to the door on the side of the hospital that displayed Joe's name. It ready Joseph Abernathy, General Surgeon, and Practitioner. Claire's hand tightened on Jamie's arm as he pulled the door opened to allow her to enter first. She released his arm momentarily to step inside but stopped nervously right inside the door to wait for Jamie to rejoin her by her side. Jamie took a moment longer than Claire liked when he held the door open for an elderly woman with a cane. She thanked him profusely for the gentlemanly gesture and Jamie smiled politely in response. 

Finally, he joined Claire inside the office and together they walked over to the receptionist's desk to announce their arrival. Even though the 20th century was Claire's time, she still felt a bit out of place and allowed Jamie to take control of everything. She watched in awe as Jamie spoke to the receptionist with ease, "Excuse me, madam, Claire Fraser is here for her appointment wi' Dr. Abernathy."

The receptionist looked down at her scheduling book, running her finger down the list, and stopped about a third of the way down. She smiled and looked up, "I will let the doctor know that ye are here. Please take a seat anywhere ye like, it will be about 10 minutes and then the doctor will be with ye."

Jamie smiled politely at the receptionist, "Thank ye kindly, Carrie."

Claire furrowed her brow as Jamie led her to a pair of chairs on the opposite wall from the receptionist's desk, "You seemed awfully friendly with the receptionist, would you like to tell me how you know her?"

Jamie frowned in confusion, "Ye mean, other than being a patient here?"

Claire's eyebrows shot up in realization, "Oh, God, Jamie forgive me. I completely forgot that Joe was the doctor that restored the use of your hand."

Jamie chuckled and patted her hand, "Dinna fash, mo chridhe. When I told Joe that ye were carryin' our wee bairn, he gave me a book to read. It was quite informative about the changes yer body is goin' through and what can be expected during the comin' months."

Claire frowned, "What to expect, like what?"

Jamie smirked, "For one thing, it mentions yer hormone levels and how they will fluctuate, causing all kinds of havoc to yer system. They are responsible for varying and intense mood swings, food cravings, and forgetfulness. They are also responsible for yer increased or decreased desire for sexual interactions."

Claire's eyes grew wide, "Jesus H. Roosevelt Christ, Jamie, you seem to know more about this than even I do."

Jamie chuckled as he leaned over and placed a kiss on her temple, "Nah, most of it ye had already experienced when ye were pregnant wi' our wee Faith. Reading the book just seemed to clarify some things for me. I find that I will be able to understand what is happenin' wi' ye this time instead of thinkin' that I have done somethin' wrong. Tis no' yer fault or mine, the things we will experience in the coming months as our child grows in yer belly."

Claire's shoulders relaxed, "Well, remind me to thank Joe for giving you that book. At least now, I won't feel so guilty for snapping at you when you haven't even done anything."

Jamie quirked one brow at her and cast a quick glance in Carrie's direction, "Ye mean, like a moment ago when ye were jealous that I spoke to Joe's receptionist wi' familiarity?"

Claire cast her eyes down and sighed, "Yes, just like that, I am sorry for that. I honestly don't know what came over me, I never should have talked to you like that."

Jamie chuckled and used his finger under her chin to raise her amber gaze to meet his deep azure, "Ye were jealous, mo ghráidh. I am yer man and ye didna want yer man to be payin' any mind to any other lass but yer self. But please trust me when I say, that I have'na eyes for anyone but ye. Ye are the only woman in the world for me, in this time or any other and it has been that way since that first day in the crofter's cottage."

Claire blushed at his heartfelt sentiment and Jamie used his thumb to wipe a tear from her eye before it had a chance to fall. 

She closed her eyes and rested her head against his shoulder, breathing in his scent, letting it calm her anxious heartrate. After a few moments, Claire heard her name in Joe's familiar American accent. She opened her eyes and looked up at him, smiling at the happy expression on his face. Jamie stood first, then pulled her up to her feet to stand next to him. She gave him a brief nod of assurance that she was now fine and Jamie led her over to where Joe was holding a door opened.

Joe took the lead and led them down a short hall and stopped at the second door on the right. He pushed the door open and stood off to the side, "Please go in and take a seat."

Claire nodded, stepped inside, and sat in one of the chairs next to the exam table. She was still nervous about her first medical exam in over three years and wasn't quite prepared to become the patient instead of the doctor in this scenario.

Jamie sat down next to her and Joe leaned against a counter on the far wall, "I will leave and have you change into a hospital gown for the exam, but first we need to go over some initial questions."

Claire nodded and took a breath to ready herself, unsure what kind of questions would normally be asked at this time of medical visit.

Joe began a barrage of questions that Claire answered with either a yes or no, then after a few minutes, he left the room to allow her privacy to change. The few minutes he had taken to establish a medical history for Claire had helped to assuage her fears and relax her enough to fall easily into the role of a patient. When the door closed, slipped her shoes off, and pushed them aside. Then she stood up and pulled her yellow sundress up and over her head, folding it neatly and setting it on the chair she had just been occupying. She left her undergarments and socks on, pulled the hospital gown over her head then climbed up to sit on the edge of the exam table. 

They sat in silence for a few minutes as they waited for Joe to return. After a few minutes, there was a soft knock on the door, followed by Joe's voice, "Are you decent?"

Claire rolled her eyes and cleared her throat, "Yes, Joe, please come in."

The door opened slowly and Joe stepped inside, scanning the room to ensure that Claire was indeed prepared for the next part of her appointment. He walked over to the counter, opened a door below it, and pulled out a small white blanket. He handed it to Claire, "To cover your legs, the air in here is quite cool and we wouldn't want you to catch a chill while I have your belly exposed."

Claire nodded, unfolded the blanket, and spread it over her lap. It fell almost to the floor to cover everything from her hips to her feet. When she had the blanket in place, Joe nodded, "Alright lay back and rest your head on the pillow. I will get this machine warmed up and ready."

Jamie stood up from his seat and came to stand beside the exam table, on the opposite side of Joe. He helped her to lay back and adjusted the blanket as she pulled her gown up to expose her belly. Even though it was still early days in her pregnancy a small bump could be seen as she laid flat on her back. Joe squirted some jelly like substance on her abdomen, then used a strange looking wand like device to smear the jelly around. As he did so, strange sounds could be heard from the machine. He palpated her belly with his gloved hand, feeling the small hardness that indicated there was a fetus present in her womb. He moved the wand lower on her abdomen, just above her pubic bone, and pressed a bit as he rolled the tip of the wand this way and that as he searched for the heartbeat. 

After a few seconds, Joe's movements stopped, his eyes lit up and a steady rhythm could be heard from the machine. Claire's eyes grew wide and tears filled her eyes as she turned her attention from the wand on her belly to stare up into Jamie's eyes. Her heart melted as she took on the look on his face. Tears were spilling from his eyes as he looked at her belly in wonder. She reached up and cupped his face, "Oh, my love. That's our baby's heartbeat."

Jamie swallowed visibly as he closed his eyes for a moment, then opened them, looking at her with so much love and devotion, his voice coming out in barely above a whisper, "That's our child. Tis the proof of our love. I canna believe that I am truly here to witness this. Tis a blessing, mo chridhe."

He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her forehead then pressed her head against his chest as he murmured into her hair, "Thank ye, Claire. Thank ye for Faith and for this child, I canna tell ye what it means to me."

Claire closed her eyes and leaned harder into his chest as he began to stroke her hair. Meanwhile, Joe wiped the jelly from her belly, pulled her gown down, and the blanket up. He silently crept out of the room to allow them a bit of privacy as they came to terms with the reality of their second child. 

Jamie pressed his forehead to Claire's as they stared intently into one another's eyes. A soft smile gracing both of their faces as the reality hit them that they now had proof of a second chance to be a family from the very beginning of their child's life. After a few minutes of peaceful silence, they recomposed themselves as Jamie wiped the few tears that had begun to stream down Claire's face with his thumb and she did the same for him. Jamie pulled away from her and they both looked down at her belly, realizing that Joe had cleaned her up and left the room. But before either of them had time to wonder where he had gone there was a soft knock on the door and Joe peaked his head back in, "Are you both ready to continue with the examination?"

Claire nodded with a watery smile, "Yes, Joe, please come in, we are more than ready."

Joe nodded and walked in, closing the door softly behind him. He pulled the metal stirrups from somewhere under the table and looked up at Jamie as he took a seat on the stool at the foot of the exam table, "Alright, Jamie, do you remember what I told you about prenatal exams?"

Jamie nodded, "Aye, I remember, dinna fash, I'll no harm ye. I ken this must be done."

Claire looked at her husband in astonishment, her mouth agape, "Do you realize what Joe is about to do to me?"

Jamie nodded, "Aye, it was in the book he gave me. Although, I canna say that I am at all comfortable wi' another man touchin' ye in such a way. I do ken it is necessary for Joe to ascertain yer well being as well as that of our wee bairn."

Claire's expression relaxed and she squeezed Jamie's hand, "You truly have become a modern man, I am so proud of you my love."

Jamie blushed and kept his eyes on Claire's face as she relaxed back against the pillow and lifted her legs to place her feet in the stirrups. Joe situated himself and pushed her gown up to begin the exam. As Claire watched Jamie's face, Joe cleared his throat, "Claire, you left your knickers on, I'll need you to remove them for this part of the exam."

Claire's eyes grew wide in embarrassment, "Oh, of course, I completely forgot that you would need to do a pelvic exam when I was changing."

Joe nodded in understanding and rolled his stool back to allow Claire to reach down and slide her knickers off. She handed them to Jamie and he stuffed them in the pocket of his jeans. Once Claire had relaxed against the pillows again, Joe rolled his stool back into position, pushed her gown up, and explained everything he was doing for the benefit of both Jamie and Claire. 

Claire could feel the tension in Jamie as he willed his eyes to remain on her face, rather than trying to see what Joe was doing. They were both aware of how he would likely react if he was to witness what Joe was doing. As Joe inserted his gloved finger to feel the condition of her cervix, Claire winced. Jamie's jaw clenched as he saw the pain clearly written on his wife's face, but he knew this was a temporary pain and was necessary for the health of Claire and their unborn child. The whole exam only took a few moments and Joe was patting Claire's leg, "Alright, Claire, everything seems to be perfectly fine and I agree with Jamie with how far along you are."

Claire sighed in relief, "What do you estimate as my due date, Joe?"

Joe stood from the stool, pulled the glove off his hand, tossed it in the trash and walked over to the calendar that was hanging on the wall, and began counting the weeks. He stopped on November, tapped the calendar then turned back to face them, "It looks like you will be welcoming this baby just in time for Thanksgiving."

Jamie furrowed his brow, "What is Thanksgiving?"

Joe shook his head, "Oh, right, I forgot that I'm no longer in America. Here in Britain, you would know it as a harvest celebration, but in America, it's a bit different. President Abraham Lincoln established Thanksgiving as a national holiday during the Civil War, and the feast has since become an American tradition. When the pilgrims arrived in Cape Cod, they were incredibly unprepared. They were under the persistent belief that because New England is south of the Netherlands and southern England, it would therefore be warmer. Then they showed up six weeks before winter with practically no food. In a desperate state, the pilgrims robbed corn from Native Americans graves and storehouses soon after they arrived, but because of their overall lack of preparation, half of them still died within their first year. To learn how to farm sustainably, they eventually required help from Tisquantum, an English-speaking Native American who had been staying with the Wampanoag. 

Europeans who sailed to New England in the early to mid-1610s found flourishing communities along the coast, and little room for themselves to settle. But by 1620, when the Mayflower arrived, the area looked abandoned. A couple of years before, there’d been an epidemic that wiped out most of the coastal population of New England, and Plymouth was on top of a village that had been deserted by disease. The pilgrims didn’t know it, but they were moving into a cemetery. 

Before the Wampanoag suffered losses from disease, they had driven Europeans like John Smith away. Now, the Wampanoag were much weaker because of the disease, and they’re much weaker than their hated adversaries, the Narragansett. The Wampanoag weren’t necessarily looking to make alliances against the Narragansett, but because the Wampanoag were in a slightly weakened position, they realized that an alliance with the pilgrims could fortify their strength.

The Europeans were valuable trading partners for the Wampanoag and other Native Americans in the area because they traded steel knives and axes for beaver pelts—something that, in the beaver-rich New England area, the Wampanoag considered essentially worthless. The Pilgrims had something to offer the natives and in turn, the natives taught them how to farm and sustain themselves. Thanksgiving is essentially a celebration of this coming together of two peoples." 

Joe shook his head, "But I have gotten off on a tangent, Claire, you and the baby seem to be in fine health and I see no reason why you cannot have a home birth."

Claire closed her eyes in relief and Jamie beamed with happiness. Neither of them could wait to welcome this new child, safely into the world. Jamie turned to Joe, "Is it safe for her to travel, are we able to fly to France for a wee vacation?"

Joe nodded, "Yes, but I don't want you going anywhere after the 6th month, since that is about the time when you began to have trouble with Faith."

Both Jamie and Claire's faces darkened for a moment and Joe scrambled to change the mood, "But thankfully, sweet little Faith is here with us today and no worse for the wear. With modern medicine and under my watchful eye, this baby will come out strong and healthy."

Jamie and Claire took a collective breath and nodded with Joe's reassurance that their next child would survive.


	45. Chapter 45

Faith's birthday was only 5 days after Claire and Jamie had heard the strong steady heartbeat of their second child and they were determined to make it an extraordinarily special day. It was even more special to them since it would be the first birthday that they would have the chance to celebrate with their oldest child. They invited all of their friends to attend and even felt safe enough to invite young Roger to attend since they planned to hold Faith's party in a park in Inverness, rather than at Lallybroch. 

People in Jamie's time didn't celebrate birthdays as they did in the 20th century. Though he had been in the company of several children during his time in the 20th century due to the lessons he offered, he had yet to attend a children's birthday party. The only birthday party he had been a part of had been his own party, less than 2 weeks prior, and from what Claire had told him, adult birthday celebrations were quite different than those held for children.

Claire had commissioned Molly to bake a cake for Faith and between the two women, they had made a list of games the children could play until it was time to open gifts and sing the birthday song. Molly had also been of great help in directing Claire where she could obtain decorations for Faith's party, including balloons and streamers. Jamie had suggested having the party during lunchtime on the Saturday following Faith's actual birthday so that the other children could attend and not be worn out from a full day of school before the party. Claire acquiesced and decided that they could have a small celebration as a family on the day of Faith's actual birthday. 

On the 12th of May, Molly made Faith's favorite meal for dinner and cupcakes for the family to share. Claire and Jamie decided to wait until the day of her party to give her the gifts they wanted to give her for her birthday. Since Faith's return, Jamie had been spending time in his workshop, time that he would usually be spending training horses. He had been working on something special for her 2nd birthday and he didn't want to take any more time away from his family in order to complete it, so he had asked Murtagh to take over even more of his appointments until he could finish his project. 

So on Saturday morning, Jamie called Jacob to ask if he could come to Lallybroch to pick up the surprise so that he could keep it hidden from little Faith's curious eyes long enough to keep it a surprise until it was time for her to see it. Jacob arrived as Claire was giving Faith her morning bath and Jamie met him in front of the workshop. Jacob pulled his truck up, cut the engine, and climbed out, "Do ye have the lass's gift ready then?"

Jamie nodded, "Aye, we just need to get it loaded in yer truck. I've got it all wrapped up so that even when ye pull up to the park, she willna see what it is."

Jacob patted him on the back, "I ken she will love it, but we should get it loaded while Claire has her distracted."

Jamie smiled and turned to lead Jacob into his workshop. As they entered the room, Jacob could see the bundle sitting on Jamie's workbench. It was quite heavy and awkward shaped, so it took both men to carry it back out to the truck and load it. Once it was in position, Jamie used a bit of rope to tie it securely in place. He closed the tailgate of Jacob's truck and was just about to lean on the side of the truck when the sound of Faith's joyous laughter drifted down from the third floor Laird's bedroom window. He looked up with a smile on his face, "It sounds like my wee lass has finished wi' her bath, ye should get goin' before she asks why ye were here."

Jacob smiled thoughtfully as he looked up at the window, "Aye, I will meet ye at the park in a few hours. I'm bringing the crisps and Sarah is bringing her potato salad."

Jamie slapped the bedrail of the truck as Jacob climbed into the driver's seat, "Sounds good, we will see ye there." Jamie stepped back from the truck and watched as Jacob pulled away from him and disappeared down the driveway and through the trees. Once he was out of sight, Jamie turned and made his way back to the house to go and pack everything for the party in the boot of his car. 

As he entered the house, Faith's giggles drifted down the stairs and Jamie couldn't help himself, he was inexplicably drawn to his lasses. Instead of going into the study to fetch the party decorations where Claire had hidden them, he turned and quickly bound up the stairs toward the sounds of his family. When he reached the third floor landing he stopped and listened for the sounds of his daughter, but instead of the laughter coming from the Laird's room, it was coming from Faith's room. He turned left instead of right and quietly walked toward the nursery. The door was open, so he crept closer and peered inside, the sight in the nursery melting his heart immediately. 

Claire was sitting on her knees in the middle of the floor as Faith twirled in her new dress, the one gift they had decided they could give her on her birthday. She smiled and giggled as she held the skirt of the dress out as far as she could reach, "Wook, Mama, I'm a pwincess."

Claire smiled lovingly at her daughter, "Yes, my little love, you are a princess."

Jamie stepped in the room, "And what a beautiful wee princess ye are, my wee Faith."

Faith stopped spinning, nearly toppling over as she came to a halt. A face splitting grin gracing her tiny flushed face, "DADDY, wook at my pwincess dwess, isnit pwetty?"

Jamie chuckled, "Aye, yer princess dress is lovely, a leannan. Do ye want to go and show all yer friends yer dress?"

Faith began jumping up and down as she clapped her tiny hands, "Aye, Daddy, at my pawty in the pawk."

Jamie leaned down and scooped her into his arms, then reached a hand down to help Claire to her feet, "Alright, we need to let Mama get ready first. Do ye wanna help yer Da to load all of the decorations into the car?"

Faith squealed in delight, "Aye for my pawty."

Jamie chuckled as he placed a kiss on her temple and carried her from the nursery, "Aye, lass, for yer party."

Claire rolled her eyes as she leaned up and first placed a kiss on Faith's cheek, then one on Jamie's chin, "Have fun my darlings, I shall not take long. I will be down to help in a few minutes."

Jamie leaned over and captured her lips with his, "Take yer time, Sassenach, the wee lass and I will handle it."

* * *

* * *

They arrived at the park an hour before the party was scheduled to begin, Molly and Gabriel arriving shortly after to help decorate while Murtagh kept Faith entertained at the playground. Claire and Molly spread the picnic blankets in a circle and tied the balloons by ribbons to keep them from floating away. Jamie and Gabriel made clusters of three balloons each, tying their ribbons to heavy rocks and placing the clusters in the center of each of the picnic blankets. 

Molly suggested placing one blanket in the center of the other blankets, making it a special place for the gifts and Faith's cake. Molly convinced Claire to begin with the cake and gifts so that the children could run around and burn off the sugar from the cake, long before it was time to go home. After the cake and gifts, they would sit down and eat lunch, which would be followed by a few organized games, and then they would let the children run around and burn off any extra energy.

As Jamie and Gabriel were bringing the last of the picnic foods from the trunk of Jamie's car, the party guests began to arrive. Faith noticed her friends arriving and took off at a run toward the approaching vehicles. Luckily Jamie was quick on his feet and caught up with Faith long before she reached the cars. He laced an arm around her waist and swiftly scooped her up into his arms and placed her on his shoulders, "Whoa there, lass, ye dinna want to be runnin' over there. Ye could get hurt badly if ye get too close to the cars."

Faith took a hold of Jamie's hair with one hand and patted his head wi' the other, "Otay, Daddy, I be careful."

Jamie chuckled, "Aye, and ye will stay up there on my shoulders until yer friends come over to greet ye. I dinna wish for my wee lass to be harmed during her birthday party."

Faith leaned down and placed a kiss on the top of Jamie's head, then laid her head down, her cheek pressed against his curls as she sighed, "I wuv ye, Daddy."

Jamie's breath hitched and he nearly wept, not expecting such a reaction from his little girl. He swallowed past the lump in his throat and gave her tiny thighs a gentle squeeze, "I love ye to my wee angel."

Claire's voice broke them from their little bubble of love, "Jamie, Faith, come over here, our friends have arrived."

Jamie looked up and wiped his eyes before the tears could spill over. Claire was standing with her hands on her hips and looking at them in exasperation. Jamie chuckled and lowered Faith to the ground. As soon as her feet touched the ground, she raced off toward her mother but stopped after a few steps, turned and blew a kiss to Jamie. His eyes widened at the gesture and he instinctively reached out to catch the kiss and pressed it to his heart. Faith turned back around and bypassed Claire, going straight to Lily and throwing herself into the older girl's arms. They tumbled to the ground giggling in a tangle of limbs and lace. 

Claire clapped her hands to get everyone's attention, "Alright everyone, there are enough picnic blankets for everyone, sit wherever you wish, mix and mingle and enjoy yourselves. We are going to start with the cake and then gifts, then immediately move onto lunch. Games will follow lunch and then we will let the children do what they wish for a while to burn off all the sugar from the cake."

Everyone took a seat, the children all congregating on one blanket, barely big enough for all of them to fit comfortably, but none of them complained. Jamie lit the candles on the cake and everyone joined in to sing the birthday song to Faith. She twirled and danced as everyone sang to her, reveling in the undivided attention and showing off her new princess dress. When the song was over, she flung herself to the ground and gasped for breath as she giggled. After a minute she stood up and began praising everyone, "Yer good singers. That was a pwetty song, thank ye."

Everyone chuckled as Faith insisted on giving everyone a hug and kiss in thanks for singing to her. Finally, when she was finished Claire was able to convince Faith to have a seat on the center blanket. "Alright little miss Faith, Daddy and I are going to hand out cake to everyone and then you can begin to open your gifts. 

When all but one gift remained, the one Jamie had for her, Faith had received several dresses and a baby doll from her friends and family. Jacob helped Jamie to bring the last gift over from his truck. They set it down in the center of the circle and Faith's eyes lit up as she looked up at Jamie, her voice coming out in a whisper, "For me, Daddy?"

Jamie chuckled, "Aye, a leannan, for my wee princess."

Faith clapped her hand and jumped up and down as they settled the gift in front of her. She walked over to it and carefully began to pull the brown butcher's paper back. When all the paper had been pulled off and discarded at her feet, Faith placed both hands over her mouth, her eyes wide as she gasped, "A horsey?"

Jamie nodded, "Aye, a wee rocking horse, just for my wee lass."

Faith giggled as she reached a hand out to touch the horse, "Is jus like Gidon, Daddy."

Jamie chuckled, "Aye, he is just like Gideon, so now ye have a horse, like yer Da's horse."

Faith took a step closer to the rocking horse and wrapped her arms around its neck, "I wuv him, Daddy, thank ye."

The sound of everyone saying 'Awe' arose in unison. Jamie blushed at the sudden attention on him and was thankful when Claire's clapping hands broke through the moment, "Alright children, it is time for the games."

The children all came to stand directly in front of Claire to listen to the rules of the first game. When she saw that she had their attention, she began, "We are going to begin with Simon says, now who should we have as Simon?"

Roger raised his hand, so Claire pointed at him, "Yes, Roger, who do you think we should have as Simon?"

Roger cleared his throat, "Tis wee Faith's birthday, so she should be Simon."

Claire nodded, "Does anyone object to that?"

All of the children shook their heads no, so Claire knelt next to Faith, "Alright love, Mama will help you, alright."

Faith nodded, "Otay, Mama."

Claire looked at all the other children, "How many of you think we should make the adults play as well?"

The children all cheered so Claire called the adults over and when everyone was assembled like military infantry, Claire and Faith began. Claire picked Faith up, "Alright love, what do you want them to do?"

Faith tapped her finger on her chin, much like she had seen her father do before. Then she leaned over and whispered in Claire's ear. Claire nodded, "Is this an order from Faith or Simon?"

Faith gave Claire a mischievous look and whispered in her ear again. Claire smiled and voiced Faith's command, "Simon says to stand on one leg."

The game went on and the adults dropped like flies, with Jamie being the first to go. Soon it was down to just Lily and Roger left and Faith again tapped her chin in thought. Then she grinned, "Faith says to jump up and down."

Roger began jumping and Lily stood still as she giggled at Roger. She pointed her finger at him, "Roger, she didna say Simon says."

Roger stopped jumping and his mouth dropped open, then he began to chuckle with Lily, "Nah, she didna did she, she said Faith said. I guess ye win Lily."

Lily grinned proudly, "Thank ye, Roger."

They played a few more games and ended with a game of tag that the children decided to play all on their own. The adults sat back on the picnic blankets and watched as their children played, running around carefree without a worry in the world. Claire leaned against Jamie's chest as she rested her hands on his knees. She glanced over at Murtagh, who was sitting with Mrs. Graham, "Jamie, he looks happy here."

Jamie looked over and smiled, "Aye, he does, he truly likes her."

Claire cuddled closer to Jamie's chest as he pressed a kiss to the top of her head, "I'm glad, he deserves some happiness after everything he has been through."

Jamie hummed in acknowledgment, "Aye, as do we all."

Claire turned her attention back to the children who had all decided to lay down and watch the clouds, "It appears that the children are worn out, perhaps it is time to wrap things up."

Jamie nodded, "Aye, I think yer right."

Claire looked around and realized that the other adults had come to the same conclusion and were already helping to pick everything up. Jamie helped her to stand up and they to decided to begin placing everything back in the car before calling the children over. Murtagh, Gideon, Joe, Jacob, and Jeremy helped Jamie to load all of the gifts and decorations into Jamie's car and Jacob's truck, while Sarah, Molly, Mrs. Graham, and Gail helped Claire to shake out and fold all of the picnic blankets and place them in the back seat of Jamie's car. When they were finished with the blankets, the woman all called the children over.

Claire waited until all of the other children had been called before she called to her own child. "Faith, sweetheart, it's time to go, tell your friends goodbye."

"Claire?"

Claire's eyes went wide and her head jerked in the direction of the familiar voice. "Frank?"


	46. Chapter 46

Faith came running to her mother's call and skidded to a halt, almost crashing into Claire's legs as she noticed the man walking quickly toward her mother. Faith's curious nature suddenly came out as she cocked her head to the side as if analyzing the strange man and then turned to Claire, "Mama, who izat man?"

Claire didn't respond to Faith's question, but Frank had heard what the little girl had said and he came close enough to kneel down in front of her. "Well, hello sweet girl, what is your name?"

Faith instantly wrapped her arms around Claire's leg in fear and pressed her face into the dress her mother wore. 

Having heard the distress in Claire's voice and Faith's innocent question, Jamie jerked his head in their direction and his eyes went wide at the sight before him. Faith was pressed tightly against Claire's leg as Claire stood frozen in utter shock as she stared down at the man who was currently reaching toward Faith. Jamie almost choked as he realized what had caused Claire's voice to sound strained and the reason for the way she was suddenly acting.

He clenched his fists and strode purposely over to her side, scooping Faith up and into his arms as he came to a stop next to Claire. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder, drawing her against his body, he gave her a reassuring squeeze as he leaned close and whispered in her ear, "Tis alright, mo nighean donn, I am here and I am no' goin' anywhere." Faith wrapped her little arms around Jamie's neck and buried her face in his curls. 

Jamie's soothing voice broke Claire from the paralyzing shock that had overcome her at the sight of her first husband and she cleared her throat as she came back to her senses. "Frank, what are you doing here?"

Frank frowned as he took in the sight of Claire, the tall redhead standing with his arm wrapped protectively around her and the small child in his arm. "What am I doing here, what are you doing here, Claire? Where have you been these past three years and why did that child call you Mama? Were you pregnant when you disappeared?"

Claire laced her right arm around Jamie's waist and placed her left hand over his heart. "No, I was not pregnant when I left. This sweet child called me Mama because that is what I am to her and this is her father. As for where I have been, I was with Jamie all this time and the reason for us being here today is to celebrate our daughter's birthday."

Hearing the proud tone in her mother's voice, Faith lifted her head from Jamie's shoulder and asked Claire her question again, "Who izat man, Mama?"

Claire looked up at Faith and the stern look on her face instantly changed to one of tenderness, "That man is Frank, I knew him a very long time ago."

Frank scoffed, "I would say that I'm a bit more than just someone you knew, Claire. I'm your husband and I deserve a better explanation than what you just tried to sell me."

Jamie tensed, but Claire's increased pressure of her arm around his waist, caused him to remain quiet, at least for now. Jamie clenched his jaw and waited for what Claire would say next. She looked up at Jamie with nothing but love in her eyes, never tearing her gaze from his, she introduced him, "This is James Fraser, he is my husband now. That day I went to Craigh Na Dun was my first day with Jamie and we have been together ever since."

Frank's eyes went round, "Husband, I can't believe that the authorities were right all along. You did run off to be with another man, why you mendacious sl..."

Jamie growled, "I wouldna finish that sentence if I were ye. My daughter is present and Claire is no such thing. Ye will leave this instant if ye ken what is best for ye."

Frank's mouth dropped open, "Me, why should I leave, I have been searching for her for the past three years. Claire is my wife and she will be leaving with me."

Claire rolled her eyes, "I will do no such thing, Frank, I am no longer your wife, in fact, I haven't been your wife for a very long time, even since before we came to Scotland. The war changed us both and we are no longer the people we used to be."

Frank narrowed his eyes at her and his gaze bounced between her and Jamie, "You planned this all along. You used me to give you a free ride to Scotland, under the impression that we were on our second honeymoon and all the while you were biding your time, just waiting for the perfect opportunity to escape with your Scottish lover."

Claire shook her head, "Now, just wait right there, that is not how any of this happened and it was your idea to call it a second honeymoon. I did come to Scotland in hopes of reconnecting with you, but unfortunately, it was more important for you to research a monster of a man who has been dead and gone for the past 200 years."

Frank was confused about what Claire had said about his ancestor, but as he stared at Jamie and Claire, his eyes went wide as he came to a realization, forgetting his ancestor for the time being. "Wait a minute, you are the highlander that I saw standing outside Mrs. Baird's bed and breakfast, it was you that was staring up into the window at Claire."

Frank turned his attention back to Claire as he clenched his fists at his side and took a small step closer. "And you lied right to my face. I asked you outright, even said I could forgive you for any indiscretions that occurred during the war and you lied to me. You said that you had never been with anyone, but he was outside waiting for you and you knew it."

Claire started to shake her head, but Jamie squeezed her shoulder to keep her from trying to correct Frank. Claire understood his message and decided that this confrontation needed to end. "Believe what you will Frank, but I have never lied to you. I met Jamie on the day I left and we both knew soon after meeting that we were deeply in love with one another and emotions as deep as ours can't go unanswered or ignored. We knew we were meant to be together, so I stayed away with Jamie and we built a life together, had a child together, and a home where we can raise our family, together. I love Jamie and want to be with him and our children, I am no longer your wife and it's time for you to accept that."

Frank frowned and glanced around the park, "Children, this child isn't the only one?"

Claire didn't answer but the movement of her hand from Jamie's chest to her barely protruding belly said everything. 

Frank's eyes followed the movement and he stumbled backward, "You're carrying another one of his bastards?"

Jamie released Claire's shoulder, passed Faith into her arms, and took an intimidating step in Frank's direction, "I'll thank ye to apologize to my wife and daughter, my children are no' bastards."

Frank looked up at Jamie, his imposing figure looming over him and Frank instantly knew that he had worn out his welcome, "I think it's time for me to go."

Jamie squared his shoulders and stood still, waiting for Frank to turn and make his leave, but Frank leaned to the side so he could see Claire around Jamie's large frame, "This isn't finished, Claire."

Jamie took a step closer to Frank and growled, "Tis over, and ye will leave now, before I make ye leave."

Frank put his hands up in the air in a gesture of surrender, "I'm going."

Jamie remained in front of Claire, hiding her from Frank's sight and giving her a moment to collect herself. When Frank finally got to his car, climbed in and drove off, Jamie turned around to see Claire clutching Faith tightly to her chest, her face buried in Faith's ruddy curls as her entire body trembled. Jamie slowly walked up to her, taking caution not to startle her, he reached a hand out and rested it on her shoulder, "Tis alright now, lass. He's gone and I willna let him come near ye again, ye have my word."

Claire lifted her head so she could look into his eyes, "God, I had no idea what to say or do, he took me by surprise. I'm so sorry, Jamie."

Jamie furrowed his brow as he drew her and Faith into his arms, "Sorry? For what mo chridhe?"

Claire looked up at him, "For allowing him to get so close to Faith, for not protecting her. If you hadn't have come to us when you did, I don't know what would have happened."

Jamie frowned, "Do ye think he might have harmed ye or Faith?"

Claire shook her head, "I don't know, I don't think so, but you heard him, he thought he could force me to go with him. If you hadn't have been here, he might have taken me and Faith. We could have disappeared and you wouldn't even know where to find us."

Jamie hugged her closer, "Ye never have to fear about that, I willna let it happen."

Claire nodded and pressed tighter into his chest, "I know that, but I think today was a good lesson in why we must remain at Lallybroch. No more adventures into town for us, no matter what."

Jamie nodded and pressed a kiss to the top of her head, "As ye say, mo ghráidh." 

Faith squirmed in Claire's arms as she struggled to get free, "Daddy, ye squooshin' me. Let me down."

Both Jamie and Claire chuckled, the mood instantly lightened by Faith's impatience, "Alright my little love, I'll put you down. But stay with us, we are going to walk over and get in Daddy's car and go back home."

Faith nodded as Jamie released his hold on Claire so that she could put Faith down.

As soon as her feet hit the ground, Faith started bouncing up and down, "We go home and ride my horsey?"

Claire grinned, "Yes, Faith, we will go home and as soon as Grampa and Daddy have your horsey unloaded and taken up to your room, you can ride your horsey."

Faith clapped her hands, as a giddy grin spread across her face, "Yay."


	47. Chapter 47

Another month passed after the encounter in the park with Frank, and the slight disturbance in their family bliss faded to the backs of the minds. Jamie returned to his partial training schedule, allowing Murtagh to take on half of his appointments. It worked out better for Murtagh to take the morning appointments so that Jamie could spend that time with his family. Jamie would then take all of the afternoon appointments when Claire and Faith were more often than not, taking their naps. 

One afternoon, while Jamie was working with a client's horse, Molly came out to the arena. She leaned on the gate and waited patiently for Jamie to notice her. When he finally turned in her direction, she waved him over. Jamie handed the horse off to Murtagh and walked over to speak with Molly, "What is it, lass, is it Claire or Faith?"

Molly shook her head, "No, Jamie, Mr. Baird called and left a message for Claire, but she and Faith had just fallen asleep and I didna wish to wake her."

Jamie furrowed his brow and nodded as he made his way over to the gate to exit the exercise ring, "Ye made the right choice, but what did Mr. Baird have to say?"

Molly turned to walk next to Jamie as he stepped through the gate, and closed it behind him. "He just said that it was urgent that Claire return his call immediately."

Jamie's frown deepened, "Thank ye, lass, I'll wake Claire so she can return the phone call. Perhaps he has news of the divorce papers."

Molly nodded, "Aye, perhaps it's as Master Raymond's letter predicted and Mr. Randall is willing to give Claire the divorce after seeing the three of ye together."

Jamie nodded hopefully as they strode toward the house. "Why don't ye take the rest of the day off, go home and spend a bit of time wi' yer husband."

Molly nodded in thanks, "I appreciate that, Jamie. I will be here on Monday morning to make breakfast for yer family. Enjoy yer weekend, boss."

Jamie waved goodbye as Molly skirted around the house toward the driveway where her car was parked. After she had stepped out of sight, he made his way to the back door, opening it slowly so as not to startle Faith or Claire, should they have awoken from their nap early. 

He walked inside and listened for any sounds that would indicate that his lasses were awake, but after hearing none, he made his way upstairs to the Laird's room. He carefully opened the door, stepped inside, and smiled at the sight of Claire and Faith wrapped snuggly together on top of the quilt. Jamie made his way around the foot of the bed so that he was standing at Claire's back. He climbed up on the bed behind her and laid down next to her in spoon fashion, nuzzling his nose into her neck as he placed a gentle kiss there.

Immediately Claire began to stir and it only took a moment for her to turn enough to peer into Jamie's eyes. "You're finished early, did something happen?"

Jamie shook his head and gave her a tender smile, "Nah, Molly came to tell me that ye received a phone call while ye slept. Twas the lawyer, Mr. Baird, and from the message he left for Molly to give ye, I didna think we should wait to return his call."

Claire rolled a bit more, being mindful not to disturb Faith's sleep. She carefully extricated her arm from beneath her daughter's heavy head and once free, turned fully to face Jamie. "What was the message?"

Jamie kissed her on the tip of her nose, then cupped her face with his hand and he lifted her chin just a bit so that he could place a kiss on her lips. After pulling back he looked into her eyes, unable to hide the worry in his expression, "He said it was urgent that return his phone call as soon as possible."

Claire rubbed the sleep from her eyes, "Alright, I'll go down and call him, but could you ask Molly to come and sit with Faith while I do?"

Jamie shrugged his shoulders as if his shirt was too small, "I already sent the lass home for the day, I'm sure Faith will be just fine. But I can sit wi' her if ye would rather."

Claire shook her head, "No, you're right, she should be perfectly fine, and I don't imagine the phone call will take that long."

Jamie climbed back off the bed to let Claire up, and once she was on her feet, he stepped around her to lean down and press a kiss to Faith's forehead, pushing a red curl out of the way as he did so. Together the two of them made their way downstairs and into Jamie's study. Claire picked up the phone and called Mr. Baird and after a short conversation with the man, she hung up and looked up at Jamie. "He wishes to see both of us along with Faith in his office as soon as possible, this afternoon if we can make it."

Jamie frowned, "Did he mention the reason behind his urgent need to see us?"

Claire shook her head, "He only told me that he had received some forms from Frank's lawyer and the information contained requires our immediate attention."

Jamie sighed, "Alright, why don't ye go up and wake the wee lass, we will head into town as soon as she is up and ready. I'll go and tell Murtagh of our change in plans so that he can take care of the rest of my appointments for this afternoon."

Claire went upstairs, making a pit stop in the en suite bathroom, before gently waking Faith with feather light kisses all over her face, "Faith, my little love, come on baby, you need to wake up now."

Faith frowned, then brought her tiny fists up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "Mama?"

Claire grinned as she pressed another kiss to Faith's forehead, "Yes, Faith, it's Mama, I need you to get up now, we need to go into Inverness and talk with Mr. Baird."

Faith shook her head, "No, Mama, me tired." Faith let out a big yawn as if to demonstrate just how tired she truly was."

Claire shook her head and smiled, realizing that Faith's reaction to being woken before she was ready could only be attributed to her. Claire was all too familiar with the feeling of wanting to remain asleep and reasoned that perhaps it wasn't the worst thing Faith could have inherited from her.

Claire extended her arms toward Faith, who crawled across the bed and fell into Claire's waiting embrace. She placed her on her hip as she rose back up to a standing position. Before leaving the Laird's room, however, they made another stop in the en suite bathroom so that Faith could relieve her bladder before the family left for Inverness. 

* * *

When they finally pulled up in front of Mr. Baird's office, the anxiety coming off of both Claire and Jamie was palpable. Jamie put the car in park, cut the engine, then climbed out to come around and help Claire and Faith from the passenger side. Claire held Faith on her hip, Faith's sleepy head resting on Claire's shoulder as Jamie wrapped his arm protectively around both of them.

As had happened on their first visit to the lawyer's office, Jamie held the door and allowed Claire to go in first. Jamie followed and upon seeing who had entered the office, the receptionist waved them back toward Mr. Baird's office, indicating that he was likely waiting for them to arrive. As they walked down the narrow hallway, Jamie noticed that the door at the end, the one belonging to Mr. Baird was wide open. Claire stepped inside first, the quiet snores coming from Faith was the only sound in the room as Jamie silently followed her inside. He took Faith out of her arms, settling her against his chest as Claire took a seat. 

Jamie remained standing, swaying in place as if to keep Faith asleep with the gentle motion. Claire folded her hands in her lap and looked squarely at the lawyer, "You summoned us here, Mr. Baird."

The lawyer nodded as he looked from Claire's face, up to Jamie's then down to the sleeping child in his arms. "I'm afraid that I have some rather unexpected news."

Claire's lips pressed into a tight line as she awaited what was surely Frank's demands in exchange for him agreeing to the divorce. Mr. Baird looked down at the forms in front of him, "It seems that Mr. Randall has demanded a blood test to determine the parentage of your wee lass."

Jamie's expression instantly transformed from one of tender loving care for his child to one of anger, one that Claire had only seen him express when in the heat of battle. She reached up and placed her hand on Jamie's hand that was cupping Faith's bottom. "Jamie, let's hear him out before your temper gets away from you."

Jamie clenched his jaw tight, but didn't utter a word, instead, he only nodded his affirmation to her plea. Claire turned back to Mr. Baird, "Obviously that means that all of us will need to have our blood drawn."

Mr. Baird nodded, an apologetic look on his face, "Aye, we need to compare both of yer blood types, as well as Mr. Randall's to the wee lass."

Claire furrowed her brow, "But that might not prove anything, not unless Jamie has one of the uncommon blood types."

Mr. Baird nodded, "Aye, yer correct, and any judge worth his salt can look at Jamie and yer wee lass, and ken who sired the child. But if ye don't agree to the blood test, yer divorce proceedings could be held up for many more months, years even."

Claire frowned, "How can he do that?"

Mr. Baird sighed, just as exasperated at the preposterous notion of Faith belonging to anyone other than Jamie, as the two of them were. "If ye refuse the test, he could claim that the child is his. The judge doesn't like to split up families. But by agreeing to the blood test, even if it is inconclusive, it will not prove that Mr. Randall is Faith's father. The judge will have to rely upon his own eyes to make that determination."

Claire nodded in resignation, "Well, we all know that Faith belongs to Jamie, so the sooner we get this done, the better."

Mr. Baird folded his hands on his desk in front of him, "Aye, I hoped ye would say that, so I have taken the liberty of making an appointment for ye at Dr. Abernathy's office. I ken from speaking with Jamie that he is yer physician and he has already agreed to take the blood samples for the three of ye. A court official will collect the samples and take them to the lab in Edinburgh to be typed. Once we have everyone's blood types back and the lab's determination of who are the likely parents of Faith Fraser, we will be able to move forward in the divorce proceedings."

Jamie offered Claire a hand and helped her to her feet, "Looks like we're goin' to take a trip to see Joe, mo nighean donn."

They both bid Mr. Baird farewell, then turned and left his office. Jamie helped Claire back into the car, passing a sleeping Faith back into her arms, then got into the driver's seat and drove the five minutes to the doctor's office. They didn't speak a word during the drive over or when Jamie helped Claire out of the car or held the door for her to enter the office. Claire walked over and took a seat, Faith finally waking in her arms as Jamie went to speak with the receptionist to announce their arrival for their appointment.

As Jamie returned to take a seat next to Claire, he noticed the court official sitting in another chair. Jamie sat down and leaned close, "Do ye think that Randall has already had his blood drawn for this farce?"

Claire nodded as she stroked Faith's curls, moving the sleep soaked curls from her forehead, "Yes, he likely went and got tested immediately after seeing her in the park, or at the very least after speaking to his lawyer about his suspicions of her possibly being his."

Jamie's jaw clenched as he hissed out, only loud enough for her to hear, "We both ken who fathered her, even if she would have had yer coloring, she is much too young to have been fathered by Randall, why will her birth certificate no' suffice?"

Claire shook her head as she pressed her cheek to the top of Faith's head and watched as Jamie gently cupped the tiny swell where their second child rested beneath her heart, "I don't know, perhaps it would be enough, but maybe Mr. Baird just wishes to prove to Frank, beyond a shadow of a doubt that she is yours. Perhaps it will be the nail in the coffin to finally put this issue to rest and force the judge to allow the divorce to occur."

Jamie nodded as his hands mindlessly caressed their unborn child, "Aye, perhaps."

They sat in silence for several more minutes before the receptionist called for them to go back. Much to their astonishment, the court official rose and followed behind them, down the hallway to the examination room. After everyone had entered the room, the nurse who had led them down the hall, cleared her throat to get everyone's attention, "I ken how strange this seems to have someone who isna yer family in the room wi' ye, but Mr. Baird wishes to ensure that there will be no room for argument about the validity of the blood samples that we take today. As soon as Dr. Abernathy draws the blood, Mr. MacFarson will take custody of the samples and drive them straight to the lab in Edinburgh."

Claire and Jamie both nodded as they watched the nurse leave the room, likely in search of the doctor.

A few minutes later, after sitting in uncomfortable silence, there was a knock on the door, quickly followed by the doctor poking his head, in, "Mr. Fraser, Mrs. Fraser, and Faith, how are we all doing today?"

Jamie sighed and shook his head, sending his friend and tenant a silent message that this was not the time to talk about it. Joe took the hint without further conversation and turned to the counter to prepare his tools to perform the task of drawing a vial of blood from each of the Frasers. When he turned back with what he would need for the first draw he looked at Claire, "I want you to continue to hold Faith so that she can see Jamie while his blood is drawn. I want Faith to see that it is nothing to be afraid of so that when it's her turn, she won't struggle to get away."

Claire nodded and turned Faith to a better position to see her father and the needle clearly. Jamie rolled up his sleeve and balled his hand into a tight fist, just as Joe had requested. Joe examined the arm for a viable vein, and when he found one he tied a tourniquet around Jamie's bicep, just above the vein, then used a cotton ball, which had been saturated with isopropyl alcohol to wipe the area clean. He then allowed the area to dry before pressing his thumb on the vein below where he had wiped. He then inserted the needle at an angle, ensuring the needle would slide into the vein and not pierce through to the other side. 

Once the catheter needle was inserted, Joe attached a tube to the needle. A vial had already been attached to the other end of the tube and when Joe took the clamp off of the tube, Jamie's blood immediately began to fill the vial. Once it was full, Joe clamped the tube, pressed a new cotton ball over the needle where it was inserted into the skin and slowly pulled the needle out. Jamie kept a straight but relaxed face throughout, attempting to show his daughter that the procedure was nothing to fear. When the needle was removed, Joe handed the vial to his nurse, who had come back into the room just a moment before. The nurse wrote Jamie's full name on the side of the vial, sealed the top, and handed it off to the court official. Joe placed a small bandage over the puncture site and on top of the cotton ball. 

He looked up at Jamie and smiled, "All done Jamie." He then turned his attention to Faith, "Alright little one, do you want Mama or Daddy to hold you while we put some of your blood in a vial?"

Faith looked from Jamie to Claire, then without saying a word, pointed to Jamie. Claire carefully stood up and passed Faith into Jamie's waiting arms. He turned her around and settled her on his lap, with one hand on her tummy and the other holding her arm out for Joe. 

He pressed a kiss to the top of her head and watched as his brave wee lass didn't make even a peep as Joe extracted a vial of her blood, handed it off to the nurse, then bandaged her up. Claire took her seat on the examine table as Jamie and Faith watched on in awe. When they were all finished Jamie hugged Faith close, "How about we celebrate yer bravery wi' a bit of ice cream."

Faith beamed up at Jamie and nodded, "Aye, Daddy, I want ice cweam."


	48. Chapter 48

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Claire and Jamie knew they had nothing to worry about when it came to Faith's paternity and that Frank was just grasping at straws. However, they did worry that the blood test would be inconclusive and Mr. Baird had warned them that Frank may pursue rights of visitation. He advised them that their best course of action would be to remain at Lallybroch until the test results came back.

For the next six weeks, the family returned to their regular routine and tried to push the looming test results to the back of their minds. On July 20th, Claire happened to be in the kitchen when the phone rang. Mary looked up at her expectantly, "Claire, would ye mind answering that, I would but I have flour all over my hands."

Claire looked up from her task of removing the stems from some of her herbs, "Oh, of course, I am so sorry. I was lost in this and didn't even hear the phone ring."

Mary smiled knowingly at her, "Dinna fash, I ken."

Claire stood up and wiped her hands on a tea towel then walked over and answered the phone, "Fraser residence, how may I help you?"

"Miss Beauchamp, this is Mr. Baird, do ye have a moment?"

Claire's eyes grew wide and she swallowed past the lump in her throat as she sat down on the stool next to the phone, "Yes, Mr. Baird, please proceed."

She could hear papers shuffling and then him clearing his throat, "The test results are in."

Claire nodded, "I expected that is why you had called. Do we have the proof we need?"

Mr. Baird hummed, "Mmhmm, we do indeed. It says here that Faith's blood type is O."

Claire closed her eyes and sighed, "Alright, I believe that mine is as well, but I don't know what Jamie's blood type is."

There was more paper shuffling and then the lawyer answered, "Aye, yer blood type is indeed O as well, so is Mr. Fraser's."

Claire smiled softly and her shoulders relaxed a bit, "That is great news, thank you."

Mr. Baird made a sound and then there was more paper shuffling, "However, Mr. Randall also was typed as O."

Claire's shoulders sagged and a tear ran down her face, "Oh."

Mr. Baird made another sound followed by another round of shuffling paper before he spoke again, "But there is something else, an additional test that I asked the lab to do based on yer results."

Claire frowned, "An additional test?"

Mr. Baird hummed in confirmation again, "Mmhmm, aye. I received the type results just over two weeks ago, but I had seen this happen before on a previous question of paternity. I remembered the additional test and asked the lab if they could perform it to confirm my suspicions."

Claire's frown deepened, "And what does this additional test prove, what is it that they test for?"

Mr. Baird chuckled, which Claire did not appreciate at all, so she clamped her mouth shut, her lips held in a firm line as she awaited his reply. "It was originally thought that there were three blood types and then later it was found that there were subtypes as well. We dinna need to get into all of that since all four of ye have been typed as O, but recently it was discovered there is also blood groups. Two of those groups are RH- and RH+."

Claire looked over at Molly who had stopped kneading the dough on the counter and had been staring at her intently during her conversation with Mr. Baird, "Alright, I have never heard of it, could you explain a bit further?"

Mr. Baird's tone was light as he replied, "Aye, both ye and Jamie are RH-, so is Faith, but Mr. Randall is RH+. When a mother is RH- and her unborn bairn is RH+, the mother's body will attack the fetus as if it is a virus. The child will die before it is even born. A man who is RH+ who impregnates a woman who is RH- will not become a father, the child cannot survive till birth."

Claire's frown relaxed and her expression turned to one of shock, "So you're saying that there is no possible way that Frank could be the father?"

Mr. Baird chuckled, "Aye, lass, but that is not all of the news I have for ye."

Claire's frown returned, "Well, what else could there be?"

Mr. Baird continued to chuckle for a moment before composing himself, "As part of my investigation, I subpoenaed Mr. Randall's medical records. I wanted to be certain that he had not tampered with the results."

Claire's frown deepened, "I don't understand, we already have what we need to prove that he couldn't be Faith's father, what else matters?"

Mr. Baird scoffed, "Claire, there is no such thing as having all that we need and simply stopping with what we have. I am like a dog with a bone when it comes to my clients, I want all the proof there is, not just what we need to prove our case."

Claire rolled her eyes, "Alright, so what did you find?"

She could hear the cockiness in his voice when he answered, "It seems that about a year after ye were reported missing, that Mr. Randall visited a fertility specialist. He told the doctor that he and his girlfriend were trying to have a child but had thus far been unsuccessful. So the doctor performed a series of tests on him and his girlfriend."

Claire shook her head, not caring about Frank and his girlfriend's intimacy problem's but curious at what had been discovered none the less, "What did they find out?"

Mr. Baird took a breath, "Mr. Randall isna only unable to create a child with ye, but he is infertile, he canna father a child at all, not with any woman."

Claire's eyes went wide and her legs began to go weak and feel like jello. She was thankful in that moment that she had decided to sit down. "So he knew all this time that there was no possible way that he was Faith's father."

Mr. Baird sighed, "Aye, he has indeed. 

Claire frowned, "Then why would he put us all through that, to what end?"

Mr. Baird's voice held a bit of anger, "It is my opinion that he was trying to disprove that Jamie was the father, perhaps to paint ye as a woman of loose morals."

Claire gasped, "Why that bloody bastard, Jesus H. Roosevelt Christ, Faith is the spitting image of her father. No one can dispute who's child she is, why would he do such a thing?"

Mr. Baird cleared his throat, "That is another bit of news I have for ye. I believe he was attempting to tarnish yer reputation so that the fact that he has emptied yer bank account would go unnoticed."

Claire leapt from her chair, almost toppling it over as she screamed, "He what?"

Mr. Baird sighed, "Aye, I got confirmation of that today as well. It appears that not two months after yer disappearance, Mr. Randall emptied yer accounts, and cashed them out. But there isna a paper trail for us to follow to determine what he did with the money."

Claire sat back down on her chair hard, "So there is no chance I am getting it back, then. Do you know how much he took, I hadn't looked at the account in almost ten years when we came to Scotland."

Claire could hear paper rustling again as she waited, "Aye, here it is. It appears that with what yer parent's and uncle left to ye and the interest incurred over all that time, that there was a sizable sum in yer account, nearly £350,000 sterling was in yer account when he cashed it out."

Claire's eyes went wide and her hand came up to cover the swell of her and Jamie's child. She was suddenly angry at how far Frank had gone, what he had taken from her, from her family, from her children. She swallowed past the lump in throat to ask one final question, "What do we do now, is there a chance to get the money back?"

Mr. Baird made a sound in his throat, "I dinna ken how probable our chances of recovering the funds are, but we do have recourse when it comes to prosecuting Mr. Randall for his crimes against ye."

Claire took a deep breath, "Go on, what recourse do we have?"

Mr. Baird chuckled mischievously, "We will press charges against him. Mr. Randall will be incarcerated and he will be imprisoned for a very long time. I will obtain testimony from the bank personnel to add to our mounting proof against him and we will nail him to the wall. I will go to the bank in Edinburgh tomorrow to collect my evidence and present it to the judge within a week."

Claire nodded, "Will this push the divorce back even farther?"

"Oh, no, if anything the judge will sign the papers sooner and rule to nullify yer marriage to Mr. Randall. We now have proof that he likely married ye to get control of yer accounts and he had likely expected ye to die when ye joined the war, but since ye didna, he waited until ye ran away before taking what was rightfully yers. I should have an answer to ye next week."

Claire sighed, elated that the end was finally in sight and no longer caring what kind of light that Frank was painted in after everything she had learned he had done. "Thank you, Mr. Baird, for everything you have done and continue to do for me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep in mind that I tried researching how long it would take to type blood in the '40s and came up empty handed, so the length of time is all made up to fit with my story. Also, a baby to an RH+ man and RH- woman is not necessarily going to be RH+, but for my story, I made it so.


	49. Chapter 49

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry it took so long, I have had a few deaths recently and lost my motivation to write, but I am trying to get back. I hope this chapter holds up to the standards of the rest of my writing, it was difficult to get this written down. Please be patient with me on the rest of my stories as well, I am doing my best to find my rhythm again.

It had been a week since Claire received the news about Frank and his betrayal, but Mr. Baird's only news since then was that the police had issued a warrant for his arrest. But according to Mrs. Graham, Frank hadn't been back to Scotland since the weekend he had approached them in the park. Unfortunately, the warrant was only valid in Scotland and until Frank returned, there was nothing that could be done to apprehend him.

However, once the judge received the documents containing all of the evidence of Frank's crimes, he decided to move the divorce hearing up. Claire had decided that she wanted to take Faith with them to the courthouse and thankfully Mrs. Graham had agreed to accompany them in order to help keep an eye on the lass while Jamie and Claire spoke to the judge.

Claire dressed in a modest gray dress suit, sporting a high necked lavender blouse with ruffles at the neck that poked up from under the suit jacket collar. Jamie wore a matching suit, with a crisp white shirt and a lavender tie, just a shade darker than Claire's blouse. They dressed Faith in a white dress with tiny lavender pansies on the white field. She wore a silver ribbon, pulling the hair at her temples back and keeping her bright red curls out of her face. When they were all dressed, they looked in the full length mirror in the Laird's room and appraised themselves. Jamie held Faith in his right arm and wrapped his left arm around Claire's shoulder, drawing her close to him. She grinned at their reflection as Jamie leaned down and pressed a kiss to her temple. "The judge willna be able to argue that were are a perfect, loving, and close family."

Claire nodded as she tightened her arm around Jamie's waist and reached up to boop Faith on the nose, "I have no doubt that the judge will have no problem signing the papers today and then we can begin planning our second wedding."

Jamie chuckled as Faith laid her head on his shoulder, "Aye, and from what Jacob has told me, there is much more plannin' that happens in this century, so the sooner the judge grants yer divorce, the sooner I can make ye my wife again."

Claire sighed and rested her head against Jamie's left shoulder as her free hand came up to cup the swell of their second child, "We won't have to wait long, I want our wedding to be simple and to happen as soon as possible. We can invite all of our friends and have it here at Lallybroch."

Jamie squeezed her shoulder and pressed a kiss to the top of her head, "Aye, that sounds like a grand idea to me. But, come, we must no' be late to meet the judge and we still need to pick up Mrs. Graham from the manse."

* * *

When they pulled up to the manse, Mrs. Graham was already waiting outside. She stood where she had been sitting on the garden bench next to the front door and waved to them as she approached the car, "Hello Fraser family, tis so good to see ye looking so happy this morning."

Claire smiled thoughtfully and returned the wave to her friend. "It's good to see you in such high spirits, Mrs. Graham."

Jamie climbed out of the car, walked around to the passenger side, and opened the door so that Mrs. Graham could climb in and sit next to Faith. Once she was settled in the car she looked down at Faith and smiled, "What a beautiful dress, a leannan."

Faith grinned and giggled, "Daddy buyed it for me."

Mrs. Graham chuckled, "Well yer daddy has excellent taste in clothing for a wee lass."

Faith beamed at her father who had just settled back into the driver's seat, "Thank ye for my dwess, Daddy."

Jamie placed his arm on the top of the backrest of the front seat and smiled at his daughter, "Yer quite welcome mo chridhe, are ye ready to go for a ride?"

Faith nodded emphatically as she folded her hands and placed them delicately in her lap, "Weady, Daddy, let's go."

The short ride to the courthouse was filled with Faith regaling Mrs. Graham about her week since she had last seen her and Mrs. Graham agreeing and commenting in all of the right places. By the time they pulled up in front of the courthouse, Faith had exhausted herself of stories to tell and fell silent in the back seat. Everyone climbed out of the car, with the exception of Claire, who awaited Jamie's help. After Jamie helped Claire out of the car Mrs. Graham took Faith's hand as Jamie took Claire's and together, the four of them climbed the five steps to the courthouse doors. 

Upon entering the lobby of the courthouse, a calm settled over the small family and they were quickly escorted to a small waiting area to wait for the judge to see them. They were there for only a few minutes when a young brunette woman came out and announced that the judge was prepared to see them. The family got up and followed the short, round woman, down a long hall and stopped at the door at the end. She opened the door, announced their presence to the judge, then stepped back and gestured for them to go inside.

To Claire's surprise, they were not in a courtroom at all, instead, they had been led to a rather large corner office, surrounded on two sides by giant floor to ceiling windows that looked out over a field of heather. When she stopped in her tracks to take in the room, Jamie pressed his hand to the small of her back and guided her over to a set of chairs near the hearth, where the judge was already seated.

The judge looked up as they entered and rose to his feet as the family approached. He extended his hand in greeting, which Jamie gratefully took and shook, "Thank ye for coming on such short notice."

Claire smiled and took the judge's hand after Jamie released it and gave it a gentle squeeze, "No, your honor, it is us that should be thanking you. We were afraid that this divorce would continue to drag out for several more months."

The judge released Claire's hand and pointed to two chairs that sat opposite from the one he had been occupying, "Please, have a seat while we wait for yer attorney to arrive. I've got some toys in the box in the corner if yer wee lass would like to play with them."

Jamie nodded, "Aye, thank ye, yer honor." He turned to look at Mrs. Graham and Faith, "Mrs. Graham, would ye be so kind as to watch Faith while she busies herself wi' the toys?"

Mrs. Graham nodded and smiled thoughtfully at him, "Aye, Jamie, I'll just sit on the settee that is situated next to the toys and keep an eye on her, ye take yer time and finish this unpleasant business. We'll be just fine keeping ourselves entertained."

Jamie leaned over and pressed a kiss to Faith's forehead before Mrs. Graham carried her away, "Be a good lass, a leannan, alright?"

Faith grinned up at her father, "Aye, dad, I be good."

Jamie and Claire watched as Mrs. Graham walked over, set Faith on the floor then took a seat to watch her play. When they were certain that Faith would remain content, they took their seats opposite from the judge, "Your honor, while we wait for Mr. Baird, is there anything you can tell us?"

The judge furrowed his brow and picked up a manilla folder that was sitting on the small round coffee table between the four chairs in front of the giant stone hearth. He flipped the cover open, drug his finger down the top sheet of paper then nodded to himself, "Aye, I can tell ye that in light of the evidence of Mr. Randall's crimes against ye, that by the end of the day ye will be a free woman. But ye willna have a divorce on yer record, I have decided to nullify the marriage since ye were such a tender age and vulnerable when Mr. Randall took advantage of ye. I dinna believe that Mr. Baird has shared everything that we have found out about Mr. Randall, but I will leave that until he arrives. What I can tell ye, is that it appears that he targeted ye from the onset and he likely knew of yer uncle's profound archeological collection, far sooner than the two of ye were aware of Mr. Randall himself."

Claire's eyes went round, "He was stalking my uncle?"

The judge nodded, "Aye, it appears so, I have statements from a few universities as far back as 1935, stating that Mr. Randall had promised to sell them some antiquities that appear to have been in yer uncle's possession at the time. Then Mr. Randall found the perfect opportunity with yer uncle's sudden death and pounced on the chance to get his hands on not only the museum quality pieces but yer inheritance as well. By convincing ye to marry him, he became yer husband and therefore had access to everything that he had been coveting. I also have here, several testimonies from men that served in the British intelligence division of the army with Mr. Randall, stating that he was surprised that ye hadn't died soon after joining the army. When the field hospital was bombed, Mr. Randall apparently went out drinking with his mistress, claiming that he was finally free of the burden of ye and that he would be a rich man, very soon. However, when ye turned up alive, he was singing a different tune. But then when ye disappeared in Inverness in the spring of 1945, his mood again changed and he immediately went and withdrew yer funds from the bank. However, he was not listed as a beneficiary on yer uncle's estate, so as far as we have been able to surmise, the estate remains secure and intact in London."

Claire slumped back in her chair and Jamie reached over to take her hand, "Are ye alright mo chridhe?"

Claire looked up at Jamie and nodded, "Yes, yes I'm fine, I just can't believe how clueless I have been. I mean, looking back, I suppose there were probably signs or red flags of some sort, but I was so eager to be loved and not alone, that I ignored them. How could I have been so stupid, how could I have been so blind?"

Jamie sat forward in his chair and squeezed her hand, "He is a con man and ye were young, he took advantage of yer trustin' heart, it's no' yer fault mo ghráidh."

Claire nodded, "I know in my head that you are right, but I feel like such a fool."

Before Claire could continue there was a knock at the door, then the rotund young brunette from before was sending Mr. Baird inside. Jamie and the judge stood to greet him as he entered, "Mr. Baird, so good of ye to join us, if yer ready, I think this couple would like to get things underway."

Mr. Baird crossed the room, nodded in Mrs. Graham's direction, then took the seat next to the judge. He set his briefcase on the table, opened it, and retrieved a stack of papers. He passed a set of papers to each of the three of them around the small table and began telling them all about the additional information he was able to dig up on Frank Randall. 

By the time Mr. Baird was done talking, the judge was shaking his head, "Mr. Randall will be going to prison for a very long time. This is enough to extend the warrant across all of Britain and around the world. I will sign extradition papers today and send them to the authorities in every country. He willna get away wi' any of this, my dear, he will be punished to the fullest extent of the law and we will see yer funds returned to ye."

Claire smiled a genuine smile, "And the annulment, how long do Jamie and I have to wait to be married?"

The judge smiled and pulled a paper from his manilla folder, "I'll have ye sign the nullification papers now, and then this is a marriage license that I had prepared just this morning. If yer so inclined and dinna wish for a big wedding, ye can be wed as soon as this afternoon."


End file.
